


Claroscuro

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Batjokes, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Sexual Tension, Tragic Romance, valeyne - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 103,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Tras su resurección y escape , en  y de Indian Hill , Jerome pretende encontrar la verdad sobre cómo murió y los culpables de aquel hecho.Pero mientras intenta recordar su pasado, debe sobrevivir en las duras calles de ciudad Gótica.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> No pretendo ajustarme a ciertos puntos canon de la maravillosa serie de la que tomo prestada los personajes y escenarios.  
> Así que si hay incongruencias, con la serie en otros aspectos (aparte del slash jeje) son intencionales.  
> Ahora que lo pienso, todo esto es una incongruencia lol  
> Anyway xD  
> Esto toma lugar después de la escena final del episodio 22 de la segunda temporada.

Caminaba un tanto desorientado,sin rumbo . Sin embargo,ya había hecho varias cuadras.

 

Las calles estaban solitarias, no había visto un alma durante todo el camino,bueno,alguna que otra rata enorme cruzando de vereda en vereda.

 

Un estupor cubría aún su mente, cuando vio un trozo de vidrio en el borde de la acera, no,¡un espejo roto! Se agachó y la levantó sin tomar ninguna precaución ante la posibilidad de cortarse.  
Vio reflejado un rostro pálido.Sus ojos verdes y el cabello color rojizo revuelto,la luz de un poste cercano le permitió observarse.

Jerome suspiró, no recordaba nada más que su nombre y apellido.Uno que otro episodio en su mente que no cuadraba, no poseían sentido todavía. Antes de despertar en las instalaciones de Indian Hill, donde le habían encerrado ni bien abrió sus ojos.

Ok,aunque antes de todo aquello,él había atacado a un par de ayudantes del lugar, según sus uniformes. Habían estado cerca,sinceramente no recordaba la razón,sólo que todo le resultó abrumador, el ruido,los olores y la luz , esa luz blanca que le enceguecía y que quemaba su retina,el aire viciado que inundó sus pulmones por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás. No podía precisar. Probablemente fue su instinto de supervivencia que lo llevó a zapatalear y morder a quien estuviera a su paso.

 

Luego de haberlo reducido,es decir, amarrado en la camilla;Un extraño sujeto con ridículos anteojos le dio la "bienvenida" y le había hecho preguntas además de inspeccionarlo, parecía complacido. Una mujer alta de piel oscura que siempre acompañaba al mencionado sujeto, había hecho lo mismo.

En un corto lapso de tiempo, ya lo tenían dopado y con camisa de fuerza. Apenas lo alimentaban pero ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Ese pan viejo que además tenía algo verde que le fue dado como cena y/o desayuno (no tenía noción del tiempo) fue un manjar de los Dioses para su estómago vacío y cuerpo débil.

Eso al menos en los primeros tiempos.  
Hubieron hechos curiosos en su reclusión, curiosos y poco agradables.

Por supuesto había pensado en escapar, pero aún no estaba en condiciones y se sentía con ansiedad, eufórico. Muy eufórico,recordaba haber muerto pero no las circunstancias,claro que lo descubriría, tarde o temprano, y ya empezaba a odiar a ese tal Hugo Strange. Lo sabía pues con ese nombre se presentó el doc.

Gozaría asesinarlo. Mas, antes de concretar nada, parecía que iban a ver cambios de planes. Mientras dormitaba en su celda, unos tipejos lo llevaron a un bus y lo esposaron en uno de los asientos.Iban a trasladarlo quizás a otra locación,pero no iba solo.Algo andaba mal en el lugar, mucho ruido y movimiento.

Luego de pasar el rato encerrado en el vehículo con los demás, apenas podía ver nada, sintió que iban moviéndose en el camión a toda velocidad y bruscamente se detuvo.Estaban siendo perseguidos por una patrulla juzgando por el ruido de las sirenas. Oyó disparos. Detuvo era un decir,más bien,luego de que todos en el bus fueron zarandeados de un lado y otro,hasta que chocaron contra algo, algunos pedían ayuda y gemían de dolor.Jerome se las ingenió para deshacerse de la esposa que atrapaba su muñeca, era de muy mala calidad, ya que sacó su mano claro que sudando la gota gorda. Aún se encontraba mareado luego de la colisión.

 

Alguien había abierto la puerta trasera del vehículo,cosa que les permitió salir,estaba rodeado de fenómenos, cada uno absortos en irse. De nuevo ,una sensación de euforia lo llenó y salió a su propio camino por Gotham sin mirar atrás.

Nadie parecía intervenir en sus partidas.

Estaba descalzo,vestido a penas con una especie de mameluco ajustado de color negro y una bata maltrecha,además sin saber dónde ir . ¿Qué más daba?  
¡Ya era libre!

 

-Argh,mierda.- Musitó para sí, mientras se rascaba el costado izquierdo de su cuello.Le picaba la cicatriz que se encontraba allí,la herida había sido profunda y probablemente la que causó su muerte. El tal Strange no le había brindado luz sobre sus dudas.

Entré más preguntaba, más helado silencio recibía.

Es más,demostraba poco interés en contarle ,sólo le dijo que tenía un gran propósito para él. Aunque quizás sus planes ya se fueron al caño con él y los otros-sonrió al pensarlo- unos intrusos destruyeron todos sus planes causando caos y gracias a ellos, pudieron escapar. No necesitaba ser un genio darse que cuenta que ese traslado fue algo improvisado . Por tanto, un fracasado intento de escape. ¿Quiénes fueron los arruinaron sus planes? Alguien por sí sólo no pudo haber ingresado allí a desbaratar ese agujero infernal. Probablemente debería averiguar sus identidades y agradacércelos luego. Siguió caminando,su estómago rugió. Se detuvo y vio a lo lejos un pequeño puesto de Hot Dogs al fin en una esquina, ya había cada vez más gente y actividad en ese lugar, aspiró el aroma de comida y se le hizo agua la boca. Llegó hasta allí y realizó un pedido al hombre ya adulto mayor que atendía. El viejo hombre, le miró de pies a cabeza.

Jerome sólo atinó a sonreír.

 

El hombre, asintió y una vez que le había servido la salchicha, Jerome tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que había disponibles.

 

Había una pequeña televisión, arriba en la esquina del puesto. Pasaban una noticia sobre una intervención policial en Arkham Asylum por disturbios y un accidente de tránsito.  
Jerome pensó que los medios se limitaban a informar de forma parcial, decir que escaparon varios reclusos de ese loquero de mala muerte probablemente causaría pánico generalizado. 

Además,no estaba seguro que hubiera sido precisamente Arkham, era completamente diferente.Aunque compartían la ubicación.

Una vez que terminó, olvidó que no tenía ni un centavo en el bolsillo para pagar por la comida, aunque revisó entre sus ropas, sabía que de forma absurda, para ver si encontraba algo de valor, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del viejo. \- No te preocupes, hijo. Por esa pinta sé que no podrás pagarme pero tómalo como cortesía de la casa, te ves realmente terrible- Le dijo con voz rasposa y una ligera sonrisa, el pelirrojo se quedó estupefacto por la bondad del sujeto y se lo agradeció.

Terminó en un callejón buscando un lugar donde dormir, un trozo de cartón quizás le sirva de colchón.

Tenía ahora un dólar en su bolsillo gracias al mismo amable señor vendedor de salchichas.

Pasaron un par de semanas y había empezado por robar billeteras y cosas de valor en los mercadillos, revendía los objetos, lo cual le permitió acumular un capital para invertir en un lugar donde pasar la noche durante un tiempo , ropa y calzado. 

El departamento era horrible pero por lo menos era un techo que le protegería del exterior. Acababa de tomar una ducha,sin agua caliente por cierto.Se disponía a contar la ganancia del día. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y luego decidió leer un viejo periódico que encontró, mientras comía carne enlatada con avidez. El titular llevaba el nombre de Wayne Enterprises y la foto de un niño con ,aparentemente,sus padres.

El caso de un asesinato doble. Leyó con interés el artículo de casi tres páginas, con detalles y más detalles.  
El nombre ya hizo resonar algo en su mente, algo, algo... Una relación tuvo que tener con esa gente, por lo menos con el chico, llamado Bruce Wayne o el tal Thomas (Que ya estiró la pata , según veía) .Vaya, trágica historia la del escuincle. Seguro sabía algo.

Debía contactarlo.Puesto que según el periódico tenía conexión con Arkham, proyectos de mejoras o algo parecido. Pero debiera de haber algo más ... Siempre había algo más. Terminó su cena . Se cepilló los dientes. Hey, no por nada tenía esa radiante sonrisa. Y con ese nombre en la mente, colocó su navaja bajo su almohada, ya más relajado, cerró sus ojos.


	2. El culto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uso un narrador omnisciente.  
> Y la perspectiva de nuestro loquillo favorito xD pero eso irá variando.

-¡Buenas, buenas ,banda!-Jerome se internó debajo de un puente , sonriente al encuentro de un grupo de gente como él,sin techos, adictos y ladrones de poca monta, hace poco que los conocía pero gracias a lo extrovertido del carácter de Valeska, no tardaron en integrarlo a esa especie de comunidad underground.

Estaban alrededor de un tambor en cuyo interior prendieron fuego,que servía como calefacción ante el frío aire,eso que aún los rayos del sol acariciaban la superficie de la ciudad.A pesar de tener un sobretodo de un gastado color verde y dos poleras encima, además de un par de guantes, de todas formas le estremecía las bajas temperaturas.

 

  
-Hey, Jack. ¿Qué hay,amigo? Pensé que no vendrías, eh- Un bajito hombre de mediana edad saludó cálidamente al pelirrojo.

-Se nota que no me conoces, Bobby. - Jerome simuló estar ofendido . El otro rió.

  
-Ven,ven muchacho, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.-

  
-¿Trabajo?-Inquirió Jerome.

-Sí, ¿Has oído hablar sobre esas reuniones de un Culto que se volvieron populares?-

Populares pues se compartían alimentos, y bebidas especialmente bebidas,como el alcohol.  
Eran importantes, de otro modo no podrían tener la capacidad de ofrecer dichas provisiones.

  
-Eh... sí.-Se cruzó de brazos.

Nunca había prestado atención en realidad, sí escuchó de ellos pero jamás acaparó su atención.Hasta lo había oído mencionar en la radio, fugazmente.

  
\- El caso es que necesitamos conseguirles... recursos,de hecho ya lo hicimos,en parte, y quiero que tú lleves el encargo por esta vez, a un lugar donde nos citaron, además sé que andas necesitando unos verdes... ¡Vamos!-

Ante la reticencia de Jerome, el hombre agregó de inmediato.

 

\- Pagan bien y te daré quinientos dólares. Toma doscientos como adelanto- Sacó dos billetes y se los entregó al pelirrojo, pues lo que buscaban era discreción y eso no era fácil de encontrar.Le dio un paquete con un contenido que el joven no quiso indagar (aunque en el fondo sí picaba la curiosidad, un poquitín).

Confiaba en Jerome, habían hecho transacciones unas cuantas veces y lo consideraba un chico de fiar.

El trabajo era sencillo así que Jerome dijo que sí finalmente.

El joven se había ganado un lugar en las calles, era temido (las veces que habían intentado intimidarlo en sus primeros días buscando sustento ,era natural en él andar con un cuchillo y sabía usarla, sólo se defendía y no se sentía culpable) y claro,era la única forma de sobrevivir en ese ambiente.

 

 

 

***********

Suspiró cuando vio la entrada del local,la música era estruendosa ya desde afuera,vio pintatas en las paredes y donde posaba la mirada se encontraba el mismo dibujo: Dos ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

Ya la noche había llegado a Gotham y se colocó un gorro de lana cubriendo sus greñas rojas además de su bufanda que funcionaba como barbijo, dejando su nariz y mejillas expuestas al aire . Adquiriendo así un tono sonrosado. El frío ya era más intenso a esas horas y lo único que quería era ingresar,dejar el estúpido paquete y marcharse.

Una vez en el interior observó a un montón de gente y notó el barullo de sus voces junto con la música , que era insoportable. Pero lo que le pareció curioso no fue que en ese reducido espacio cabía tanta gente, sino sus vestimentas, parecían una mezcla de payasos con vagabundos, músicos punk y guerrilleros.

 

Algunos tenían unos mamelucos de color blanco, como uniformes y le parecieron conocidos. Aún ensimismado, de repente,alguien le apretó el hombro y giró, elevando una ceja. Se encontró con el rostro de un tipo, más o menos de su altura,con el cabello de color negro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

Llevaba un abrigo marrón claro y le observaba con curiosidad con sus enormes ojos semejantes a un venado. \- Ah, tú debes ser Jack. Eres puntual, ¿Has traído lo que pedimos?-

Preguntó sin más vueltas.

 

Jerome asintió.Notó que no fue difícil ser encontrado tan pronto, pues su "look" desentonaba notablemente con la de los demás, por eso había decidido a esperar,que el aparentemente líder y "cliente" se mostrara. Como hizo finalmente. Como un niño que había esperado ansioso un regalo,en frente de Jerome ,el sujeto abrió el paquete sin más vueltas, revelando dos revólveres seminuevos. Colt Anaconda 44 Magnum. Listos para usar, excepto que estaban, claro, sin balas. -Oh, hermoso. ¡Fabuloso!-

 

Manipuló una de las armas,observándolas con detalle hasta que pareció caer en cuenta que no estaba solo, sino rodeado de casi un centenar de gente y miró a Jerome, dedicándole una sonrisa -Uh, olvidé mis modales, me llamo Dwight.- Le ofreció una mano enguantada, el pelirrojo le correspondió el saludo con desgano.

\- Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, de verdad. ¿No quieres quedarte a compartir un rato con nosotros? Siempre seremos felices de adicionar más seguidores a nuestro gran ídolo y a nuestra causa.- Jerome se sintió intrigado, qué clase de ser era tan interesante o poseía el poder de influenciar de esa manera a las personas como para que estas lleguen a crear un club de admiradores.

 

 

 

En la zona donde parecía un escenario, había una gran pantalla , se dio cuenta que el ruido había empezado a aminorarse . \- ¿Gran ídolo? ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Jerome, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Dwight,amplió su sonrisa . \- Ya verás. - Se retiró de inmediato reapareciendo en la zona central,sosteniendo un micrófono,se dirigió al público bastante animado entre aplausos y porras, finalmente luego de un discurso que Jerome no prestó atención pues no hablaba del extraño personaje que admiraban.

 

El lugar quedó en semipenumbras,el proyector empezó a funcionar revelando un contenido audiovisual en donde aparecía un tipo pelirrojo quien no era nadie más que él mismo, vestido de policía dando una perorata sobre el sistema en la que estaban envueltos los ciudadanos de Gótica, presos en él y que deberían despertar, con la nariz sangrando y disparando en un momento dado a un uniformado fuera de foco. Con total desdén. Bien, eso sí acaparó todo su interés .

 

Una vez terminado la curiosa exposición, todos repetían al unísono. \- ¡Todos somos Jerome!-

 

Oyendo su nombre, se sintió totalmente halagado, era inevitable no estar complacido. Pero no sabía en realidad qué pensar pues parecía irreal. No precisamente había perdido la memoria , con el tiempo iban regresando algunos hechos a su mente.Lo que pasaba en pantalla... sabía muy bien lo que había hecho pero revivirlo de nuevo, de esa forma, era extremadamente estrafalario. Inmediatamente notó a dos que estaban en la zona más alta del cine improvisado observándolos, tenían toda la apariencia de ser del GCPD y no sé equivocó.

 

Probablemente los vecinos habían llamado para quejarse del ruido.

-Bueno, el show ha terminado.- Luego de que uno de ellos, el más delgado de ambos policías habló, todo fue un remolino de gente avalanzándose sobre esos dos. Entonces el otro, que tenía un sombrero, hizo un disparo al aire, una de advertencia.

 

Claro, no sirvió de absolutamente nada para intimidar a esa gente. Jerome sólo se quedó saboreando todo el revuelo, en el escenario Dwight había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

 

Volvió a observar a ambos intrusos.Ya recordó,ese policía era nada más y nada menos que Jim Gordon . -Jimbo,aún en tus andanzas.-Susurró. Sonrió ligeramente el pelirrojo sin perder más tiempo , salió corriendo del lugar,pues no quería ser atrapado por ellos,era lo último que deseaba.

 

**********

Esa visita a ese lugar abandonado,ver ese culto resultó ser más revelador de lo que creía.

El encargo de Bobby no pudo ser más fortuito,sin contar con el dinero que tanto requería ya estaba en su bolsillo. Pasaron unos días, y fue frecuentando las reuniones clandestinas,disfrutando de ser él quien recibía esa admiración y devoción. Estaba entre ellos y ni siquiera lo notaban. Se sentía bien estar en ese lugar,estaba feliz de estar de regreso.


	3. Main event

Al poco tiempo, una transmisión se mostró en todos lados,por varios canales en donde Dwight y los demás seguidores, mandaron un mensaje. Tenían a civiles de rehenes e incitaron a crear caos en la ciudad en nombre de Jerome.

 

Tuvo respuesta positiva la convocatoria, unas horas luego se desencadenó el caos.

El mismo joven por quien se lanzaban en la cruzada, observaba,riendo, las imágenes en la pequeña pantalla de su vieja tele. Había decidido no reaparecer "públicamente" ni revelar su identidad muy a su pesar. Lo único que le traería exponerse,serían problemas.Y realmente disfrutaba de su libertad, poder caminar siendo ignorada su existencia por todos,sin más preocupaciones que pensar en qué cenaría o buscar nuevos objetivos para cometer sus atracos en solitario.

Con sus trucos y experiencia en ese tipo de acciones,simplemente no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pero, para alguien hiperactivo como Jerome,necesitaba un poco de emoción en su vida, algo de adrenalina cada tanto, por tal razón sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo estando en las sombras. Como llamado del destino un "knock, knock" de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al abrir ,no sin antes ver por la mirilla,para saber quién osaba en ir a su morada , recordó entonces un dato que pasó por alto. Se colocó el barbijo y la gorra,no quería que lo relacionen con sus Mesías.... Pues un par de imitadores pasaron para llevarlo a un lugar, según ellos, especial en ese exaltado día, ya lo habían planeado con antelación-

Hola, Jack, ¿Listo para ir a la Gran Feria que organizamos?-Una menuda ,joven morena con maquillaje de mimo y vestida de forma insinuante, se dirigió a él, visiblemente emocionada. Jerome sonrió ampliamente

\- Mi querida, he nacido preparado. - El otro muchacho quien iba con pintura en la cara, de manera similar que la chica , agregó : \- ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué sorpresa nos dará Dwight! Ya es hora. - Partieron a pie al lugar. Una oleada de nostalgia inundó el pecho de Jerome cuando ingresó al predio, la feria le trajo recuerdos, nuevos recuerdos. Creció en un circo y esa música, los olores de azúcar derretida y frituras, los colores vivos eran demasiado familiares como para pasarlo por alto. En el lugar no sólo habían risas, sólo las de los patéticos que le seguían, sino también llantos y pedidos de auxilio.

Este grupo aparte tenían capturadas a la gente de la ciudad mientras otros,provocaban saqueos y más disturbios en distintos puntos . 'Umh, tienen crédito por ello' Pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. El par que lo había guíado al lugar, se separaron a "disfrutar " de las atracciones que ofrecía el lugar no sin antes invitarle a que haga lo mismo.

—Oh.- Jerome miró sorprendido el alcance de su influencia, se paseó observando cómo usaban a la gente a punta de pistola como juegos para el sólo divertimento de forma retorcida, complaciendo los más bajos deseos del ser humano. Inocentes juegos convertidos en formas de tortura.

-Jojo, esto está muy, muy interesante- se dijo a si mismo. Luego de comerse un algodón de azúcar, fue anunciado por los altavoces, el evento central, llamando a los que se encontraban allí a dirigirse al plató principal. Fue emocionado cual crío,a presenciar el acto del que tanto se comentaba.

 

 

 

 

Mientras tanto, Bruce Wayne miraba con dificultad estando detrás de las gruesas cortinas de satén y terciopelo ,color rojo que lo separaba del escenario.

 

 

Sus brazos estaban doloramente estirados por encima de su cabeza,sus muñecas apretadas con las esposas que lo mantenían atado contra un poste en cuya base habían cuatro ruedas que permitieron que lo movilizaran hasta donde se encontraba en ese instante.

 

Decir que estaba absolutamente aterrado era poco. Un grupo de desquiciados con total impunidad lo llevaron cautivo hasta allí,ingresaron en su mansión,dejando inconsciente a Alfred,con la excusa de que querían causar muerte y destrucción, desestabilizar Gótica,¿qué mejor forma de empezar que asesinando de forma pública al heredero de una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad e incluso más?

 

Lo humillaron e insultaron. Odiaba ese maquillaje de payaso que le habían puesto,se dio cuenta que no era el único cautivo allí,varios ciudadanos estaban atrapados junto con él. Odiaba estar envuelto en toda esa locura.

Sin aún saber el destino de su mayordomo. Aunque le dijeron que lo matarían también.

 

La incógnita le partía el corazón.

 

Y no tenía forma de escapar.Oía a la gente pedir por él,que lo mutilacen.Un par de personas lo llevaron en un momento dado al frente,la luz de los reflectores  lo enceguecían,habían más de un centenar de personas allí, expectantes.

 

Esperando verlo morir y mofarse de ello.Vio a un hombre de pelo negro cuya expresión de felicidad contrastaba con la suya,estaba vestido de gala, como si de un show normal se tratara.

Este comenzó a hablar.

 

 

-Aquí está el llamado,"príncipe de Gotham",fue él-Dwight, había oído el nombre,lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

 

\- Quien causó la caída de nuestro ídolo.Jerome sin duda estaría feliz de terminar lo que había empezado,¿Verdad?-

 

La gente al unísono aprobó lo dicho por el líder. —Maldición-

 

 

Dijo en voz baja el adolescente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Contuvo las lágrimas . Pues quería enfrentar su destino con la mayor dignidad posible.

 

 

 

 

 

Jerome observaba la escena,boquiabierto,las vueltas que daba la vida.

 

Así que es era lo que tanto se planeaba hacer.Se esforzaban por imitar su estilo,lo hacían bien, suponía.

 

¿Fue ese chico quien lo mató? Nah,no podía ser o ¿sí?

 

 

Jerome caminó más cerca para ver mejor, empujando a todos para que abran paso.

Observó que Bruce Wayne desesperadamente , para deleite de sus captores, forcejeaba con sus ataduras, lastimando la delicada piel de sus muňecas, mientras acercaban un enorme cañón en dirección suya.

Oh.

Luego llenaron dicho cañón con todo lo que encontraban,baldes de tuercas y clavos, cuchillos de varios tamaños. ¡Oh!

"Muerte por cortes múltiples, bien pensado"

 

Acotó mentalmente, querían dejar irreconocible al , ahora, bonito adolescente.

Viéndolo de cerca, sí le era conocido, lo tenía mentalizado más bajito y menos esbelto, pero ya había crecido, pasó bastante desde que estuvo él mismo fuera de juego, según notó.

A pesar de todo, no se sentía feliz de ver su desenlance.

Era raro.

En sus adentros quería saber el por qué ese niñato era considerado la causa de su deceso.

Le era difícil creer, sabía que había algo más por dilucidar.

El pelirrojo visualizó que ya encendieron la mecha. ¿Por qué tan rápido?

 

El ex maniax chasqueó la lengua en disgusto.

 

 

Cuando pensó en hacer algo, antes de siquiera moverse percibió que oportunamente, jamás pensó sentirse feliz por la presencia de los policías (los odiaba) llegaron fuerzas especiales de rescate, miró a los oficiales y rodó los ojos.

 

Jimbo y su colega bigotudo, hombro a hombro lideraban la intervención.

-Siempre aguando la fiesta a los demás, eh.- Pero había alguien más con ellos, no era poli. Muy viejo para serlo y llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

 

Decidió dejar de distraerse ,miró en frente y apresuró paso con dirección al joven prisionero mientras todo se volvía un caos.


	4. Rescate express

Jerome con agilidad esquivó a la gente,los empujones y patadas voladoras.

 

 

Corrió hasta llegar a Bruce ,consiguió una horquilla para cabello que encontró en el suelo, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras en una mano, dispuso de su navaja.

 

 

El adolescente,a su vez,abrió ampliamente sus ojos,preso del terror,pensando que era de uno de los maniacos queriendo enterrarle el cuchillo cuanto antes.

 

 

No se dio cuenta que contuvo la respiración,hasta que vio que el hombre primeramente movió , con un poco de dificultad , el enorme cañón lejos de él.Cuando estalló,creó una gran humareda.

 

Aún así el adolescente pudo visualizar que se acercaba más,probablemente quería asesinarlo personalmente y de nuevo intentó quitarse las esposas sin lograr nada.

 

\- Espera, ¡por favor!-

  
Bruce logró balbucear una vez que el otro estuvo a su altura,vestía diferente a los demás y usaba un barbijo.Jerome enseguida recordó,mientras hacía lo suyo con las esposas, esos dibujos animados en los que el héroe salva a la doncella en el último minuto,en el típico escenario donde ella estaba atada en las vías del tren. Su situación era en extremo similar,lo cual le causó gracia aún en medio de las balas que iban y venían.

Debía apresurarse.

 

 

El adolescente quedó estupefacto cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones verdaderas del misterioso joven,cuando con el arma blanca rompió las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus piernas.

 

  
En un santiamén ya estaba liberado de las esposas.

 

-¡Sígueme!-

 

Pudo oírlo decir. Estaban en medio de una batalla campal así que,Bruce no tuvo más opción que seguir a su rescatador.

Pero enseguida sintió que sus piernas flaquearon perdiendo el equilibrio..

 

Jerome lo vio en el suelo a riesgo de ser pisoteado , algo frustrado regresó y lo tomó de la mano. Ayudándole a levantarse.

 

 

Ambos corrieron juntos hasta una zona más o menos segura,llegaron hasta "La habitación de los espejos."

 

 

Una vez allí, el menor de ambos hizo el intento de recobrar el aliento, se sentía hecho de gelatina.

Sus piernas aún no lograban sostenerlo,por eso, se apoyó en una de las paredes de espejo y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

 

 

Allí apenas se podía percibir lo que ocurría afuera, todavía era seguro por el momento.

El otro permaneció erguido y captó la atención de Bruce cuando este dio un paso atrás, decidiendo marcharse.

 

-No, ¡espera! - Pidió el chico,se levantó de golpe y lo agarró del antebrazo.

 

Jerome lo miró fijamente.

 

-¿Quién eres? Debo agradecerte por salvarme.-

 

La mirada vidriosa, llena angustia del chico Wayne, sorprendió al pelirrojo, pues temblaba ligeramente,estando así hasta se veía adorable.

Le disgustaba ese rídiculo maquillaje  que no permitía observar el rostro del menor con mejor detalle, sus gruesas cejas, con la nariz un tanto larga pero bien proporcionada y sus finos labios.

 

Bellas facciones, no era ciego, el muchachito era muy lindo , cualquiera podía notarlo.

Probablemente toda su vida recibió cumplidos por aquello, más sabiendo de su condición de sangre azul.

Jerome simuló hacer caso omiso al pedido del otro joven,así que intentó de nuevo irse.

\- Te pagaré , si quieres. Pero no te vayas- Musitó Bruce.

  
-¿Quién dice que quiero tu dinero, niño? - Respondió fríamente Jerome, sorprendiendo al puberto.

 

Hubo un tenso silencio.Sin embargo, en un movimiento que el pelirrojo no supo precisar, se encontraba ya sin barbijo,se había aflojado entre tanta agitación.

Siguió la trayectoria del objeto hasta llegar en el suelo.

 

Miró a Bruce y vio que tenía una expresión de tremendo miedo,podía sentir su mirada atravesaba su ser como dagas.

  
¡Demonios! Lo reconoció.

-Ups, las cosas que se le caen a uno.-

 

Al fin habló Jerome,sonriendo como si se hubiera encontrado con un viejo amigo en una cálida tarde de verano en el parque.Pero su gesto estaba lejos de tener esa candidez amistosa, tenía un toque de malicia, propio del travieso ex maniax.

 

Cuando hizo el amago de acercarse un poco más al chico, este retrocedió. -Tú... -Murmuró Bruce,sintiéndose totalmente expuesto, vulnerable y odiaba admitirlo , temeroso.

-Vaya, cómo has crecido, Brucie.- Escuchó mascullar al dueño de sus pesadillas , con la grave y rasposa voz.

 

En una reacción sin pensar, sintiendo la ira hervir en sus venas, el susodicho y dio un puñetazo al Pelirrojo.

 

En definitiva, el ataque tomó desprevenido al taheño individuo.  
Casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.Soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

 

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió, amiguito! Menuda forma de agradecer. La próxima, recuérdame no ayudarte nunca más.-

Dijo , cubriéndose la nariz, de hecho le estaba sangrando y casi le salen lagrimones. Con que peleador, eh.

 

-¡Tú! ¡Debí adivinar que tú estabas detrás de todo esto! ¡Maldito bastardo! - Gritó el puberto, totalmente fuera de si.

Emitió un quejido cuando en un segundo, se vio atrapado entre un espejo y el cuerpo de Valeska, con su rostro manchado por el líquido carmesí de su sangre cerca del suyo, podía notar su tibio aliento.

Su mirada desorbitada hizo estremecer a Bruce y pensar que sería asesinado por alguien que se suponía muerto.

 

Al sentir la mano helada de Jerome en su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza .


	5. Close up

No pasó mucho hasta que el pelirrojo aflojó su agarre.

 

De hecho,no había tenido la intención de estrangularlo (claro,pero ganas no le faltaba)

 Realmente quería evitar que le de uno de sus puñetazos locos de nuevo, diablos que dolía.

 

-Brucie, se supone que los ricachones tienen modales, deberías ponerlos en práctica. De hecho, yo te salvé el trasero, sería lindo de tu parte valorarlo.-

 

Habló sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, la sangre seguía brotando del tabique nasal.Colocó su antebrazo contra el pecho del menor. Eran inútiles sus intentos de lucha, Jerome era más fuerte.

La verdad es que Jerome estaba complacido por el hecho de que el chico sacara a relucir esa faceta de aparente rudeza, ¡se estaba defendiendo!

Le agradaba.

Bruce seguía en su intento pero se sentía física y mentalmente agotado así que clavó su mirada de onix a los ojos verdes del otro y habló.

 

\- ¡Vete al carajo, Jerome! Si quieres matar a alguien, termina de una vez- Mantuvo una expresión de fiereza, no creyendo que pronunciaba ese nombre.

 

Ante el desafío descarado,el pelirrojo,elevó un brazo,peligrosamente agarrando su arma blanca.

Quería ver la reacción del jovencillo. Pasaron varios segundos que ,para Bruce fueron eternidad, pero ni se inmutó.

 

Sin previo aviso,Jerome retrocedió y guardó su navaja, liberando de su agarre al adolescente

 

\- Para tu información, yo no planeé esto ni estoy con ellos, claro que me hace feliz que valoren mi ingenio-acotó- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Nadie sabe que estoy vivo.-

 

Le dio una sonrisa ladeada y lo miró . — Nadie excepto tú.-"Lo cual es un problema" agregó mentalmente. -Regresar de la muerte, te da toda una perspectiva nueva sobre la vida. -

 

Su joven interlocutor se mantuvo parado donde lo había dejado, su postura era de alerta.

-Ah, y este era el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarte. -Ante esto Bruce elevó ambas cejas

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Planeabas buscarme?- No pudo evitar inquirir- Jerome asintió ávidamente.

\- Cuando desperté casi no recordaba nada pero cuando leí tu nombre en un periódico, sentí que tú debías haber tenido una relación conmigo, o tus padres pero como ellos ya están tres metros bajo tierra... Tú eras el único que me quedaba para interrogar, sabes. -

 

El adolescente frunció su ceño y sus manos formaron puños, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. — No.Menciones.A.Mis. Padres. - Dijo amenazante.

 

\- Jo, oye tranquilo,viejo- El pelirrojo simuló estar espantado, poniendo teatralmente sus manos como escudo-Sólo quiero aclarar que poco me importa que pienses que todo esto fue planeado por mí, de todos modos no significa que no admire el trabajo de estos seguidores que dicen ser míos-

Hizo una pequeña pausa, golpeó sus palmas entre sí, cosa que sobresaltó a Bruce.

 

\- Ahora bien, es mi turno de preguntar.¿Tú me has asesinado?

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Bruce, consternado.

 

 

-Eres tan joven y ya con problemas de audición-Jerome entrecerró sus ojos-Si tú has sido quien me asesinó-

De inmediato y sin evitarlo, Bruce miró al cuello del otro, su cicatriz era enorme y rojiza,pensar que la intención de Jerome era matarlo en principio,claro bajo el mando de Theo Galavan.

 

Aunque ese pelirrojo se había mostrado más que encantado con el encargo.

 

Rememoró cuando fue arrancado de los brazos de Alfred,rememoró el terror que sintió al oír la orden de que lo asesinaran,la misma persona que pronunció esas palabras era alguien llamado Jerome Valeska,que reía mientras cuando ya lo tenía de rehén y sostenía un cuchillo en su garganta,tal era el filo que le había cortado efectivamente aunque superficialmente.

Su voz y sus carcajadas resonaban aún en su mente.

Una experiencia que difícilmente, cualquiera podría olvidar.

Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente. Antes de que revelara sus verdaderas intenciones, el supuesto mago,le pareció el ser más carismático que había conocido.

Si no hubiera sido un evento de caridad,jamás habría puesto un pie en ese lugar y cuando al fin algo interesante resultó de algo como aquello,como siempre en su vida todo se tornaba una pesadilla.

-Jerome- La voz tan firme del chico captó la atención del susodicho.

-Tu historia está en todas partes,escrita con sangre.No necesitas interrogar a nadie sobre tu vida.Tú simplemente,como esbirro, bajo órdenes de otros; Me atacaste en un lugar público, en una fiesta de caridad. ¡Intentaste matarme así como a toda esa gente inocente que asistió!  
Pero la idea de que yo fuera el responsable de haberte eliminado de la faz de la tierra, no es algo que me desagrade.Pero veo que hubiera sido en vano después de todo. -

 

De esa manera, con una expresión enigmática el adolescente concluyó,no hubo respuesta por un momento bastante extendido de silencio.

 

 

-Mmn ¿En serio?-Preguntó burlón el pelirrojo- Creo que con un simple "no" me hubiera alcanzado, ¿no crees? Eres muy amargado para tener trece años...

 

\- Tengo dieciseis.

 

\- Oh, perdón, su alteza.  
Bruce puso los ojos en blanco.

  
\- ¿Y esbirro de quién según, yo era, eh?- Continuó Valeska.  
El menor agitó su cabeza, acotando negativa.

  
\- Dime tú ¿cómo regresaste a la vida? Yo te vi morir, desangrándote en el suelo así como un centenar de gente.

\- ¡Iugh! No me des detalles tan sórdidos.

\- ¡Responde!

\- Respeta a tus mayores, niñito - Jerome advirtió.

  
Bruce pasó una mano por el rostro, suspirando resignado.

 

\- Theo Galavan, él te ordenó asesinarme, te mandó a hacer el trabajo sucio sólo para traicionarte. Él, haciéndose pasar con esta acción por el héroe de Ciudad Gótica. Fuiste utilizado simplemente.

 

\- Ya. Entonces... creo que debo ir a saldar cuentas con ese Galavan...

  
Bruce,sin pensar tanto, le explicó todos los pormenores de la doble muerte de Theo, ganándose un puchero del pelirrojo.

  
\- Ooh. Mierda, jamás veré su cara de sorpresa cuando sepa que estoy vivo. Ah... Ojalá esté ardiendo en el infierno.

\- Ya te he dicho lo que querías, ahora.. -Bruce fue interrumpido.

  
\- Sí, sí, Blah, blah, fue en Indian Hill. Mi cadáver fue conservado y resucitado por un tal Hugo Steele dah, dah por una revuelta logré escapar de su celda y aquí estoy. Gracias a ello puedo comprar en una tienda de hasta veiticinco dólares en ropa usada.

\- ¿Te refieres a Hugo Strange? - Al obtener respuesta positiva, Bruce quedó pensativo.

 

-¿Te das cuenta que la comunicación es más amena con los modales?-Jerome apuntó sonriente,ocupando su espacio personal.

 

No sabía cómo pero terminó acorralado por el pelirrojo. Las manos estaban en cada lado de su cabeza,veía su propio reflejo y la de él en los cientos de espejos que le rodeaban.Los ojos del otro hombre estaban fijos en él.

 

Era la primera vez que veía de cerca a Jerome,su piel blanca se veía tersa,como el pétalo de una flor.

Pero poseía pecas salpicadas en todo su rostro lo que le hacía aparentar menos edad.

Sus facciones eran armoniosas, como hechas por el mejor de los escultores.Sus ojos eran grandes de pestañas largas,poseía iris de un verde casi turquesa,hechizantes hasta más no poder.

 

Nada daba a imaginar que era un asesino sin escrúpulos.

De la herida en su nariz que le había provocado,brotaba aún su sangre,como un manantial que fluye suavemente,era rojo claro y brillante.Hasta podía oler el aroma de ese tejido líquido.Entonces,comenzó a percibir una desagradable sensación.

Comenzando con su visión borrosa.

El corazón pareció palpitar muy rápido,tanto que sentía una punzada en el pecho.

¡No podía respirar y sudaba frío!

La imagen de Jerome como si fuera sólo una ilusión creada por su mente empezó a desaparecer para sólo ver oscuridad,lo último que cruzó su mente fue el nombre de su tutor,para luego sentir ya más nada.

 

 

Jerome quedó observando con una ceja levantada,el cuerpo de Bruce yaciendo inerte en el suelo.La primera idea loca que se le ocurrió fue que le habían disparado pero no estaba cubierto de sangre, se encontraba intacto.

Mas el rostro del adolescente estaba pálido.Aún a través del maquillaje de payaso que le habían colocado,ya corrido por el sudor,lograba notar ese detalle.

Sólo se había desmayado.Claro,después de todo lo que le ocurrió.... Eso o eran tan fuerte su hermosura para él que su corazón no pudo resistir .

 

Sonrió ligeramente y dio media vuelta para marcharse pero a medio camino miró al chico aún en el piso.

Continuó su rumbo y se detuvo. -No,se las arreglará solo. ¡Me rompió la nariz!-Dijo en voz alta como conversando con alguien,salió de la habitación de los espejos y no pasó un minuto cuando volvió a entrar-¡Maldición!-

 

Jerome tenía un debate interno,simplemente no podía abandonar a ese niñato,tan vulnerable en la boca del lobo.

Siendo franco,no sentía rencor por él,hasta le pareció una persona noble, pensó de nuevo, estaba luchando hasta lo último con tal de preservar su integridad.

Además era divertido hacerlo enfadar y desde ya le había intrigado esa actitud tan desafiante de su parte.Además,parecía conocerle más que a sí mismo.

No había pensado su decisión hasta que ya tenía al joven heredero colgando de su hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara.

Era un peso muerto y para Jerome le costó más o menos trabajo llevarlo hasta su departamento

No se preocupaba de ojos indiscretos pues los vecinos no acarrearían un drama. Si alguien lo hubiera visto cargando un cuerpo,jamás dirían nada. Después de todo, los habitantes del lugar,eran del bajo mundo con sus propias crisis personales ,en sus existencias.

 

Con habilidad había salido del lugar que estaba siendo intervenido,y en pocos minutos ya tenía en su departamento a la persona más rica de esa miserable ciudad.


	6. Regresando

Jim Gordon se encontraba devanándose el cerebro, tratando de dilucidar el paradero de Bruce Wayne.

No había rastro del joven en ninguna parte,a pesar de las pesquisas correspondientes.

 

 

Bullock estaba con los nervios de punta lo cual lo estresaba más.

Las noticias sobre el secuestro y desaparición de Bruce Wayne empezaban a ser tema central en los noticiarios.

Lograron,al fin, dispersar a los criminales seguidores de Jerome.Y por supuesto,rescatar a los ciudadanos tomados como rehenes,sin embargo, hayaron algunos que fueron asesinados,lamentablemente no pudieron evitarlo.

 

Para mayor cruz,tampoco no lograron capturar a Dwight, la mente maestra detrás de todo esto y la cara visible de esa infame organización.

Mientras tanto Alfred estaba sentado en el escritorio,con su dedo índice en una sien.El golpe que había recibido en la cabeza parecía doler más a cada rato,mas sólo tenía una herida en la zona parietal,era la tensión lo que lo hacía peor.

 

Estaba con el corazón en la mano, oraba a todos los dioses existentes por la salud de su pupilo. Se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de proteger de manera adecuada a Bruce, según el detective Gordon , este logró liberarse y como no encontraron su cuerpo- Se estremeció ante la imagen mental que se creó- además que en las esposas que sí se encontraron en el lugar, tenía una ganzúa introducida en el ojo de la cerradura.

 

Si Bruce se había liberado ¿ Por qué después de la revuelta no fue a su encuentro? La única respuesta es que de nuevo, alguien más lo secuestró. El cañón orientado hacia otra dirección, era una prueba. Alguien evitó que muriera ahí sólo para mantenerlo capturado y probablemente pedir una recompensa...

 

El hecho de no saber a qué tipo de trato era sometido, le ponía aún más nervioso. ¿ Lo mantenían hidratado? ¿Acaso lo alimentaban?

 

Sabía que su amo B. era fuerte, pero por todos los cielos, aún seguía siendo un niño prácticamente y ya perdía la cuenta de cuántas veces su vida corrió peligro.

 

El destino o lo que sea, se empeñaba en ponerlos en situaciones tan extremas, que no sabía si podría conservar la cordura por mucho tiempo de seguir así. Un apretón en el hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

-Alfred, es mejor que vaya a recibir una sutura de su herida allí- Apuntó, con voz suave sugirió Jim, se notaba lo agotado que estaba pero también se veía decidido.El noble agente le había prometido que encontraría a Bruce sano y salvo.Confiaba que así fuera.

Sabiendo que ya fueron dispuestos cuadrillas para buscar al joven Wayne y confirmar que otros civiles estén a salvo.Alfred asintió y se puso de pie.

El lugar era un caos donde otros uniformados iban y venían.Y las celdas, repletas de esos criminales que intentaron tomar la ciudad.

Vulgares- pensó Pennyworth-Se preguntaba por qué no buscaban un mejor modelo a seguir como Teresa de Calcuta o Martin Luther King. En vez de a ese lunático que de hecho,había intentado matarlos a él y a Bruce.

 

-Está bien,detective Gordon. - El susodicho notó las graves facciones del otro hombre.

-Lo encontraremos,Alfred. Te lo prometo-Ante esto el mayordomo,asintió forzando una sonrisa.

Eso esperaba, eso esperaba... con todas sus fuerzas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce poco a poco fue recuperando la noción de la realidad, mas no abrió sus ojos enseguida.

Se sintió yaciendo en una superficie suave.

Notó el aroma a humedad y algo más, parecía que alguien cocinaba, algo... Olía bien. Sus músculos se sentían agarrotados y poco a poco tomó asiento,su cabeza daba vueltas. Colocó una mano en su frente, frotando ligeramente.

 

Cuando enfocó la mirada, notó las manchas en las paredes, la pintura estaba desgastada.

 

Cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en un departamento muy pequeño, había al menos un par de muebles pequeños y una mesa con dos sillas. Y en su costado derecho, vio de espaldas a alguien, que cantaba por lo bajo una melodía, parecía ocupado.

Efectivamente estaba cocinando, tenía el cabello rojo y tenía un chaleco de lana color morado.La mesada era modesta con una pequeña pileta, y la según vio, vieja cocina.

Jerome pareció sentir su mirada y giró abruptamente con una espátula levantada en su mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

Oh... Ya recordó todo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente.

 

Pasó un momento, mientras intercambiaban miradas hasta que el mayor habló.

 

\- Parece que el bello durmiente al fin despertó. ¡Ya era hora! - Exclamó. Y volvió a lo suyo. Bruce se quedó atónito.

¿Estaba muerto y sólo esto era un escenario creado por un poder desconocido?

El sentir su corazón en su pecho y el aire frío alrededor, era muy real, el aroma y la figura de ese otro joven, apenas algunos rayos de sol penetraban por la pequeña ventana.

 

Todo lejano, a cómo probablemente alguien sea capaz de sentir en sus últimos momentos. Su mente no estaba al cien por cien, aún permanecía adormilado.

Por tal razón,los pensamientos irracionales eran constantes.

Miró la mesa de nuevo, sin mantel. Habían dos platos dispuestos en ella con los cubiertos correspondientes. En un momento dado, rápido y efectivo, una cantidad de omelette estaba ya humeando y caliente, listo para ser consumido. El pelirrojo tomó asiento y lo miró sin perder su jocosa expresión- ¿Qué? ¿No tienes hambre? - Cuestionó.

 

Bruce , entre tanto, le observaba incrédulo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Estático quedó. Valeska se encongió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

Algo en la mirada del ex maniax entremeció a Wayne y eso hizo que se levantantara sabiendo que cada movimiento suyo era vigilado.

 

Con cautela se acercó a la mesa, tomando asiento. El aroma, por Dios, era delicioso, hasta tenía orégano. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía demasiada hambre, parecían haber pasado varios días desde que probó su último bocado. Agarró el tenedor y notó que temblaba, trató de que el otro hombre no se dé cuenta, sería una muestra de debilidad desde su perspectiva.

 

A pesar de su apetito no probó un bocado .

 

-No está envenenado, no es mi estilo , si es lo que piensas- De repente oyó la voz de Jerome.- Me sentiría despreciado si no pruebas mi obra de arte. Aunque sé que no debe ser la clase de comida gourmet a la que quizás estás acostumbrado, ¿no , Brucie? -

El susodicho frunció su ceño y comenzó a consumir la comida de forma afanosa, como si fuera que tomaba un desafío.  
-Conociéndote, a estas alturas eres capaz de cualquier cosa. - Musitó  
Se ganó una risita- ¿ y crees que me conoces, niño?-

Bruce lo ignoró.

 

Le pareció extremadamente raro toda la situación, conversaba con alguien que se suponía muerto y compartía la mesa con este.

¿Por qué no lo dejó ahí en ese lugar ? Hubiera sido fácil para Jerome matarlo cuando estaba inconsciente. En vez de eso, lo trajo a su casa.  
Bruce lo miró, la nariz tenía un pequeño corte y ya no le sangraba.

Jerome se veía como un joven normal, hasta percibía un halo de misterio que le rodeaba, ante la luz del sol su piel parecía tráslúcida y tersa en extremo. Parecía la visión de un ente angelical.

 

Su cabeza dolía.

  
Cuando el mayor le devolvió la mirada, se dio cuenta que había quedado como embelesado y sintió una vergüenza creciente. Alarmado, un ardor en sus mejillas lo delató.  
-¿Tan horrible el sabor?

Bruce negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-En tal caso, es mejor que te apresures porque luego deseo que te vayas.

  
-¿Qué?

  
\- Que quiero que te largues de mi casa.  
\- ¿Por qué? -

No pudo evitar cuestionar, ¿lo dejaría ir así sin más?  
Jerome rió.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso deseas quedarte aquí conmigo más tiempo?-

El adolescente negó fervientemente de nuevo. -Tenerte aquí me costaría dinero, una boca más que dar de comer es lo menos que necesito , entre otros problemillas, ya sabes-Aclaró.  
Bruce no necesitó más.De inmediato se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida pero el pelirrojo se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

 

-Tsk, tsk. ¡No tan rápido, Brucie!- Jerome estaba erguido. Apuntándole con el dedo índice.

  
\- ¡Pero Dijiste que me vaya!

-Claro. Pero antes necesito cerciorarme de que ... bueno, no revelarás a ¿quién sabe? A la policía quizás sobre MÍ y mi ubicación.-

Su tono de voz era rasposa y su gesto se tornaba amenazante.

\- ¡No lo haré! - Bruce se sentía cada vez más exasperado-A pesar de todo, me has salvado y yo soy un hombre de palabra.

-¿Hombre? ¿Tú? - Jerome recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo.

 

  
\- No le diré a nadie sobre ti. Lo juro. -  
De nuevo, ambos quedaron mirándose y entonces Jerome comentó simulando visiblemente estar indeciso.

\- Está bien. De todos modos, déjame decirte que si se te llega a escapar la información. Tu mayordomo debe estar preparado para un día, encontrar a su pequeño "amo" en su cuarto bañado en su propia sangre azul ¡muerto! ¿entendido?-

  
Bruce se mordió el labio inferior.  
-Entendido. - Pronunció esas palabras, con la expresión lo más neutra posible.  
Jerome se hizo a un lado al fin, abriendo la puerta a la vez.

\- Es usted libre, príncipe. Espero que cuide por dónde va. Fue un placer tenerlo de huésped en mi hotel de cinco estrellas. Gracias.  
Bye , bye! -

  
Bruce salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, habían dos opciones para salir de ese, parecía, hórrido bloque de departamentos. Eligió cualquier camino y encontró una salida de emergencia pronto.

Bajó por la precaria escalerilla. Corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que el aire que aspiraba le ardía en demasía.

 


	7. Tribulación

La ciudad se veía magnífica desde su ventana, a pesar del día gris por la nubosidad constante , ya que apenas amaneció cubrió el firmamento, evitando que la luz del sol siguiera entibiando el aire.

 

 

Dwight estaba en el balcón de su escondite, que no era más que la habitación de un hotel de mala muerte. Estaba temblando de excitación.

 

¡Jerome estaba vivo! Tenía esperanza de que fuera realmente él.

Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior.

Escondido detrás de unos objetos de utilería, presenció lo ocurrido, a duras penas logró apartarse de la revuelta y de los policías. Vio al chico que habían capturado y a Jerome. Esa confrontación entre este y el adolescente, fue muy revelador. Hablaron de cosas que sólo Valeska sabría, sobre Indian Hill. Todo, absolutamente todo ,coincidía.  
De hecho el chico lo reconoció. Entonces ya había decidido, necesitaba encontrarle, necesita verlo lo más pronto posible.

Jerome se escabulló rápidamente con Wayne desvanecido. Sinceramente poco le importaba lo que le haría .

 

 

  
Su regreso acarrearía un giro completo a la capacidad de lo que su grupo jamás imaginó, la motivación, esos ideales sería más fuertes que nunca. Estaba allí, significaba que habían captado su interés, de hecho lo mencionó. Era una buena señal.

Pero primero debían reagruparse, ya eran un punto fácil para las autoridades el hecho de tenerlos identificados. Pero cada vez más, tenían adeptos. Lo cual es la fuerza necesaria para lograr sus fines que desde su perspectiva eran totalemente justificados. Demostrando a Jerome de que son de valía.

 

Esperaría que pase un tiempo para que el ambiente caldeado, se calme de a poco. Gótica había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra ¡Y ahora tenían una pieza fundamental en este juego por la liberación de la plebe!  
Suspiró extasiado y terminó de beber la leche que como desayuno, allí en soledad ,degustaba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A duras penas llegó Bruce a la estación del GCPD. Como se había decretado un estado de alarma por la ciudad, abundaban los vehículos policiales.Probablemente eran las primeras horas de la mañana, pues recién la ciudad parecía despertar aunque la jornada había sido de terror, retazos de normalidad se podían ver.

 

La esencia inconfundible de la escarcha era predominante en el aire y a pesar de las bajas temperaturas y la pobre indumentaria, sudaba, sintiéndose acalorado por la carrera. Finalmente se encontró con una patrulla.

Sin pensar, se abalanzó en frente de esta. El vehículo frenó de golpe, los dos agentes dentro salieron de inmediato y el adolescente cayó sobre sus rodillas. No sintió realmente la paz y el alivio hasta que tuvo su reencuentro con Alfred. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Sólo quería estar en su hogar. Luego de haber dado unas breves declaraciones, le fue permitido partir con Alfred.

 

Jim Gordon le consultó si necesitaba soporte psicológico y Bruce se negó. Detestaba esas miradas de pena que todos a quienes se cruzaba, le daban. Se sentía enfermo y deseaba dormir. Despejar su mente de todo por un rato, por lo menos.

Pasó una semana y aún no se liberaba de una sensación enfermiza en su corazón.Más aún, parecía acentuarse.

 

 

 

-Bruce, Bruce... ¡Bruce! - Exclamó Selina, ella estaba sentada cerca del joven Wayne. Mientras lo sostenía por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco- ¿Me has escuchado?  
Le daba una mirada de preocupación. Pasó el último minuto contándole sobre sus actividades. Pero su compañía parecía con la mente ida.  
Bruce se puso de pie y puso más leña a la chimenea - Sí, disculpa.

 

Selina rodó los ojos- Sé que lo sucedido fue horrible y tal pero estás actuando de manera muy extraña últimamente. ¿ No tienes algo oculto? Sabes que puedes confiar...  
Bruce negó .

 

\- No, todos ya saben lo que sucedió. Está todo en los periódicos. - Volvió a tomar asiento en el mullido sofá y sonrió levemente- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? - Pidió suavemente.

 

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y suspiró resignada- Ok. ¿Quieres salir a pasear? ¿Despejar tu mente, quizás?

 

Bruce no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Ya era hábito avisar a su mayordomo de sus salidas. Este, reticente terminó por darle el permiso correspondiente y pronto el par, bajo el manto nocturno, caminaron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra hasta que , a mitad de camino,Kyle rompió el silencio.

\- Vamos, me estás matando con tu actitud, Bruce. ¿Es aún por ese Cinco por lo que estás así? - Bruce la miró y sonrió ligeramente - No. No es eso.- Ante la aguda mirada de la rubia.

 

\- Bueno, en parte sí- Admitió luego de unos segundos- Quisiera saber dónde está ,de hecho. No se ha manifestado.- Para la gatuna muchacha, le resultaba un tanto incómodo hablar sobre su doble. Lo que sucedió con él, demostraba su total debilidad para con sus sentimientos, más aún después de la reacción de su amigo, por lo sucedido. . Claro, se había sentido ofendida pero pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

 

Dentro de lo que se puede considerar "normal" con la vida en Gótica.

 

Disfrutaba de la amistad de Bruce y deseaba no arruinarlo con cosas tan banales. Ya habían pasado por muchas aventuras y desventuras como para acabar de esa manera. Sentía que se iba desgastando algo importante en toda relación de cualquier índole; La confianza. Aún guardaba un rencorcillo.Más hacia su mamá que por Bruce. - Él se las puede arreglar solo, ha vivido de esa forma durante mucho tiempo en las calles, nada le impide volver hacerlo. - A pesar de todo, tal afirmación a él no le era de mucha ayuda.

 

Su doble demostraba una actitud muy llamativa, fácilmente manipulable. Era como una figura de arcilla, a la que sólo debías moldear a gusto, ¿quién sabe a lo que fue sometido Cinco en las obscuras instalaciones de Indian Hill? Se daba cuenta de que no tenía la maldad intrínsecamente en su ser, podría considerarlo hasta ingenuo.

 

El hecho que esté de nuevo libre por ahí, daba pie a que existan nuevos encuentros con Selina. Tal pensamiento le dio un pinchazo en el pecho, un pinchazo llamado celos. Aunque no quería admitir. Carraspeó y miró a sus pies mientras seguían en la caminata- ¿ Qué hicieron esa noche con él ? -" Aparte de haberlo besado ". Pensó-Sólo me comentaste que se metieron en problemas. -

 

Selina tenía las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de calentarlas.Realmente no sabía si había sido buena idea salir a esas horas con el frío -Pues, noté algo raro en él. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era una especie de clon tuyo? En fin, pensé que en tu afán de querer experimentar situaciones "extremas" de supervivencia sería bueno que me acompañes a un... trabajo.Me atraparon y él me salvó.Escapamos tan pronto nos vimos libres de esos gorilas.-

 

 Llegaron bastante lejos de la Mansión y se encontraban cerca de la zona céntrica.

\- Comprendo. Me alegro que él te haya ayudado a salir ilesa, Selina- Comentó mientras acomodó una de las vendas que cubría su muñeca. Aún no había sanado del todo, pues las abrasiones aún estaban bastante profundas.Vieron un aviso con letras iluminadas con luces de Neón. Decía "The Sirens" - ¿Qué te parece intentarlo de nuevo? Ya que en teoría no fuiste tú, es válido otra ronda - La rubia lo codeó suavemente. -Claro. - Aprobó el más alto de la pareja a pesar de creer que no era del todo una buena idea y fueron a la parte de atrás, buscando una entrada alternativa.

 


	8. Brillante solución

El joven de cabello rojizo, oía el aburrido alegato del dueño de los departamentos en la que estaba alojado. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos.

 

\- Jack. Chico, ya me debes dos meses de renta y ya está a punto de acabar el plazo para el tercer mes. Te he estado esperando pero ya no se puede o me pagas o lamentablemente me veré obligado a correrte de aquí.

\- El alto y envejecido hombre tenía una expresión seria y mirada grave, siempre vestía de manera implecable. Nada especial en él. Era semicalvo ,cuyo últimos oscuros mechones los peinaba con laca de una manera que parecía cómico para el muchacho.

 

\- Ya. Entendí, sabe señor Smith ya le dije que he estado con problemas de trabajo. Pero deme dos semanas y podré pagarle completo todo lo que debo.

 

-Prometió usando un tono suave de voz y siempre sonriendo. Moría de ganas por decirle las múltiples fallas que poseía el inmueble pero de todos modos embarraría más su situación, porque sabía que al viejo no le interesa en lo más mínimo refaccionar sus propiedades y no tenía ganas de buscar otro lugar (esto era lo más barato que encontró).

 

Con las próximas nevadas, no quería convertirse en un cubo de hielo sabiendo que tiene un refugio donde pasar esa época tan cruda.

 

Luego de usar sus dotes de persuasión, el señor Smith finalmente cedió y aceptó, marchándose luego.

 

El mejor método de persuasión.

Jerome le dio unos cincuenta dólares.

Ni bien cerró la puerta, lanzó un suspiro apoyándose en él. " Bueno, es hora de buscar dinerillo" pensó. También se dio un pateo mental por no pedir recompensa por el chico Wayne, quizás un millón de dólares por el encantador huerfanito lo hubiera sacado de todo problema. De nuevo descartó el éxito de tal acción, llamaría mucho la atención y lo atraparían.

 

Sabía la alta posibilidad de una falla. No tenía planes de contingencia, no tenía medios ,mucho menos recursos materiales y humanos para llevar a cabo todo de manera satisfactoria. No le tentaba nada en absoluto atraer narices por donde no los llaman.

 

Brucie mantuvo su palabra, el GCPD no anda tras sus espaldas.

Calentó agua en una olla para poder darse un baño y ponerse a punto para su búsqueda.

La noche se le antojaba bellísima. El cielo despejado y estrellado, con el aire helado calando en los huesos. Pronto quizás nevaría, hasta entonces, podría caminar libre en las calles.Miró la pila de diarios en su mesa. Los estuvo usando como principal fuente de información. Leyó sobre sí mismo. Arkham... El circo, su mamá, los maniax, Theo Galavan... Claro que faltaban detalles. Pero le quedó claro que había hecho sus cosas , no perdió el tiempo.

 

 

Ahora tenía una oportunidad sin precedentes. Algo como un borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero , no sabía qué camino seguir. Es decir, estaba aún en modo perezoso como para empezar con su libertinaje que tanto placer le daba. Era hora de explorar un nuevo camino e intentar ascender de una manera progresiva, después de todo, estaba virtualmente muerto. Nadie estaba al tanto de su regreso. Bueno, casi. Sonrió al notar que hizo realidad la popular frase " Vive rápido y muere joven" o ¿era algo de dejar un cadáver bello y joven? Hizo una mueca al no poder recordarlo con exactitud. Ya listo para su excursión nocturna. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde ir ,no tenía más planes que conseguir plata a como de lugar. Igual, estaba emocionado. Saltando ligeramente mientras avanzaba , miraba a los lados, poca gente andaban. Amaba Gótica. Con todo y la mugre, no había casi moral y aún así continuaba llena de vida. Poseía un misticismo único, estaba como detenido en el tiempo a la vez.

 

 

No podía escapar de la atracción que ejercía, y eso que ni siquiera era autóctono de allí. Llegó a una intersección y se dio cuenta que era una zona llena de comercios, especialmente de centros nocturnos más o menos exclusivos.

 

No se dio cuenta que quedó parado en medio de la calle, curioseando por la gran cantidad de gente que se encimaban en una entrada, ansiosa por ingresar a un local en particular, hasta que un bocinazo proveniente de un lujoso Sentra lastimó sus tímpanos, ordenándole moverse del camino. Cosa que hizo al instante. Del vehículo, una vez estacionado. Bajó una mujer, de cabellera rubia pero tupida, perfectamente peinada y vestida de manera impecable.

 

Tenía un enorme abrigo de piel. El sonido de sus tacones acompañaba su entrada al lugar. Sin formar fila, parecía o una clienta VIP o la dueña misma. Intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y no necesitó más, él la reconoció. Era nada más y nada menos que Barbara Kean, ella estuvo recluida en Arkham Asylum con él y ella estuvo presente en la fatídica noche cuando el Galavan le encajó el puñal. Había estado mucho tiempo muerto, pasó de ser una simple fugitiva a toda una empresaria o algo así.

 

Podía ser beneficioso para él.

No tenía para pagar la entrada y probablemente ya esté agotada aunque pueda hacerlo de igual manera. Así que, decidió colarse como sólo él mismo podría hacerlo.

 

Evitando ser visto por los guardias, mezclándose entre la gente llegó hasta la zona de trasera del edificio, tenía un alambrado que protegía una especie de patio bien diferenciado.

 

No le sirvió de obstáculo para nada. Había una ventana a casi dos metros de altura sobre el suelo, juntando dos malolientes botes de basura logró formar una escalera estrafalaria. Para su agradable sorpresa, pasó en menos de un minuto por la obertura. Que daba a una especie de pasillo que estaba pobremente iluminado, que para su fortuna , nadie se encontraba recorriendo en ese instante.

 

 

Pero escuchaba voces bastante cercanas ,así que se apresuró lo más que pudo y por un error de cálculo, cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Se puso de pie rápido temiendo que hubiera alertado a alguien y empezó a caminar cauteloso por el tramo, siguiendo el sonido de la música, el aroma a licor y cigarros. Se ocultó detrás de una plantera enorme a tiempo cuando un hombre de traje se apresuró hacia su dirección, aunque no parecía alertado por su presencia.

 

 

Siguió adelante, cuando el tipo, se alejó lo suficiente.


	9. Las sirenas

-¡Whoa! -Exclamó Jerome.

 

El lugar poseía lujo. El volumen de la música estaba a unos decibeles no muy altos, lo justo. Una banda tocaba en vivo música muy agradable ante los oídos del pecoso intruso.

Habían mesas pero algunos asistentes, que vestían elegantes (contrastaba con sus arapos pero no podía remediar) danzaban de forma relajada al compás de la melodía. 

 

Pero no captaba la presencia de Barbara en ninguna parte. Igual no se apuró, podría disfrutar de lo que ofrecía el bar. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, con parsimonia, pasó cerca de grupo de personas y en un descuido, tomó dinero que encontró luego de hurgar rápidamente, dentro de un bolso, colgado de una silla.

¡Bingo! Ciento cincuenta dólares bien enrollados juntos ahora formaba parte de su cuenta bancaria. Las luces estaban bajas también (eso le ayudó y mucho) .

 

Unos focos de colores formaban parte de la iluminación creando un ambiente muy estimulante. No pudo resistirse mucho tiempo sentado y fue hacia a la cantina.

\- ¿Qué onda, amigo?- Sonrió ampliamente Jerome al hombre que atendía en el lugar, prácticamente saltando en el taburete. El otro le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Hola, ¿qué desea beber? - Le preguntó educadamente. 

Jerome se puso en plan pensativo 

-Mmm La verdad no sé, no me decido.- Sonrió de lado - ¿Cuál me recomiendas? -  
El Barman, muy bien parecido de piel morena, mientras servía un par de bebidas a otros clientes, sugirió - Pues para alguien joven como tú, deben ser tragos suaves... como Champagne al durazno o al Fizz- Se agachó y sacó una hielera pequeña- Puede ser también un cóctel club, Habana Loco, un cóctel Margarita quizás, Daiquiri criollo...

Jerome muy animado - ¡Habana Loco! Me gusta su nombre- Exclamó , apoyando sus codos en la larga barra. Arrimándose más al cantinero. El otro rió disponiendo de la coctelera y los ingredientes para preparar el pedido .

-¿Así que tienes una actitud algo "alocada"? - Le dijo guiñándole. 

 

-Ni te imaginas - Respondió de forma enigmática y seria el joven de forma tan repentina, que el moreno no pasó por alto. Le pareció conocido por un segundo esa expresión. Jerome por su parte, observó cómo mezclaba los zumos de fruta y el Ron, tamborileando con sus dedos al son de la nueva canción que los músicos interpretaban.En un momento dado , le consultó sobre el dueño del local.

\- Ah, la señora Kean es ahora, antes estaba el señor ahora Alcalde, Cobblepot. Tiene una socia, que es un poco más discreta que Babs. Se llama Tabitha. Hace poco se hicieron de este local, rebautizado "The Sirens", sin duda dan honor al nombre. - Rió- Aquí está, disfrútalo.- Le pasó el chupito con suavidad, rozó de forma intencional sus dedos con los blancos dígitos de su cliente. \- Va por mi cuenta, eh... Umm...  
Cuando Jerome se dio cuenta ,respondió enseguida- ¡Jack! Soy Jack Y gracias, eh... Umm...  
-Martin, un placer. - Se miraron unos segundos hasta que el servicio del barman fue requerido y fue al otro extremo de la barra. 

Oyó risas estruendosas y miró de reojo una fémina.

 

De cabellera rubia y abrigo de piel, estaba erguida charlando con unas personas. Pareció concluir con ellos y Jerome sabiendo que era el momento indicado, dando un ligero sorbo a su bebida, caminó en dirección a la mujer. 

Se interpuso en su camino.

 

\- Hola, preciosa. - Extendiendo sus brazos como para recibir un abrazo.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó mirando de pies a cabeza al muchacho. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. El pelirrojo tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse cuando los abrió ampliamente y aspiró aire,produciendo un sonido de sorpresa- Santo Cielo. Eres, eres... - 

 

Tartamudeó pero quedó congelada en su lugar. Él se acercó un poco y le susurró al oido- Jerome - Se encogió de hombros- O por lo menos eso dice mi certificado - rió luego como si hubiera dicho un gran chiste, algunos le miraron raro. 

Esta, un instante luego elevó una mano como tratando de tocarlo - No recuerdo haber bebido tanto como para ver cosas que no...  
\- No, querida mía. Estoy aquí, en carne y hueso - Afirmó, inflando un poco el pecho.

 

Ella , entonces, frunció el ceño- ¿Viniste de la muerte para acabar conmigo? -Preguntó. 

Jerome elevó ambas cejas - ¿Yo? ¿ser capaz de eso? ¿a una dama? Nah, lo pasado pisado. De hecho, vine a pedirte trabajo. Son tiempos duros. Pensé que una dulce y amable mujer como tú no se negaría a darle la mano a un pobre resucitado. -

El joven le dio una encantadora sonrisa y una mirada de cachorro que más que enternecer a la rubia hizo que un temblor la recorriera. Ella le indicó que se sentaran en una mesa libre aparte, una vez que estuvieron acomodados ella se sentó más y más cerca de él, mirándolo con detenimiento. Lo tomó de su mano y luego tocó su cabello. Jerome se dejaba hacer divertido - Oh, pobrecillo. Estás muy pálido. - La oyó decir, y esta apretó una uña en la cicatriz de su cuello.  
-Hey, ¡cuidado con eso! - La alejó con un leve manotazo .

\- Lo siento. Esto es increíble. ¡Por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí!- Exclamó la mujer, liberada ya de la impresión inicial.Una mezcla de temor y cierra euforia la hicieron decidir tan pronto. 

Jerome no estaba plan de venganza, al único que realmente deseaba retorcerle el cuello era a Theo pero como ya se ocuparon de él, sólo le queda el tal Steele o ¿Strange? Como sea, ni siquiera tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo con él. Necesitaba vacaciones, pensó. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo has estado vivo? ¿ Fuiste hospitalizado? ¿Dónde? - La curiosa rubia llenó de interrogantes al joven, este tranquilo ingería su trago.

Antes de que pueda formular respuestas para Barbara, una alta mujer de tez morena se acercó hasta ellos,miró a Bárbara atentamente pero no dijo nada. 

Tenía un vestido plateado muy ajustado y un cabestrillo, un abrigo color negro , muy largo le cubría ambos brazos. 

Esta luego miró a Jerome seria durante un largo minuto, sin expresión alguna pero sólo instantes le tomó para, de entre sus ropajes ,sacar con su mano izquierda, una pistola Parabellum semiautomática de nueve milímetros apuntando justo en la frente de él. El ex maniax sonrió y sin sobresaltos, se dispuso a saludarla.

 

\- Hola, Tabitha.


	10. El trato

En ese lugar pobremente, iluminado era poco probable que alguien lo reconociera si lo viesen.Aunque de todos modos estaban en la zona de servicio. Bruce hacía de campana en la entrada, estaba refugiado detrás de enorme la puerta, observando . Mientras Selina, hacía lo suyo.  
Si bien sabía que estaban fuera de toda legalidad...

 

 

No les costó evadir la seguridad e ingresar por una ventana atrás.

 

Él le había dicho a la muchacha que él le proveería de lo que ella necesitara (E incluso le propuso quedarse a vivir en la mansión. Ella lo rechazó terminantemente.) Selina nunca se lo dijo explícitamente, pero concluía que la joven, tenía un concepto de "Libertad" arraigado en su psiquis y básicamente creía que irse a vivir con él sería estar atada. Además, no quería ser alumna de Alfred, sin duda él pretendería someterla a distintos sistemas de educación para con ella desde el momento en que pise la casa como lo hizo con él mismo desde que tuvo uso de consciencia- Sonrió al imaginarla durante las enseñanzas de conducta en la oficina con el mayordomo explícandole del derecho y del revés todos los pormenores del tema. Definitivamente no. Era mejor así. Se sentía incómodo por la sensación de estar constantemente con el riesgo de ser descubierto y en esa esquina, más aún. Así que, no tuvo mejor idea que salir de donde estaba, y mirar más allá de la zona de servicio, sin duda podría ver a Selina cuando acabase. Ella se tomaría el tiempo Podía oír mejor la música proveniente de la parte principal, sorprendentemente cercano a donde estaban.

Encontró una puerta casi oculta detrás de una columna enorme que lo separaba de una mesa, concluía pues escuchó una conversación. Observó el lugar, era vistoso, bastante prolijo. No pudo evitar prestar atención a la charla ajena que se desarrollaba, no podía verlas, concluía que eran como tres.  
Juró que escuchó el sonido del seguro de un arma siendo quitado.

 

-Tabitha... - Barbara soltó una risa nerviosa- Mejor baja eso, estamos entre mucha gente. Él no es una amenaza. - La rubia miró a Jerome y este seguía sonriendo.  
\- Tabs...  
-Lo reconocí ni bien fijé mis ojos en él. ¿No se supone que este está muerto? ¿Cómo sabes que él no vino para asesinarte por los planes de mi hermano?  
Barbara, quedó boquiabierta pero enseguida respondió. \- Pues para tu información, claro que estoy al tanto de eso pero ya aclaramos puntos. Llegamos a un acuerdo e hicimos las paces.

¿No es así, Carrot Top? - Jerome nunca dejó esa expresión de diversión en su cara. Recordaba a la Galavan, siempre tan mortal y desconfiada. Asintió levemente. Aún así tardó en bajar y guardar su pistola. Si bien seguía bella estaba pálida, notándola agotada. Barbara se puso de pie y la agarró de la mano, induciéndole a que tome asiento.

-Tabs, ¿no deberías estar descansando? Te dije que yo me encargaría de todo.-

 

Ella pareció ignorar a Barbara y no quitaba la vista al muchacho. \- Jerome, ¿llegaron a un acuerdo? ¿a qué clase de acuerdo?  
-Desde ahora trabajaré para ambas.- Ella seguía incrédula. \- ¿Por qué?- 

 

-Bueno, necesito un medio de subsistencia. Traer el pan a la mesa blah, blah. Como todo buen ciudadano- Explicó.

 

Tabitha rió pero sin una pizca de gracia . -Tú no puedes ser buen ciudadano, eres un engendro del infierno, Jerome. Y ni siquiera te quisieron allí ,que te regresaron hasta la tierra de los vivos.¿Piensas quedarte aquí? No encajas en ninguna parte. Eres un fracaso, no pretendas chantajearnos. - 

 

-¡Qué palabras tan profundas, Tabitha! ¡Mira quién habla! Tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ti. Seguro tuvo mejor recibimiento en el infierno, deben estar picándolo con trinches en el trasero por todos los siglos de los siglos.Y respecto a eso del "chantaje", eso es lo último que deseo hacer,os aseguro,bellas damas.-

 

Si las miradas pudieran matar, la de la morena ya estaría aniquilando al pelirrojo, mientras una sonrisa estaba impresa en su rostro. Barbara rodó los ojos. -Parecen dos niñitos de jardín. Tabs, sabemos que Jerome tiene talento y nos será de mucha utilidad. Además, no siempre conocemos a alguien que ha regresado después de morir, podremos saber cómo lo logró.- Ella se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos a Jerome, en un gesto cariñoso.Un poco más confiada.

 

\- ¿No crees?- La otra mujer suspiró. Aceptó contratar a Jerome, aunque el cargo que le darían no estaba claro, ya buscarían algo para ocuparlo.

Pareciera que iban a ir a la oficina. Barbara estaba más interesada en tenerlo de secretario que de otra cosa. En esos términos cerraron en contrato virtual, incluso le propuso quedarse a vivir allí, pero el pelirrojo rechazó alegando que no quería "abusar" de la confianza de ambas y que ya tenía un lugar donde dormir.

 

 

Bruce reaccionó enseguida y corrió hacia la zona de servicio, pues para llegar a la oficina, se requería atravesar tal área. En su camino chocó contra la Selina. -¡Hey! ¡Bruce, te estuve buscando! ¿dónde estabas? -

Preguntó un tanto enojada.

 

\- ¡Debemos salir, ahora! - Fue toda respuesta que obtuvo. Tras ellos oyeron los pasos acercarse, y no perdieron más tiempo.

Lograron salir tan rápido como ingresaron. Selina no había encontrado nada de valor, para su pesar.

Bruce, sin embargo, estaba consternado. ¡Estaba allí. Él!

 

Sin proponérselo, ya sabía los pasos que seguiría el pelirrojo. Este era un peligro para todos en la ciudad. Un psicópata suelto, que empezaba a cimentar de nuevo sus pasos en el bajo mundo. Silencioso.

Tenía una lucha interna. Jerome debía ser detenido, no podía andar libre por ahí sin pagar por los crímenes que había cometido. Selina le cuestionó sobre lo que había visto pero no pudo sacar nada a Bruce y luego de despedirse fue hacia su propio camino. Esa noche, en la Mansión,Alfred lo esperaba y notó algo en las facciones de su pupilo .

\- ¿Sucede algo , amo Bruce? ¿Algún altercado con la señorita Kyle? El joven negó.

 

\- No, no es eso Alfred. Estoy bien- y se dispuso a subir las escalera pero su mayordomo se lo impidió poniéndose en su camino.

\- Oh, no. Amo Bruce. Ya es suficiente de estar evadiéndome todo el tiempo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Venga. - Alfred parecía empeñado en iniciar una charla y Bruce no podía hacer nada en contra de aquello. Suspiró resignado y asintió.

 


	11. Seguimiento

El tic tac del reloj era constante e interminable en la sala.

Bruce se sentía empequeñecido ante la atenta mirada de su tutor.Tomó la tacita y bebió un poco de su contenido. Pennyworth había traído té verde.

Señal que indicaba, que la charla no iba a ser para nada breve o por lo menos, no una superficial.

\- Y bien Amo Bruce. ¿Deduces el por qué de esta solicitud mía ?

El joven lo miró.

\- No, Alfred.

\- Bien, en primer lugar quisiera cuestionarle sobre su comportamiento estos días. Desde el incidente con esos seguidores del lunático. Casi no come, no me habla. Selina me ha indicado que tampoco es el mismo con ella. Lo cual es comprensible pero esto se ha extendido más de la cuenta. Le conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que has omitido compartir cierta información conmigo y esta es la oportunidad de quitarse el peso de encima.Si es así, y también lo ha hecho con el GCPD. El asunto toma otra categoría, esté atento a eso-  
Conciso como siempre.

El hombre concluyó y esperó la respuesta. Bruce era incapaz de mentirle al único apoyo que tuvo en los primeros momentos luego de la tragedia que sucedió. Siempre veló por su bienestar. Sabía que podía confiar en él pero en el sentido del deber que poseía su mayordomo, terminaría por imponer sus propias decisiones en cuanto le cuente todo.

Además, Alfred parecía que tenía un detector de mentiras insertado y no tardaría en quitarle todo dato oculto por él. Siempre lo hacía.  
Entonces, pensó que podría evitar nombrar a la persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, dueña de sus pesadillas, y le exponía el fondo de la cuestión sin en verdad revelar nada.

Las consecuencias serían catastróficas si eso ocurriere.  
\- Es sobre Indian Hill. He estado pensando en todas esas personas que fueron usadas como conejillos de india. Estos lograron escapar, entre ellos Cinco... Mi doble. Hugo fue capaz de traer a la vida a Theo, lo ha hecho dos veces entonces creo que quizás fue capaz de... Regresar, a ...

\- ¿Hablas de Theo Galavan? -Lo cual era imposible, la última vez lo vio hecho trocitos, cortesía de Oswald Cobblepot- ¿Ese tal Valeska? ¿Lo has visto?- Inquirió Alfred, con una mirada grave e incrédulo.

\- No, no. Pero en el caso de que sea así. Es decir -Suspiró, Alfred era muy bueno en leer a los demás-. Se liberó a personas peligrosas en Gótica por su causa.-Refiriéndose a ese último. -Pero si tenemos información sobre uno en particular,potencialmente peligroso y sabemos dónde está. ¿Lo indicado sería eliminarlo cuanto antes?-

El mayordomo se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su protegido, esperaba realmente otra cosa.

Sabiendo el carácter altruista de Bruce, era comprensible.  
Jim Gordon.  
El mismo agente había dicho sobre la gran preocupación y el estado de alerta por estos prófugos. Luego de este último hecho con ese culto, Bruce como cualquier persona , quedó susceptible. Además de que no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo similar.  
Pero como testarudo igual que el amo Thomas y hasta la señora Martha, Bruce se negaba rotundamente a ir al psicólogo. El mayordomo pensaba que realmente lo ayudaría a superar de a poco el dolor y el estrés que a tan corta edad fue sometido.

-En tal caso, lo adecuado sería que las autoridades se hagan cargo,es algo que desde nuestro lugar ya no nos compete,amo Bruce. Si poseemos datos vitales para la captura de estos,es nuestra responsabilidad hacerlo saber al GCPD. Sin perder tiempo.-

Bruce quedó analizando lo dicho por Alfred mas, ya un pensamiento se había quedado arraigado en su mente.

No podía contactar al departamento de policía, confiaba plenamente en Jim Gordon, en Bullock... Pero, si en el caso de que capturaran a Jerome, este de alguna manera u otra escaparía de Arkham Asylum o Blackgate, tenía ese presentimiento.

Por esta razón y más, sentía que estaba en un infame Deja vú. Con el asesinato de sus padres, ese deseo de venganza, de quitar la lacra de raíz.  
Ya tenía una decisión hecha.

 

-¿Eso es todo, amo Bruce? ¿Cree que le he ayudado un poco a alivianar el peso de sus dudas?

\- Sí, gracias ,Alfred.

El mayordomo aún sabía que había algo pero dejó estar, tarde o temprano el adolescente le revelaría en su totalidad lo que le agraviaba, él o el tiempo mismo.

El jovencito tenía un brillo en su mirada. Parece que ayudó a cimentar una idea.

Eso le bastaba.

-Amo Bruce, por cierto la cena está lista. -  
El joven se puso de pie, y ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

La rutina del joven Wayne, consistía en despertar temprano en la mañana, comunicó a su tutor de una seguidilla de actividades físicas, una alimentación de proteínas y más entrenamiento.  
Gran parte de la tarde se encontraba fuera de la Mansión. Su objetivo era vigilar los pasos del pelirrojo, tenerlo en la mira para accionar cuando sea el momento adecuado.  
Instalado en frente del bar, observaba. Cierto miedo o nerviosismo crecía en el joven al ver al otro sujeto cada vez. Siempre sonreía y hablaba con los guardias, con todos.  
Así era, ganaba la confianza de las personas.  
Llegaba al anochecer caminando en "The sirens", escoltaba a las dos mujeres. Una de ellas en particular parecía más contenta de tenerlo a su lado. Barbara, ella había sido la esposa de Gordon. Tenía una historia similar a la de Jerome, ambos mataron a sus padres, ambos fueron a Arkham, ambos trabajaron para Galavan...

Pasó un mes, y Bruce ya tenía un conocimiento excepcional de los movimientos del ex maniax. Su vivienda, su trabajo.  
Siempre compraba alimentos en un puestecillo de hot dogs. Durante la mañana, sólo se dedicaba a caminar en el muelle, en cercanías del río Gótica.  
Solía llevar comida a los perros callejeros que allí vivían.  
Nada daba a pensar que esté tramando nada ilícito. Aunque sabía que The sirens estaba relacionada con la mafía, de alguna u otra manera.  
Debía encontrar un punto débil en toda esa fachada.

 

No creía que el ex maniax querría enderezar su vida.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Una noche a sabiendas de la ausencia de Jerome.

 

Bruce fue en el bloque de departamentos donde residía su objeto de investigación, en busca de pruebas o algún tipo de información sobre sus futuros movimientos, un acto riesgoso. Lo sabía.

 

No le costó ingresar en el departamento. El lugar estaba más o menos arreglado. Desde la última vez que estuvo. En una mesa vio recortes de diario, sobre la fuga en Arkham, Galavan, sobre Strange.

 

Fotos de Jim Gordon y ¿la suya?

La tomó para verlo mejor pero oyó voces, se sobresaltó y buscó dónde esconderse, con desesperación se metió debajo de la cama.

¡Se suponía que regresaría bien entrada la madrugada!

 

El pelirrojo no estaba solo.

 


	12. Cambio de planes

Oyó una carcajada de Jerome, pero falto de humor. Como si estuviera nervioso. Según podía contar Bruce, habían cuatro pares de pies, desde su limitado campo de visión. Usaban todos botas negras.

Excepto la que deducía era la de Jerome, él usaba unos simples mocasines marrones.

En pleno invierno.

  
\- Según nos contaron tú trabajas en ese Bar ¿no es así? -

-Sí, soy el limpiador del club. Ya saben, la higiene es importante y todo eso. - Respondió.

Pusieron una silla en medio del cuarto , atándo a Jerome en él.

  
\- Sí, realmente no debe tener un cargo alto. Miren dónde vive, en un cuchitril - Comentó uno de los tres sujetos que estaban allí, seguido de una risa al unísono.  
\- Ya está bueno, no se burlen. - Replicó el pelirrojo con un mohín.

Bruce, sintió que alguien se sentó en la cama, pues percibió un peso en un costado que hundía el colchón. Luego , durante un rato , oía que abrían cajones como buscando algo.

  
\- Tú eres personal de confianza de la dueña de ese lugar. ¿Conocen o tienen relación con Butch?-

  
\- ¿Butch? ¿quién es Butch? -

  
\- Nos está tomando por estúpidos, Billy-

Bruce también oyó que iban a usar al pelirrojo como un mensajero para las dueñas del bar, pues estas no pagaban regalías por el territorio, según se tomaron el tiempo de explicar.

No pagar era un grave error. Por tal razón, vinieron a torturarlo.  
Ataron a Jerome en la silla - Bien, bien. Amigos, jeje creo que están cometiendo una grave equivocación. - El pelirrojo intentó congeniar con los tipos.

 

Toda la situación parecía irreal, Jerome era un ser sanguinario, no lo sometían tan fácilmente. Pero veía su situación, ahora estaba a merced de unos matones.

Pero lo cierto es que lo emboscaron camino a su trabajo, y lo obligaron a guiarlos en su casa, pensaban que tendría dinero guardado o estaría dispuesto a revelar más sobre ambas temerarias mujeres.

 

 

Bruce estaba sin saber qué hacer, oía que lo golpeaban. Valeska podía tener cualquier calificativo pero torturar a un ser humano era aborrecible, más someterlo con gran diferencia en cuanto a número.Pero el pelirrojo no soltaba información alguna o no quiso compartirla.

  
\- ¡Está bien! ¡está bien!  
Les diré la verdad... Y la verdad es que ustedes son unos pendejos JAJA ¡ngh!- Lo abofetearon en respuesta.

El adolescente bajo la cama se tapaba los oído.No se sentía contento por lo que estaba pasando, más bien horrorizado.

Entonces recordó. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto el hecho de tener un revólver en su cintura? Con el nerviosismo que sentía o lo extremo del peligro.

\- Es tiempo, Jack. Vete despidiendo de tus deditos. -

Dijo uno de ellos.  
Jerome vio que tenía una pinza de considerable tamaño.

Diablos, ¿cómo podría vivir sin dedos? Los necesitaba. Se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidar su navaja , que yacía debajo de su almohada.  
Quizás le hubiera ayudado a deshacerse de esos tipos.

Era realmente bueno manejando el cuchillo, además por su reducido tamaño, práctico para llevarlo a donde sea.

\- Emm no es necesario, cortarme nada, chicos. Vamos... No sean extremist- ouch! - de nuevo lo golpearon.  
-¡Cierra la boca! - Uno de los tipos le indicó al otro que proceda.

-Hey, no, ¡chicos! -Exclamó Jerome.

 

Llenándose de valor Bruce salió lo más rápido que pudo del escondite. Sin analizarlo y con gran puntería disparó en la pierna al enorme matón, atinó a atacarlos primero pues estos estaban armados, era así por lo menos uno de ellos, al que hirió .

Alarmados los otros dos, sorprendidos fijaron su mirada al adolescente que con gran seguridad les apuntaba.  
Un sangrante y amorotonado Jerome, tenía la barbilla en el piso por la impresión.  
-Qué diablos...

-Váyanse ahora. Y no regresen. Si lo hacen, quien les envió verá su respuesta flotando en el río. ¿Quedó claro?-Ordenó el joven , con una mirada llena de fiereza.

Como los otros dos lo miraban con incredulidad, tomó del cabello al tipo del suelo y se apoderó con velocidad la pistola de este. Apuntándole en la cabeza al mismo, quien gemía de dolor y lanzaba maldiciones.

A modo de advertencia, quitó el seguro.

De inmediatos los fulanos se resignaron , tomaron al herido y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron.  
Bruce se aseguró de que así sea.

Vio que quedó un charco de sangre en el piso.

  
Una vez a solas, ni Jerome ni él dijeron nada.

  
El pelirrojo sorprendido. El de hebras oscuras con la adrenalina aún en sus venas.

  
Sólo se quedarón allí, en silencio..


	13. Decisiones

El ex maniax empezó a adoptar una extraña expresión.

Bruce alarmado vio como parecía convulsionar en su intento de risa.

El menor de ambos no entendía. Golpeado, atado en una silla y sangrando;No le veía la gracia.Pero de repente vio cómo empezó a toser y a escupir sangre.  
Como acto de reflejo, se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros-¡Jerome!  
La voz de jerome se oía rasposa y aguda.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Brucie?- Cuestionó. De entre todas las cosas en el mundo que le podría suceder era tener a la persona más rica de la ciudad bajo de su cama . Y no sólo eso, gracias a eso conservaba sus dedos, la pinza que iban a utilizar estaba tirando en el suelo, cerca de sus pies. Veía con dificultad, y sentía un ardor en su ojo izquierdo. Probablemente se iba a inflamar. Le dolía todo.  
Bruce no supo qué responder y se alejó un poco.

-Parece que a alguien le comieron la lengua los ratones. Meh, de todos modos, a diferencia tuya yo sí agradezco un favor pero te pido uno último; Que me desates.-

El adolescente no se movió de donde estaba parado - Agh, no te voy a a hacer nada. ¡Vamos! ¿por favor? - Pidió de nuevo. - Si pudiera hacerlo solo, lo haría. Pero ya ves.

De improvisto miró que aún agarraba el revólver. Vaya ¿sería capaz el buenazo de Bruce Wayne dispararle a alguien estando atado? Menuda vuelta de tuerca. Sabía que al chico razones para hacerlo no le faltaban. Ish, esperaba morir de una manera más cool. 

Se sorprendió cuando el chico guardó el arma y se acercó con cautela para empezar a trabajar con los nudos que impedían que pueda moverse. Sorprendentemente, terminó enseguida y ya se encontraba liberado. A penas duras se puso de pie.

-Mierda. - Se recostó en la cama, sobándose la cabeza, luego puso el antebrazo en su frente, tapando parcialmente sus ojos. Sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca, tanteó su dentadura con la lengua. Estaba completa, por lo menos eso.

Le costaba respirar , expandir los pulmones, pues una punzada le torturaba en la zona de las costilla. ¡Genial! Existía una gran probabilidad de que esté rota alguna o algunas- Me debes una magnífica explicación, Brucie. El joven no respondió - ¿Y bien?  
\- Vine aquí para investigar sobre tus pasos. Te... te tenía vigilado. - ¿De qué servía ocultar nada? Miró al suelo evitando contacto visual con Jerome.Ya estaba expuesto y no había vuelta atrás. 

\- Tendría que ser muy tonto para no darme cuenta que alguien me seguía. Era fácil deducir que eras tú.De hecho te vi rondando así que ya tenía una idea. Esperaba con ansias a ver cuáles iban a ser tus acciones. Pero esto... - Soltó una risa dificultosa- Es otro nivel. - Una mueca de dolor deformó su rostro. Para Bruce se veía miserable y también vulnerable.  
No se sentía contento ni complacido, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.  
Su principal instinto era ayudar y no pudo consigo mismo hasta que se acercó de nuevo- sabía que Jerome no era alguien con quien se deba bajar la guardia pero de todos modos lo hizo- Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

-Concluyó Bruce al tocar la piel del otro. Y notaba que la palidez en el otro se agravaba. Sus labios se tornaban blancos y Jerome parecía dormitar pues cerró sus ojos.

¿Fiebre tan pronto? Pensó el golpeado joven.

Su respiración era pausada y dificultosa.

Ya no hablaba. No era fácil que él se callara. Así que demostraba ser una pauta de que realmente estaba mal.

 

La primera y fácil opción era irse de allí, sin decir más. Dejar que muera de una vez y se pudra en ese lugar, pero Bruce no podía simplemente abandonarlo.  
Tuvo un flashback. 

En el circo, mientras estaba atado. Él lo salvó de morir allí. 

Está bien, también lo tuvo de rehen con un cuchillo en el cuello pero suponía que una cosa compensaba a la otra. Tenía que aferrarse a ese ideal, de otra forma sería imposible.  
Así que se sentó al lado de ex maniax y rodeó el lánguido brazo de Jerome a su propio hombro para que pueda equilibrar el peso y poder erguirse . Venciendo el gran temor que le invadía cuando estaba cerca de él.

\- Vamos, Jerome. Debes levantarte. - Surreal parecía la situación. No había ido a matarle o algo así a su departamento, sólo a buscar pistas pero iba armado sólo por precaución, pues toda el área no era precisamente conocida por la bienaventuranza de sus habitantes. Vino en coche (tuvo que escabullirse para usarlo sin que Alfred se diera cuenta)  
Lo dejó estacionado a unas calles del bloque de departamentos. 

-Mmh Déjame dormir cinco minutos más.-  
Wayne rodó los ojos.  
\- Vamos, hazlo. Iremos al hospital.-  
\- ¿Hospital? - Cuestionó con voz cansina el herido.  
\- Así es. Me has salvado una vez y ahora estamos a mano. Bueno, no del todo. Primero debe chequearte un doctor. Puedes tener daños internos.

\- ¿Daños internos? Mira, qué dulce eres. Pero no tengo dinero para ir a un hospital.

\- No es necesario. ¡Deja de colgarte! - La cabeza de Jerome se apoyó en la curva de su cuello, cosa que le hizo cosquillas y sintió perder el equilibrio. No supo cómo pero terminó atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Valeska. Un peso innamovible que le impidió salir. 

El otro no parecía querer colaborar, utilizando al adolesente como cojín. Empezó a sentirse cómodo allí, inhalando el suave perfume y un poco de sudor que podía percibir del joven. De su ropa y de su piel .  
Bruce no lo empujó sabiendo de su estado, podría empeorar pero no podía respirar por el peso de Jerome . Dejó de intentar salir y buscó otra forma de tratar con él.

Su cuerpo era tan tibio y el abundante cabello rojo rozando su mejilla, todo eso lo tenía apabullado.  
\- Mira, haz el intento. Por favor. - Pidió condescendiente el adolescente, era una persona en una etapa típicamente díficil pero por los hechos en su vida y la educación recibida, siempre trató de ser razonable y actuar con sabiduría a pesar de lo alborotado de sus hormonas. Aunque llegar a eso, era un camino duro y muchas veces simplemente pasaba por encima sus propios principios por dejarse llevar ante las emociones. Ya ha pasado de todo, así que lidiar con un psicópata mal herido no sería algo complicado.

Entonces, pinchó a Jerome en el costado de su torso que hizo que este se alejara lo suficiente para que pueda liberarse.  
-Eso fue bajo, Brucie. - Farfulló el mayor, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.  
\- Deja de decir tonterías. ¡vamos! - Ordenó Bruce con voz firme, poniéndose de pie.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, huh? ¿De dónde surge ese mar de bondad?  
-Mira , a no ser que seas masoquista debemos ir ya al hospital y no es bondad ni simpatía hacia ti , de hecho ya te dije el por qué. Tú me salvaste y ahora estaremos a mano, ¿no?  
Jerome quedó pensativo. El dolor se sentía cada vez peor y empezaba a sentir náuseas así que elevó una mano hacia Wayne.  
-Lo que sea, como usted diga joven príncipe.  
Bruce frunció el ceño pero asintió. Salieron juntos del cuarto, Jerome lo guió por unas escaleras. Con cuidado dejó que él apoyara su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y después de unos minutos, que fue una odisea para ambos, llegaron al auto


	14. Evasión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco el apoyo, es muy lindo leer esos encantadores mensajillos.
> 
> ¡De verdad!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.Intentaré corregirlas en el caso que existan.

\- Y... Amo Bruce. Así que ... En plena noche, usted fue en el rescate de su amigo, de cuya existencia yo no estaba enterado, tomando un auto sin siquiera tener permiso de conducir.—

Segundos de silencio.

—Recién dos horas más tarde, cuando casi me da un paro cardiaco por no encontrar señal de su presencia ni respuesta a mis llamadas, se toma la molestia de contactarme al fin, requiriendo de mi presencia en el Hospital General de Gótica.—

\- Sí, Alfred. Perdón por eso. Es que necesito de tu firma.Te explicaré todo con más detalle, lo prometo.- 

Al otro lado de la línea, Bruce escuchó un largo suspiro.

\- Está bien, amo Bruce. Estaré allí en media hora a más tardar. ¿Quiere que lleve algo para comer?

\- No, no es necesario, Alfred. Muchas gracias.-

 

El reloj casi marcaba las once pm. Bruce estaba en la sala de espera. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mirando sin mirar.

De alguna manera, el aroma a desinfectante en el ambiente era tranquilizador además del sonido de la lluvia que veía a través del ventanal.

De repente alguna enfermera al pasar, se detenía pues lograban reconocerlo. Él saludaba gentil a quienes se acercaban a consultarle sobre su situación, la razón de su presencia, etc.

Toda su respuesta era que estaba por un amigo. Referirse a Jerome como un amigo era un hecho hilarante. Primeramente tuvieron que proveer al servicio del hospital un nombre, el nombre del paciente. Bruce se quedó mudo, era obvio el por qué. No tenía ni idea de qué inventar, por suerte intervino el mayor.  
-¡Jack, soy Jack Napier, Docs! - Exclamó casi sin aliento, Jerome cuando ingresaron.

Fue un suplicio para el pelirrojo el viaje hacia el nosocomio, las vibraciones del auto hacían que todo le doliera aún más y contuviera unos quejidos que le hacía retorcerse en el asiento, el chico era pésimo a la hora de servir de soporte usando palabras como "Llegaremos enseguida", " Evita moverte o tensarte".

Así como para conducir, parecía que a propósito elegía los cráteres lunares que en partes minaba ciertas calles de Gótica. Se sentía como de ochenta años, y odiaba sentirse como de ochenta años, pensó Jerome suspirando.

Le dieron un pinchazo en el brazo, le quitaron sangre y le picaba la pequeña herida en su vena. Estaba un poco paranoico que a través de su ADN descubran, claro,su identidad. De todos modos, dudaba que así fuera pues él ni siquiera tenía registros dentales u similares como tenían el común, que permitía identificar en un determinado sistema que probablemente poseían ciertas instituciones, a penas si tenía un documento de identidad que por cierto, no había recuperado del GCPD tampoco valía pues se suponía "muerto".

Su madre jamás se preocupó por él, no recordaba nunca haber sido llevado a una consulta de pediatría. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a las golpizas que ella y su "padre" de turno le daban, embriagados.  
Se recuperaba solo de las heridas. Pero como había "regresado" al mundo de los vivos hacía relativamente poco tiempo, aún no era algo que el organismo podría asimilar tan pronto.  
Una enfermera, jovencita y rubia le sonrió, mientras acomodaba el vendaje que rodeaba su torso. Claro, le devolvió el gesto.

No tenía un cuarto privado, a su cama lo separaba unas finas cortinas de color verde, pero todo era prolijo y no habían más de dos pacientes en ese momento. Que dormían apacibemente.  
Quizás las medicinas evitaban que tuviera sueño , se sentía lúcido y soberanamente aburrido.

 

 

 

 

 

Jim y Alfred, entraban al hospital hombro a hombro. 

 

Alfred con un termo y una bolsa que casi con certeza poseía un taper. El entrecejo arrugado del hombre, demostraba que no estaba relajado ni nada parecido, pero tampoco furioso, igual, Bruce sabía que le esperaba un regaño. 

 

En sus regaños para con él, jamás elevaba la voz pero mientras más sereno estaba, más agudos eran sus observaciones y sermones, por suerte ese no era el caso esta vez.  

 

Al adolescente lo que realmente le alarmó, fue la presencia del detective Gordon. 

 

Anteriormente, el jovencito, insistió en ver a Jerome. Temía que escapara.No estaba seguro que este sería lo suficientemente racional.

 

 Como su empresa sostenía parte del presupuesto de ese Hospital, es decir era dueño prácticamente del edificio. Por esa razón, le fue más fácil concederle ese requerimiento. 

 

Entró apresurado a la sección que le indicaron. Deslizó rápidamente la cortina y encontró a Jerome recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía el torso desnudo y la zona vendada. 

 

El ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y morado de igual manera, no era necesario colocar un parche,  aunque el doctor le comentó que le inyectaron un antiinflamatorio y una dosis de determinada de morfina.

 

 Sorprendentemente rápido le hicieron los estudios de rigor ,con un ultrasonido pudieron verificar que no tenía desgarros o daños severos en las partes blandas, como el abdomen.El hígado y riñones intactos. 

 

Por supuesto, los rayos X mostraron que no tenía fractura pero sí una pequeña fisura que era de cuidado.

 

 

Bruce pronunció un par de veces su nombre sin tener respuesta y se acercó de a poco. Su rostro se veía sereno...  pero casi cayó de espaldas cuando de repente un par ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en él. 

\- ¡BOO! - Jerome se sentó con relativa rapidez  y elevando las manos. Soltando unas carcajadas luego.

\- ¿¡Qué rayos te sucede!? - Le regañó el joven.

\- Ojalá te vieras, ¡Tu cara no tiene precio! JAJA

—

Bruce se dio vuelta enfurecido dispuesto a irse.

 

\- Hey,  ¿no eres capaz de aguantar una pequeña broma? ¡Espera! Perdónnn- Jerome se disculpó tomando por sorpresa a Wayne que giró y fijó su mirada en él.

Sentenció el joven luego de unos segundos. \- Estás loco... - 

 

-¿ Qué puedo decir? -Replicó sonriente el pelirrojo.

 

Bruce negó con la cabeza - Quedarás internado por unos tres días. No tienes fracturas ni nada. Luego podrás irte. Eso vine a comunicarte, ahora con tu permiso...-

 

\- No, Brucie, no. Necesito saber por qué no me entregaste a la policía ¿querías vengarte de mí personalmente? ¿Tomar al toro por las astas? ¿justicia por mano propia? ¿qué hay en esa cabecita tuya, huh? No me trago nada de lo que me has dicho.¡ Y estoy curioso!

El susodicho suspiró

 

 - Jerome. No quiero vengarme. No soy como tú. Eso es todo, quería saber cuáles serían tus planes a futuro tampoco me creo esa fachada de buen ciudadano que tratas de mostrar.

 

\- Mmh. ¿Quieres convertirte en una especie de Héroe? Porque eso parece ser. El destino me dio una segunda oportunidad. Mis acciones del pasado podrían haber sido sólo una etapa ¿nunca pensaste en eso?-

 

La última sentencia hizo que Bruce sintiera la ira surgir

\- ¿Estás de broma? Gente inocente murió- Jerome apoyó su mentón sobre su palma, rodando los ojos

\- No es cosa de una etapa.-

 

\- Bien,esos gorilas me dieron una golpiza en nombre de esos fantasmas. Ya está.Vamos, llama al GCPD.Porque realmente si estas heridas no me matan, el aburrimiento a la que me sometes lo hará. ¿Alguna vez cambias de expresión? Necesitas divertirte un poco ¿acaso no tienes novia o tu crush te ignora? Aunque pensándolo bien,no creo que te rechacen, tienes el bolsillo lleno y eres bien parecido.

 

\- D- deja de cambiar de tema, mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia.-

 

\- ¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Hasta para mí eres atractivo.- Complacido, vio como las mejillas del adolescente se tornaron sonrosados y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, descubrió un punto débil para poder descolocarlo. Interesante...

 

\- Tú...- Wayne iba a replicar al fin. \- Joven Bruce, ¿Bruce Wayne? - Mas una enfermera lo interrumpió. Esta le comunicó la presencia de su mayordomo, y el joven fue a su encuentro.

\- Esto no se queda aquí - Sentenció Wayne.

\- No espero menos de ti, "amo Bruce"- Respondió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo ganándose un bufido que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

 

 

 

 

-Y este Jack... Te pidió ayuda luego de ser atacado por unos pandilleros. ¿Por qué no llamó a la policía? - Cuestionó Gordon, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

\- Él no tiene hogar y siempre fue reticente a tener contacto con las autoridades. Usted ya sabe como son. - Fue la rauda explicación del joven.

\- Quisiera verlo, Bruce. Sólo para verificar su estado. - El adolescente sintió que su corazón se aceleró. Descubrirían su identidad. Aún temía la acciones consiguientes del pelirrojo. Entonces se adelantó para mostrarles dónde estaba, caminó más rápido y llegó antes que ambos hombres hasta Jerome.

\- Jerome - Le habló apresurado y agitado- Vienen Jim Gordon y Alfred a verte. Rápido ponte estos- De inmediato Bruce le pasó un tapabocas que halló en la mesita cercana a la cama y una gorra negra hecha de lana que le pertenecía. 

 

Sin perder tiempo, Jerome obedeció y se los colocó. Gran parte de su rostro y sus greñas rojas estaban cubiertas. Si bien, esas características no eran únicas en él, cualquier cosa que pudiera servile a Gordon para descubrir la verdad sobre su regreso, destruía toda perspectiva de recomenzar. Según recordaba el guapo y valeroso de Jimbo era un detective y de los más astutos, preferiría no arriesgarse. Se fijó en el nerviosismo de Bruce. En ese punto por lo menos sus objetivos, era afines

 

 

 

************************

\- ¡ Dentro de muy poco tiempo! ¡Nuestro más grande referente estará de regreso, mis hermanos! -

 

La gente estaba atenta ante su líder y vocero ,Dwight .

Entusiasmados todos en la nueva reunión en un edificio abandonado. - ¿Dónde está? - Cuestionó uno de los presentes.

\- Tranquilos, él me dijo estar contento por nuestras acciones, y como ya mencioné lo más pronto posible se mostrará, dándonos sus especificaciones sobre nuestros planes en vistas a futuro. No saben- Dwight intentó alzar su voz entre el vitoreos de la gente- No saben, lo feliz que estoy al darles esta buena nueva y cuando más gente nos unamos podremos enseñarles a los demás que el poder es de la mayoría.Y con Jerome,seremos implacables con quienes se opongan a esta nueva orden.-

 

No fallarían más.


	15. Avenencia

Afortunadamente, la pequeña interrogación a la que fue sometido Jerome por parte del detective,resultó positivo.  
Puesto que Jim no lo llevó a putazos a Arkham ni vio vestigios de que lo reconoció.

 

Alfred aún no confiaba del todo en Jack , sólo por no tener más datos suyos que por otra cosa.

Sabía que su amo Bruce se haría de alianzas con varias personas durante su travesía pero le parecía este en particular, bastante llamativo.

¿Por qué usó una gorra siendo que en todo el hospital existía un óptimo sistema de calefacción ? Quizás era parte de su look,cosa de jóvenes que él no entenderá nunca, su época ya había pasado.

Además Bruce en sus relaciones interpersonales era más precabido desde lo que pasó con St Cloud y Theo. Recordaba percibir a Bruce un tanto nervioso,algo raro en él.

Conocía sus gestos cuando lo estaba y trataba de enmascararlo.Movía en demasía sus brazos y apretaba los labios. 

 

Bruce decidió pasar la noche en su mansión pero ni bien llegó el amanecer, ya lo encontró al pie del cañón

Luego de compartir un desayuno, partió al encuentro de su nuevo y misterioso "amigo" , claro que Alfred fue a acompañarlo.

El chico ya fue dado de alta, y Alfred había llevado nuevamente taper con un emparedado, de jamón y queso, con algunas verduras para Jack. Pues este había manifestado que la comida del hospital era insulsa, concordaba con ello por completo.

Alfred, como siempre hacía, propuso llevarle a donde el amigo de su amo quisiera.

Para mantener la fachada Jerome le dijo que le dejara en una zona bastante alejada de donde realmente habitaba. Bajó del lujoso auto y miró a Bruce , el mayordomo tuvo la amabilidad de abrirle la puerta.Viajaron juntos en el asiento trasero en silencio total.

\- Gracias, amigo - Sonrió por debajo del barbijo - Y a usted, señor Pennyworth. - El hombre le sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

Bruce con el ceño fruncido, lo vio alejarse. Se movía despacio, cojeando un poco en ese deplorable lugar.

En la noche helaría. 

Trató de no dejar que un sentimiento de lástima se apoderara de él.

Ya en la soledad de la mansión, mientras cenaban juntos, el mayordomo le propuso que invite a Jerome a almorzar. Tal pedido disfrazado en un consejo, ya se veía venir.

El hombre, insistía que Bruce sea más social, deseaba que mostrara actitudes normales de un adolescente, o por lo menos lo intentara.  
Sabía que la desgracia que les tocó vivir, lo obligó a madurar más rápido pero por lo menos en esa etapa, sentía el deber en hacerle ver que no todo era entrenamiento físico ,investigación y operaciones riesgosas. 

Estaba de vacaciones, cerca de la época navideña,preparado para comenzar la escolarización en la casa. Por tanto con la presencia de este nuevo individuo quizás permita que su amo, pueda relajarse un poco, olvidarse un poco de todo el tema de la corte de los búhos y los fugitivos de Arkham. Alejarlo más de la cueva que descubrieron hace un tiempo.

 

Selina ya no lo frecuentaba como antes por tanto, consideraba que Jack era la única esperanza que tenía para ayudar a Bruce a salir de los hábitos propios de un ermitaño.

Con las cosas así, Bruce no pudo decirle que no.

De hecho ya estaba en frente de la puerta, del departamento que Jerome alquilaba. Este le abrió la puerta y notó una expresión de sorpresa en el mayor pero pronto fue reemplazada por una jocosa, habitual en él. -¡ Oh, menuda sorpresa, Brucie!- El mencionado no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sólo pasó un día desde la última vez que lo vio y el joven pelirrojo se veía aún más débil y su voz denotaba agotamiento, le abrió luego de escuchar varias trabas siendo sacadas con evidente desgano. Se quedó parado sin moverse. -Vamos,entra si lo vas a hacer.Si te ven probablemente querrán quedarse con esa chaqueta Versace que usas. - Forzó una risa. -Es Belstaff- Jerome rodó los ojos y asintió. -Ajá,sí como sea. Espero que hayas tenido una buena razón para despertarme, estaba soñando con dos rubias de Playboy pasándola de diez jaja ouch- Palpó su costado donde aún el dolor no cesaba.Bruce esta vez fue quien rodó los ojos. ¿ Quién duerme aún hasta pasado el mediodía? Aunque sí, se dio cuenta que estuvo durmiendo por lo revuelto de sus cabellos,las marcas del edredón en su cachete derecho y lo lánguido de sus movimientos. —No sabía cómo contactarte porque no tengo tu número de teléfono.— — Ni siquiera tengo teléfono.— \- Ya. Así que ... - Mordió sus labios ligeramente- Así que, vine para decirte - Suspiró- que cuando desees, estás invitado para almorzar en la mansión. \- ¿Oh?— — Fue idea de Alfred. No preguntes.—Se adelantó a aclarar. Jerome caminó en círculos por un momento pensando una respuesta, ante la atenta mirada del visitante inesperado, haciéndose esperar. —Umm...— \- Vamos, Jerome no tengo todo el día, tengo otros asuntos que resolver. - Pidió Wayne cada vez más impaciente. -Ey, tu multinacional puede funcionar sin ti un rato pero bueno... ¡Encantado acepto la invitación, Brucie! ¡Gracias! - Sonrió. Parecía una genuina. Desde la perspectiva de Bruce, el joven pelirrojo lucía como otra persona. Si no supiera sobre sus acciones anteriores hasta lo consideraría agradable.Sin duda era un don suyo, el de socializar. Miró el lugar, estaba hecho un desastre. Y además se veía lúgubre, Jerome al parecer sólo se tiró en la cama y durmió desde que llegó. Ubicó el taper y estaba vacío, por lo menos había ingerido algo de alimento... \- ¿No piensas mudarte de acá? - Cuestionó luego de unos minutos. \- Emm cuando tenga fondos ;Buscaré uno nuevo, hasta entonces esto es lo único que me queda. No todos somos dueños de una empresa, ¿sabes? - Un poco serio respondió Jerome. No le gustaba que juzguen donde vivía. No tenía la culpa. Detestaba bastante que apunten a esa característica en particular, absolutamente. En Bruce una pizca de pena de nuevo surgió y se le ocurrió algo, no podía creer lo siguiente que iba a pronunciar. -Jerome, puedo ayudarte si deseas a conseguir un lugar mejor.- Tenía en cuenta que quien quiera que mandó a esos tipos tras Jerome, lo intentarían de nuevo. No era prudente que se quedara allí. Ante el ofrecimiento del jovencito, Jerome se le quedó mirando sin ocultar su asombro y se acercó a él. — Realmente si el mismísimo Príncipe de Gótica me ofrece una ayuda, es difícil no aceptarlo.— Bruce se quedó congelado en su lugar cuando los brazos del pelirrojo lo rodearon, en un cálido abrazo. No correspondió pero sus sentidos no lo alertaban de ningún peligro. \- Bueno, muchas gracias pequeño, es mejor que vaya a salvo a su hogar. Este no es un lugar para alguien como usted-Jerome se alejó un poco y dio una leve reverencia con un tanto de dificultad— Nos vemos mañana.— -¿Mañana?— -Dijiste cuando quiera podría ir a almorzar.- Le dio un simpático puchero con toda la altanería que su estado le permitía. -E-esta bien. Vengo para las once pm. Y no olvides el gorro-Caminó un poco y tomó el taper y ante la mirada de Jerome se encogió de hombro-Alfred. Los añora. Ya camino a casa, el joven se quedó pensativo y no se sentía desagradable. Sino lo extraño de la interacción con "Jack". El tiempo le dirá si podrá redimirse...


	16. Ideas

-¡ Jerome! -  
Exclamó Barbara quien estaba haciendo unos cálculos en una libreta en el vacío Club, al ver al muchacho entrar se puso de pie para recibirlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó alarmada luego de ver el ojo morado y los raspones en su cara - ¿Dónde has estado ? Pensé que decidiste tomarte unas vacaciones- Entrecerró los ojos la mujer.  
-Jerome sonrió ligeramente, tomó asiento y se frotó el cuello . \- Bueno, nada ;Sólo fui capturado por tres tipos que me golpearon y escucha lo mejor de todo, sólo por dejarles un mensajes a ustedes dos- Explicó. Barbara puso una mano en su pecho

\- Esos estúpidos, nos acosan todo el tiempo. No pensé que insistirían luego de la última vez.- Replicó la rubia y se acercó a Jerome, rodeándole con un brazo los hombros suavemente. El pelirrojo le comentó que pudo deshacerse de los tipos.

\- Pensaron cortarme los dedos.  
Me hubiera servido un aviso o llamado de atención sobre esta situación. - Apuntó Jerome, sonriendo pero reprendiéndola a la vez. La rubia desvió su mirada ,comenzó a hablar pero vio que Tabitha se acercaba. \- ¿Qué exactamente te contaron? -

La oyó preguntar. -Ustedes no pagan una especie de aranceles y tal. - Tabitha sonrió ligeramente con malicia. -—Te dejaron molido.—

\- Jerome se mordió la lengua sólo porque ella tenía razón "Maldita manca" pensó.  
—Sí, sí, claro.—

\- ¿Qué les contaste sobre nosotras?- Insistió Galavan.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que nada, mujer! - La morena no estaba convencida.  
\- Nadie se libera tan fácilmente de ese tipo de gente ¿cómo lograste salir casi ileso de sus "sesiones" de interrogación, hmm?

\- Jerome rodó los ojos

\- Bueno, fácil;Con mis grandes dotes de persuasión.-  
-No, no. Algo debió haber pasado, Jerome. O eres un aliado de esos, introduciéndote aquí, entrando en confianza para darnos un golpe al final. - Afirmó tajante la mujer.

Jerome puso los labios en forma de "O" denotando sorpresa, por supuesto que fingida aunque sí era genuina su incomodidad para con la acusación.Es más, jamás se le ocurrió tal cosa, hasta le pareció buena idea.

\- Deja de ver esas series de complots y misterio ,que esto es la realidad, cariño.

\- Si buscara eso, me hubiera mantenido oculto y cuando menos piensas ¡ZAZ!-

Barbara se sobresaltó sin querer en su butaca. \- Cuchillo y salen las tripas- Rió Jerome con expresión altiva, gesticulando con la mano como si sostuviera un puñal hacia Kean- Además, tendría de apoyo a ese grupo que son mis seguidores.

 

  
\- La verdad, Tabi... Jerome tiene razón, el factor sorpresa hubiera sido su mejor arma. Jamás imaginé que él estaría vivo. Y eso sería su forma de actuar, la más lógica-.

\- Miró al pelirrojo y se paró detrás de él rodeándolo con los brazos con cuidado.

\- Claro, si quisiese vengarse. ¡Vamos! Él está de nuestro lado. - Galavan puso una mano en su cadera ante la expresión altiva de Jerome.

 

\- No puedo creer que confies tanto en él, espero que no nos perjudique.

  
\- Creo que el perjudicado soy yo hasta ahora jeje, por cubrirles las espaldas. - Replicó el muchacho.

  
\- Ja, sí cómo no.No es para tanto.

-Me voy un rato, nos vemos Barbara.-

Se acercó a Jerome y le dio un apretón en el hombro. El pelirrojo le sorprendió la gran fuerza que tenía la mujer y la vio marcharse, el sonido de sus tacones resonaban en el gran salón hasta que desaparecieron.

 

Barbara, de nuevo se acomodó en el asiento y le sonrió ligeramente.- Nos encargaremos de ellos, de una buena vez antes de que intenten algo de nuevo.-

 

Ella prácticamente tenía un aprecio surgiendo por ese muchacho. Quizás le traía nostalgia verlo, de alguna manera extraña. Sinceramente, sintió una punzada de preocupación cuando él dejó de aparecer casi una semana. - ¿Te has estado medicando? Luces pálido, bueno más de lo usual.-

 

Notó las banditas en una ceja y en la comisura de su labio. -¿Fuiste a ver a un doctor? ¿por qué no viniste aquí desde el principio?-

 

El aludido asintió. -Ayer salí del hospital, sólo me tuvieron en observación, nada grave.No quería molestar. Ya sabes el dicho; ¡Hierba mala nunca muere, nena!- Exclamó con todo el entusiasmo que pudo. A Barbara le picaba la duda, de la forma en la que se las arregló para poder ingresar a un hospital sin presentar identidad alguna y estando herido cómo llegó, aunque ignoraba dónde exactamente vivía, el muchacho no le había contado. Así tal cual se lo expuso.

 

\- Bueno... Un amigo me ayudó a llegar hasta allí. Tiene contactos y me facilitó las cosas, ya sabes, Babs.-Respondió restándole importancia. La rubia asintió pero a pesar de tus intentos, no pudo sacarle más datos sobre su "amigo" nuevo, pero supo que no eran unos de sus adoradores. Era evidente que Jerome disfrutaba de su anonimato y mostrarse ante ese grupo o a uno que pertenezca a ella, sería contraproducente.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿beber? -Cuestionó luego de quedar pensativa. El pelirrojo carraspeó, lo cual la trajo a la realidad . -Me muero de hambre. - afirmó suspirando el joven. - Pediremos Pizza entonces. - musitó la mujer.

 

 

 

 

**************************

Jim estaba en su departamento, acababa de cumplir horario pero el trabajo nunca concluía aún después de salir de las oficinas del GCPD.

 

Nunca lo hacía.

 

Aunque en realidad acabó de salir de las instalaciones de Arkham Asylum, donde fue al encuentro con Jervis Tetch. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y se sentía estresado hasta el límite.

 

El infame himnotizador poco y nada le había revelado sobre la persona que está infectada con la sangre de su hermana fallecida, Alice. Que anda libre por ahí. Pero sí le dijo mediante una inquientante frase que apenas duras le sacó, que le ayudó a obtener una luz sobre el asunto. Aunque no era consuelo de todos modos.

 

Sabría el nombre cuando una persona a quien ama, muera.

 

No sabía dónde comenzar pero debía ser pronto. Luego de una ducha y una comida recalentada, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a hacer trabajar su mente, leyendo de nuevo el expediente sobre el caso de Jervis. Pronto tuvo una idea. Estaba agotado pero decidido. Se vistió rápido . Y ya se encontraba en la calle cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular, vibrando a la vez en su bolsillo.

 

-Harvey ,¿qué sucede? - No quiso sonar cortante Pero aparententemente lo hizo por la consiguiente respuesta de interlocutor al otro lado de la línea. \- Wow, wow, Jim.Deten ahí el tren. ¿Un hombre no tiene derecho de saber si su mejor amigo está aún con vida, Huh? -

 

Jim suspiró. Harvey de tanto en tanto le resultaba desesperante pero , a la vez, valoraba la preocupación de este. \- Entiendo. Discúlpame. - Dijo suavizando su tono de voz mientras miraba a los lados de la calle para poder cruzar con seguridad. \- Entiendo, Jim por todo lo que pasó. Diablos, hasta ahora me tiene con los nervios de punta lo sucedido en Indian Hill y a Barnes. Por lo de Leslie debes estar aún más deprimido pero ¡Vamos,hombre! Aún tenemos que levantar cabeza, eh. Te propongo un viernes de salida. -

 

Bullock oyó un simple ¿Qué ? Del otro lado de la línea. Rodó los ojos. \- Vamos, Gordon. Tu eres más cara dura que todo el departamento junto y eso es mucho decir. Iremos a un maldito bar donde nos distraeremos e intentaremos olvidar de la locura que rodea a Gótica por un par de horas. ¿Es mucho pedir? Por cierto, ¿en dónde estás? Cuando terminó tu turno te fuiste sin decirme siquiera la hora. - Gordon llegó al fin hasta su vehículo, a punto de abrir la puerta del lado del conductor y suspiró. \- Estoy en mi departamento, llave en mano.- Al tiempo que afirmaba tal sentencia otro conductor que circulaba frenó de golpe en la esquina a unos metros del detective ,pues un ciclista se había cruzado en su camino de repente, tocando la bocina que se oyó estruendosa a través del télefono. Harvey en su oficina, elevó ambas cejas. \- ¿Acaso hay una calle en medio de tu sala? - Cuestionó.Ya al descubierto no tuvo más remedio que confesar sus verdaderas intenciones. -Harvey, en lo que sí estoy en medio es de unas averiguaciones que son de suma urgencia.- Escuchó un bufido por parte de Harvey. -Ya. Como sea. No aceptaré un no como respuesta, el viernes te pasaré a buscar. Ahora quiero que vuelvas a tu casa, date un baño de espuma aromática en la tina o en una palangana, pon música new age o lo que sea esa basura y descansa, aprovenchando tus horas libres. No quiero verte con las patas estiradas en la morgue por agotamiento extremo o algo así. Si no me haces caso,haré que se te suspenda. Sabes que descubriré si como sabueso andas merodeando por ahí con tus métodos poco ortodoxos buscando información.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pe-pero- Trató de replicar más Bullock era implacable y se mantuvo.

 

\- Haz lo que digo, me preocupas.El trabajo es importante pero tu bienestar lo es más. No debes ponerte el peso de la ciudad sobre tus hombros. Puedes dejarme las coordenadas y me haré cargo.- Comentó más condescendiente.

 

-Te ayudaré, Jim pero todo en su momento, Ok?-

 

Realmente sí,Gordon se sentía tenso y muy , muy cansado. Además, no quería comenzar una discusión sin sentido así que decidió obedecer.

 

La verdad el hecho de haber sido mencionado el nombre de Lee esparció un malestar por todo su ser que pareció calarle hasta los huesos.

Su vida amorosa era un desastre.

Por culpa de la oscuridad que lo invadía, el estrés, estar envuelto en temas de asesinos y asesinatos. Culpas que purgar en distintas situaciones.

 

Así que dormir le pareció la mejor idea para poder , por lo menos unas horas, olvidarse de sus problemas. Mañana se ocuparía, Harvey tenía razón tarde o temprano colapsaría si no se cuidaba de forma adecuada, por lo menos, las necesidades básicas de su cuerpo.

 

Ignoraba los planes de Tetch ,aparte de querer destruirlo, pero debía descubrirlo y rápido.


	17. Previa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... un nuevo capítulo recién horneado.  
> Gracias a los lectores/as por comentar ,es tan hermoso leerlos/as.
> 
> ¿Están emocionados por el regreso de Gotham en este Abril? ¡Yo estoy super ansiosa!  
> *____*
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Disculpa desde ya por los errores ortográficos que hayan.

Bruce vio su reloj de pared y las manecillas indicaban las 1:15 am.

Se tapó un poco más con su manta,excepto su rostro y se dispuso a admirar la vista que ofrecía su ventana, cuyas cortinas levemente separadas entre sí ,dejaban ver el cielo .

 

La noche estaba tormentosa y amenazante.

Los relámpagos y truenos cada vez parecían más cercanas mezclándose con el sonido de los seres de la noche,como los búhos y grillos e incluso ranas. Apenas lograba relajarlo,pues estaba con los nervios de punta .

 

Desde hacía tiempo, por las noches, se le dificultaba bastante concebir el sueño.  
¿La razón?

Pesadillas.

 

Estas eran constantes e inmisericordes. Recordó a su papá , cuando Bruce era más pequeñito, iba a consolarlo cuando despertaba a todos con su llanto en medio de la noche. Encontraba también un dulce refugio para dormir y sentirse a salvo en los brazos cándidos de su mamá.  
Eran recuerdos que atesoraba, con toda su Alma.

Su mayordomo, en lo único en que podía ayudarle era dándole de beber antes de dormir, un té de tilo pues se negaba a proveerle medicamentos de ningún tipo.

Por lo menos, si su situación se agravaba, primero lo llevaría a consultar con un especialista.

La doctora Leslie Thompkins había estado dispuesta , mas ella ya se había marchado de Gótica por razones de fuerza.Debían encontrar un profesional de confianza.

Hasta entonces, eso era a lo único que se limitaba,simples remedios caseros. Pero esa noche corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, Alfred casi volteó la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de su joven amo, pues este había lanzado un grito que atravesó como dagas el pesado sueño del hombre mayor.

 

Regresaba de nuevo de la cocina, con su infusión especial, de la cual Bruce dudaba su efectividad pero aceptaba sin dar más vueltas. \- Amo Bruce, ¿Qué soñó esta vez? - Preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

 

Bruce sostuvo la tacita, buscando con sus manos, absorber un poco del calor que este desprendía. \- Murciélagos. - Alfred asintió,era recurrente. Desde aquel incidente en el jardín años atrás, cuando cayó en un pozo y donde tuvo un encuentro poco fortuito con esos quirópteros. Poco fortuito era un decir, porque la altura a la descendió de la manera en la que lo hizo, era suficiente como para fracturarse un hueso. Pero sólo se había ganado unos buenos raspones.

 

Pennyworth no se consideraba un experto en psicología pero después de todo lo sucedido entre secuestros e intentos de asesinatos en la que estuvieron envueltos, sumado a esta fobia, era obvio que su amo B. estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pero terco como una mula, su pupilo se negaba que algo como aquello podría sucederle.

 

El hombre a veces se preguntaba si el adolescente se olvidaba de que también era un ser humano, con todas las debilidades de uno.

Siempre quería mostrarse inmutable, ponerse al límite de sus capacidades.

Bruce por su parte, no era capaz de decirle a su mayordomo de que la razón principal de que en ese momento estuviera así era que estaba obligado a meter en su casa, a un homicida, un ser vil que por vueltas y caprichos de la vida, debía darle de comer como si de un huésped esperado fuere.

Tenía que convivir de esa forma para mantener una fachada. Una batalla a muerte se estaba dando en su interior. Por un lado, le dio a entender, Valeska, que estaba en un camino de "rehabilitación" o de neutralidad mínimamente. Porque sabía bien que ese chico, no podía comprender el concepto del bien o del mal, aunque con sus actos pasados, se podía notar hacia qué "lado" estaba más empatizado.

Y no era algo que le producía mucho gusto.Esa clase de gente simplemente no podía dimensionar ese tipo de conceptos.

 

Quizás, nunca sería capaz de entender qué clase de pensamientos u ideales poseía o se creaban en sus perturbados sesos, si es que , de hecho- Se dijo a sí mismo- Era capaz de crearlos.

 

\- Bueno, amo B. - Musitó suavemente el hombre, sacándolo de sus escrutinios mentales,acariciando la espalda ajena, gesto que le pareció extremadamente reconfortante a Wayne.

 

-Ya es hora de que continue descansando, debe estar preparado para las actividades a las que debe cumplir más tarde . ¿Ya terminó de beber?

 

\- Sí, Alfred. Gracias. - Agradeció Bruce, pasándole la tacita vacía. Alfred se puso de pie y apagó el velador antes de llevar el cubierto en la cocina para después volver a sus aposentos, deseándole buenas noches a su amo de nuevo . Una vez a solas, el joven se acurrucó en su cama, estuvo unos minutos mirando a través de la oscuridad para luego cerrar sus ojos al escuchar las primeras gotas de precipitación caer, eso le ayudó a yacer en los brazos de morfeo una vez más.

 

 

Un nuevo día llegó. Media hora para la "cita", observó el pelirrojo. Aún en su cutre departamento. Era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a un almuerzo, de hecho, a cualquier actividad similar.

 

 

Aunque el chico Wayne le dio a entender que lo hacía para complacer a su mayordomo, totalmente ignorante de su identidad. Deducía, en un esfuerzo por lograr que socialice, su situación debía ser bastante compleja como para que su tutor llegue hasta ese punto, pensó. Pues no sabía de su existencia hasta el día en la que fue hospitalizado.

 

Sentía que ese mayordomo pretendía estudiarlo de cerca.

 

Suspiró.

 

Jerome no tenía mucho para elegir, a la hora de vestirse. Así que optó por un mangas largas negra y abrigo de lana un desgastado color verde que cumplía con el fin de conservar el calor corporal. Aceptó por el simple hecho de mantener la fachada y porque a pesar de la reticencia evidente del pequeño empresario, era obvio que un "no" no era una respuesta factible para él. Se observó en el pequeño espejo que estaba fijo en la pared y se peinó con dedicación sus hebras rojas, a pesar de su vestimenta austera se veía prolijo, pero aún tenía las marcas de los golpes,que de a poco iba sanando, de todos modos le disgustaba bastante el color morado que seguía adornando su ojo.

Suspiró otra vez.

 

El mismo Wayne iría a buscarlo junto con su mayordomo, pero no allí, claro estaba. Debía ir al punto donde habían acordado con Bruce. Le era difícil negar que se sentía emocionado de alguna manera, compartir un rato con la persona más rica de la ciudad ¿Quién lo diría?

En el fondo , no era de la forma que esperaba pero de igual modo, no le pareció algo decididamente malo.

Un simple almuerzo no dañaba a nadie aunque estaba seguro que debía aguantar la mirada recelosa de Brucie durante todo ese tiempo. Cosa que, en realidad, más que molesto era divertido para él.

 

Se notaba lo mucho que maduró ese pequeño no tan pequeño desde que su encuentro en esa noche que resultó fatídica para sí mismo. Ya estando listo fue para el punto de encuentro,también esa noche tenía que ir a trabajar así que debía cumplir con su "ajustada" agenda social.

 

Este siendo un comienzo.


	18. Perspectivas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, pequeñuelos/as ,dulces cupcakes de la creación  
> (?)  
> Aparecí. Actualizaré de a poco. Uf, la vida es la vida y hay que cumplir aquí y allá... En fin, adoro los comentarios , me dan mucho gusto.
> 
> y ¿ alguien más prende velas a todos los santos habidos y por haber para que llegue un nuevo episodio de Gotham pronto aunque sea ateo/a? Ok, no.  
> PD: Cualquier error que noten de ortografía o de otra naturaleza... Un hechicero lo hizo.

-¡Oooh!-Exclamó Jerome en el Hall imponente de la mansión Wayne. 

Alfred sonrió ligeramente ante la reacción del visitante.Casi nunca tenían visitantes,de todas maneras el hombre mayor siempre mantenía impecable todo el inmueble en lo posible.

-Oh, sí,joven Jack.Este lugar albergó desde varios siglos a los ancestros Wayne.Fue diseñada por Nathan Van Derm especialmente para Darius Wayne,que luchó en la época de la Guerra de Independencia contra el Reino de Gran Bretaña,allá por el 1775,esta finalizando en 1783.Como verás,el diseño es un ejemplo del estilo gótico.-

Bruce estaba detrás de ambos,viendo cómo Alfred parecía un guía en un museo continuando con la historia de ese lugar,contando anécdotas a su supuesto amigo, quien parecía prestar atención y disfrutaba de la narración.

Suspiró tratando de alivianar la tensión que se adueñaba de sus músculos. Se sentía paranoico.Quizás, Jerome utilizaría esa información para su beneficio más adelante. Como leyendo sus pensamientos,el pelirrojo giró y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que los pelos de la nuca se pararan. Alfred siguió la mirada del invitado y vio a su pupilo parado varios metros atrás de ellos .

\- Amo Bruce. ¿Le sucede algo? -

El susodicho negó con la cabeza. \- Nada, es que siento un poco de frío. - Alfred frunció el ceño.

\- Es verdad, la calefacción no está funcionando lo suficientemente. Iré a ver. Por favor, vayan al comedor, enseguida vuelvo. - Ofreció el mayordomo y se retiró. Dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

\- Brucie, tu casa es fascinante. Nunca vi tanto lujo en mis dieciocho años de edad o ¿veinte, veintiuno? - Se puso pensativo por dos razones, la primera porque conoció la morada de Theo pero eso se asemejaba a un chiste, comparando la de Brucie. Y nunca analizó exactamente la cantidad de tiempo en la que estuvo técnicamente muerto. Un año o quizás más. Antes de que Galavan hiciera lo suyo. La hora, el día o incluso el año eran irreverentes a sus intereses,la emoción de poner en práctica su libertinaje era tan embriagador que no permitía que se enfoque en otra cosa.

Debía poner los pies en el suelo, pensó. Vio que Bruce se acercó hasta él , como siempre cauteloso.  
\- ¿No recuerdas tu edad? -  
Le preguntó. Jerome sonrió ligeramente.

-Nop. Ni siquiera la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Es algo curioso, ¿no? Aún mis neuronas no están del todo descongeladas. -Rió y luego suspiró exageradamente, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- No era un suceso que me hacían recordar mis seres amados con entusiasmo y esas cosas. La verdad. -

Bruce escuchó atento, sin disimulo estudió la expresión del otro joven. Jerome pareció notarlo y le resultó un tanto incómodo, ese chico tenía una mirada penetrante y una densa aura. Más con su vestimenta... ahora que pensaba en eso, siempre el pequeño empresario usaba ropa oscura,colores neutros.O de negro por completo como en esa ocasión,que parecía mostrar al mundo su eterno luto.

El semblante grave que acompañaba a sus juveniles y sus aún casi infantiles facciones era tan antinatural para alguien de su edad.Que no era difícil dilucidar el peso que cargaba en sus hombros. Y él había uno de los perpetradores de su sufrimiento. Sí, recordaba vívidamente esa noche cuando lo tuvo cautivo,temblando entre sus brazos y se estremecía cuando le hablaba al oído. Sus manos blancas sostenían su antebrazo tratando de , en vano, alejar la cuchilla filosa de su garganta. Valientemente se entregó para salvar la vida de su mayordomo, aunque claro, se armó de más valor con el apoyo encubierto del detective Jimbo.

Hasta recordaba el suave y dulce aroma de su cabello negro. El sentir el miedo ajeno, era una de las cosas que más le habían gustado en el pasado, un placer inmenso. No sabía realmente si era latente aún ese extraño gusto, pues como se dijo a sí mismo, mantenerse con bajo perfil era lo mejor hasta el momento o quizás para siempre.

Sabía que si daba los pasos equivocados, no tendría otra oportunidad para volver. Aún no lograba entender las vueltas de la vida. La persona menos indicada sabía de su situación pero al menos habían hecho una especie de tregua.

 

Pero notaba que el muchacho era precabido, entregarlo al GCPD no sería un movimiento inteligente pues se conocía bien Jerome, o eso creía. Escaparía en algún momento y si bien no era rencoroso en extremo, sería una buena razón para darle una visita no muy amigable una vez que tal hecho se concrete, porque odiaba con toda su alma estar encerrado.Pero eso sería adelantarse demasiado al futuro, que era impredecible.

 

Pero esperaba que no lo delate, en el presente no ha dado razones.

Incluso ,Bruce Wayne le empezaba a agradar, su oscura y impávida personalidad, era interesante. Y sus últimas acciones, demostraban que si bien tenían diferencias bastante pronunciadas, en algún punto coincidían. Supo que era un individuo analítico, era como un adulto en el cuerpo de un puberto.

 

De repente captó un busto muy llamativo en una parte de la gran sala, se acercó y lo tocó, su superficie era lisa de un color cobrizo. Pero no estaba seguro el rostro de quién reproducía. " ¿Y esto?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Tantos detalles había en la estancia y que llamaban la atención. Bruce por su parte había estado pensando las palabras de Jerome, mencionó algo de ¿congelado? Estuvo congelado. Estuvo en Indian Hill,manejaba ese dato, mas aún era un misterio qué experimentos habían hecho con él, probablemente en su estadía allí lograron modificar algún tipo de característica física de Valeska. Pero nada evidente, se veía... normal.

 

No percibía ninguna marca, aparte de la cicatriz en su cuello, que en ese instante estaba estratégicamente bien cubierta por una bufanda. Una persona con el historial del pelirrojo no era de fiar, tenía a un asesino bajo su techo pero aún así, él mismo le salvó el cogote cuando esos tipos atentaban contra su integridad en su propio departamento.

 

A su vez , ese muchacho, también le salvó la vida esa fatídica noche en la especie de feria de la locura. La policía no habría llegado a tiempo y si no fuera por Jerome, él...

 

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se pasó una mano por la cara. "Rayos" , intentó controlar su respiración, un nudo se había formado y le ahogaba.

 

Sintió entonces un apretón en su hombro y se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes esmeralda que le miraban llenos de curiosidad. Con tono de voz baja le habló. -Repito: ¡Qué de lujos, Eh! - Dijo sonriente pero esta se desvaneció al ver la cara de Wayne. Parecía un osito despeluchado.

 

-Huh.Oye...-Comenzó -Sé que estás deseando que esto no esté pasando y la verdad sí es raro. Si quieres me voy. Por mí está Ok.-

 

-¿Qué? -Bruce elevó ambas cejas. -No, no es eso. No del todo por lo menos -Aclaró enseguida. La mano que estaba sobre su hombro, era tan tibia y producía un efecto sorpresivamente tranquilizante y por eso, resintió cuando Jerome se alejó un poco, perdiendo el contacto.

 

Por otro lado, Valeska apreciaba la sinceridad, le gustaba eso por parte del chico de sangre azul.

-Umm te digo porque te ves terrible. -Apuntó el pelirrojo y con detenimiento vio las ojeras del Wayne. -Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerden -El adolescente hizo un mohín. Causándole unas carcajadas al bromista.

 

-Jaja No me refiero a ti sino a tu estado en sí. Menuda cruda.-

-No es eso.- Bruce afirmó, denotando una postura que daba a entender que estaba en la defensiva.

 

-Ah, ¿no?. Mira esa vitrina . -Decidido a molestarlo, el pelirrojo le mostró dicho mueble lleno de botellas de diferentes marcas de alcohol para luego cruzarse de brazos con cierta sorna.

Comprendiendo su insinuación, no tardó en reaccionar.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo-

Se vio interrumpido por Pennyworth.

-¡Amo Wayne! ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es aquella?- Habló el mayordomo, con una expresión consternada. Sobresaltó al joven heredero .

El hombre se cruzó de brazos.

 

Haciendo un evidente puchero, Bruce rodó los ojos. Valeska se acercó hasta él y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo .

 

-¿No puedes con un simple chascarrillo? Sólo busco diversión a costa tuya ¿Sabes lo que es eso aunque sea remotamente?-

 

Bruce sonrió ligeramente.

 

-Creo que nuestros conceptos sobre la diversión son radicalmente diferentes, "Jack".- Remarcó el falso nombre. Ganando una mirada con una mezcla de complicidad y gusto.

 

-Bueno, bueno, chicos-Interrumpió cortésmente el hombre mayor- La comida está servida.Pueden seguir con la conversación después.¡Vamos que se enfriará!- 

-Oh, vaya. Ya que me muero de hambre, es mejor ir. ¿ No, Brucie?- Vio a ambos jóvenes que fueron con dirección al comedor , con Jack aún agarrado de su pupilo.

A Alfred le llamó la atención tal sobrenombre porque su protegido los detestaba pero lo permitía con su amigo, eso era significativo pero decidió no darle importancia, por el momento.

Ver esa ligera pero genuina sonrisa agasajó su corazón. Parecía que Jack era una persona algo excéntrica pero que poseía conexión con su Amo. Eso definitivente era algo , por de más, muy positivo.

 

Pronto, los siguió.


	19. Vínculos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace tiempo escuché la canción en una promo de Arkham Knight llamada THE WRETCHED de NIN y creo que se ajusta muy bien a ciertos pensamientos de Jerome.

Para el detective Gordon; La música, las luces y el aroma de alcohol además de los cigarrillos eran apabullantes para sus sentidos y estos eran más que usuales en tales locaciones.

Aunque el ambiente aún era tranquilo para ser un local nocturno.

Tenía conocimiento de que "The Sirens" ,más que una discoteca era prácticamente un bar, donde a pesar de estar casi lleno cada vez que abrían sus puertas, y ya convertido en Top en preferencias de la gente, no existía tanto escándalo.

 

Por lo menos ,aún no habían recibido una denuncia formal por alteración de la paz pública por parte los habitantes de la zona.

Aún era temprano pero ya todo estaba dispuesto para que comience la velada. Y el hombre de cabello rubio, decidió ingresar sin tanta ceremonia, pero antes de hacerse paso, un guardia, mucho más alto que él se interpuso.

 

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. -

-Disculpe, señor. Aún no abrimos. Vuelva en dos horas, por favor.-

 

Pronunció el hombre educadamente ,estaba vestido en traje, muy impecable que contrastaba con el policía, pues si bien vestía de manera similar, su ropa estaba arrugada.Un tanto desprolijo, apenas si se acomodó la corbata para salir.

Mientras su placa que lo identificaba como parte del GCPD, brillaba orgullosa, asegurada en su cinturón.

-Disculpe, usted- Replicó Gordon - Pero tengo que hablar con su jefa, Barbara Kean. Es de suma importancia.-

El señor asintió muy serio, y decidió ingresar de nuevo al local, con la excusa de regresar con una respuesta.

 

Por supuesto y como era de esperar regresó con una negativa ,imponiéndose como roca innamovible en el portal. Como no se sentía anímicamente al cien por cien para forzarlo a cambiar de opinión- Aspiró aire por las fosas nasales lentamente- Asintió y decidió entonces esperar a que llegue la hora de la apertura, pagar la entrada y nada más.

 

Entre tanto fue a rondar y vigilar por los barrios , en el afán de hacer algo productivo más que matar el tiempo comiendo donas y beber café en el auto con el calefactor prendido, aunque tal actividad no era tan mala idea, pues el frío se volvía ya más intenso.

 

Pero ignoró tal hecho y continuó el camino. La hora pasaba a su ritmo, muy lento para su gusto.

 

 

Así como para Jerome quien en el edificio estaba presente, refugiado del frío . Estaba casi recostado en sofá,con un chupetín en la boca.

Miró a Barbara caminado de un lado a otro, con un dedo pulgar cerca de su boca.

Tabitha Galavan acababa de cortar una llamada.

\- Sí, está confirmado. No podrá venir. De todos modos, ¿Por qué te desesperas tanto por ese? Además deja de hacer eso, dañarás el manicure.-

\- Tabi, él era un animador muy especial, me costó mucho contratarlo. Su presencia atrajo a más gente y ahora, con este aviso de último hora,les fallaremos y ni siquiera traje a una banda para que toquen en vivo en vez de él.-

 

La rubia musitó,y se encontró con la figura de la morena.  
Esta la acarició en la mejilla, en un gesto que le resultó agradable a Barbara, y suavemente se dieron un beso en los labios, uno casto. Que convenció del todo a Kean de guardar la calma.

Jerome carraspeó interrumpiendo la escena, aún saboreando su golosina. \- Ya está bueno de todo este melodrama del tipo lesbos ,por favor.-

Galavan lo observó sonriendo y con un gesto hasta diría pícaro. \- No creas que acabé aún.-  
Habló imperativa pero conservando un tono suave.

Tabitha todavía usaba una especie de cabestrillo, uno del tipo "casero" compuesto sólo de una fina tela de seda que se combinaba con sus prendas del día.

Esta mujer se medicaba, para evitar, inflamaciones, infecciones además de agudos dolores, de los que solía quejarse y maldecir a los cuatro vientos cuando por accidente golpeaba su brazo herido contra algún objeto.

Por momentos, se la notaba desganada y un poco pálida, mas andaba siempre impecablemente maquillada y vestida, además aún conservaba esa energía y caracter pedante para con él por lo menos.

 

Le llamaba la atención al joven pelirrojo las relaciones de índole amorosa que la envolvía.

Estaba totalmente enamorada de Butch, se comportaba diferente cuando estaba en su presencia.

Tuvo la chance de conocerlo y hablar con este sujeto en una visita que realizó.Este pareció reservado y pudo deducir que se sentía muy retraído con Galavan, pues de alguna forma fue responsable de la mutilación a la que fue sometida, no indagó mucho en el contexto.

De todos modos, enseguida hizo buenas ligas con él. Analizó que ,por otro lado, que Tabitha era para Kean más que  una socia del negocio.

 

Parecían compartir un lazo extremadamente fuerte. Kean y el tal Butch estaban al tanto tácitamente de ser parejas de Tabitha y no hacían nada al respecto.

Lo cual lo hacía pensar en ese tipo de dinámica en las relaciones de las personas. Era desconcertante,creyó leer por ahí sobre el concepto de poliamor. Lo extraño que le resultó aquello.- Jerome sonrió ante el pensamiento- Él no era el más indicado para determinar qué acciones entraban o no en el rango de la normalidad, según ciertos parámetros no escritos en las distintas sociedades.

 

 

No pudo evitar rememorar a su mamá. Lila Valeska. Curiosamente, la recordó finalmente mientras dormía en un banco de una plaza cuando habían pasado un par de días cuando pudo liberarse de Indian Hill. En un sueño.

 

Y con ella, más datos personales.

Se suponía que ella debía ser la mujer que lo amaría más que a nadie en el mundo pero nunca recibió o ,recordaba haber recibido , algún tipo de gesto que denotara afecto.

Sólo lo negativo quedaba enterrado firme en su psique como una estaca. Estuvo obsesionado con ella desde que pudo pensar claramente, desde su mísera infancia.

 

Pues era la única relación más o menos compleja que había construído con alguien. Era cambiante como la marea, retazos de amor le ofrecía,de a poco fue develando determinadas excepciones. Sí, obtenía ciertas migajas simples, quizás superficiales, endebles demostraciones de un querer.

Lejanos eco de un amor. Mas lo llenaban de una vil y descarada esperanza. Lila se enfurecía con quién sabe qué, de un momento para otro, a cuyo corazón al tremor lo tenía acostumbrado.

 

Evocó un episodio que creía lejano. Cuando andaba corriendo entre los trailers, hogares de los fenómenos del circo. El camino lleno de barro hizo que cayera.

Llevaba una caja y dentro habían un par de ratas de considerable tamaño que había capturado, se había dispuesto a "jugar" un poco con ellas antes de matarlas.

 

Tenía la misión de llevarlas para alimentar a la mascota y compañera de trabajo de su mamá. Shiva, una pitón amatista, de casi dos metros y casi veinticinco kilos , que aún le faltaba crecer en ese entonces. Una serpiente terrorífica y fascinante para él.

 

Debía dársela antes de que el cuerpo de los roedores pierdan el calor corporal.

 

 

Pareció aterrizar sobre algo filoso y puntiagudo,pues rasgó la piel ,con relativa facilidad ,de su rodilla causando un gran dolor y un sangrado abundante .

 

Nadie oyó su inexorable llanto consecuente en la soledad de la tormentosa tarde. O eso creyó. Pues Lila se acercaba aparatosamente como podía hacia su dirección, ya que el fango pegajoso que se adería a las suelas de sus sandalias era imposible de evitar.

 

-¡Jerome! ¿Qué rayos...?-Exclamó. Con sus ojos verdes desorbitados. Iba a soltar un regaño pero vio a Jerome , rompiendo aún en llanto y se contuvo. Cuando por fin llegó hasta su hijo, sacó la pequeña mano de este que tapaba el corte, comprobando la gravedad de la herida.

Pronto y sin dudar, se quitó el paño de su cabeza y amarró la zona lastimada con cierto cuidado.

Jerome con la carita húmeda por las lágrimas , una vez  que su mamá terminó esa tarea, agarró a las criaturas del suelo cerca suyo y las metió de nuevo en la caja.

 

\- ¿Puedes pararte, Jerome? - Preguntó Lila, su hijo asintió sin mirarla. Ella notó que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo hasta la casilla donde habitaban y entonces lo tomó en sus brazos. -Eso te pasa por correr como un payaso maniático. -

 

Dijo con saña.Jerome seguía con sus sollozos aferrado a la cajita.

Lila ,suspirando, agregó.

 

\- Ya llegaremos, te lavaremos entero y curaremos ese corte. Ya acabará el dolor, hijo. - Puso su mano sobre el vendaje improvisado. - Ya acabó, mi pequeño.

Ya acabó.

 


	20. Impresiones

Ciertamente para Pennyworth, "Jack" era un chico muy especial, simpático y lleno de carisma por sobretodo, siempre teniendo un tema de conversación por lo cual, a pesar de concluir con la comida continuaron charlando.

 

Le daba gracia la mirada de su pupilo que sin palabras lograba pedirle que no sea tan fisgón.

Esas características mencionadas captó su atención desde su primer encuentro.

Pero algo llamativo era que, a pesar de todo, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, era esquivo y se encorbaba un poco al caminar como tratando de ,sutilmente, esconderse.  
Notó ,además, que se había recuperado más ya de las magulladuras.

A pesar de las condiciones insalubres a las que se sometía,parecía sanar satisfactoriamente. Dones de la juventud.

 

A mitad del almuerzo creyó propicio el hombre mayor empezar una amena charla con el joven, de la que Bruce se mantuvo al margen. Cuestionó sobre dónde nació, sus padres, cómo conoció a Bruce pues su joven amo no le había facilitado la información. De hecho, no pensó preguntarle a su amo, decidió buscar el momento indicado y demás.

 

Tales preguntas, eran respondidas con fluidez y recato, con una seguridad que no daba cabida a dudas.

 

Por alguna razón le rememoraba el caso de la señorita Selina Kyle en cuanto la ausencia de sus progenitores, algo casi en común en la gente con las cuáles su amo se relacionaba, debía ser algo casi patológico quizás, no era experto en eso.

 

Se puso a analizar, que en un momento dado, una expresión nefasta se había instalado en las facciones de Bruce y que casi se atragantó con el alimento,cuando preguntó sobre sus padres, a Jack no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo pero a Wayne sí, como si fuera un tema muy delicado y que era mejor no abordar.

 

Había gato encerrado, algo que no cuadraba, en sus años en la milicia aprendió, entre tantas otras cosas, a no ser confianzudo por así decirlo, cada pequeño detalle por más mínimo que pareciera, podría ser útil a la hora de brindar luz sobre una situación.

 

 

Hacía horas que Jack había partido, diciendo lo mucho que disfrutó la comida. Claro, que le ofreció un nuevo aventón a su destino pero este se rehusó.

Por lo que contó, gran parte de su vida fue trastocada por la desgracia, siendo así. Aprendió a valerse por sí mismo.Valoraba la fortaleza de Jack. También extrañamente algo familiar había en ese chico, cosa que era poco común. No era algo que debía pasar por alto.

 

Mientras Bruce y él, estaban limpiando la mesa (Jack amablemente lavó los platos y otros utensilios antes de irse. Definitivamente se ganó puntos con Alfred por eso) Algo hizo un ruido sordo al caer, pues levantaron el mantel y no vieron qué había antes de hacerlo.

 

 

Bruce miró al suelo por unos momentos y visualizó un pequeño teléfono móvil maltrecho desarmado por el golpe recibido. No era suyo ni de Alfred. Intercambiaron miradas con su mayordomo.

 

-Parece que alguien olvidó su teléfono, ¿huh?. - Comentó Alfred - Probablemente lo debe necesitar constantemente. - Agregó.

Bruce miró el objeto, finalmente consiguió Jerome un teléfono pensó ,entonces miró el reloj y vio que eran apenas una y media de la tarde.

Recogió y se puso a arreglar el aparato.  
Notando las intenciones de su amo. Asintió Alfred.- Creo que podremos llevarle ese objeto de vuelta una vez que ordenemos todo. Seguro estará muy agradecido.-

 

 

\- Llegado la hora, con retazos de la ya tímida luz del día que iba aminorándose a cada rato, Alfred había acercado a Bruce en cercanías del lugar donde Jerome supuestamente trabajaba, le pidió que le esperase en el auto.

 

\- Tenga cuidado, Amo Bruce.- Concedió el hombre- No se tarde demasiado.-

 

Bruce asintió . El joven heredero decidió no dejar que sepa que trabajaba allí, seguro no le caería bien que asista a ese tipo de lugares. No por criticar la labor humilde de los demás, no era prejuicioso es más; fervientemente,junto con sus padres , Alfred: Le habían educado para ser tolerante con cada persona, no importaba género, creencias religiosas o políticas y mucho menos por la raza o etnia.

A veces, Bruce se sentía sofocado por la sobreprotección de Alfred hacia él, era entendible pero nada en exceso era bueno. Incluso, cuando vivían sus padres tenía esa actitud para con él. Pero estar al tanto de que ingresaría en un lugar donde menores de edad no eran permitidos, definitivamente no le caería bien.

Si existiera el caso en la que Alfred entrara al lugar en vez de él y reconociera a las dueñas de The sirens, empezaría a atar cabos como sólo él lo podía hacer. En la búsqueda de la verdad, su mayordomo era implacable y no quería ni pensar en un escenario donde Jerome era descubierto. Aún era consciente absolutamente de la peligrosidad del ex maniax... Sus sonrisas y gestos probablemente eran meros métodos para hacerlo pasar como una cándida oveja inofensiva.

 

Miró la entrada del club.

 

Suspiró.

De nada le serviría hacerse pasar por un adulto, su apariencia no avalaba tal afirmación, podía sobornar al guardia pero este lo reconocería y eso afectaría su imágen pública. Sería una blasfemia total para Alfred y calculaba que le daría mínimo ,un infarto si leyera en el periódico sobre su presencia en un club nocturno de dudosa reputación.

 

No le ayudaría para nada.

 

Por ser quien era, constantemente estaba bajo el escrutinio del ojo público y pensó entonces una entrada alternativa, la que usó con Selina.

Se preguntaba si tendría la misma suerte que esa vez. Colocando la capucha de su abrigo se dirigió al callejón, que daba hacia parte del local. ¿Por qué no esperar a otro momento para regresárselo? Simple. No quería arriesgarse a que de improvisto se aparezca en la mansión o en otro lado en busca del objeto electrónico.

Claro, que había revisado el contenido, no había casi contactos y no habían mensajes de texto. Era un modelo viejo, sin ningún tipo capacidad para almacenar aplicaciones o archivos de determinado tamaño.

No encontró nada útil.

Apretó el paso.

 

*****************

Del mismo modo James logró entrar al club, habían bastantes personas en el recinto y la música era suave, casi relajante. Pensó en poner más en práctica la paciencia, menos estresante enfrentar situaciones y lo ayudaba a planear mejor los siguientes pasos a dar.

 

La tranquilidad allí, era una cosa que no esperaba encontrar, de a poco iban llegando más gente. Algunos parecían observarlo detenidamente, pues su apariencia se diferenciaba a los demás. La presencia de un policía nunca era bienvenida.Pues eran relacionados con lo todo lo negativo existente en la ciudad.

 

Continuó con el ejercicio de la paciencia hasta hallar a Barbara.

 

Caminó en dirección la mesa de tragos, donde dos hombres estaban sirviendo. Uno de ellos lo atendió,brindándole con eficacia,la bebida que pidió.

 


	21. Destapado.

Las risas eran un gran impulso para continuar y una pauta innegable de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

 

Minutos antes de salir a cumplir,simplemente se había pintado un bigotillo estilo Salvador Dalí con un fibrón de tinta lavable de color negro y se puso un antifaz más que nada para cubrir la leve coloración morada que aún tenía en su ojo.

Usaba un sombrero de copa y en general,el dichoso traje de mago,decidió no dejarse llevar por dudas sin sentido.

 

Confiado en sí mismo hasta interactuó con algunos asistentes,mediante un truco sobre la suma de los dados y las cartas.

Impresionó a su audiencia con El truco del anillo sin gravedad, y con las monedas al aire.

Terminando para pena de la gente por ese simple hecho,con un monólogo.

Dejó el micrófono en una mesa,hizo una animosa reverencia, mientras un cálido aplauso de varios minutos,acompañó a su salida triunfal.

 

Estaba extasiado por la atención recibida.Pero antes de tomar un descanso de por lo menos un segundo en una especie de camerín,luego de la presentación,fue atrapado entre los brazos de Barbara.

\- ¡Ay! Estuviste fantástico, Jer- Digo Jack. - Se corrigió de inmediato. Aún le constaba recordar que debía llamarlo de esa manera en lugares públicos.Era monumentalmente quisquilloso con eso.

El júbilo llenó su corazón y supo que Jerome lo haría bien, aunque superó sus expectativas con creces y fue bien recibido. Tenía definitivamente un don ese chico.

\- ¡Tengo ganas de besarte!-

Exclamó de nuevo y de hecho, lo besó, en ambos cachetes efusivamente. Jerome no estaba habituado a muestras de cariño.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, Kean lo notó pero no hizo tanto caso. Entonces Tabitha llegó con un martini en la mano.: -Te luciste, cabeza de zanahoria. Te felicito. Admito que algunos de tus chistes fueron graciosos.Bueno, iré a la zona de servicios por si me necesitan , nos vemos.-

Sus jaquecas eran insoportables cuando se hacía de noche, así que se tomaba la libertad de retirarse temprano.

 

Concluyó y partió. Eso fue sorpresivo para tanto para Kean y Jerome. La primera vez que Galavan le hablaba sin un tono sarcástico o de burla hacia su persona.

Era una noche total de sorpresas.

Y vaya sorpresa pensó,cuando fijó su mirada en alguien que atravesaba las cortinas bordó sin más preámbulo hasta llegar a ellos.

 

-Barbara Kean.Necesito hablar contigo un momento. - James Gordon usó un tono grave e imperativo.

 

-Oh, vaya, vaya.¿Quién se dignó a hacerme una visita? ¿Qué tal ,Jimmy?-

 

Ella se interpuso a propósito entre el detective y el joven, colocando sus manos en la cintura.Elegantemente erguida mostrando parsimonia .

Ciertamente,no sabía de la presencia del detective allí,significaba que los guardias ignoraron la regla de oro sobre informarle si alguien sospechoso intentara ingresar.

Pero eso lo arreglaría más tarde,ahora ya no tenía más que lidiar con su viejo amor.Cuya mirada tenía ese fulgor que tanto llegó a adorar pero un sesgo de hiel salía de sus palabras al dirigirse a ella,lo cual aunque todo los cambios que ha tenido le afectaba sin poder remediarlo aunque detestara admitirlo,aún quedaban restos de esa pasión que llegaron a compartir,por lo menos en su propio ser.Su Jimbo sería muy orgulloso para admitir algo de tal naturaleza.

 

 

Jerome notó la manera en la que era avizorado por Jim. Y por un instante no supo dónde moverse o hacia dónde mirar.Si seguía allí nada bien podría salir. Dio un paso hacia atrás y declaró solemnemente que se retiraba para darles privacidad ,a propósito realizó un cambio al tono de su voz.

 

Desapareció entre las cortinas lo más rápido que pudo.

 

Barbara enfocó entonces su mirada en el detective.

 

-¿Me acompañas a mi oficina? Podrían haber oídos indiscretos... - Sugirió. Luego de unos momentos, Jim asintió. -Está bien.Vamos. -Deseaba que su visita valiera la pena. Era imprescindible que rinda frutos.

 

 

 

 

 

********************

Llegó a los sanitarios .

Procedió a quitarse el moño y los guantes que le parecieron un tanto sofocantes.

 

También decidió deshacerse del bigote falso con agua y jabón.

Cuando terminó miró su reflejo en el espejo, satisfecho con el resultado pensó ir a la zona del vestuario para cambiarse del todo. De improviso alguien entró en su rango de visión.

 

-Ey, ¡Jack! - Saludó Martin sonriente. Había salido de uno de los cubículos , fue allí a fumar. No se animaba a salir en el frío aire del exterior para hacerlo.

 

El barman miró de pies a cabeza a Jerome. Se veía muy atractivo y le sorprendió el talento de la que era dueño, más por su energía a pesar del accidente que le comentó que tuvo y aunque tenía sus dudas sabía que no era de su incumbencia.

 

-Hola. ¿Qué onda? Mucho trabajo, ¿eh? - Contestó el pelirrojo mientras veía que el otro apagaba una colilla. El moreno suspiró, mientras se pasaba la mano en su cabello castaño.

 

\- Sí, demasiado. Necesito un descanso. Algo que me relaje para continuar con lo que resta de la noche.-

 

Jerome siguió sonriendo, se quitó el sombrero. Luego procedió a acercarse más de la cuenta a él e insinuante, paseó sus dedos por el pecho de Martin, deshizo el agarre de un par de botones, exponiendo su piel en unos segundos.

-Tengo la solución perfecta para tu dilema.-

 

El otro hombre complacido colocó , a su vez, sus fuertes manos en la cintura de Jerome. Realmente el muchacho se veía como un sueño ataviado en esa indumentaria ajustada a su cuerpo. Este se dejó hacer.

 

Ya tenían la confianza suficiente y ya habían tenido sus "sesiones " cargados de intimidad anteriormente, aunque no habían llegado a tercera base. Más por no encontrar oportunidad adecuada que por otra cuestión ,así que se conformaban con eso. Lo que le gustaba a Jerome era la habilidad y entusiasmo de Martin, y como era casi catorce años mayor que él, su innegable experiencia.

 

Le llamaba la atención, el hecho de que ese hombre tenía éxito en conquistar las mujeres que quisiera pero no se limitaba sólo a ellas.

 

Le gustaba , según sus propios términos ,probar nuevas cosas sin miedo ni tapujos. Y sin compromisos, como él mismo buscaba. Nada serio, sólo un Touch and Go . Encontrando una forma de liberarse de tensiones, una forma mutua de ayudarse a quitar el estrés de la vida diaria.

 

Valeska sí había tenido experiencias similares cuando más joven con chicas ,en su época, del circo. Quizás lo único positivo ,si se quiere, de su estancia allí. Hijas de quienes trabajaban allí, ansiosas por tantear los placeres carnales que el cuerpo podía obsequiar.

 

Su affaire más destacado fue con Hillary Quingley , los imágenes del pasado que conservaba eran de absoluta exquisitez por eso quizás la recordaba tan claramente.

 

Pero eran más roces de adolescentes que algo serio. Su madre no aprobaba esas cosas y si era descubierto, ni satán se comparaba con la ira que la invadía. Lo cual era irónico pues esta fornicaba con cada hombre que se le antojaba. Casi todos en el circo conocían la anatomía de su progenitora con detalle. Por eso nunca supo quién fue su padre sino hasta después de... que fuera al otro mundo.

 

El menos pensado resultó ser aunque, realmente le quedó la duda si era de hecho,el adivinador ese, su papá. O , mejor dicho el que le engendró.

Pero tampoco le sorprendía tanto.

Su madre consideraba carne de asado a todo quien tuviera un falo que funcionara. 

 

Se sobresaltó al sentir una caricia en su entrepierna, y unos labios devorando su cuello y mentón con frenesí . La incipiente barba de su compañero cosquilleaba en su piel, suaves suspiros llenos de gusto se oían de ambos. 

 

Ignoraban el hecho de que el lugar era un sanitario unisex y otros podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

 

Un poco rudo, el hombre mayor lo acorraló contra el lavabo, apretando sus glúteos con ambas manos, posesivo. Jerome se mordía los labios buscando evitar ser muy vocal.Apretaba los ojos fuertemente hasta que en un momento dado los entrecerró por el éxtasis agarrándose de los anchos hombros del barman .

Entonces captó algo en frente suya, de forma borrosa, un familiar mechón esponjado de cabello negro, como ala de cuervo y una silueta que estaba erguida frente de ellos. 

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos verdes y se encontró con los de, nada más y nada menos , Bruce Wayne. Su expresión denotaba más bien consternación y juraba que vio la manera en la que la sangre inmediatamente tiñó las pálidas mejillas del adolescente al cruzar miradas.

Este estuvo parado unos momentos más pero al salir de una especie de trance , aceleró paso hacia afuera.

 

Martin no se había percatado de la presencia del intruso y continuaba con lo suyo , pero se detuvo cuando oyó un portazo tremendo.

 

\- ¿Qué demo...? .- Dirigió su atención de donde llegó el estruendoso sonido.  
Jerome aprovechó para tomar distancia. 

\- ¡Tengo que marcharme un rato, Mart! ¿ No te molesta , no? - Se metió la remera dentro del pantalón y arregló las arrugas de su chaleco lo más rápido que pudo . El susodicho asintió pero apenas pudo ser percibido pues el mago desapareció del área .


	22. Arreglos

-Evita romper cualquier, por favor. Que mi presupuesto ya no alcanza para reparaciones , ¿Sí? -

Pidió sarcástica Barbara al ingresar a su oficina.  
Se quitó su abrigo y lo puso en el perchero. También lo hizo con sus zapatos de tacones, en un gesto despreocupado.

El contacto de sus pies con la alfombra le encantaba.Rodeó su mesa y tomó asiento. Agarró una botella de Whiskey y un vaso -¿Quieres? -

 

Ante la negativa de Gordon quien quedó de pie en frente suya, finjió un mohín. Y se sirvió para ella,primeramente sacando unos cubitos de su hielera.

 

\- Basta de tantas vueltas, Barbara.Contesta ¿Tú tienes conocimiento sobre con quienes tuvo contacto Tetch antes de ser arrestado? ¿Organizó alguna reunión? -

Luego de dar un largo trago, tranquilamente se tomó el tiempo de saborear el alcohol en el paladar ante la aguda mirada de Jim. Musitó

\- Ni idea. Todo lo que sabía, ya te lo conté la última vez.-Entonces ella le indicó que tomara asiento .

 

\- Me desesperas quedándote allí parado. Vamos , siéntate. Intentaré serte de ayuda por haber metido la pata. - Sonrió ampliamente. De nuevo Jim, cedió y se dejó caer en el lugar.

Suspirando decidió explicarle a la mujer sobre la situación. Entró en detalles de la investigación en curso pero le expuso puntos básicos de él, a penas duras Gordon logró omitir ciertos datos relevantes.

Realmente le hizo sentir algo enfermizo en sus entrañas al oírlo.

Pues, Jervis poseía un plan aparentemente, uno enorme que de llevarse a cabo, sería capaz de destruir a los ciudadanos y hacer de la ciudad entera inhabitable, aún si eso lo afectara a sí mismo estando encerrado. Cosa que la incluiría a ella ,claro estaba.

¿Cómo podría reinar Gotham si esta ciudad era destruída?

Todo eso sin contar que le costaría la vida a Tabby , un riesgo tan grande de perderla. Era uno que no estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar por nada en el mundo. Así que, con el poco contacto que tuvo con Jervis, ella pudo tener conocimiento sobre unos aliados suyos que andaban libre por allí, consiguiendo artefactos de tecnología y armamentos de procedencia un tanto irregulares.

Le informó de movimientos tras bastidores en el bajo mundo, que hasta ese instante no eran del todo sospechosos. Dentro de los planes de atracos a bancos y/o negocios entre mafias o pandillas locales usuales cada tanto en esos días.

 

Con todo eso, ella decidió colaborar. \- Te contactaré en cuanto pueda recabar más información. - Jim decidió tomar el riesgo. Esos datos que ella le proveyó ya no era útil pues estaba al tanto, pero de todos modos era un método para saber que decía la verdad. Se levantó y le ofreció una tarjeta con su número, dudaba que ella querría llamar precisamente al Departamento de policía.

Así que eso quedaba entre ellos dos, lo cual ,desde su perspectiva era mejor.

 

Ella agarró la tarjeta y luego de mirarlo unos segundos se lo devolvió, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Jim ,ella habló mostrando su teléfono: - Ya tengo tu número entre mis contactos.-

Él desconocía cómo podría ella haber guardado ese dato si relativamente hacia poco tiempo que lo había cambiado.  
Se estremeció un poco. \- Entiendo. Toda ayuda será importante. Gracias. -

 

Dijo y sin más, se retiró.

 

Kean se apoyó los brazos en su mesa y luego de unos instantes , miró la galería de fotos del celular.

Varias eran con la cara de Jim y otras de ellos , juntos.

 

Cuando poseía su aplicación de mensajería ,ella usalmente revisaba su fotos de perfil y los guardaba.

Todas eran con esa Leslie pero se encargó de editarlas y dejar sólo la imagen de su detective.

Era algo que atesoraba.

 

Lo conocía muy bien y supo que estaba tan desesperado que tuvo que contactarla.

Básicamente, él se sentía culpable de haber desatado todo aquello , de cierta forma.

Era experto en ganarse el odio de las peores personas que se podía encontrar y siempre conllevaba que la gente a su alrededor resultara lastimada...

Se preguntaba si de no haber cometido el parricidio desde el principio, él la seguiría amando.

 

Cómo cambiaban las cosas y mientras, el tiempo seguía corriendo implacable como siempre. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****************

Bruce no entendía el por qué de su reacción ,bueno en sí era natural sentirse avergonzado por presenciar actos íntimos de otros,pero no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Jerome al ser besado y tocado de esa forma por ese otro tipo.

 

 

Le pareció chocante porque a pesar de no haberse puesto a analizar la sexualidad precisamente de las personas y el de Jerome en particular, pensó que estaba lejos de tener esas preferencias.

 

Parecía disfrutar de esas atenciones .

 

Sus respiraciones aceleradas y el rostro sonrojado de Valeska , sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios entreabiertos relamiéndose del gusto eran atrayentes, era innegable.

 

 

Logró colarse momentos atrás, cosa que ya se había convertido en su talento, justo en la mitad del show en el club. Casi le da un vuelco al corazón cuando logró reconocer al ex maniax envuelto en esa actividad.

 

Se sintió en un infame Deja vú. Vestido así, cautivando a las personas con sus palabras y acciones. Poco después, lo vio bajarse del escenario, pero no encontraba la ocasión para hablarle. Pues pronto él estaba conversando con una mujer rubia, luego alguien más se unió a ellos.

 

Desde la distancia, notó que Jerome entró por un pasillo. Cuando la mujer y el otro hombre, fueron por otra dirección luego de una breve charla, aprovechó el camino libre para seguir al esquivo pelirrojo.

 

Atravesó la puerta y vio un pasillo largo de paredes blancas. Sólo había dos entradas en el costado derecho, una era era más pequeña y por lo que vio allí, se guardaban enseres de limpieza.

 

Un cartel indicaba la zona de sanitarios. Y allí ingresó decidido, en el amplio lugar, encontrándose con la ardiente escena. Lo primero que le llegó en la mente era largarse de allí pero lo peor era que Jerome lo descubrió antes de que su desliz pudiera pasar inadvertido.

 

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho , una punzada de vergüenza y algo más...

 

A punto de llegar al salón principal, lleno de público. Sintió un tirón en el brazo que lo hizo retroceder.

No necesitó mirar para saber quién lo tomó.

 

Frustrado decidió confrontarlo. Pero no sabía por qué se sentía tan enojado , era increíble pues así , de esa misma forma se había sentido con Selina cuando se enteró que había besado a su clon.

 

Pero era desconcertante que le pasara con Valeska, impensable e injustificado. Trató de creer que era por el temor de ser considerado un vil Voyeur acosador .

 

\- Hey, Brucie. ¿Qué tal? ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! -

Habló Jerome ,agitado, pero no tan exaltado. Aún sostenía a Bruce, esta vez con ambas manos sobre sus hombros para asegurarse de que no intente largarse.

Para él realmente era una gran sorpresa ,como había expresado ,la presencia de ese futuro empresario.

 

Y claro, qué razón fue tan fuerte para hacer que vaya allí en persona y por consiguiente, haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa.

 

Sin duda, al adolescente le pareció algo bastante intimidante.Quizás presenciar, ver en vivo y en directo ese tipo de cosas que era lo más "light" que existía pero para Wayne,quizás podría ser considerado demasiado en su inocente mente.

 

A pesar de todo lo que ha atravesado el chico, aún conservaba esa inocencia.

> Jerome sonrió con un toque de malicia.


	23. Surgimiento.

Harvey estaba al tanto de esos turbios asuntos que envolvían a ciertos grupos clandestinos que ya hacían sus movimientos a escondidas.

 

Junto con Jim,habían estado analizando los reportes de los oficiales que con cada día que pasaba,quedaba a la vista y se acrecentaba la veracidad de que algo se estaba gestando.

 

Sinceramente se estaba desesperando por no encontrar una señal o prueba factible para accionar en caso de que se requiera.

 

El lema era " Mejor prevenir que curar" y gracias al impulso de su colega, aunque un tanto descreído de que sí, realmente algo raro existía.

Aún la tensión por el último ataque por parte de ese culto infame, se sentía en el aire.Las secuelas eran dolorosas y sangraban. Aunque el rostro de Pollard estaba en todas partes, era escurridizo como un ratón en un cañaveral.

 

La gente por supuesto exigía que se aceleren las investigaciones, pedían justicia por las víctimas que perecieron en el circo y en otras ubicaciones. Las cadenas de televisión, hacían énfasis en los informativos sobre esos casos, la burocracia hacía todo más complicado, pues cada caso tenía su particularidad y la mano ejecutora de cada muerte debía ser identificado.

 

Ya decía el viejo dicho " Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa".

Nada más acertado y ajustado a la realidad.

 

Lo peor de todo es que ya había salido a la luz , sobre los experimentos realizados en Indian Hill.

 

La gente temerosa de Gótica, expresaban su creciente descontento con la incapacidad de las fuerzas de seguridad , así como el miedo ,que ineludiblemente ,traía desesperanza.

 

 

Otro punto que recalcaba y si no era suficiente que un grupo de fenómenos hayasen escapado de una prisión ilegal y secreta: Era la eterna corrupción en el departamento de policía. No sabía cómo hacer para purificar ese organismo.

 

Incluso los medios hacían incapie en la actividad pasada de Gordon, lo que hacía la credibilidad en el compromiso del departamento, decrecer en picada.

¿Un caza-recompensas ? Excelente punto del historial.

 

Mas, en sus adentros, sabía que era el único agente del que podía confiar plenamente. Y como todo ser humano, tendía en caer en graves equivocaciones, después de todo desde el principio, su misión fue enseñarle a sobrellevar y guiar al flamante oficial en los gajes de la labor aunque no se hayan llevado bien en las primeras andanzas de ambos en compañía.

 

"Debí enseñarle también a elegir correctamente su pareja sentimental de turno"  
Pensó por un momento el uniformado.Pues tenía mala suerte con ellas, envuelto o no de manera romántica.

 

 

Sus tropiezos fueron en el afán de proteger a sus seres amados. Jim poseía defectos pero tenía un sentido de justicia innamovible y perseverancia , muy dignas de admirar.  
Aprendió a apreciarlo por aquello.

 

Tales cualidades que él mismo poseyó alguna vez cuando era un simple novato, ignorante de la putrefacción que invadía las diferentes dependencias que se suponían llena de virtudes.

 

Con todo eso en mente, que casi le hacían reventar la cabeza.

 

Decidió llamar a Gordon, luego de unos cuantos tonos, escuchó la voz del rubio detective :

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Respondió de inmediato James al ver el nombre de Bullock.

Este puso los ojos en blanco:

\- Hola,buenas noches, agente Gordon.No sucede nada de urgencia gracias a Jesucristo y María la Virgen.- Por el tono del otro, el detective sonrió ligeramente. Tapó mejor el auricular del teléfono pues había bastante ruido que no aturdía pero no podía escuchar facilmente la voz de su colega al otro lado de la línea.

 

\- Necesito tu trasero aquí y no de forma urgente pero no te distraigas tanto tampoco, necesito saber de tus avances , también tengo ciertas novedades que prefiero no compartir por este medio.-

 

Explicó manoteando unos papeles del escritorio.

 

-Entendido. - Asintió Jim, mirando a su alrededor hasta que captó dos figuras en una zona de semi penumbras , bastantes cercanas la una de la otra. Eso lo llenó de inquietud.

 

Uno de ellos parecía someter al otro.

 

-Ah y si me haces el favor de comprar una caja de bollos y café bien cargado por el camino. Te devolveré la inversión, Jim. ¿ Hola? ¿Hola ?-

-... -

-...-

\- Eh , sí. Lo haré. Ahora mismo voy. Adiós.- Pronunció apresurado y colgó.

El sonido repetitivo saliendo de su aparato fue lo siguiente que oyó Harvey.

Quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wayne sentía una opresión a medida que el espacio entre ellos se reducía.

 

La usualmente pálida y nívea piel de Valeska tenía una coloración sonrosada, evidentemente era marcas de chupeteos en su mentón, en la opaca luz era lo poco que lograba ver.

 

¿Por qué dejaba que le hicieran eso? Dejarle marcas así, ser manoseado así...

Bruce tragó saliva nervioso.

La cercanía era tanta que podía percibir la calidez de su cuerpo y un suave aroma que provenía del otro.

Una mezcla frutal y oriental,con un punto dulce similar al albaricoque y melocotón hasta notas de vainilla con canela.

Esa exquisita mezcla, no azoraban sus sentidos de forma negativa.

 

Podía precisar aquello con gran certeza.

 

Pues su madre le había inculcado la importancia de dejar impresión en los demás,contándole un secreto: Una de las formas más sutiles era darle un buen uso a los perfumes.

 

En determinadas ocasiones cuando debían asistir a algún evento, disfrutaba cuando ella, gentilmente colocaba gotitas de su colonia, en su cuello y cabello ante la divertida mirada de su papá.

Ella adoraba utilizarlos y aún guardaba con recelo, el último frasco que Martha llegó a usar.

Estaba prácticamente nuevo y solía ir en busca de él cuando sentía que la soledad y la angustia lo llenaba, para que le ayudase a rememorar sus momentos con ella.

Un dulce consuelo. Era increíble cuando algo aparentemente simple actuaba de esa forma en un individuo. Trayendo recuerdos e influyendo intensamente.

Y sí que tenía razón, dejaba una impresión en las personas.

 

Jerome lo dejaba en él.

 

-¿Qué pasa, Bruce? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Oyó que suavemente cuestionó, arrullante el pelirrojo.

 

El adolescente negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose achicar ante la mirada esmeralda del supuesto mago.

Bruce , de súbito, sacó el dichoso teléfono de su bolsillo y lo oprimió ligeramente contra el pecho de Jerome. Ofreciéndolo.

Este lo tomó entre sus manos y lo inspeccionó un instante. Al fin , Wayne se vio liberado del agarre del pelirrojo.

 

\- Lo dejaste olvidado en la mansión, sólo vine a devolvértelo. - Explicó, tratando de guardar la compostura.

 

Jerome notó que efectivamente era suyo.

No se había dado para nada que lo había dejado . Lo más probable que recién al día siguiente lo hubiera pillado. Sin más remedio que darlo por perdido y eso que lo había conseguido sólo días atrás.

 

\- Oh, vaya. ¡Gracias, Brucie! Soy un despistado sin remedio. -

Afirmó enérgico y a la vez, finjiendo estar avergonzado.

\- Eres tan caballeroso. Nadie hubiera hecho eso por mí . -

 

Contento, posó su mano en la cabeza de Bruce y lo acarició , disfrutando de la textura sedosa que poseían las hebras del chico.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda recompensarte? -

Wayne no pudo evitarlo pero quedó estático allí, sólo mirándole, no podía de dejar de observar esos ojos, ojos que sólo lo observaban en él, que brillaban de una manera semejante a un cuerpo celeste, vagando en el infinito eterno.

Notó que la frialdad que le destacaba, se perdió. ¿ Recuperó la humanidad? ¿ No tenía intenciones alevosas?

 

Había algo hipnótico en él, era como el hechizo que los psicópatas lograban crear en quienes lo rodeaban pero a pesar de estar al tanto de ello, lo ignoró pues el sentido de alerta que antes había simplemente no estaba.

Pronto una canción rítmica sonaba, estimulando el lugar, con un volumen aceptable, colaborando con el ambiente de extraña intimidad y calidez .

 

"They shut the gates at sunset. After that you can't get out. You can see the bigger picture. Find out what it's all about"

Ya se había habituado a él , que ya era parte de sus pocas interacciones existentes , una muy particular.

-Yo... - Bruce sintió que perdió la voz

"You will never be alone."

La mano pasó de su cabello a su mejilla.

 

"With the moonlight to guide you, feel the joy of being alive. But ,oh, the road is long.  
The stones that you are walking on. Have gone."

 

Jerome aún poseía la oxitocina alta en la sangre,eso sumado a el efecto de tener a alguien que consideraba atractivo a su merced , era en definitiva,algo embriagador.

"And the night that you got locked in. Was the time to decide."

Siempre quiso hacer eso, desde que compartió conversaciones normales con el futuro empresario y ver crecer empatía para con él.

 

La mezcla de sentimientos enceguecía sus pensamientos racionales o de sentido común.

 

"If you close the door to your house. Don't let anybody in . It's a room full of nothing. No blood underneath your skin"

Bruce cerró sus ojos , su rostro tenía una expresión tan serena.Mientras una mano tocó ligeramente el antebrazo ajeno.

"Stop chasing shadows , just enjoy the ride."

Casi llegaba a su estatura  
¡Cómo crecía! Así que sólo tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza y...

 

\- ¿ Todo en orden aquí? - Ambos se sobresaltaron y observaron en dirección del desconocido. Para Bruce sólo le costó segundos en reconocerlo.

-Detective Gordon.-Pronunciaron ,al unísono, ambos jóvenes.


	24. Explicaciones

\- Todo en orden ,Oficial Gordon. -

 

Afirmó Wayne, forzando una sonrisa. Su corazón latía rápidamente, disipando el ligero letargo en la que había estado envuelto momentos antes. 

 

Jim puso sus manos en la cintura, un gesto común en él que denotaba alerta, con los ojos entrecerrados, miró al muchacho que estaba a lado de Bruce, tenía su propia mano sobre el hombro del adolescente.

 

Era el mismo quien realizó el espectáculo y con quien hablaba Barbara. Supo que era el tal Jack Napier que había también conocido en el hospital, amigo de Wayne, desde el primer momento no confió en ese joven.

 

En su trabajo se requería que fuera observador, y sí que cumplía con ese requisito. Omitió pedirle documentación, algo , cualquier cosa que avale su identidad, en su primer encuentro.

 

Una intraquilidad surgió en el detective puesto que se lo había cruzado otra vez y siempre sentía lo mismo. 

Pensó que estaba alucinando porque ese muchacho, que ante la poca luz, se veía que era dueño de un pelo rojizo, detalle que le era demasiado conocido.

 

Durante semanas estuvo en la caza de un personaje , que sólo ocupó su mente, por ser el "vocero", el líder de los Maniax, claro bajo el mando de Theo Galavan, en el afán de seguir con su plan siniestro.

Creando una incómoda sensación . Pero era algo imposible, él mismo había ido a verificar la fosa común en la que había sido depositado el cuerpo de Jerome Valeska, supuestamente.

 

Fue a la morgue incluso y hasta tocó la piel helada, sin atisbo de vida del criminal.

 

Sin embargo,tenía a alguien que poseía la viva imagen del fugitivo fallecido,parado allí, mirando a todos lados menos confrontándole.

Podría ser sólo un extraordinario parecido, pero todo era muy sospechoso y NO creía en meras coincidencias.

 

Además ¿Qué hacía el joven heredero en ese lugar? Fijó su mirada en el adolescente.

\- ¿Bruce qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Alfred? - El chico carraspeó.

\- Está a media cuadra de aquí. En el auto. Me trajo porque se lo pedí, tenía un recado urgente que traer a mi amigo, que de hecho ya lo conoce, Jack. - 

Dirigió su mirada a "Jack". Quien con un gesto con la mano le saludó.- Jim ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se acercó al muchacho, mientras Bruce esperaba la reacción de Jerome.

 

Pero antes de que pueda sentenciar algo llegó Martin, con un sombrero y unos guantes.

\- ¡Jack! ,¡Jack! Te los dejaste olvidados en el baño.- El atractivo moreno llegó hasta donde estaban los tres. Jerome sonrió ampliamente ante su oportuna intervención. Agarró los objetos y dio le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Luego miró a Bruce, quien de nuevo sintió una especie desagrado por esa acción para con el otro.

— ¿Ves lo que te decía? Soy un despistado sin remedio.—

Musitó el pelirrojo. Martin, sonriendo se fijó en Wayne y su expresión se tornó a uno desconcertado , para el chico ,tal escrutinio no le resultaba del todo cómodo.

\- Creo que ya debo irme.-Vagamente intentó despedirse.

Jim pareció pensarlo unos segundos,sintiendo que su móvil empezó a sonar incesante dentro de su bolsillo. Lo ignoró.

-Te acompañaré,pero antes.Hey, Jack. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la estación de policía?- 

 

¡Por todos los cielos!  
Jerome farfulló por lo bajo una maldición.

\- Y ¿la razón sería?-

\- Necesito corroborar algunos datos, Napier. Es muy importante.- 

 

Jerome frunció el ceño. 

 

Se dio un pateo mental por ser tan descuidado, ser tomado con la guardia baja.

Debió haber sabido que no sería fácil salir bien librado de ese detective.

Pero quería culpar al empresario allí, que se limitaba a mirar con sus ojos como platos el accionar de su caballero de armadura brillante alias El Jimmy. 

¡Era responsable!  
¿Por qué? Por ser tan tierno y dulce, tanto como para distraer sus sentidos así. Nunca pensó en ser políticamente correcto y desde siempre sus actitudes eran poco ortodoxas, a esas alturas no cambiaría.

 

Así que otros detalles no le quitaban el sueño para nada.  
Suspiró.

Además de haberle interrumpido la posibilidad de una buena follada, también no estaría así ,teniendo que lidiar en la situación de estar entre la espada y la pared.

Ahora el pequeño equilibrio que había contruido se iría , más o menos al desagüe.

Todos sus planes a futuro, transformados en completos sin sentido.

Nah, no podía responsabilizarlo. Sería irracional.  
Pero debía hacer algo.

Debía pensar y rápido.

Atacar e intentar escapar sería un acto demasiado estúpido, quedaría de inmediato al descubierto, causando escándalo en un lugar lleno de gente.

Acciones desesperadas no eran buena idea, usualmente. 

Y con su suerte, mucho menos.

 

Sin mencionar que algo así, sin duda asustaría a Wayne,lo desaprobaría totalmente . 

 

Jim y Bruce tenían una conexión.

Tan evidente que se podía ver a leguas ese instinto paternal que tenía el rubio de corte militar con el chico. 

Llegar a lastimar a Jimbo o mandarlo de patitas al otro mundo, por mucho que quería , causaría su alejamiento,destruyendo el frágil lazo que estaban empezando a cimentar. 

 

Y no quería engañarse en ese punto; Sí que tenía importancia en su vida.

Sabiendo que no habían tenido, él y el desafortunado huérfano, un buen inicio precisamente. Un encuentro memorable sí, pero no el más indicado para el surgimiento de una interacción positiva. No podía decir con exactitud que sentía culpa o sentía arrepentimiento e ignoraba las razones pero que deseaba enmendar las cosas de alguna forma con Bruce, sin duda, era su deseo.

No podría hacerlo estando encerrado.

Él le inspiraba. 

-¿En serio? Oh... Ya veo. - 

 

El detective, rodando los ojos, de nuevo hizo una tentativa de acercarse a él, cuando estuvo a su altura ,le dio un sólido agarre en el brazo. 

\- Será mejor que colabores. - El tono de Jim ya era amenazante, nada cordial. 

Debía adivinarlo, no era el tipo con la mayor paciencia del planeta.  
Distraerlo, no era opción. Valeska contuvo una sonrisa y en vez de eso, trató de poner una expresión apesadumbrada, como la de un típico cachorro mojado. 

\- Me temo que no podré ir, señor detective. Estoy en horario laboral. La verdad no quiero perder mi trabajo.Verá ,me ha costado mucho conseguirlo.- 

Manifestó y adquirió casi un tono compungido. Que a Jim no le convenció ni un ápice. 

El agarre se intensificó, cosa que hizo plañir al pelirrojo, este dedicándole una mirada aguda como respuesta.

La tensión podía sentirse claramente.

Bruce intervino.Antes de que la situación escale a otro nivel. 

\- Por favor, Jim. Él hará lo que digas, pero en otro momento.- 

Jim pareció no escucharle e insistió.  
\- Por favor.-

 

—Además no hay órden. —Jerome dijo con una expresión ya bastante altiva.   
Bruce Francisco el ceño.   
—Por favor. —

Repitió Bruce, con una mirada pesarosa. El mayor pareció entender el mensaje,. Algo que aprendió fue en confiar en ese jovencito y tendría una muy buena razón para estar tan firme en su acción. Esperaba que sus peores temores no se confirmaran pero ya se le ha sido mostrado que nada era imposible. Suspiró y al fin, liberó a Jerome.

 

—¿Algún problema, Jim? Pensé que te habías marchado... Oh ¿Bruce? ¿Bruce Wayne?— 

\- Se oyó una voz femenina.

 

Apareció Barbara, ya que vio toda la escena al salir de la oficina, tuvo que adivinar que James no se iría sin causar algún dolor de cabeza. Pero ver también al heredero de los Wayne allí, en su club ,fue algo impactante.

Aparte, los menores eran prohibídos allí.

\- Bien, no sucede nada. Ya nos íbamos. - 

Indicó a Bruce que lo siga.Dio la espalda ignorando a los demás y emprendió paso. Wayne obedeció y le dedicó una última mirada al ex maniax.

Jerome le sonrió ligeramente. Y sin pronunciar palabra gesticuló con la mano, dándole entender que lo llamaría. No sería super complicado conseguir el número de la residencia Wayne en una guía telefónica , ¿No?

 

.

Barbara estaba descreída.

 

Al igual que Martin. Quien fue llamado por el otro Barman, que estaba saturado de pedidos y no podía solo con todo.Y hacer notar a su jefa que no estaba en su puesto, no era beneficioso

El moreno se marchó aún pensativo ante lo que presenció.  


-Jerome - Habló la rubia al fin, dirigiéndose al susodicho - ¿ Qué fue todo eso? -

\- Es una larga historia... pero , en resumen, de la que me salvé. Pew.- Se recostó en la pared , totalmente agotado.

-Mañana te lo explico. ¿ Puedo?- Preguntó.

\- Está bien pero cuenta todo, eh. El mismísimo Bruce Wayne estuvo aquí y no es poca cosa.-  
Musitó la mujer, cruzada de brazos.

-Lo sé , te aseguro que no significa nada malo. - Nada , nada malo.


	25. Entendimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto... Los personajes no me pertenecen. Así que creadores de Gotham, no demanden. Please :'^
> 
> Y si encuentran un error de ortografía o de cualquier tipo:Un hechicero lo hizo.

Alfred acomodó con delicadeza el edredón de su amo.

 

Cerró las ventanas, se cercioró de trancarlas bien. Siguió con las cortinas. La habitación quedó a oscuras.

 

Por eso prendió la tímida luz blanca de una lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa de noche, alumbraba el lugar un poco, lo suficiente.

 

Bruce entre sueños, arrugó el ceño y se acomodó en su lecho, dejando sólo al descubierto su rostro y ya con expresión relajada, quedó tapado como si fuera un capullo en posición fetal. El mayordomo sonrió ligeramente y acarició el cabello de su pupilo, oyendo la pausada respiración, como único sonido ambiental. 

 

Había llegado visiblemente exhausto a su encuentro. Como los minutos se hacían eternos, ya pensaba en ir a buscarlo por el camino por donde partió , con la decisión hecha, finalmente lo vio llegando, acompañado de alguien inesperado.

 

Las alarmas se dispararon al notarlo, mas el detective lo tranquilizó. Compartieron una charla corta, mientras Wayne se subía al vehículo. Pronto se marcharon hacia la mansión, Jim yendo hacia su propio vehículo.

 

Al llegar, cuando Bruce fue a la cocina en busca de una bebida fresca, Alfred recibió un mensaje de texto del susodicho oficial. En él, y con gran habilidad, sintetizó la situación, contándole la idea principal que era : Jack Napier no era quien decía ser. Y Bruce está al tanto. Lo protege. ¿La razón? Lo ignoraba.

 

Temor o complicidad, dos razones posibles. Pero ambos sabían de la fuerte ética que poseía el chico, cortesía de sus progenitores.

 

Cuando lo siguiente que leyó fue el nombre de Jerome Valeska, se tapó la boca en un intento de no emitir un sonido de sorpresa y horror. 

 

Y algo pareció hacer clic en él.

¡Eso!

¡Por eso era esa rara sensación de familiaridad! 

 

Había una gran chance de que su amo estuviera bajo amenaza pero, juzgando por su comportamiento con él, no parecía eso. Lo cual hacía todo más confuso, pero a esas horas decidió no hacer más preguntas. 

 

Alfred y James, acordaron estar en alerta máxima ante la sola posibilidad por mínima que sea. Estaban hablando de uno de los peores criminales que Gótica jamás vio. Y conociendo el destino de Theo, el caso de Jerome podría ser similar. Él pudo haber sido objeto de experimentos de Hugo Strange. Había cientos de escenarios y en ninguno se veía algo positivo. 

 

El mayordomo imaginó que Bruce intentaba controlar todo con sus propias manos, como siempre insistía.

 

Ya decían que las mentiras tenían patas cortas. 

 

Todo ya se veía con otra dimensión, Valeska pudo haber sido la parte intelectual del secuestro que sufrió hace poco su amo, no sólo eso, como Jim detalló, podría estar al mando del culto y planeando un golpe . De nuevo, Bruce al tanto y quizás querría todo resolverlo sólo pero no veía cómo encajaba eso con la idea de hacer o simular una amistad con un ser que era un peligro para la sociedad.  
En primer lugar, por más horrible que suene. Si realmente planeó el secuestro:

¿Por qué no lo acabó allí mismo?

 

Bruce estaba en peligro extremo y deseaba realizar actos que estaba fuera del alcance de su capacidad. Físicas o intelectuales todavía.

 

Característica común de los jóvenes eran tomar o intentar tomar al toro por las astas. Sin barajar la alta posiblidad de salir dañados.

 

Jim le pidió que no le diga nada , que no busque sonsacarle información.

Y así lo hizo .

 

Sólo empeoraría el asunto.

****

 

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano. Para las seis y media, ya había tomado el desayuno.

-¿ Estará bien durante mi ausencia, amo Bruce? -

 

Volvió a preguntar por enésima vez Alfred, colocando su abrigo en la entrada de la mansión. Bruce estaba acompañándolo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ve tranquilo. -

 

Afirmó el jovencito. Se preguntaba cómo Pennyworth lo veía. Lo más probable como un crío que necesitaba que se le tomara la temperatura de la leche antes de dársela.

 

El mayordomo miró su reloj que estaba en su muñeca. 

\- Volveré para la hora del almuerzo.-

\- No hay necesidad que te estreses por eso. Yo voy a cocinar.

\- Eso sería genial, Amo Bruce. - Respondió contento- Nos vemos y ya entre ,que el aire está helado. -

Wayne lo vio irse en el auto y los portones abriéndose y cerrándose. 

Según le comentó , era una cita médica , un chequeo que se realizaba usualmente.

Entró y en medio de la sala, la soledad le cayó como un yunque. Todo tan silencioso.

 

Decidió darse una ducha , vestirse adecuadamente por las particularmente bajas temperaturas , arreglarse un tanto y alistarse para empezar con algunas tareas hogañeras.

 

La mañana se mantenía nublada y parecía que iba a llover pero nunca pasaba.

Entonces , salió afuera al jardín, para recoger las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo , por lo menos algunas áreas, debido a la envergadura del mismo. Le pareció escuchar , ya apunto de concluir , el "ring, ring" incesante de uno de los teléfonos de la casa. Se quitó los enormes guantes de jardinería y con paso cansino, entró.

 

\- Hola, ¿Quién habla?- Preguntó, mas de pronto , sólo una risa que describiría como tenebrosa provenía del otro lado de la línea.

A Bruce le cayó mal, no tenía tiempo para bromas pesadas. Y carraspeó.

 

-¿Hola? - Intentó de nuevo entablar una conversación. -¿ Quién es?- Miró a su alrededor. 

Una voz rasposa le respondió luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio sólo interrumpida por una pesada respiración.

-¿Te gustan las películas de terror, mmn? - 

 

-¡Jerome! - 

 

-Aww ¡Me descubriste, Brucie!-Se quejó con tono infantil el interlocutor.

El adolescente apretó los labios, se sintió enojado de pronto. Estaba confirmado: El pelirrojo era todo un Troll.Uno de cuidado.

Diagnóstico:La ida de tornillo, irreparable.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? - Exclamó exasperado. 

\- Oye, paz, hermano. ¿Sigues sin aguantar chascarrillos inocentes?

-Inoce... -¡Arg! ¿Y Si Alfred te hubiera atendido?

-No me preocupa , sólo hubiera colgado. De todos modos no está. ¿ No es así?

Bruce se quedó paralizado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó cauteloso.

-Soy hijo de un adivinador. Esas cosas y otros dones se heredan, sabes... 

-Sí, cómo no. ¡Voy colgar! - 

\- Hey, no. Está bien.  
¡Estoy afuera de tu casa! Y veo que todavía no apagaste cuatro lámparas. Deberías hacerlo para no derrochar energía. La boleta de electricidad vendrá por las nubes aunque eso no...

-

Bruce le interrumpió. 

\- Ya entendí. ¿Dónde estás? - 

Miró por la ventana y pronto vio una figura pequeñita desde esa distancia, en la entrada Que con los brazos en alto le saludaba. Facilitando su ubicación.

*****

 

Con tranquilidad, Jerome aceptó lo que el chico le ofreció.

Té con leche tibia y galletas de salvado...  
Pensaba que la gente adinerada se daban verdaderos banquetes. 

Se instalaron en la cocina.Bruce sólo le había dedicado miradas de desaprobación desde que llegó, más de las usuales.Estaba del otro lado sentado en la butaca. 

\- Con razón... - Susurró odiando el silencio fantasmagórico.

No había una radio sonando ni TV encendida ,nada de nada.

\- Con razón ¿ Qué? - Preguntó el dueño de casa.

Jerome sonrió.  
\- Eres tan delgado. Sólo comes cosas bajo en caloría y todo eso.-

\- No es verdad. Sólo aparento serlo con toda esta ropa. - Afirmó. - He estado entrenando.—

\- ¿ En serio? Bueno, cuello de tortuga. No te creeré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. - Dejando de sobreentendido el significado de su frase.

Un no rotundo fue su respuesta. Y de paso , le cuestionó la razón de su visita.

Desde que abrió sus ojos, Bruce no dejó de pensar en lo sucedido anoche. Por un lado, temor. El detective Gordon era tenaz y su inusitado interés por Jerome, era preocupante.  
Por el otro, le resultaba escandaloso revivir con tanto detalle el encuentro del desconocido con el pelirrojo. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Sin contar con la insinuación suya, luego de haberlo descubierto.

En la etapa donde se encontraba , se dijo, que era normal que esas cosas sean de su interés. Por los cambios que ocurrían y que sería difícil atravesarlo.

 

Pero manejarlo era una gran tarea, su imaginación fluía y fluía. Las miradas y sonrisas pícaras de Jerome no ayudaban. Considerando que era el ser más impensable de la tierra.

Hasta con Selina era más fácil pasar por alto esos deseos tan básicos. Pues ella era evasiva ,esquiva en el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.Si se atrevía a decirle algo que ella considerara una falta de respeto. Le patearía el trasero.

 

\- Te dije que te llamaría pero pensé ¡Es tan impersonal! Y como me habías hecho el favor de ir hasta mi lugar , decidí venir al tuyo. Llegué muy temprano y luego vi salir a tu mayordomo. Y dije " Bingo" .- Explicó sin titubear.

\- Además, estaba algo aburrido. -

\- ¿ Por qué es tan conveniente que haya salido? - Preguntó Bruce , cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Más privacidad y mientras menos me vea tu mayordomo, menos posibilidad de que me reconozca-

\- Eres raro.-

\- Gracias.- Jerome apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano disfrutando la vista de su acompañante.-Por cierto - Se levantó de la butaca y dejó los cubiertos vacíos en la pileta. 

\- Aún no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice. 

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

-¿ Cómo puedo recompensarte?- Dio unos pasos en dirección del Bruce.

\- No hay necesidad.No te preocupes por eso. Si eso era todo por lo que viniste ... - Wayne se puso de pie y premeditadamente se alejó.

Jerome elevó ambas cejas.

\- Me parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy .Estás más enojón de lo que recuerdo.- 

 

\- No estoy enojón. Sólo...-

 

-¡ Nooo! - Exclamó Jerome, tapando su boca conteniendo unas carcajadas.

 

\- ¿ Qué? ¿Qué sucede? - Se alarmó Wayne, la voz de Jerome hizo eco en cada parte del salón colindante 

Frustrado ante el comportamiento tan bizarro del visitante, llegó hasta su altura. Pensó que estaba teniendo alguna especie de ataque.

 

-¡Estás celoso! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? - Respondió al fin Valeska, complacido.

-¿Celoso? Estás delirando totalmente. - Bruce se puso a la defensiva pero no tuvo forma de ocultar el sonrojo en sus cachetes.

\- Ajá y no importa cuanto lo nieges. Ahora serás el "celoso Brucie" para mí. 

 

-¡ No estoy celoso y mi nombre es Bruce! ¡Deja de ponerme sobrenombres! Te lo advierto, Jerome. - 

-¿Y qué harás para impedirmelo, pequeño conquistador?-  
Rió unos instantes. Y disfrutó oír el gruñido del jovencito. -La, la, la. ¡Qué encantador te ves! ¡Bru-cie!- Jerome lo empujó hasta el límite de su paciencia con sus burlas y fue veloz hasta él. Puño al aire.

Con agilidad Jerome logró detener el ataque, parcialmente. Atrapando el puñetazo pero no viendo llegar una dolorosa patada en la tibia sumado a un pisotón tremendo. Emitiendo un quejido, perdió el equilibrio. 

Subestimó realmente el mal genio y las habilidades de lucha del chico. 

 

Bruce quedó de pie con la respiración acelerada viendo al pelirrojo en el suelo, rodando en agonía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

 

Una oleada de culpa surgió. Y de inmediato se inclinó hacia el caído.

-Dios. Jerome... Yo no... - 

De pronto y sin previo aviso, se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Jerome. Su espalda contra el pecho , sus propios brazos fuertemente apresados. Sentía el cálido aliento en su oido. - ¿Te gusta jugar rudo, eh? Me gusta.-

-Maldito tramposo. - Respondió entre dientes ,forcejeando con vehemencia.- ¡Déjame ir!

\- No hasta que admitas que estás celoso. Nos quedare... ¡Ouch! - Bruce le dio un nuevo pisotón, aprovechando para correr hacia la zona de la sala.

-Muchachito. - Musitó, frotando donde fue lastimado. Segundos luego, decidido , le siguió. Empezando una épica persecusión.

 

Un sofá se interponía entre su presa y él. Como si fueran la pareja animada Tom y Jerry, corrieron por todo el lugar. A pesar del frío , sudaban. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, risas rasgaban el eterno silencio. 

 

Jerome en un gran salto ,pasó por encima del obstáculo y al fin atrapó a Bruce, ambos cayendo en el mullido sofá.Con el adolescente debajo de Valeska. Aún riendo.

Paulatinamente se calmaron y se miraron unos minutos. Jerome estaba sonrojado y su cabello revuelto, con sus ojos llenos de vida.  
Con sus manos tibias sobre su torso, sintió una combinación agradable de relajación y cansancio. 

Sin analizarlo tanto, Bruce levantó levemente su cabeza para sentir,al fin, los suaves y permisivos labios de Jerome sobre los suyos.


	26. Acometimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí una nueva actualización!
> 
> Las mentiras no están diseñadas para resistir el paso del tiempo ,más si descuidado/a eres, ¿Verdad?
> 
> PD: Si encuentran un error de ortografía o de cualquier tipo:Un hechicero lo hizo.

-¿ Y bien? ¿Le has contado? - Cuestionó Dwight ni bien se encontró con Martin. Antes, con ímpetu tocó la puerta. El barman, rodó los ojos, ante la presencia del hombre , quien temblaba hasta el punto de castañear los dientes , y con razón , pues estaba cubierto con un sobretodo maltrecho. La razón de su presencia en la casa de Martin era que no había respondido a sus llamadas y mensajes de texto así que fue personalmente. Cambió su apariencia para impedir que lo reconocieran. Tuvo la idea de raparse pero pronto se arrepintió, pues el aire helado era incómodo en sus orejas, hasta al punto de hacerle sentir dolor.

 

-Pasa adentro antes de que te vean -El moreno lo miró de pies a cabeza y agregó- Y antes de que te congeles.

 

Dwight asintió y entró sin más ceremonia. Fue directo al calefactor para darse calor primero en las manos , un estremecimiento producto del enorme alivio de poder aplacar el frío lo invadió, los frotó para que pueda calentarlas más rápido. Martin le invitó a que tome asiento en la sala y una vez acomodados ,habló.

 

-No, ya te he dicho que no. Quería asegurarme de que era él realmente y no uno extremadamente parecido pero luego de que me contaste sobre Indian Hill, bueno. - Sonrió de lado- Todo cobró sentido.

 

Pollard lo miró atentamente. Afortunadamente , quizás por el caprichoso azar de la vida ,Jerome terminó trabajando en un lugar donde un fiel seguidor también lo hacía. Dando por doquier una identidad falsa para guardar las apariencias, lo cual no le sorprendía. Pero no dejaba de ser llamativo pues pensó que ni bien volvía, buscaría seguir sus acciones por donde las había dejado, pensó que optaba por el sigilo para poder dar una gran aparición.

Cuando trabajaba Dwight en la morgue, en las instalaciones de Indian Hill, sabía que algo raro sucedía tras sus paredes , cosas que Hugo Strange junto con su inseparable y fiel asistente ,Ethel Peabody sabían pero que se mantenía en extremo secreto.  
Y quería formar estar al tanto de aquello pero nuevamente no se le había permitido ser parte del misterioso y hermético proyecto para su decepción.

Desde siempre fue un excluido por ser tímido , nadie quería darle su amistad incluso entre su núcleo familiar, por su fascinación por temas que el común pensaba que eran extraños y poco atrayentes. Nada raro fue que terminara trabajando en un lugar como Indian Hill, manejando cadáveres y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

 

Todo fue confirmado en la intervención del GCPD en el lugar, él mismo fue interrogado en su momento.  
La bomba del momento fue que un montón de personas ,que fueron usadas como cobayos mediante experimentos que atentaban contra las leyes naturales, escaparon de allí durante el tremendo lío, Valeska probablemente pudo haber sido uno de ellos .

 

Un día cuando conoció el grupo Maniax y a sus andanzas, se sintió fascinado y su mundo gris captó colores de diferentes matices.

 

¡Eran imparables!

Capturó su atención el líder de ellos, el pelirrojo, cuyo nombre quedó grabado con fuego en su cerebro. Qué pena y dolor sintió al ver su muerte televisada. Juró seguir sus ideales con fidelidad pues se sentía identificado y pronto encontró a más personas que compartían el mismo sentir que él, las mismas inquietudes.  
Ser parte de algo más grande que él, lo llenaba de dicha.

 

Nunca se había sentido más contento en su vida, teniendo la energía para seguir con un determinado proyecto.

Recordaba que mientras escondido estaba en la Habitación de los espejos, vio que un joven hablaba con el niño rico , se preguntaba cómo había logrado escapar este último pero una incógnita mayor apareció. Y es que sólo pudo oír algunas cosas, pero sintió un vuelco en su corazón. El chico era nada más y nada menos que Jerome Valeska, casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos por la emoción, pues dijo cosas que sólo el Maniax podría saber y confirmaba que no era un copycat.

 

Además su presencia confirmaba que les era de su agrado ,que les echaba un ojo.  
No pudo seguirle la huella pues se exponía a la intervención policial en el exterior  
así que se resignó pero muy feliz ante todo.

Manteniéndose oculto, mediante contactos en Arkham, entabló una especie de relación de negocios con Jervis Tetch. Pues había oído de sus innumerables "hazañas" y le pareció un buen aliado, teniendo enemigo en común. Jervis pronto estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición y empezaron a hilar planes.

El futuro se veía brillante y prometedor.  
Aunque una astilla de la duda le pinchaba todo el momento. Martin habló de Bruce Wayne y el suceso ocurrido en ese local nocturno.  
¿Eran aliados o algo más? Quizás podrían usar eso para un beneficio.

 

-Dentro de poco le contaré y pronto llevaremos a cabo todo, creo que feliz estará al tomar el lugar que le corresponde- Sonrió orgulloso Martin, relamiéndose. -Por cierto, mañana tengo descanso y precisamente, mañana te iba a contactar, eres muy arriesgado al venir aquí. - Agregó más serio.-

 

-Ya sabes que la paciencia no es uno de mis fuertes. - Dwight rió nervioso. - Sólo vine para asegurarme de que todo va sobre ruedas. Bueno, estaremos en contacto. Debo irme. - Martin asintió.

 

Se dirigieron a la entrada y se dieron un apretón en las manos. El moreno ,una vez afuera,le vio desaparecer en la oscuridad.

 

**************

 

 

Jerome quedó estático, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Estaba ,por decir poco, estupefacto.

 

El hecho era que no se ajustaba a su línea de pensamientos anteriores.

Todo empezó como una broma simple pero sin saberlo, logró dilucidar el por qué del comportamiento tan incisivo de Bruce. Iba a usar eso para hacerlo enojar y mofarse del él.

Creyó que le molestaba sus "gustos", quizás inaceptable para su mente, yendo en contra con todo lo que le enseñaron probablemente.

Luego de haberle dado una paliza , Wayne le estaba besando tan suavemente que sintió una agradable fogosidad que surgió en su pecho y que se extendía de a poco por todo su cuerpo, conmovido por el gesto tan puro y casto. Una caricia tan sosegada , que le estremeció. Ese chico de sangre azul era intenso en todo sentido, impredecible como el mar.

 

Contadas veces le habían trasmitido algo tan dulce y sincero que se complementaba con el hecho que era realizado con un gesto tan ,aparentemente, simple.

 

El acto en sí fue osado pero Bruce no fue más allá , enseguida abrió sus ojos y como cayendo en cuenta se separó de golpe. Poniéndose de pie y adquiriendo una expresión angustiosa.

Dejando al pelirrojo solo en el sofá.

Este suspiró y le dio una leve sonrisa indulgente.

 

Bruce se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, en un intento de ocultar el intenso rubor que adornaba su cutis, por unos instantes.  
Tales reacciones eran encantadoras y vivificantes.

Una mezcla de sensaciones que azogaban al adolescente. « ¿En qué estabas pensando, Bruce?»  
Se dijo a sí mismo  
En un momento dado, tuvo la descabellada idea de alejarse. Pero ¿Dónde? Ya estaba en su propia casa y no se le ocurría un lugar más seguro que allí. Aún así, retrocedió.

 

No quería un rechazo, no quería miradas de reprobación.  
Dio media vuelta.  
Jerome se adelantó, llegando hasta él para con gentileza sostenerlo del antebrazo.

—¿Pretendes irte sin terminar lo que comenzaste, Brucie?- Preguntó.Bruce lo miró con sus  bien abiertos como si hubiera cometido el peor de los hechos, no pudiendo encontra voz para responder adecuadamente. De todos modos, no esperándola, Jerome ,capturó de nuevo sus labios en un beso más necesitado.

 

Bruce instantáneamente rodeó con sus brazos a Jerome , enganchando sus dedos entre sí en su nuca para profundizar el contacto, quedando pecho contra pecho. Sintiendo cosquillas en el vientre cuando sintió las manos de ex maniax en su cintura.

 

Era difícil no caer en las redes de ese hombre, irresistible. Como la miel, dulce pero peligroso, porque atrapado quedas y sin posibilidad de escapar. Una persona es incapaz de conocer en su totalidad la dicotomía de otro individuo. Incluso, de uno mismo. Un hecho perturbador.

Pero, por un instante se permitió disfrutar un poco. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, en estos casos, siempre resultaba de esa forma. Lo cual era frustrante. 

Bruce colocó una mano en la cabeza de Valeska, su cabello rojizo único, tan suave en la yema de sus dedos.

Este cambiaba de ángulo para saborear mejor la sedosa textura , los sonidos húmedos eran excitantes ante sus oídos. Bruce podía sentir una reminiscencia de un sabor dulzón en Jerome, resultándole inmensamente placentero. Cuado este también acarició su cabello , con sus largos dígitos y sintió que se aventuró a pasear la lengua , juguetonamente por sus labios. No pudo evitarlo y el jovencito emitió un suave sonido de placer. Casi trastabillando volvieron al sofá, Bruce sintió que su espalda tocó el respaldo con Valeska de nuevo arriba de él, sobrecogido por el calor de su cuerpo, separó sus piernas, permitiendo cierta fricción y cercanía.  
El ser correspondido fue recibido con regocijo por Wayne.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan estimulado, y tan a gusto con alguien. Jerome sabía cómo besar, era suave pero a la vez fiero. Mas, de forma extraña y desafortunada, comenzó a rememorar la noche en el evento de caridad para el hospital de niños que se llevó a cabo.

Jerome asesinó a un hombre en pleno escenario ,clavándole un puñal en el pecho. Él y su grupo estuvieron a punto de incendiar un bus lleno de jóvenes animadoras. Nuevamente, asesinaron a siete personas , trabajadores todos ellos, tirándolas de un edificio. Mató a su propio padre y madre , amenazó con matar a Alfred.

 

¡Alfred! La única persona que le quedó como figura paterna, aparte uno de más confianza como con Jim , Selina y Fox. Sin mencionar que intentó degollarlo, era un ser repugnante.

¿Era?

 

"No le hace diferente al criminal sanguinario que llevó a cabo el brutal asesinato de mis padres."

Pero también le salvó la vida en la feria.

Lo cual sabía que no compensaba nada y todo eso fue demasiado para Bruce, una mezcla de sentimientos que colisionaban con el pensamiento racional.  
Empujó al pelirrojo, ya que se sentía enfermo pues un miedo le invadió.

 

Las reacciones del chico Wayne lo confundía. Notó que ambos estaban con la respiración agitada.  
-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Jerome, frunciendo el ceño de tal manera que Bruce sintió un estrujo en su corazón. Movió ligeramente su cabeza, sintiéndose en un limbo concesivo.

\- Esto... no está bien. - Puso su mano sobre el fuerte brazo de Valeska ligeramente apretando.  
Jerome se veía tan inocente, el rumor de pureza en su mirada de esmeralda, era sobrecogedor , no se podía ni adivinar su obscuro pasado. Su piel tan blanca, nívea que daban ganas de tocarlo y tocarlo hasta llevar a la corrupción de su carne.

Su cabello era un delicado atisbo del fuego del Averno .  
Pasado, ¿Ella te define? Esa inefable toma de decisiones , sucesos que avanzan en cada instante, cada microsegundo ,era un grano de arena que cae del reloj pero como un infinito, todo parece volver de nuevo a sus raíces más primigenias.

Nuevamente se puso de pie , intentando sacar el estupor provocado por la lascivia. Jerome hizo un puchero por la desazón.  
\- ¿ Porque eres menor que yo? Mira que fui de todo pero no un pederasta, ¿sabes? No pretendo ser quien te adentre al mundo  
... ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene extraño?-

Bruce negó con la cabeza ligeramente.  
Jerome se permitió continuar.

-Pero unas sesiones de este tipo no vienen mal...- Sonrió .  
Wayne se sorprendió gratamente ante la habilidad de Jerome con las palabras, podía ser sutil cuando quería.  
-Ya... Pero tú estás comprometido. ¿O eres de los promiscuos?

-¿Yo? ¿Comprometido? - Valeska cayó de espaldas sobre las almohadas, riendo a carcajadas

El adolescente elevó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando fastidiado.Un par de minutos luego, Jerome se dispuso a secarse unas lagrimillas, tratando de componerse .  
-Ay, Brucie. Eres tan gracioso. - Habló al fin. - Para tu información, yo no estoy con nadie y ese chico con el que me viste, es sólo un amigo...-

\- Vaya definición de amistad tienes,¿ follartelos es parte del ritual?-

Wayne musitó con ironía .

Jerome se puso de pie y con parsimonia llegó en frente del otro, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, luego le acarició con el dedo índice, el mentón. Acercando sus rostros, uno del otro.

\- No te preocupes, es sólo compañero de trabajo con quien sólo paso el rato, nada serio, niño bonito. No te sientas celoso , yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. -Aseguró el travieso joven, con tono sarcástico pero que no dejaba duda de su veracidad.

 

Bruce tenía un escudo que ante la abrazadora personalidad de Jerome, se iba desarmando poco a poco. ¿Era ese pelirrojo el mismo de cuando se conocieron de esa singular y terrible manera? Era como el fuego, atrayente, bello, hasta reconfortante , pero que, si te acercas mucho, podrías lastimarte. Esa era la mejor forma para describirlo.  
-¡Hey! - Exclamó Bruce al ser su mejilla pellizcada.

-Y por cierto, ¡Cuida ese lenguaje ! ¿Que Alfred no te enseñó a...?-

 

—Créame , joven Valeska.He educado bien a mi muchacho. Pero se ha olvidado una regla obvia de mantenerse alejado de los homicidas.—

Bruce y Jerome , observaron de inmediato boquiabiertos al mayordomo armado acompañado del detective James Gordon en similares condiciones, se dieron cuenta que patrullas rodeaban la mansión Wayne.

 

Las luces estroboscópicas de los característicos colores azul y rojo, atravesaban los ventanales.


	27. Transición

Oscuridad, frío y soledad... Sentía la opresión , en su pecho, en su corazón. Como si la presión de la atmósfera hubiera aumentado, además en ese extraño lugar, el suelo fangoso le impedía caminar.

 

¿Cómo llegó allí? 

Sus ojos no captaban la luz, formas claras, eran incapaces de dilucidar algo reconocible.

 

Parecía una especie de bosque, en la que nunca estuvo hasta ese momento.

 

Como eco lejano, una voz tan familiar y cándida, oía en medio de la oscuridad,la siguió caminando en una dirección , de donde pensaba que provenía el sonido. Los rayos plateados del cuerpo celeste, le permitieron divisar una cueva, pensó entrar por una razón que no lograba reconocer, aunque la voz parecía más fuerte adentro de la caverna así que , avanzó como pudo.

 

Au clair de la lune  
Mon ami Pierrot

La voz cantora hizo que el joven se quedara estupefacto. Lo conocía... ¡Lo conocía!

 

Prête-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot 

Adentro en su mente, en sus recuerdos visualizó y sintió el aparente roce de una caricia. En un reconfortante abrazo...

Que se materializó.

 

Ma chandelle est morte.

 

-Bruce, mi amor. Mi caballero valiente, descansa, que ya el sol se ocultó.-

Bruce se vio a sí mismo, pero más pequeño resistiéndose a soltar la bata de su madre, quien con una mirada de inconmesurable ternura lo miraban, mientras sonreía.

 

El adolescente caminó más y más, con lentitud elevó una mano como tratando de sentir el cabello castaño de la mujer.

A los pocos minutos el retoño se rindió .

La mujer se quedó mirándole y luego, frunciendo el ceño , miró hacia el adolescente de improvisto.

 

-Bruce, vuelve a casa. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no debes andar solo en medio de la noche por ahí?-

Apenas pudo articular palabra.

 

-Ma-mamá, yo...-

 

-Es hora, Bruce.Es hora, mi amor. Debes descansar. - Su dulce voz de soprano volvió a cantar esa vieja canción.

Je n'ai plus de feu  
Ouvre-moi ta porte 

 

Pour l'amour de Dieu ...

 

Sintió miedo pues la oscuridad se volvió implacable.

Todo fue diluyéndose hasta que la melodía se transformó en silencio y el silencio fue roto por unos chillidos. Bruce retrocedió, confuso.Los sonidos emitidos eran de alta frecuencia , eran de ecolocación, entró en pánico pues algo se acercaba a él, cientos de aleteos se acercaban a su persona.

 

Gritó cuando se vio rodeado de murciélagos que volaban a su alrededor. Cayó sobre sus rodillas. Se tapó los oídos y cerró sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Basta!

El mayordomo se sintió deseos de convertirse Usain Bolt, pues creyó no poder llegar nunca hasta el cuarto de su protegido.

Los alaridos desgarradores lo despertaron y se imaginó lo peor.  
Otro de esos episodios producto de malos sueños .

-¡Amo Bruce! ¡Despierte!- El adolescente parecía haber quedado atrapado en la pesadillas y no respondía. 

Así que el hombre lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo , ya que Bruce sudaba frío y temblaba , con manos y piernas trataba de alejarlo.

-Bruce, ¡Soy yo!-

El chico dejó de forcejear y con los ojos bien abiertos logró reconocer a Pennyworth.  
El chico sólo soltó un sollozo y se cubrió el rostro.

 

El tutor entendía lo que le sucedía pero no encontraba una forma de aliviar lo que afligía, era casi irreal la conexión que parecía haber formado con Jerome. 

Una semana había pasado desde que fue capturado, sus mayores temores confirmados:En efecto se trataba del Maniax que fue apuñalado por Theo. La noticia se expandió cual reguero de pólvora y Bruce se puso en pie de guerra en defensa de Valeska.  
Para su sorpresa el joven pelirrojo de manera extraña se entregó.

  
Incluso una sonrisa triste le dedicó al adolescente cuando Jim se disponía a esposarlo.

 

Bruce quedó congelado en su lugar, viendo partir a Jim con los demás oficiales cuando reaccionó, corrió hasta Jerome que iba ser introducido en una patrulla. Ante la dura mirada de Gordon, tomó a Valeska del antebrazo y lo acercó para que sólo lo pudiera oír él.  
-Jerome, testificaré a tu favor.- Musitó Wayne 

En su mirada se veía ese brillo que denotaba su compromiso en esa misión. Y es que estaba desesperado por explicar lo que percibía del ex maniax,que ya no andaba en malos caminos y básicamente había recibido el peor de los castigos.Murió en su ley pero desde su punto de vista, cual Ave fenix , renació de sus cenizas para comenzar de nuevo y nacía con él, la esperanza. Lo veía, confíaba en su capacidad de dilucidar, pero era tan complejo de exponer eso a las autoridades sin sonar ridículo.  
Y también sería juzgado por, de alguna manera ,encubrirlo.

 

Pero las opiniones ajenas eran lo que menos le preocupaba sabiendo que, desde ese punto, el futuro se volvía incierto, pues parecía actuar contrario a sus principios, lo cual haría que su voz y voto no valgan.  
-Brucie... - Jerome volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza . - Suerte con eso, pero ¡tengo la ligera sospecha de que estoy jodido total y completamente! ¡Pero de todos modos, no te preocupes! - Respondió y en segundos luego fue introducido en el vehículo.

-Dentro de poco, serás citado Bruce. - Comunicó Gordon .  
El joven quedó observó impotente mientras se alejó la comitiva policial.

Alfred llegó tras de su protegido con varias preguntas en mente , intercambiaron miradas con Jim antes de que se marchasen, intentó hablar pero vio la forma en la que se tensó el adolescente cuando pronunció su nombre. Kyle emergió de donde se había escondido , dirigiéndose a Bruce.

Éste perplejo reparó en su presencia. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se dispuso a abrazarlo, cosa que fue bien recibido.

**********

Alfred había acudido a un encuentro con el susodicho , para trazar planes. Citando también a Selina, le costó poder ubicarla pero por fortuna, logró convencerla de asistir. Ella había aceptado , en pro del bienestar de Bruce Wayne, a pesar de que estaba aún con disgusto con el mayordomo y el chico, por varios hechos , en particular por haber actuado frío y distante en los últimos tiempos. Un momento incómodo la joven tuvo que compartir con Pennyworth , pues antes que nada, este erguido y solemnemente le pidió disculpas por haberla reprendido de tal forma en una ocasión, debidamente esta vez. Aún le pesaba al hombre, el haberle levantado a mano a esa joven que tantas penurias ha pasado. A una dama JAMÁS se debía dañar, bueno, a menos que en mera defensa propia, se tratase, en esos casos ya no se podía evitar.

Lo que más lo avergonzaba era el hecho de haberse dejado guiar por sus emociones.

 

En un parque se realizó la charla,bajo un árbol ,en un banquito, Selina no podía creer lo que oía.  
Así que se mantenía escéptica.

 

-Selina, el caso es que Bruce como sabes lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser, quisiera hacer "justicia" por mano propia .Eso pondría en jaque no sólo a sí mismo sino a toda la comunidad, sabiendo con quién está tratando. -De igual manera la dejó perpleja ante la situación que exponía Alfred.

Ella arrugó el ceño y puso un dedo en su cabeza, perdiéndose en su cabello rizado como gesto pensativo.

-Uhmm ¿Están seguros? No suena como si él hiciera esas cosas... Por lo menos hablando de alguien como ese tipo supuestamente muerto.-

También notó que Gordon parecía muy seguro de la veracidad del hecho y decidido para actuar en cualquier momento, ella , por supuesto preguntó e indagó lo más que pudo .Además en qué podía servir su presencia en todo el enredo. 

Claro, aprovechar la cercanía de Kyle con Bruce para hacerlo entrar en razón quizás.

 

El tutor de Bruce ,en un instante miró su móvil y por la forma de su expresión que era de desespero vio algo poco agradable. El hecho era que , su aparato celular, estaba enlazado a un sistema de cámaras seguridad, de circuito cerrado que a su vez, estaban instalados estratégicamente en diferentes partes de la mansión, lo cual permitía vigilar todo, todo el tiempo y supo que tenía su pupilo no estaba en las mismas condiciones en que lo dejó, tenía una visita .

 

Y por la calidad de la imágen, pudo dilucidar de quién se trataba.  
¡Debían intervenir! 

La sutileza ya no era opción , era ahora o nunca puesto que el peligro era mayúsculo. Y todo lo relacionado con el temido sujeto en cuestión, no debía tomarse jamás a la ligera.

 

La joven aún estaba escéptica , ya que, ¿Quién en su buen uso de conciencia interactúa de alguna forma con un criminal? 

Ya, Selina sabía muy bien que ella misma no era trigo limpio precisamente y no la más apta para juzgar, pero ese tal Jeremy, no , Jerome sí Jerome Valeska era un tipo por decir poco, totalmente loco. Algo que Bruce no aprobaría nunca. Y una línea que ella misma no cruzaría a propósito.

Creía que ese Maniático estaba muerto y ya. Gotham city no dejaba de sorprenderla. 

Para bien o para mal.

 

Jim pidió refuerzos sin esperar más, Alfred le dijo que si deseaba, ella podría irse . Mas Kyle , se negó y decidió acompañarlos, quería saber qué onda con todo después de todo, no caminó tanto trayecto sólo para ser dejada de lado. Quería ver qué clase de misterio se ocultaba ante semejante situación.

Tres patrullas escoltaron el auto de Alfred , bueno, el de la casa Wayne en el cual, el detective, Pennyworth y ella estaban en él. Era raro estar entre polis para ella.

Sigilosos ingresaron ambos hombres, mientras ella, aún sintiéndose fuera de lugar quedó esperando hacia el lado del patio, observando por una ventana lo que acontecía.  
Como era una operación improvisada , Jim no mencionó la identidad del sospechoso a capturar, fue suficiente para tener asistencia  
de sus colegas, el mencionar la mansión Wayne.

 

Selina vio a un Bruce sorprendido, quien fue directo en su intención de evitar un confrontamiento, colocándose como escudo entre el detective y mayordomo frente a ese muchacho que desde su perspectiva , sólo veía su retaguardia, pero su cabello rojo sin duda era familiar porque, ¡Diablos! si había salido en noticiarios, descrito en las radios y otros medios de comunicación. Pero ese Jerome Valeska no era el único pelirrojo en el mundo. Era muy extraño hacer amistad con alguien que atentó contra ti. 

Todo se tornó tenso.  
O eso le pareció.

-Cualquiera que sean tus planes, Jerome. ¡Se acabaron!  
-Habló Gordon fuerte y claro .

 

-¿Planes? - Preguntó un sonriente Valeska,quien despreocupado puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón a pesar de que esa acción era de riesgo, estando como estaba,luego miró a Bruce - ¿Luzco como alguien que hace planes? pfff

-Amo, Bruce. Aléjese de él.

-Alfred, Jim. Por favor, esto tiene una explicación. Él no es un peligro. Él no es...-

 

El detective bajó su arma reglamentaria levemente pues Wayne se interpuso en su objetivo.  
-Sí, necesito explicaciones y muy buenas, Bruce. Pero ahora te ordeno que vengas para acá.-

La joven vio que este se negó.  
También que Jerome colocó una mano en el hombro de Bruce.  
-Es inútil , Brucie. Tu caballero de armadura brillante no te escucha y no necesito que me defiendas. -Se encogió de hombros.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo. -Pronunció a modo de advertencia Alfred.

-Abre los ojos- Replicó Jerome, algo exasperado. -Brucie ya no es un bebé y puede cuidarse solo. Puede tomar ciertas decisiones por si mismo, ¿ No? -

Wayne no asintió y no negó . Dudando qué hacer o decir, ¿Cómo demonios supieron que Valeska estaba allí?  
Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Jim...-

-Me decepcionas , Bruce. No logro entenderte, no sé si lo haré.-

El joven palideció.

 

Jerome procedió a acercarse más al heredero, rodeándolo con un brazo. A propósito y sonriendo como si de un encuentro familiar se tratara.

\- Uh, ¡Qué frío! Usar ese tipo de manipulación emocional. -

-¡Última advertencia!- 

 

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y puso las manos a la vista , ¿De qué servía pelear? Era de esperarse y además se lo buscó. Debía hacer notas mentales de no intentar verle la cara de bobo a polis como Jimbo. "Pero bueno " Pensó "Ya me hacía falta algo de emoción.''

Revivió todo lo sucedido ya cuando miraba la celda fría donde fue puesto, en el departamento del GCPD. La última vez que allí estuvo, bueno, había hecho un gran trabajo mostrando lo vulnerables que eran. Estaba un poco desanimado mas no dejaba el optimismo en sí. Aún cuando intentó ser interrogado por los mencionados policias, decidió aplicar la ley de hielo.  
Sentía si una especie de presión. El vago temor de quebrantar un concepto que sabía el empresario había concebido en él.

Ya había olvidado lo... bien que se sentía tener la atención de alguien, una benigna y reconfortante. Barbara y Bruce eran los únicos que no lo consideraban poco menos que un trapo sucio . Tenía dos consuelos, una de que no se preocuparía por ser acosado , sabiendo la reputación que le precedía. Los ojos llenos de recelo y temor se posaban en él, alejados de él cual leproso.  
Su fachada cayó y era hora de planear qué acciones debería tomar, definitivamente ninguna era pudrirse en Arkham , Blackgate o donde sea que deseen tirarlo, sólo necesita que las aguas se calmen y poder pensar mejor. El segundo, no tendría que pagar alquiler.

 

 

******

 

-Hola, Selina... - Pronunció Bruce girando sobre sus talones, inexpresivo, cuando la joven entró al estudio tratando de ser sigilosa.A la vez prendió una lámpara.

-De nuevo me has descubierto y de nuevo aún la seguridad de este lugar apesta. - Digo la chica cruzada de brazos, cerca de la ventana, con las cortinas, danzando alrededor de su figura.

Bruce pudo sonreír ligeramente y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Supongo que tienes mucho que contarme.-

-Te extrañé mucho, Selina.-

La joven tomó asiento a su lado.  
-También yo. Realmente me comporté como una maldita .-

-Yo no quedé atrás. - Respondió Bruce.

-Ni que lo digas... - Kyle se miró las uñas simulando desinterés, ante la atenta mirada del chico suspiró.

\- Vamos, basta de cursilerías. ¿Como es eso de que tenemos un nuevo amigo resucitado?  
¿Tan difícil fue encontrar un reemplazo mío?-

-Ja, larga historia pero tengo mis razones para luchar por su libertad. - Se defendió Bruce, supo que ella lo apoyaría y podría empatizar con su causa, no descansaría para probar que Jerome no era más un peligro para la sociedad.

-Te escucho - Dijo Selina, dándole toda su atención.  
Bruce asintió y procedió a contar el argumento que avalaba su afirmación esperando ver otras perspectivas.

Necesitaba expresarse, y encontrar apoyo. Sabía que las acciones de Alfred eran por su bien pero sentía una ira que se equiparaba con la que le inundó cuando este destruyó la computadora que halló al descubrir el cuarto secreto de su progenitor difunto.

Por tal razón, decidió no afrontarle aún, temía decir algo del que luego se arrepentiría. Ambos tenían mucho por lo que conversar así que , Selina era su única confidente.  
Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, ser objeto de investigación también.  
No era algo que podría evadir para siempre como bien remarcó Kyle. Debía acumular evidencia sólida para probar sus dichos.


	28. Precauciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! No sé desde dónde lean, pero aquí es el día de las Marthas's , digo , madres y quisiera felicitar a todas las féminas que ya lo sean y a las progenitoras que las criaron a ustedes. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Pobre , Brucie no tiene la misma suerte de tener a su Martha y nuestro Ginger... err bueno. XD

Nunca pensó estar en esta posición.

 

Teniendo al heredero de los Wayne, frente suyo como si un acusado fuera y es que, de hecho, estaba casi como uno, encubridor, cómplice. Aunque ya no estaba Jerome, en búsqueda por fugitivo, pues su certificado de defunción aclaraba su ubicación, cayó en cuenta que indirectamente él mismo fue responsable de la liberación de ese chico, lo cual le daba pesar y desasosiego.

 

El hijo de perra de Strange por supuesto no contó en ningún momento que uno de sus "monstruos" que escaparon había sido nada más y nada menos que Valeska. (Con tanta genialidad que poseía Hugo en una ciencia tan inexplorada y que entraba en el campo casi de la ficción, usándolo para cometer actos horrendos en vez de un bien. Bueno, no iba a abrir la boca)

Ese pequeño demonio pelirrojo, que puso de cabeza al GCPD, aterrorizando a la ciudad. Y estaba vivo, en una de las celdas ,por momento imposible trasladarlo a ningún lado, reportaron a los más competentes del departamento para poder saber qué acciones tomar, habiendo papeleos extenuantes de por medio, pues Jerome fue declarado muerto, ante la ley, básicamente se tenía que reabrir los casos que le tenían como autor.  
Para que todo se ajuste a procedimientos correspondientes.

La cara de Harvey fue invaluable al verlo por vez primera, y comentó algo como que Gotham parecía una ciudad sacada de una novela de King, pero mucho peor. Pues creía que la gente resucitaba en la época de Jesús sólo. Casos más inverosímiles se presentaban mientras cubría el puesto de Barnes , quejándose y prometiendo que iba a publicar una autobiografía, que apostaba sería best seller. Añoraba sus días como sirve-tragos, pero sabía que no duraría mucho siendo un dulce y pacífico ciudadano Gothamita.Jim no podía más que aguantar una tímida sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su ahora, superior.

 

 

Mas su humor estaba alterada por razones varias, la principal : se sentía traicionado, era como hiel que quemaba sus entrañas.Bruscamente se levantó de la silla.

-Si realmente te salvó, Bruce, de todos modos no fue gracias a Jerome que supimos dónde estaba esa gente del culto que secuestró civiles. Pudo haber sido una simple trampa. Para manipularte...-  
Bruce se sentía abrumado. No le miraba a sus ojos. Pues James era implacable a la hora de soltar sus argumentos y estaba en lo cierto, no podía refutarlo.

 

Jerome no realizó acciones junto a ese culto pero tampoco ayudó de alguna manera a salvar a las personas,negligencia por inacción. Sabiendo lo que harían, nada garantizaba que Valeska no había hecho tratos con esos que se decían sus admiradores a escondidas, aún cuando expresó que los consideraba patéticos.  
Su pequeña investigación pasada le hizo pensar que era improbable.

Él se presentó al GCPD con las manos vacías lo cual lo hacía sentir vulnerable y estúpido. Entrando en calidad casi de infractor, los funcionarios del lugar lo observaban fijamente.

 

-Jerome ha cambiado, desde que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, decidí que debía tomar todo por mi cuenta pero él, él no había hecho nada, vivió prácticamente en la calle pero no tiene planes de venganza o algo así. Incluso se me ocurre que podríamos obtener información valiosa de él sobre los demás fugitivos y... -

 

Gordon lo dejó hablar, por lo apacible del adolescente, percibió que no mentía, poseía ímpetu. ¿Bruce quiso liquidarlo por su cuenta? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de idea?

Jerome, sin embargo, era un individuo que encajaba perfectamente con uno que padece Trastorno de Personalidad Antisocial . El nombre es engañoso. Pues Jerome evidentemente poseía del carisma y le era fácil interactuar con los demás, mas no puede adaptarse a las normas sociales, como son los derechos individuales y las leyes, sumado a conductas propias de un psicopático. 

 

-Bruce, me parece que no entiendes. Jerome es un ser vil. Te daré un simple ejemplo, aunque pienses que está demás. Sarah Essen fue la capitana luego elevada a comisionado de este lugar. -Gordon elevó ambas manos y giró sobre sus talones como mostrándole el lugar.- Ella fue quien nos puso a Bullock y a mí en el caso del asesinato de tus padres, tenía la misión clara de hacer justicia, era una de las pocas personas , rectas y empáticas que conocí. Siempre confió en mí aún cuando todos no lo hacían. -Bruce esta vez no evadía su mirada y notaba la expresión compungida en él al hablar de la comisionado . -Jerome la asesinó de un tiro en el estómago cobardemente. Ella se desangró hasta morir en mis brazos. Dio su último suspiro citando palabras de la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de toda esa locura.- Jim rememoró cuando Barbara hizo que vaya tras ella, de alguna manera, salvándole de la matanza. Se ganó menuda golpiza en el proceso. No quería que Bruce sienta culpa sólo que sea consciente. Sabía que seres como Valeska eran capaces de convencer a cualquier persona ,haciéndote escuchar lo que quieres escuchar. Lo sabía muy bien, pues recordaba la primera vez que lo vio en el circo, su mirada vidriosa y expresión consternada no advertía lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser. Era demasiado fácil caer en su engaño, por otro lado, estaba curioso por saber en qué términos habían llegado como para asentar la aparente tregua. 

Quizás era muy duro con Bruce pero un paso en falso y él mismo pudo haber sido asesinado por Jerome cuando a éste se le antojaba. El adolescente había madurado más desde todo lo que pasó , desde el crimen de sus padres hasta los intentos de terceros para liquidarlo, pero aún tenía un largo camino de aprendizaje.  
Suponía que el adolescente se había hecho más cuidadoso.

 

-Jim, lo entiendo. Yo - Carraspeó antes de continuar. - Yo quise matarlo ni bien supe que estaba vivo, hasta casi lo logré, tuve... varias oportunidades por así decirlo pero vi, vi que ya no era el mismo. - Sintió vergüenza por exponerle a un detective sus intenciones nada honrosas. Mas este no le juzgó y sólo lo observó un rato para luego cuestionar.

-¿Qué te hace creer que él colaboraría con nosotros? Por lo que vi y me cuentas , él tiene la memoria intacta. - Le irritaba de sobremanera la idea de que Jerome se reía en su cara, la bruma del estrés le había impedido ver claramente todas las pistas tan obvias. Dos jovencitos le habían tomado el pelo de manera magistral, cosa que le pareció increíble.

-Él haría lo que sea por ser libre, hasta crear una gran fachada, fachada que tú le ayudaste a crear.-

 

-Te aseguro que es diferente y siente deseos de tomar otro camino. Dame oportunidad para demostrártelo, Jim. - Pidió Bruce, y sí, el trágico final de la comisionado le había impactado, todo el ataque en en ese lugar, Jerome había sido el líder pero se aferró al ideal de que se podía mejorar, se podía progresar. La noble dama no regresaría a la vida , ni nadie quien cayó bajo su remolino de locura estimulada por los Galavan pero se podía compensar todo ese dolor provocado,el intento valía.

 

Tratando de mantener una expresión seria y haciendo su pedido de la forma más sensata, era claro que no lo liberaría pero al menos que le de chances de comprobar sus dichos.Por eso debía hacerle la petición, temeroso de otra negativa.

 

Le era inevitable pensar en el futuro, los últimos sucesos en la dinámica que tenía con el pelirrojo había cambiado, eran insólitas las sensaciones que surgieron desde ese día en la mansión, cuando había hecho el esfuerzo de explicárselo a Selina, confiando en su capacidad de expresarse con soltura y sin pelos en la lengua,además de la sensibilidad y empatía que eran característica comunes en las féminas, bueno, en unas más que en otras.

Ella le dijo casi sin pensar, que estaba sintiendo atracción. Le explicó que ella misma había sentido eso por él, al conocerlo. Bruce se sonrojó un tanto, ella también pues de alguna manera estaba revelando algo que lo tenía muy guardado, como era de esperarse. 

 

Una persona como Selina, guardaba muchos de sus emociones para evitar ser utilizados en su contra, ella era un ser gentil pero la calle, el abandono y el desamor la obligaron a crear una coraza algo que Bruce conocía muy bien, eso mismo había hecho que hasta su contacto con ella se reduciera.

Testarudos . 

Alfred había pedido disculpas por entrometerse y agregó que ambos eran tan lozanos como tercos, tercos como una mula.

 

Por eso decían que los opuestos se atraen, dos personalidades similares se chocan y la convivencia se hace imposible pues ninguno es capaz de dar el brazo a torcer por lo absurdo del orgullo.

 

Eso esclareció un poco las dudas pero no del todo. Valeska y él mismo eran dos seres opuestos, eso era un factor relevante en lo que respectaba al joven Wayne , quien crecía cada día y su sed de descubrir el mundo en todo su amalgama era normal. Cuando estaba con Jerome , siempre lo hacía reanimarse, quizás era ese latente deseo de estar alerta. Pero entre jocosos comentarios, cálidas sonrisas era fácil bajar la guardia y dejarse llevar por la ligereza de esa positividad, esa energía tan contagiosa. Como un rayo de luz que pasa por entre las hojas de un árbol, de un bosque lúgubre. 

 

**********

 

Finalmente de andar errante en el edificio central de la policía, surgió la orden ¡Sorpresa! de trasladarlo a Arkham. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos , detestaba ese lugar. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente lo haría. Claro, pero perder a libertad era una cosa pero perder la libertad y estar rodeado 24/7 de lunáticos extremos era algo simplemente desalentador, ya que estuvo allí , por lo menos ya sabía a qué atenerse. Era como comenzar todo de nuevo pero continuó sin soltar ni una sola palabra.

Jim personalmente lideró la especie de operativo para llevarlo allá, al alba. Había mucho ruido en el exterior, eran periodistas tratando de tener más detalles jugosos sobre el suceso. No quería que todo fuera un circo, mas, una nueva preocupación surgió. Jerome ya no era un mártir al cual adorar , ahora sería considerado un líder en manos enemigas, y no le cabía dudas que no quisieran que siga así durante mucho tiempo. 

Envió una solicitud para que se reforzaran las medidas de seguridad en Arkham Asylum. Le era difícil confiar un buen resguardo allí, ¿Pero dónde más podían mandarlo? Black gate no era un lugar recomendado para una persona con las características de Jerome y no tenían tiempo para estudios psiquiátricos complejos, más bien el entusiasmo del preso tampoco era enorme para someterse por el momento. Tal era así que a pesar de haber sido notificado la noche anterior sobre estar preparado a primera hora , aún yacía en la burda cama de la celda, que no le molestaba tanto pues había dormido en lugares peores.

-Jerome, es tiempo de irnos. Ponte de pie. - Ordenó Jim. La noche anterior también , le habían proveído del uniforme de la institución que le correspondía.

Por la numeración C19, que era exactamente como la anterior que le habían concedido. Como de un animal exótico se tratara, estaba en la jaula y de vez en vez se quedaban mirándolo fijamente.

 

Un fastidio total.

 

El susodicho lo oyó, pero intencionalmente lo ignoró y se acurrucó, cubriéndose con la manta farfullando algo como "cinco minutitos más".

Típico en él.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.  
\- Advirtió el oficial, dos más que acompañaban a Jim , intercambiaron miradas.  
Luego de momentos de silencio no viendo intención del otro para obedecer, el detective sacó la llave y se introdujo en la celda, un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió la espalda a Jerome, y sólo le dedicó una descarada sonrisa cuando éste ya lo tenía agarrado, sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo. 

Lo sacó de su lecho bruscamente.

-¡Te dije que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos! - El joven notó el fuego en sus ojos, realmente no se sorprendía por qué Barbara se ponía melosa cuando hablaba de él, esa actitud a cualquiera era capaz de exaltar.

 

-Ja, qué tremendo eres. Podría acusarte de exceso de fuerza, ¿No crees?- Se animó a replicar, las manos acrecentaron el agarre hasta el punto de dolor y su espalda impactó contra las duras y frías barras. Su rostro se retorció de dolor.  
Las fuertes manos pasaron de sus brazos al cuello, impidiéndole respirar mas no se resistió.  
Pareció una eternidad cuando empezó a sentirse débil, la visión borrosa se volvió.

 

Se preguntaba si ese insistente policía se atrevería a cruzar la línea allí mismo. De alguna forma Jerome no temía morir, pues de hecho ya lo había hecho. 

Era algo inevitable.

Oyó que llamaban a Gordon, y se vio sostenido por Harvey, ese inseparable compañero del detective. Le tomó el pulso y trató de hacerlo reaccionar dándole ligeras bofetadas , en su cara morada .

-Gordon, ¡Aprende a controlarte! - El joven, tomó con ansia el aire que llenó sus pulmones y por el ardor en su garganta, empezó a toser sin cesar. "Wow, qué genio'" Pensó, sabiendo que se lo buscó.  
Le costó reponerse, pero cuando lo hizo ,fue llevado sin más preámbulo, con ajustadas esposas ,hacia su destino.


	29. Asilo Arkham

Sus días eran monótonos y no sabía cómo describir la sensación que le perseguía, pero cuando le avisaron que tenía visita por fin y apareció Barbara, que no le desagradaba en sí, claro estaba...

Mas esperaba a Bruce.  
"Obvio" pensó con amargura, "¿Cómo alguien de su categoría iría a ese hórrido lugar para visitarle? "

 

Algo era algo.Se dijo a ser mismo dejar de ser crédulo.

 

-Ay, Jerome. De nuevo aquí. -Lamentó la mujer.

Cubría la mano del joven entre las suyas cual si fueran pareja, como siempre ella estaba vestida, impecable como si la policía de la moda la detendría de no ser así.Su perfume invadía la lúgubre y pequeña sala.Los guardias la habían mirado de pies a cabeza,mínimamente la devoraban con la vista desde que llegó. Kean bamboleaba sus caderas bien marcadas por su ceñido vestido, se erguía orgullosa y los tacones que usaba ,resonaron en el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala.

 

Debido a que no había tenido ningún acto de violencia y obedecía órdenes , le dieron el derecho de recibir visitas. Aunque no sin cadenas que unía sus tobillos ,aseguradolo, a una pequeña pero fuerte estructura de metal en el suelo. 

Quedó un guardia para que los controlara.

Ella se acercó para evitar que el otro escuchara.

-Jim ya no contará conmigo ni de broma, ¿No se supone que deberías haber sido, no sé ,absuelto? -Jerome se encogió de hombros. 

 

-Eso creí, pero bueno, no fui lo suficientemente precabido, supongo que tuve que largarme de Gotham ni bien escapé. - Respondió suspirando con desgano. - ¿Y cómo es eso de que Jim contó contigo? -

Preguntó entrecerrando un poco sus ojos. 

 

-Oh. ¿No te dije? - Barbara se sacó sus lentes de sol y lo puso en el bolsillo de su abrigo. - No debería hacerlo pero como ya no es parte de mis asuntos, precioso mío, ya no importa. El caso es que Jim quiere que confirme si sus sospechas sobre un gran plan orquestado por alguien, son realidad tal cual. Curiosamente está aquí encerrado. Se llama Jervis. Trabajó para mí un tiempo. Es muy guapo, por cierto.

Barbara resumió. Jerome la escuchó atentamente. 

 

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué le habías dicho que le ayudarías? ¿Que no se ha comportado como un hijo de puta contigo?  
-Preguntó de nuevo el joven.La rubia sonrió ligeramente ante la ironía de sus palabras y se recostó sobre el respaldo.

-Ja, la misma perorata: el destino de la ciudad depende de detenerle cueste lo que cueste, mucha gente en peligro. Así como mis seres más... queridos- Concluyó restándole importancia.Luego sus ojos azules, se fijaron en el cuello de Jerome. Él tenía una piel tan blanca que era fácil ver unas marcas allí, aparte de la cicatriz siempre presente. -  
¿Qué te pasó? -Se puso de pie y a pesar de que una mesa se interponía entre ellos, logró alcanzar a Jerome y pasar un dedo por las marcas moradas.- ¿Recién llegas y ya te ganaste amiguitos? -

 

El guardia pareció carraspear y mirar al suelo. El vestuario de la dama no dejaba nada a la imaginación con esa postura.

 

-Nah, para nada. Sólo que TU novio ,Jimbo, quiso ahorcarme. - Afirmó con una torcida sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - Preguntó consternada, volviendo a su asiento.

Jerome se reacomodó en su lugar.

 

\- Hace unos días atrás , antes de venir a este hoyo. Si lo hubieras visto, ¡Su cara de loco era peor que la mía! Si no le hubieran detenido yo iba a tener otro paseo en la morgue. - 

-¡Aish! Más razones para no conseguirle datos, pero seguro le dijiste algo , le provocaste. - Barbara agregó con el ceño fruncido .

-Te conozco. -

El joven puso ambas en el pecho a pesar de estar esposado en un gesto exagerado.  
Algo usual en él.

 

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees, Barby? -

Ella sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo , mas el guardia la interrumpió, comunicándole que la visita acababa en cinco minutos.

-Oh, qué mal. - Se mordió los labios.-Sabes , Jerome ,si sigues así, saldrás más pronto de lo que piensas, no hay nada que Jim ni nadie pueda hacer para evitarlo. - 

-Si lo dices... pero en tu caso saliste porque ese doctorcito extraño te dio un certificado. A mí ,en cambio ,me mantuvo encerrado ,aún más sin poder ver otra cosa sino su cara y la de su asistente luego de hacer no sé qué para revivirme. Como te había contado...-

-Sí, pero no has hecho nada malo desde tu "rehabilitación" y tal cosa se debe tomar en cuenta. Veré que puedo hacer para que salgas cuanto antes, justo ahora que encontramos una capacidad tuya para explotar al máximo.Estos polis, te agarraron. - Habló con visible desdén hacia éstos.-Sólo requerimos de ciertas... herramientas. - Concluyó.

-Ya es tiempo.- Anunció el hombre que los vigilaba.

 

-Ok! ¡Ya escuché! - Exclamó un tanto enojada. Se colocó sus lentes y se puso de pie.

-Nos vemos, Barbara, gracias por traer tu honorable y bella presencia. - Agradeció el pelirrojo.- ¡Saludos a la familia!

-Hasta pronto, cariño. - Se acercó y le dio un beso en sus rojizos cabellos. - Iba a traerte unos regalos pero estos no me dejaron.

\- Descuida, descuida. Tú eres todo el regalo que requiero. - Valeska le guiñó un ojo , lo cual provocó que ella riera a carcajadas. 

 

Ese juego de flirteo. Lo acordaron implícitamente , para divertirse con la reacción de la gente. Con los tiempos que corrían, casi Kean podría pasar por ser la mamá de Jerome y era algo que exprimirían hasta el hartazgo, el morbo.

 

El pelirrojo se puso de pie.  
Ambos se tomaron de la manos e intercambiaron crípticas miradas durante instantes.

Luego de la partida de Barbara, Jerome fue llevado a su fría celda.

 

 

********

 

 

 

Los días igual para Jervis pasaban sin pena ni gloria, su única razón de existencia era la venganza. El dolor de una pérdida se volvió ira. Y aún con todas sus acciones , acabó allí. Aunque eso cambiaría, aunque la espera era estresante , pero como decían, la venganza era un plato que se servía mejor frío.

 

En los momentos de recreación, salían al exterior pero la mayoría de las veces , sólo les dejaban ir al salón principal sin dignas ventanas que permitan mejor acceso a la luz natural. Volviendo el lugar frío, oscuro y era peor en días era lluviosos, como ese. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que esa ciudad tenía un clima mayormente húmedo y templado.

 

Lo cual poco ayudaba a su humor, así que se mantenía alejado de los otros reclusos, ninguno lo suficientemente cuerdo con quien congeniar desde que llegó.

Mucho menos cuando empezó una gresca cerca suyo a causa de un juego que salió de fuera control .

 

Un tipo chocó contra él, que estaba de espaldas, tomándolo por sorpresa. Su humilde sombrero cayó y fue pisoteado, dejándolo inservible por otros correteando cual pequeños en un Kinder. Se puso de pie,vio furioso su posesión en el suelo sucio .

 

\- ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA! - Gritó fuera de sí a quienes estaban causando caos, un grandulón se sintió especialmente ofendido así que lo encaró ya enojado, puños listos y gruñendo. Jervis agarró una bandeja que estaba a su alcance, aún con restos del desayuno. Y se adelantó al ataque, y le dio un golpe en el mentón. El enorme hombre dos veces más grande que Tetch, apenas le afectó y tomó al hombre de sus ropas y lo aprisionó contra la pared. Al dejarlo caer, uno de los otros reclusos, exaltados por la acción y le entregó una escoba. 

 

Mas ,lejos estaba de utilizarlo para limpiar el desastre que hicieron.

Jervis retrocedió aún en el suelo pero el sujeto se veía decidido a no dejarlo escapar sano. Se maldijo y cerró sus ojos, poniendo el antebrazo para evitar un daño severo en la cabeza o cara, pero el golpe nunca llegó.  
Pensó que los guardias habían intervenido pero al mirar.

 

Un chico estaba en frente suyo, hablando con su atacante. Conteniéndolo.

-Vamos , Timmy. Ya sabes qué nos pasará a todos por tu culpa si causas problemas, ¿Mmh? - Preguntó Jerome aún en frente , con las manos en alto como muestra de estar vulnerable y sin intención de ingresar en conflicto.

El hombre se puso pensativo, incluso puso una mano en el mentón, mirando al techo.  
-Nos iremos al... al... ¿Pozo negro ?  
Un estremecimiento muy visible recorrió su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Bingo! y allí hay... - Jerome dejó que el otro se tomara su tiempo y exprimiera sus neuronas para poder responder.

-¡Cucarachas! - Exclamó Timmy pero luego puso un gesto de incredulidad. - Pero aquí también hay cucarachas.

-Sí, pero allí hay aún más - Se acercó y le habló en voz baja como confiándole un secreto - Y se dice que son más grandotas y comen carne humana. - Agregó muy serio.

Timmy se sobresaltó , dejando caer la escoba.

-No quiero pozo, no quiero cucarachas. Pero ÉL - Apuntó inefable con su dedo índice hacia Jervis , quien estaba aún en el suelo, sólo que sentado mirando la escena sorprendido. - Me golpeó muy , muy fuerte. - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Jerome miró a Tetch y luego a Timmy, sonriendo.

-Sólo oyó los rumores de que eras el más fuerte de aquí y quiso comprobar por sí mismo. ¿Loco no? Mira - Se animó a palpar el cuadrado y falto de vellocidad del sujeto. - Ni siquiera quedó marca , eres todo un campeón.

 

-¿Una marquita roja no quedó?

Jerome asintió.

\- Nada de nada.

Aún no tan convencido se acercó a Jervis quien abrió sus ojos como platos cuando lo hizo, de improvisto lo tomó de los hombros y de forma tosca lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. 

 

-¿Te parecí el más fuerte? - Preguntó con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-C-como una roca .- Afirmó Jervis vehemente.

Timmy rió y lo abrazo como si los mejores amigos fueran.

Los demás vitorearon y un par de guardas se acercaron luego de que la revuelta acabó, los demás se esparcieron para no rendir cuentas a la ley. Jerome los confrontó cuando estos preguntaron qué pasaba , balanceando ambos las cachiporras a modo de advertencia.

-Nada de nada, señores. Todo está mejor que nunca. -  
Uno de ellos habló en voz alta.

\- Será mejor que se comporten o serán castigados. En veinte minutos, cada uno a sus celdas. - Todos al unísono se quejaron pero asintieron, sin otra cosa qué hacer. 

 

-¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca. - Dijo Jerome a Jervis, pasando una mano por su frente, como secando la transpiración.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó el hombre de pelo castaño. 

Jerome soltó una carcajada.

-¿Realmente pensaste antes de golpearlo? Una vez ,Timmy le rompió las piernas a uno de los guardias, dejando a otro con politraumatismos porque le habían arrebatado una moneda que encontró.Personalmente no me metería con alguien que mide casi dos metros, la verdad.

 

-¿Quién coños eres? -Repitió Jervis , exacerbado.

 

-Uy, olvidé mis modales. Me llamo Jerome Valeska. - Ofreció su mano para un amistoso apretón.

Luego de dudar unos instantes mirándolo de pies a cabeza, le correspondió. 

 

-Jervis Tetch. Umm , uh, gracias por sacarme de encima a ese cabeza hueca. - Agradeció un tanto retraído.

 

-No fue nada, sólo hay que saber lidiar con ellos, son loquillos pero en el fondo tienen un corazón de oro. - Aseguró.

 

-Ya... pero estamos encerrados con ellos, no nos hace diferentes.

 

-Pero somos duramente conscientes , ellos viven como en una nube de azúcar rodeados de arcoiris y ponis mágicos.

 

\- ¿Y eso nos hace mejores, según tú? - Cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No , no. Nos hace peores. - Una expresión un tanto sombría cruzó los rasgos del pelirrojo. Compartieron un instante de silencio, cuando Jerome decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

 

-¿No has notado? ¡Qué coincidencia nuestros nombres empiezan con jota! ¿No es fantástico? - Valeska de pronto veía entusiasmado por algo tan frívolo.

 

-Ajá. Tú eres el tipo al que adoran.- Mencionó de repente, ignorando el comentario anterior por completo.  
-Hay un culto, lo oí por la radio.

-¿Eh? Ah, creo que sí. ¿Qué no se terminó todo eso? - Restándole importancia.

Jervis negó con la cabeza.

 

-No. ¿Acaso no estás al mando? - Preguntó.

 

-Nope, la verdad no me interesa tanto. Sabes ¡ es mucha responsabilidad! Aprecio que me admiren y tal . Además, aquí entre nos, no me sorprende que sea así, pero no me gusta la idea de ser el centro de atención, expectantes ante cada paso que doy. O sea, qué pereza.

 

-Eres raro. - Jervis comentó, haciendo una mueca.

 

\- Caray, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. -Rió Jerome-¿ Pero qué hiciste para caer aquí?

 

-Normalmente una persona , estaría más que feliz de tener a un grupo de admiradores que harían lo que fueran para hacerte sentir satisfecho. Tú los rechazas con esa premisa tan vulgar. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta :Asesinatos en serie, coacción, chantaje. Uso indiscriminado de estupefacientes y armas biológicas.Aún tengo una causa abierta por esto último, cortesía de James Gordon.

Le pareció curioso el tono ofuscado que usó para nombrar al detective.

-Luce como si Jimbo dejó una buena impresión en ti... - 

Jervis lo miró fijamente, ira contenida. -Por su culpa, murió mi amada Alice. La hizo ponerse en contra mía. Yo la amaba demasiado y él me la arrebató. Yo...

Un sonido repetitivo y chillón les indicó que ya había llegado la hora de marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones/celdas. Cabizbajos , la mayoría avanzó.

 

-Uy, ya estaremos hablando , querido Jervis. - Dijo un tanto decepcionado de que la hora ya había acabado, hablar con ese tipo era interesante. El odio que tenía hacia Jim era visceral.

El hombre se fue sin responder, mencionar el nombre del detective sólo le puso el humor de aún peor.

Jerome miró al suelo y entre algunos deshechos, vio un revoltijo de periódicos , los cuales recogió.

 

************

A la semana siguiente ,cerca de las siete de la mañana, mientras Jerome estaba haciendo unas pequeñas manualidades con la limitada disposición de materiales, le comunicaron que era hora de desayunar.

 

Él saltó ,de su lecho, expectante. Ese cuarto tan claustrofóbico no le impedía estar activo y dedicaba el tiempo, realizando actividades físicas. Sentadillas, flexiones, ejercicios sencillos. Además de realizar acciones ejemplares en el manicomio, intentando ganarse simpatía de los doctores , guardias y pacientes. Nunca se sabía, en qué momento le resultaría provechoso. 

 

Además mantenía su mente ocupada, pues había una sensación de molesta que no le dejaba y era mejor evadirla de esa forma.

También ayudaba adaptarse , el hecho de haber formado una especie de amistad con Tetch,no podía denominarlo amistad tal cual, ya que Jervis se mostraba bastante asocial, aunque buscaba su compañía con asiduidad. Éste le dijo que tenía algo muy importante para contarle y Jerome estaba más que preparado para estar al tanto.

Conversaban de todo, quizás por el iluminado de ese día , que entibiaba el ambiente. Hablaron de cosas menos lóbregas.

Era día de ocio en el exterior, encontraron un banquito para poder relajarse.

Pareció ganar su confianza, cuando Jerome reparó su humilde sombrero de copa o como a él le gustaba nombrarlo, sombrero artesanal. Contento se lo colocó, maravillado por su acción y agradecido. 

Era parte de su identidad, algo que conservaba sólo para sí, aún cuando todo le fue arrebatado, actuando ciegamente por la ira que le nublaba.

 

-Ah, sí. Bella , bella como una rosa. Mas, criatura tan frágil y delicada, que se daña si con brusquedad se la toca. 

-Amabas mucho a Alice. - Comentó Jerome después de oír detalladas descripciones que le daba su interlocutor, notó que usaba rimas cada cuanto, se trataba de un sujeto culto, era amante de la literatura e incluso manejaba aspectos de la tecnología.

-La amo aún. Creo, creo que tan ardiente es el amor que siento, que terminó por consumirla.Yo no pude controlarme, ni siquiera pensar claramente. Es mi adoración. Mi hermana dulce. -Declaró.  
¿Tú llegas a comprender esto? - Cuestionó luego.

Jerome , se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo índice, como si no supiera a quién le estaba hablando. 

 

No podía evitar que la pregunta llegara.

El amor que prodigaba era obsesiva, Jervis mismo había afirmado haber convertido su adoración en un arma de doble filo, causando que se formara una brecha con ella, brecha que Jim , según él, acrecentó.

Al principio creyó que Alice era su amante, esposa o novia, al caer en cuenta que se refería a su propia y única hermana menor, se puso a pensar en lo sugerente de su asunto.

 

-Pues , yo... - Se mordió suavemente los labios, por vez primera divagando sobre sus sentimientos con alguien más. - Sí, sí... yo quiero mucho a alguien. - Resonó en su mente una cálida risa, unos ojos de un color exótico que le miraban, de avellana a verde oscuro. Mechones negros y suaves. Esponjosos como un peluche de felpa.

\- Y está muerta. - Dijo Tetch recostándose en el respaldo.

\- No, por suerte no. Y es él, no ella. Pero sí que ha estado a punto de ir al otro mundo, incluso. -Rió con falta de humor. - Por mi mano una vez. Así que... podría decir que te entiendo, que entiendo lo tuyo con Alice.

-¿Cómo es eso de que por tu mano casi fue al otro mundo? ¿Lo quisiste matar?

-Eh... - Dudó en responder. - Sí, bajo órdenes de Theo Galavan,un tipo millonario y egocéntrico. Tuve a Bruce como mi rehén pero fui traicionado y fui yo quien murió por culpa de Galavan, me clavó un puñal en el cogote.Mira -Valeska le mostró la cicatriz.

-Eso significa que te debe odiar, ¿no? - Jervis observó con atención la marca.

-Al contrario, más que matarle, mi deseo radicaba en querer impresionar a ese bobo de Theo. Pensé que me habían dado una razón para vivir, para dejar de ser una rata de alcantarilla. Él también murió pero lo revivieron , de la misma forma que a mí. Daría lo que fuera para matarlo yo mismo. - Jerome puso sus manos como si fuera que estrangulaba a un ser invisible.

 

Jervis rió ligeramente.

 

-¿Bruce? Me dirás que se trata de ese huérfano... Un tal Wayne.-

 

Por alguna razón, no se sintió tan seguro al divulgar ,a otro interno de ese manicomio-prisión , datos sobre Bruce, pero asintió ligeramente.Ignorando una vocecita en su mente.

-Por vueltas del destino, le salvé la vida, luego él salvó la mía, no sin antes darme una putiza. -Concluyó enseguida.

Jervis se vio bastante impactado, su comentario con ligero sarcasmo resultó ser real, nunca imaginó que fuera de hecho así. Jerome tenía una amistad con un niño rico. Quizás, el más rico de esa ciudad. Interesante...

-Vaya, menuda historia, Jerome. Oye... fuiste un de experimento de Hugo Strange ,no has adquirido habilidades especiales por lo que veo... ¿No recuerdas si él te dio, algo de beber, algo extraño? - 

 

-No, nada. De hecho, me hizo pasar hambre y sed , manteniéndome encerrado el maldito.

-Yo mandé a mi Alice aquí, para que le den tratamiento, ella tenía algo muy extraño, temía que terminara por matarla. Pensé que estaría en buenas manos. 

-¿Qué es eso de que tenía algo extraño? -Inquirió el pelirrojo.

Jervis se acercó , tanto que ocupó su espacio personal. -Su sangre tiene algo , que infecta a quienes entran en contacto con ella. Saca sus verdaderos "yo". - Musitó en voz baja. -Strange tan sólo la mantuvo encerrada como a ti, esperando a ver cómo usar el potencial que poseía más que encontrar una cura. En cuanto me enteré que escaparon varios de aquí, vine de inmediato a Gotham.

 

\- Nunca vi a Alice, de hecho nunca vi a los otros. - Agregó Jerome , pensativo.

-Cuéntame cómo escaparon, hablas que el lugar era casi impenetrable.

\- Aparentemente decidieron trasladarnos a otro lugar de forma improvisada porque algo pasaba, una redada quizás y nos pusieron en un autobus horrendo. Alguien se robó el autobus con nosotros adentro y chocó. Y así.Fue todo muy rápido , encima era de noche

 

-Interesante. Yo encontré una forma de usar la sangre de mi hermana. De hecho, logré extraer gran cantidad y eso tiene que ver con lo que te dije que te contaría. 

Eso intrigó mucho al pelirrojo, antes de que le dijera algo más oyó que lo llamaban.

\- ¡Valeska! ¡Ven aquí! - Llamó de mala gana un guardia.

-Ve, te lo contaré en otro momento.- Concedió Tetch.

Una vez que Jerome llegó hasta donde le citaron, preguntó que qué había hecho. Le comunicaron que alguien vino a verlo.  
Como no era día de visita , se extrañó y temió que sea Jim o alguno de sus acólitos para hacerle preguntas interminables.

Mas eso se disipó.

 

Se quedó atónito cuando vio al mismísimo Bruce Wayne , ingresar con parsimonia al lugar y quedarse ahí mirándole. Con sus ojos bien abiertos y como queriendo decir algo pero no pudiendo.

 

-Oh... ¿A qué esperas? -Jerome sonrió y abrió sus brazos (ya que no le esposaron las manos) , invitándolo a un abrazo. 

Bruce sonrió también y se abalanzó hasta él. No pudo contenerse. El calor del cuerpo de Jerome era reconfortante y no supo hasta ese instante cuándo lo había anhelado.

La sensación de culpa era inexistente. El hecho de confiar en la capacidad de Jerome para no volver a emular las acciones del pasado, era suficiente. Contrario a sus creencias primigenias de no ser ingenuo, y dar demasiada fe a la bondad ajena, tenía la necesidad de permitirse depositar con aplomo, su fe en él.

El pelirrojo no se mostró incisivo , por lo cual se sintió lenitivo ante la duda, Valeska se sobreponía ante todo y hasta pensó que llegaría a verlo como inspiración. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía.


	30. Ser dignos.

-Bien... - Comenzó el sombrerero. -Ahora... Mira al espiral. No sobre él, no alrededor , sino profundamente en el centro. Estás... completamente relajado y ligero. - 

La voz de Jervis era suave y casi susurrante, invitaba a que sus músculos se distiendan por completo.  
Tetch, mientras sostenía un pequeño objeto circular , con el gráfico de un espiral.Uno de los pocos objetos personales que se le permitía tener, no era dañino según decidieron.

 

Una de las reglas de ese asilo.

Que obviamente estaba dividido en pabellones , los internos más benignos se los disponían donde Jerome y Jervis estaban. En la planta primera.

Desde el ataque que un paciente realizó contra unos guardas tiempo atrás con un lápiz de color, se accionó una alerta y se le hizo pasar por un análisis a cargo de una junta médica para finalmente trasladarlo al ala oeste.  
Una zona donde están los que sufren cambios de humor bruscos y donde se le administran medicación más concentrada para intentar mitigar esos síntomas, allí estaba el ex capitán Barnes.

Si uno prestaba atención,algunas noches se podía escuchar sus gritos iracundos desde lo profundo de las instalaciones.

 

 

A ese círculo, Jervis, lo hacía girar suavemente , los ojos de Jerome estaban fijos en el círculo, el ruido alrededor, allí en el exterior era totalmente ignorado por su audición. Se sentía cada vez más relajado.

-Cierra lentamente tus ojos, Jerome.

 

Así lo hizo.

 

Empezó a tener especies de visiones llenas de brumas e imágenes pocos claras.

*********

 

Arkham era un lugar lúgubre, y más que ayudarlos a mejorar, pareciera que ese lugar , los hacía peor. Había médicos y enfermeros dedicados a su labor pero la gran mayoría no valoraba su puesto y menos a los enfermos recluidos allí.A quienes si no trataban con indiferencia ,se ensañaban ,haciéndoles la vida imposible. Pero casi no había derechos humanos para ellos,los olvidados de la sociedad. El silencio en las noches eran aplastantes , obligándolos a encontrarse con ellos mismos, con sus propias voces,sus propias pesadillas.

Rotos sólo por sonidos de animales e insectos , se oía más el chuchear insesante de los búhos y el canto de los grillos.

 

Se corrió la voz que por los interminables pasillos de esa antigua casona, se aparecía entre otras ánimas; en especial el espíritu de Amadeus Arkham, a todos los incautos. Él fue quien fundó ese lugar, de hecho era su casa donde ahora habitaban los pacientes. 

Queriendo dar un espacio digno a esos seres que eran considerados basura humana e incluso curarlos del mal que les aquejaba. Mas la energía de ese enorme lugar, alimentado por mentes perturbadas, autores de crímenes atroces fuera de la comprensión , terminó por corromper al mismo Amadeus.

Sin contar la falta de apoyo de instituciones regionales.Teniendo deudas, aquí y allá, queriendo ampliar el lugar así como tantos proyectos que nunca llegaría a ver.

Murió irónicamente encerrado en una de las celdas , una historia de horror a la cual le tocó vivir,pues uno de los cuales él quiso ayudar, mató a sangre fría a los seres más amados de Amadeus. Haciéndole cometer lo impensable para sí, en retribución.

Claro. Era una realidad mezclada con fantasía, que usaban los guardias para asustar a los susceptibles pacientes creyendo que los mantendría a raya. Magnificando ciertos hechos.

 

Lo cierto es que la parte mejor resguardada del Asilo, existían Almas en pena,sí pero cuyos corazones aún palpitaban. Ya sin oportunidad de recuperación.

Todas esas leyendas y fábulas , enriquecía el misticismo del lugar. Esto y más , no permitía que Jerome se aburra, menos con su compañero de reclusión , del que había descubierto nuevos talentos.

Y le resultaba intrigante. 

Era un Hipnotizador.

Quiso jugar con eso y a pesar de las advertencias de Tetch , pidió ser sometido a una sesión. 

-¿Qué podría salir mal? Un viaje al inconsciente sería genial.- Comentó restándole importancia el pelirrojo.

 

El otro hombre frunció el ceño.

\- Es más que eso, Jerome. Es una disciplina que estimula los distintos procesos neurofisiológicos , usado a veces , más que como placebo, como forma de explorar profundamente la psiquis de alguien, sus pensamientos más profundos , expuesto a sí mismo y al hipnotista. Recuerdos enterrados, revividos. Si se salen de control, una persona especialmente voluble, queda irreparablemente dañada, como yo presencié.Pero sí, también trae beneficios, ya sabes, se pueden curar fobias.—

 

—No tengo fobias que yo sepa ,como la aracnofobia; todo bicho que camina,va a parar a la cocina y ataques de pánico tampoco y soy bastante extrovertido ,al menos dijo eso mi Doc -Jerome ladeó la cabeza—¿Cómo es eso de "daños irreparables?

 

-Verás, algunos quedan tan afectados, que se aferran a ese recuerdo anhelado, donde quizás eran felices. Donde sus seres amados aún vivían, volver a vivir donde crecieron en su niñez o quizás un recuerdo o vivencias, inventadas o creadas por quien realiza la hipnosis, incapaces de volver a la realidad. No imaginas lo poderoso que puedes llegar a ser. - Afirmó pragmático-

-Sabes , Jervis yo aprendí que la línea de la cordura y la locura es muy difuminada, no hay nadie inmune a eso, con o sin hipnosis , llegarían hasta sus peores pesadillas , quieran o no. Sus verdaderos "yo" salen a la luz.Sólo es necesario un empujón.—

Replicó Jerome.

—

 

-Vaya, eso a sido lo más profundo y verídico que oí de ti.—

 

\- Paso mucho tiempo contigo , supongo.—

Ambos rieron.

 

—Eres bueno en esto.—Agregó el pelirrojo, pensativo.

-Al respecto- Agregó Jervis- Alice tenía esa capacidad o por lo menos , uno similar.Pero no supo controlarlo, yo quise imitar su capacidad para poder entenderla y utilizar ese don para nuestro beneficio.Lo descubrí por casualidad. — —¿Cómo?— —Éramos nosotros jugando a las escondidas una vez en una plaza , yo era más grande pero de todos modos accedí a jugar con ella. -Su mirada, fijo estaba en un punto indefinido del cielo.-Ah, éramos tan felices, nuestra madre aún vivía. En fin, ella se había tropezado y su rodilla sangraba por un raspadura bastante importante.

 

-Sí, es muy doloroso eso. - Apuntó Jerome, frotando su rótula, estaban pues sentados bajo un árbol, en el patio, era la hora de recreación. La cual sólo tenían una vez a la semana.

 

Dependía de algunos individuos que requerían paseos más regulares al exterior. No era el caso de ambos.  
No era como una cárcel,no había sentencia clara, dependía prácticamente de ellos salir o no.

Jervis estaba recostado , con su peso descansando sobre el tronco y Valeska igual, sólo que con las rodillas contra el pecho.

 

—Oh, ¡cómo lloraba! ¡No tenía consuelo! Antes de que madre nos descubriera y me castigara por dejar que se lastimara. La llevé a un centro de salud muy precario pero el más cercano.Había un doc o enfermero, no recuerdo,solamente en ese momento, quien sin guantes la revisó de mala gana debido a su ,pienso yo ,poca gravedad.Claro ,me quedé a su lado en todo momento. Pasaron unos minutos y de repente , el tipo mientras buscaba una botella de alcohol para desinfectar, cambió y de un momento a otro , como si nada ,gritó e intentó clavarme unas tijeras. Casi lo logró.Mi Alice gritó del susto y lo dejó inconsciente al golpearlo con un florero. Vinieron otros a ver el por qué del escándalo.Tiempo después supimos que ese tipo fue internado pues estaba como loco.  
Entré en contacto con su sangre antes de llevarla al centro, pero nada me pasó.—

—Wow. —Murmuró Valeska.

—Y empecé a unir cabos, probablemente la sangre de Alice ingresó en el sistema de ese médico, pues tenía una bandita maltrecha en su dedo si mal no recuerdo. —

 

\- Eso significa que eres inmune. -Continuó Valeska sorprendido.

 

—Sí. Es ,como verás, un ejemplo del potencial.  
¿Aún quieres hacerlo? - Preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos, ante la respuesta del joven que dijo que sí, asintió. -Bien.

 

 

 

 

**********

Valeska , en esas noches de soledad encarcelado, rodeado de esas descoloridas paredes. Pensaba y pensaba en muchas cosas, todo lo que había pasado. Como pasó de ser un payaso , hijo de una encantadora de serpientes de un circo de mala muerte, a un criminal buscado ampliamente. Repudiado y amado.

Admirado por gente que no se atrevía a ir contra las reglas .

 

Por momentos, anhelaba, otra vida en donde no era consciente de lo cruel que el mundo podría ser, donde era inocente e incapaz de cometer algo malo.

Se veía a sí mismo, como un tipo sin remordimientos, sintiéndose feliz al ver gente morir de formas dolorosas o sufrir, aún más , viendo la caída de quienes lo afectaron negativamente. 

¡No lograba sentir pena por la gente a quienes mató! 

Pues veía los archivos de los crímenes en la que estuvo envuelto , era como ver y leer a otro ser.

Si no sintió pena cuando , una madrugada agarró un hacha para acabar con su propia madre, no lo haría con desconocidos.

Visualizó cual alucinación, el rostro de Lila. Lila Valeska.

Su corazón se aceleró. 

Una particular figura borrosa se volvió más y más definida. Su rostro era ovalado, pálido , muy pálido.  
Sus enormes ojos, penetrantes y de un color verde. Casi turquesa. Esos que había heredado de ella, los mismos ojos.

Sus pestañas eran largas y arqueadas, de los cuales, ella había estado muy orgullosa.

Las facciones de la mujer eran suaves, de cejas finas y pelo corto , un tanto rizado, de color castaño.

De pequeño, creía que era como una muñeca de porcelana. La mirada de su mamá siempre parecía lánguida, con aparente desazón constante. Recordaba que siempre quiso hacerla reír, hacerla olvidar todo el dolor que pensaba que la afligía aunque no entendía la razón completo.

Así que sonreía por ella, si ella no era capaz de ser feliz, él lo sería por ambos. 

 

Sus vidas transcurrían normalmente. Pero ella era distante cada vez más distante, eso era lo que denominaba "normal " para el pequeño Valeska. Jerome nunca fue a escuela, mas un integrante del circo , le empezó a dar clases. El vidente del Haley ,el señor Cicero.

-Por favor, llámame Paul.- Pidió suavemente el hombre en una de las clases programadas, sin Lila estar al tanto, pues ella no quería que esté en contacto con él, en ese entonces , él no tampoco sabía por qué .  
Gracias a este hombre, aprendió a leer y a escribir, Paul estaba impresionado por lo rápido que aprendía. Jerome estaba aún más impresionado por poder leer cuentos, artículos en pedazos de periódicos viejos, folletos... Se sentía bien .

 

-¿Cómo puede leerme esos libros si usted no puede ver?-

 

-Uso un sistema cecográfico. -Ante el silencio un tanto prolongado del jovencito.  
Agregó.

-Un conjunto de letras que están constituídas por puntos y son leídas con las yemas de los dedos. Lo creó un Francés hace mucho tiempo, llamado Louis Braille.

Antes de interactuar con Cicero, de forma irracional le daba un poco de miedo , alimentado por los comentarios de su mamá, que decía que era un esclavo del Diablo y por eso Dios le quitó la capacidad de visión.

Pero después de haberlo conocido , lo consideraba como su único confidente.

Un día Cicero lo encontró llorando silencioso cerca de su tráiler.Le preguntó qué le sucedía. El pelirrojo le contó que su mamá lo regañó por traerle una bebida alcohólica de la marca equivocada . Paul había escuchado las cosas horribles que le dijo desde su lugar.

 

-Sabes , tu madre no piensa mucho lo que dice cuando está ofuscada. Ella no quiso decirte eso.--

Jerome le miró , sus ojos verdes brillaban con esperanzas.

 

-Pero dijo que soy su maldición. - Su tono de voz quebrado.

Paul con un poco de dificultad, se sentó a lado del niño. Apacible habló.

 

-Recuerdo cuando ella se enteró que estaba embarazada de ti, tenía miedo pero no me malinterpretes, iba a ser mamá primeriza. El circo entero nos pusimos contentos. Cuando estaba en una etapa avanzada de gestación, ella igual decidió seguir trabajando para poder comprarte ropa y otras cosas importantes para tu llegada, todos colaboramos.Orgullosa paseaba acariciando su panza. -Contó Cicero , omitiendo el destino de su supuesto padre.

-No eres su maldición, ella te ama.--

"Ella te ama."

Cuánto deseó creerle. Los insultos siguieron, creció con ellos, los golpes recibidos por su padrastro de turno no le causaban la mitad de dolor que las palabras venenosas de Lila.

 

Hasta que ya no aguantó más.

Recordaba que tenía el hacha ensangrentada entre sus manos. El líquido rojo, espeso goteaba lentamente. Mientras su madre, luchaba por respirar a pesar de las profundas heridas en su cuello, espalda y omóplato , ella elevó sus manos temblorosas hacia él, tratándo de hablar. Esa noche llovía copiosamente, cualquier ruido fue silenciado.

 

Vio que poco a poco cerró sus ojos y exhaló su último suspiro.

Jerome dejó caer el objeto contundente y se arrodilló frente al cadáver tibio .

Instantes luego, se puso de pie y al girar sobre sus talones, vio a Cicero. Su expresión era inmutable, Jerome retrocedió, pues se horrorizó al ver que un hoyo sangrante reemplazaba un ojo del hombre,con un puñal en la mano.  
Con una voz contundente, pronunció unas palabras.

-Tú serás una maldición sobre Gotham. Los niños se despertarán gritando al pensar en ti. Tu legado será la muerte y la locura.- 

 

Jerome jamás había sentido esa opresión , no podría respirar. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con alguien, unos brazos femeninos lo rodearon de atrás.

-¡Hijo mío ,fuiste muy malo con mami!-  
Valeska dio un respingo y sin más tiempo, Lila lo empujó ,riendo fuera de sí. -Vamos, Shiva. ¡Sírvete!-

Jerome vio a la enorme serpiente sobre él , ésta abrió la boca llena de dientes afilados y se dirigió directo a su rostro en un veloz movimiento, él atinó sólo a cerrar sus ojos. 

 

 

-¡Jerome! -Oyó su nombre ser pronunciado.

Abrió sus ojos y se vio presente en la sala de visitas de un momento a otro.

Bruce fruncía el ceño, preocupado.  
\---¿Estás bien? Estás todo transpirado.---

-Oh , no... -Valeska miró a su alrededor, no Shiva , ni sangre , no muertos vivientes ,nada.Estaba temblando pero intentó recomponerse - E-estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?

 

Wayne, aún se veía preocupado pero respondió. — Que no hay una condena clara para ti, toda tu situación es extremadamente especial. Hay lagunas en las leyes sobre personas que fueron registradas como fallecidas teniendo situaciones penales , pueden pagar condenas antes de tal suceso, hay dos casos conocidos pero fueron por errores de transcripción. Podríamos pedir indulto, que no suprimirá la responsabilidad civil derivada del delito pero se perdona el cumplimiento de la pena o se podría conmutar para llegar a mismo objetivo.–

-Eh, sí. Eso sería genial. - Comentó Jerome , muy distraído ¿Qué coños pasaba? 

\- ¿Entendiste acaso lo que hablé?-Bruce se vio enojado para luego sonreír de forma macabra, eso sobresaltó al pelirrojo.No parecía Bruce.

-No, claro que no. ¿Para qué me preocupo? Eres un miserable que merece pudrirse aquí.-  
Dijo con un tono frío.

Jerome lo miró sin saber qué decir. No supo si escuchó bien o mal.

-¿Bruce?--

El adolescente soltó una carcajada. \- No eres nada. Tú no importas. Un matricida merece lo peor.--

\--Eh... ¿Bru... ? --Jerome antes de replicar ,quedó pretificado al ver ingresarde no supo dónde a Theo Galavan tranquilamente, como tomándose el tiempo, vestido impecablemente con un traje de color negro y con un gesto de insolencia empregnada en su cara.

El joven apretó los dientes, mentalizándose que estaba muerto, Galavan estaba muerto.

—Hasta él se da cuenta, Jerome, de qué clase de calaña eres. Tan atrevido de creer que podrías cambiar tu verdadera naturaleza. - La voz de barítono proveniente de Theo, le produjo un dolor de cabeza increíble. —Eres débil , por eso te maté. Tan... manejable, deshechable. De todos modos no ibas a durar mucho. -- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bruce , quien miraba fijamente a Jerome,ojos llenos de desprecio. Como no captando la presencia de Theo.

"Pero que carajos está pasando... " Pensó Valeska. Una furia enorme nació en él.

 

\--No lo toques. - Advirtió, apretando los puños, hasta el punto que las uñas clavaban dolorosamente sus palmas,se levantó de golpe del asiento. 

 

—Oh, ¿crees que alguien como Bruce Wayne, miembro de una de las familias más antiguas e importantes de Gotham se interesaría en alguien como tú? Tienes talento, chico. Pero muy limitado. Eres prescindible totalmente. —Sacó una daga y para terror de Jerome, el filo rozaba la garganta del adolescente.

 

Intentó rodear la mesita que los separaba gritando iracundo ,quiso ser más rápido pero sus músculos estaban apesumbrados.

-¡Aléjate de él!-

-¡La desgracia caerá sobre quienes te rodean! -Gritó a su vez Theo,agarró el abundante cabello negro de Bruce y lo degolló . El adolescente convulsionando , golpeó su frente sobre la mesa , la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su boca también, el aroma metálico llenó sus fosas nasales, lo cual le revolvió el estómago. La herida era horrenda. muy profunda, dejando expuesta la tráquea.

 

-¡NO! - Entró en pánico Jerome y se apartó, cayendo al piso, mientras Galavan reía y reía.

Lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Un eco, una voz oyó de repente.La oscuridad lo rodeó... Se arrastró perguiendo dicha voz, su origen. Cuando la visión del cadáver de Bruce y de Theo regocijándose de pronto se esfumó.

-A la cuenta de tres.–

La opresión se magnificó, y sintió ganas de gritar.

-Despertarás. Uno, dos , ¡Tres! --- Jerome reaccionó al fin y se encontró boca arriba descansado en el suelo. Con la mirada de Jervis alarmada . Oyó el canto de las aves y el viento fresco en su piel, revolviendo las pocas hojas de los árboles alrededor. Todo se veía apacible ,tanto,que actuaba como contraste a la tormenta en su interior.

\---¿Jerome? ¿Estás conmigo?---

\- Preguntó con cautela luego de esperar que el pelirrojo se compusiera un poco.

El aludido, no encontró voz, pues había un nudo en su garganta. Se sintió monumentalmente mareado cuando se puso de pie. Jervis lo inspeccionó, el joven estaba empapado en sudor, a pesar de las temperaturas templadas a frías. Temblaba un poco y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos  
Jerome sintió alivio de que todo fue un delirio, de que ese escenario que presenció fue producto de su imaginación y nada más.Aunque sabía que era más que eso, era parte de su inconsciente, intríseco.

-Eso fue ... estrámbótico. -- Le dijo voz baja.

Jervis sonrió ligeramente.

-Te lo dije, lo hiciste bien. ¿Satisfaciste tu curiosidad? No fue un viaje placentero o ¿Sí?

-Más que eso, pude comprender algunas cosas. Valorar lo que tengo,creo...–

 

Jervis se desconcertó.

 

\- No estoy seguro. Pero seguro es la primera vez que alguien pronuncia esas palabras estando encerrado aquí.-

Valeska se tapó la cara un rato para luego suspirar. 

-Fue intenso pero quisiera no repetir, me demostraste un poco de tu capacidad. Eres de temer, hermano.-

 

El hipnotizador, puso recta la espada y se veía orgulloso sin atisbo de humildad.

-Resultado de varios años de práctica.-

 

Jervi puso mano en el hombre del joven.  
-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- Volvió a cuestionar.

-Sí, sí. -- Se esforzó en sonreír. -- Estuvo super cool. Yo...

Se escuchó una estruendosa voz masculina.

Uno de los enfermeros.

\---Formen fila para ingresar a los sanitarios y darse un baño, luego tendrán que venir a la revisión de piojos. ¡ Pronto, pronto!-

 

Se avisó a todos. Jervis rodó los ojos y Jerome fue en silencio en busca de sus elementos de aseo. El baño quizás le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

 

**********

-Es difícil saber qué planean esta gente exactamente, poco a poco nos lo dirán. - Dwight dijo -- Confiarán más en nosotros. Pero tengo un problema. ---

Martin oía con atención.  
\--¿Cuál es?---Pensando cuál de todas señalaría, porque Dwight lo que le sobraba, eran problemas.

-Me es más complicado organizar nuestros grupos. La policía me está pisando los talones. Pero no puedo irme de Gotham.--  
Martin , miró a su alrededor, habían acordado un encuentro en ese cutre lugar, un edificio, una área enorme que albergaba una antigua planta química. A Pollard le dijeron sobre la existencia de ese inmueble, que estaba abandonada, más bien, envuelta en un conflicto de sucesión entre los fundadores y los miembros de la familia a quienes se le adjucaba los derechos. Así que abandonada no estaba, más bien, resguardada, hasta una resolución legal, todo lo que había dentro del perímetro , estaba intacto, maquinarías, computadoras, vehículos, de vez en cuando se realizada un manteniemiento, dejando todo óptimo.

 

La gente que le contactó, eran poderosas sin duda , no habían guardias ni nada especialmente para ellos darle uso libre. La razón,eran que él y el culto serían de utilidad , era algo grande que estaban preparando. Qué tan lejos era la influencia que poseían estos, lo ignoraba. Pero se sentía respaldado. 

 

 

Se estremeció al recordar la ocasión en que daba una vuelta por un mercadillo al anochecer, buscado víveres, cuando fue a una calle especialmente oscura, un hombre enmascarado, saltó de manera espectacular desde una corniza, aterrizando ágilmente para luego acercárcele, cortando su paso. Por supuesto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo , unos cuantos metros logró cuando, de su bolsillo, sacó su revólver.

 

Decidido lo confrontó, de una dolorosa patada en el dorso de su mano, lo desarmó haciendo volar el arma de fuego, lejos de sí. Dos golpes de puño en el pecho y estómago, bastaron para casi hacerlo desmayar. 

 

El hombre era muy rápido y veloz, Dwight no sería rival.Tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, se preparó para morir cuando el sujeto se acercó y lo miró, aún en la oscuridad , notó sus ojos brillantes gracias a la delicada luz de una lámpara. El extraño, entonces, se presentó.

-Buenas noches, señor Pollard. Permítame presentarme, me llamo Talon.-

La voz era monótona , fría como el aire que le rodeaba. Una mujer mayor, alta y vestida elegante con el mismo tono de voz, con la cara descubierta, mostrando su expresión inmutable , apareció cuando Dwight comenzó a cuestionar el por qué de sus acciones.  
Ella no le dijo su nombre, sólo las razones del "pequeño" procedimiento. Le entregó un teléfono, en el cual mantendrían una comunicación formal. Era una oportunidad como nunca imaginó.

Martin sacó de su mochila el periódico " la Gazeta de Ciudad Gótica". Y le mostró el encabezado.

«Líder de los Maniax: ¡vivo y encarcelado!»

La foto del Jerome estaba en grande, cubriendo gran parte de la tapa. Extraído de un fotograma del vídeo que hizo durante el ataque al GCPD.  
El epígrafe sugería que Jerome fue ocultado luego de esa noche en la gala, internado para evitar que la gente critique la inacción de la policía, dejando a un civil encargarse de una situación así.

—Supongo que vives debajo de una roca. Sabiendo que "Jack" ya nunca apareció en el trabajo, una prueba más de que sin duda se trata de nuestro ídolo. — Contuvo una risa , cuando la mandíbula de Dwight prácticamente estaba tocando el suelo.

 

Le arrancó el diario de las manos y saltó de felicidad. -¡Esto está yendo mejor de lo que creí!-

Martin se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Te alegras que Jerome esté en Arkham?

—Eh, sí.Digo,no. —Tartamudeó un tanto al verse malinterpretado— ¿No lo ves? Si lo liberamos, ¡Él estará agradecido con nosotros! Se unirá finalmente a nosotros. —

Martin suspiró .  
—El diario dice otra cosa...—

—¿Sigues creyendo en lo que dice la prensa?—cuestionó Pollard fastidiado.

 

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Buen punto. —Y sonrió luego.  
—Haré una llamada. —Confirmó Pollard. Sacó el móvil ansioso.


	31. El valor de un perdón

Bruce estaba ordenando la biblioteca, quitando el polvo de los objetos que había. Ayudaba en lo que respectaba a la limpieza , mantener una casa de la envergadura que tenía la suya, no era nada fácil. Y no quería ser fastidioso con nuevos personales contratados para realizar las tareas, ya que tenía la idea de que profanarían algo, y ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería cuando pensaba sobre eso. Sólo quería mantener esa privacidad lo más intacta posible. Ya había hablado con Alfred sobre eso , si en algún momento era imposible para él proveer la atención requerida a la Mansión, contratarían una cuadrilla que trabajaría y terminaría en el día , como hacían con el jardín.

Había otra razón, le mantenía la mente ocupada , sentía que evadir las actividades era contraproducente.

-Amo, Bruce. Venga a tomar la merienda. Ya son las.- Alfred miró a su reloj de bolsillo. - Cuatro pm exactamente. -

\- Está bien, Alfred.- Estuvo de acuerdo. Tenía bastante apetito.

-Le estaré esperando en la cocina.- Con una ligera reverencia se retiró.

*************

 

Alfred escuchaba atento la radio mientras su amo degustaba el alimento que le preparó. Compuesto por un Sándwich , que en vez de jamón o queso, tenía dulce de fresa,acompañado con leche chocolatada tibia y endulzada con edulcorante, sin contar, las galletas con chispitas de chocolate recién horneadas.  
Dio el último sorbo del líquido en su taza.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que deseas engordarme. - Comentó sin reproche alguno , fue en tono más bien divertido. Alfred sonrió .

—Bueno, amo B usted lo hace sonar vulgar, pero sí, ahora es la hora que necesita energía. Usted insiste entrenar y come poco. Eso terminará por afectarlo. No me culpe por hacer cambios en su dieta.—

—No te culpo y te agradezco por esto. —Replicó dando un mordisco a la galletita. Disfrutando la sensación crocante.Mas, suspiró por enésima vez , cosa que no pasó por alto su mayordomo.

— Usted es ambiguo , amo. A pesar de todo ayer vino casi hasta diría eufórico de la visita al joven Jerome pero luego fue decayendo más y más. ¿Acaso le ha dicho algo? —Preguntó.

 

Alfred notó el interés y toda la firme actitud de Bruce para con el caso de Valeska. Incluso pagar un monto de dinero no tan menor para poder tener una visita más extraordinaria.Con ese recluso en específico, pues Wayne temía que ir al día y a la hora normal especificado, podía encontrarse con reporteros o familiares de otros. Más que nada para evitar ser cuestionado. Pero muy a su pesar, Alfred sabía que su pupilo lo hacía para no ser el centro atención con la noticia de que sus idas y venidas allí eran por el ex Maniax.

Ya varias veces encontró a Wayne dormido en cualquier lugar, allí en la cocina, la sala, el estudio o incluso la recién descubierta cueva . Con su laptop encendida y funcional, con el historial lleno con búsquedas sobre leyes , temas jurídicos, sobre mejores abogados del país o área, entre otros.

 

Durante la mañana visitaron a Lucius Fox , quien había estado en problemas por culpa de Edward Nygma o El Acertijo como se hacía llamar, ex miembro del GCPD, un científico forense, genio, histrionista y amante de los acertijos que comenzó una cruzada contra el lugar que le dio un trabajo y oportunidad de aprender. Así como simplemente "problemas" definió el hombre,haber participado en el rescate del capitán Bullock , teniendo que entrar en sus juegos pero gracias a según el hombre, a un golpe de suerte, pudo salir "glorioso" que significaba , salir vivos por lo menos.

Estaba en su hogar, con una venda en la cabeza ,cansado pero más decidido que nunca de seguir adelante. Aún después de esa experiencia aterradora.

También su guía era importante para Bruce en el caso de Jerome, una vez enterado, no se mostró pasmado. Les recibió y amablemente los atendió, Lucius estaba con confianza suficiente como para opinar objetivamente.

 

Bruce miró unos segundos a Alfred.

—No, nada malo.De hecho, me dijo que estaba contento por verme. Le vi con ojeras y bastante pálido. Sólo que yo... puedo degustar esto y sabiendo que él no...

Recordó la expresión de Jerome al hablar sobre la comida allí.

—Cuando hay hambre, no hay pan duro. — Había dicho el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír, encogiendo los hombros.

 

 

—Comprendo, amo Bruce. Es lógico su preocupación. Mas... — Se tomó un instante para sacar la pava con agua que estaba punto de hervir, de la hornalla. Disponiéndolo para su té. — Debe saber que no es el único. —

Bruce lo miró sorprendido ante sus dichos.

— Mire usted, cuando supe de "Jack Napier" —Dijo enfatizando el falso nombre— debo confesar que no me daba buena espina. Soy un lobo viejo, y al haber hablado e interactuado con él, no puedo afirmar que lo conozco en todo aspecto, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber ver lo que usted. —

 

El joven sintió un repentino alivio.No habían hablado de eso, no en profundidad. El mayordomo decidió no forzar el tema, su joven pupilo a su tiempo lo haría.

Dicho y hecho.

Alfred sonrió ligeramente.

— El Jerome de esa noche en la fiesta de caridad ,por ejemplo,y con el que compartimos un almuerzo, son radicalmente diferentes por lo menos en lo que carácter e inhibición respecta. Lo cual no es para menos,regresó de la muerte—Rememoraba sus palabras, sonaba extraño que él mismo las pronuncie, nunca dejaba de sentirse tan poco familiar.— tomando en cuenta , lo que usted me contó, lo que vivió él en Indian Hill, también.

—¿A qué te refieres con "inhibición"?—

—El Jerome de antes, había desatado toda su locura sin ver límites, un asesino a sangre fría, sin consciencia. Luego de una experiencia tan traumática como de ser objeto de experimentos en un lugar como Indian Hill.Como Jim, Fox y usted pudieron observar, es capaz de cambiar a cualquiera para bien o para mal. En este caso, más para bien pero es evidente que necesita ayuda para salir de agujero infernal en el que se internó , los malos hábitos difícilmente se dejan.Luego de saber que gracias a él, usted está vivo, me es imposible no estar en deuda .—

 

El mayordomo vio la expresión algo compungida de Bruce, y decidió acercarse. Colocando una mano en su espalda de forma conciliadora.

—Y-yo deseo ayudarle .— Confesó el joven.

—Eso está muy bien, yo creo que todos tienen oportunidad. Pero me da la sensación de que usted no me dice todo lo que le aflige. ¿Jim le dijo algo inapropiado durante la interrogación?—

—No, a pesar de que Jim sí que está enojado conmigo y le entiendo, pero veo que trata de sobreponerse a sus emociones por su trabajo. Por eso me autorizó ir a ver a Jerome. Me dijo que pensará sobre la posibilidad de que sea de utilidad por la información que podría manejar. —

Alfred comenzó a recoger los cubiertos que usó su amo. Y se dispuso a lavarlos.  
— Bien, puede que Jerome pueda colaborar en pro de que sea beneficiado, es joven y depende de él que su futuro sea más brillante y teniéndolo a usted de su lado... —

—Alfred, yo no dejo de pensar en él. — Bruce se puso de pie , afirmando repentinamente. — No sé que me sucede , es algo frustrante. —Alfred al oír eso , por accidente se le resbaló un plato, dentro de la pileta.  
Causando un ruido atronador. Sintiéndose expuesto Bruce , carraspeó,pues sus palabras podrían ser mal interpretadas fácilmente. — Es decir... en su estado , cómo progresa estando metido allí. —

 

—Oh, entiendo. Usted no tiene muchas amistades pero cuando las tiene , son muy profundas e importantes . ¿Se puede definir como "amistad " lo que usted tiene con Valeska? — Preguntó el mayor, colocando una mano en su cintura y observándolo , había pensado no empujar el tema pero si su pupilo parecía predispuesto a hablar de ello ya... 

 

Siempre tan directo.

Para Bruce esa era la pregunta del millón. Uno no besa en los labios (por más casto que sea tal contacto)a alguien que considera amigo, y como bien apuntó su mayordomo, tampoco sabía si llamarlo amigo porque lo sucedido en el pasado no se podía borrar y eso le atormentaba. No se podía simplemente ignorar.

Pero en parte deseaba hacerlo.

 

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Jerome se veía como si hubiera pasado lo más doloroso del mundo pero en ellos permanecía el vigor e incluso, a tono con el verde de su mirada, la esperanza. Sentía que de alguna forma se entendían.

 

La charla en Arkham fue más elocuente que en todo el tiempo que el pelirrojo estuvo libre.  
Lucía como que estaba en plena confianza para contarle algunos puntos en su vida. Pero no intentando justificarse en los escabrosos, sólo los revelaba tal como las vivió . Aún así, a pesar de hacer eso, evitó profundizar en ciertos aspectos. Lo cual estaba bien para Bruce, todo a su tiempo.

 

Valeska , por su parte,se mostró curioso, ante su caso, le dijo que nunca le hizo esa pregunta antes por temor a hacer que se enoje (más de lo normal, agregó). Quería saber, qué habían hecho sus padres y él para estar vulnerables en las calles de Gotham, a esas horas, en esa fatídica ocasión. Bruce notó lo bien informado que estaba, pero no le sorprendía.

 

—Te había dicho que leí tu historia en un diario bastante viejo que me refrescó la memoria. Y me llamó la atención, bueno esa noticia y otra sobre un meteoro que cayó en un lugar llamado Villachica.— Manifestó Jerome.

 

La muerte de su padre y madre, marcó no sólo a él, sino a esa ciudad. Por la brutalidad sobre quienes había recaído la desgracia. La prensa tampoco dejaría pasar la jugosa historia que lo envolvía.

 

—Salíamos de un cinema. Yo estaba emocionado pues habíamos visto la película "La marca del Zorro" , era la primera vez que lo hacía y me dejó impactado. — Le dijo Bruce al interlocutor que estaba oyendo tranquilo. Pero éste no pudo evitar opinar.

—Wow, yo nunca fui a un cinema. ¿Por qué te gustó tanto? ¿Qué tenía de interesante? ¿Los diálogos? ¿La acción?—

—Es una película muda , de hecho ,aunque sí tenía música, pero no tan agradable para mi gusto. — Bruce sonrió un poco. — Se trata de un hombre que decide toma la identidad de El Zorro para proteger a la gente de su pueblo contra un gobernador corrupto.—

 

—Ahora, ya veo por qué te gustó tanto. -Rió Valeska, cruzándose de brazos.

 

En los últimos minutos del encuentro, Bruce le contó todo lo que hizo para poder encontrar al asesino de sus padres. Además de acotar que aún sigue tras los pasos de los verdaderos perpetradores de su pérdida, que no descansará hasta poder hacer justicia, pues era evidente que no fue algo al azar, con lo cual Jerome no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Luego de ese momento, un silencio se hizo presente entre ellos.

Jerome fue quien habló .

—Quisiste vengarte.—

—Pero comprendí que ese no es el camino.Sin embargo, mi motivación es que nadie más sufra lo que yo sufrí. — Afirmó fervoroso.

—Qué noble de tu parte, te apoyo al 100%, Brucie.—  
El susodicho asintió.

—Gracias.—

— Te serviría de ayuda más afuera que aquí pero bueno, el apoyo moral alcanzará, cuando salga, ya seré un cúmulo de polvo. — Bromeó el pelirrojo.Pero en su voz había cierta amargura.

Esto captó la atención del muchacho.

—No, no será así. Le dije a Jim que tú podrías colaborar con ellos, brindando información sobre Indian Hill, algo que quizás se pasó por alto, a cambio de que te bajen condena. Una vez que esté determinada.

—Ummh, lo dijiste sin consultarme.—Le reprendió falsamente — Mal ahí, déjame pensármelo un tantito...

—¡Jerome!—

—Ok, ok. Lo haré no te pongas pesado, te pido por favor. - Dijo Jerome con expresión alegre. Ah... extrañaba hacer enfadar al chico Wayne. Le encantaba cuando hacía una clase de puchero. Momentos luego,suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus hebras coloradas. Bruce se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de humor. O aura.

 

— Sabes, agradezco todo lo que haces para ayudarme, pocas son las personas que lo hacen, contadas con los dedos de la mano. Dos de hecho. Tú y Babs. — La expresión que vio en Valeska, lo conmovió de sobremanera, nunca lo escuchó hablar tan suavemente ni con ese rostro denotando serenidad. —Está bien, colaboraré en lo que pueda con Jimbo. —Concedió.—

Ese gesto lo dejó sin habla.

— Ya está cumplido el tiempo acordado. señor Wayne. — Se había acercado un guardia a comunicarle.

 

Todo terminó , no sin antes de que se estrecharan las manos.

—Nos vemos , Brucie. Pórtate bien, que me enteraré,eh. — Advirtió apúntandole con el dedo  
índice.

Bruce no pudo evitar reír.  
—Cierra la boca. —

 

Sí, podría decirse que habían creado una relación , sólo que su naturaleza era desconocida hasta para sí mismo , eso oyó Alfred como respuesta. La tormentosa historia de una persona sin duda era algo determinante a la hora que su pupilo empatice, eso era algo propio de su personalidad, algo propio ,reforzado por la educación que el señor y la señora Wayne habían inculcado en el primogénito .  
Estaba orgulloso de su amo, pues éste de a poco iba entendiendo que no existía ni blanco ni negro en la vida. Entendiendo el valor del perdón, y que éste era un bien inmaterial que se concedía a uno mismo .

—El tiempo lo dirá, amo B. El tiempo lo dirá...—


	32. Vientos de cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿Qué tal?  
> io aquí actualizando.  
> Chapter extra largo para todos/as. 7u7  
> ¿Eso se oyó mal? Buee...  
> PD: ¿Ya vieron Mujer Maravilla?  
> PD2: Si ven un error ortográfico, fue un mago malvado.

Apenas eran las cinco treinta pm.

 

—Jim... — Pronunció la mujer luego de mirarlo de pies a cabeza con desdén. Sentada en una butaca. Estaba sola ese momento en el club, con su anotador, controlando los datos que respectaba al negocio. Sólo una pequeña televisión hacía de compañía.

 

—Barbara. Necesito hablar contigo. — No había ido precisamente a corroborar datos sobre Jerome, era evidente por qué lo encubrió. Quizás era tonto estar allí, ella de por sí estaba reticente a hacer de informante, menos lo sería cuando ,metió en Arkham a su socio.

 

—No, no tengo datos , lo siento. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ,querido.— Dijo, confirmando las sospechas del detective  
Ella detestaba cuando su ex-pareja se auto invitaba en su lugar de trabajo, era un policía empedernido.

 

—Hice mi trabajo, Barbara. Él no cumplió condena, por cierto, escapó junto contigo antes de hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas? — Él sólo metía leña al fuego, pero le era inevitable no acotar algo tan verídico.

 

—No es nuestra culpa que nos hayan escogido por nuestras genialidades. — Se defendió la rubia. —Yo ya pagué y salí libre con todas las de la ley.— Eres un sinvergüenza al venir aquí exigiéndome que te ayude. Preferiría no tener más contacto contigo.— Agregó ya exasperada.

 

El detective le dijo que no exigía nada y que a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, el pelirrojo, aún seguía siendo un criminal en extremo peligroso. Omitió transmitirle su desacuerdo con su afirmación ... ¿Genialidades? Barbara mató a sus progenitores,intentó lastimar a Lee y fue partícipe de más crímenes, dudaba de la veracidad de su "rehabilitación", aunque sí, era evidente que lograba controlar sus emociones y estar lo suficientemente cuerda como para formar un negocio.Ella había cometido actos contranatura en sí , tal cual como Jerome. La discusión no terminaría jamás si se introducía en el pasado...

Le explicó, aún así, que si Jerome era de utilidad , colaboraba con ellos y el personal de blanco, podrían darle alternativas más esperanzadoras que estar pudriéndose en Arkham. Mas, Kean se negó rotúndamente a escuchar, alegando que Jerome no había hecho nada malo y que su estancia en Indian Hill alcanzaba y sobraba como castigo.

—Lo encontré hambriento, en harapos y más muerto que vivo, estaba más pálido que un vampiro. Bueno, él llegó a mí. ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?  
Gordon rodó los ojos.Pero no replicó , así que siguió.  
— Sí, hicimos cosas ... sin pensar tanto. — Admitió, con un tono más conciliador. — Pero no deseo que esté en ese pútrido lugar, estuve allí y si no fuera por Jerome , me hubieran comido viva. Ja, pero tu hubieras festejado eso, ¿No? — Finalizó con una ira renovada.

 

Premeditadamente no negó o asintió sobre lo último dicho por la mujer.

Pero obviamente no le hubiera parecido nada bueno que algo así le ocurriera a la mujer.

—Sea el caso o no, sus vivencias en todo este tiempo, no fueron impuestas por un crimen cometido en específico ni aplicadas por una autoridad pertinente...—Explicó, intentando ser paciente pero la ciudad estaba en peligro, tantas vidas en riesgo... la denominada Corte , planeaba castigar a cada gente habitante de Gotham, para purificar como excusa primordial, pero el cómo . Esa era la pregunta. Debía ser a gran escala. Era fundamental descubrirlo. Y alguien infiltrado en esa organización , podría ser de ayuda. Pero no podía presionarlo demasiado , era riesgoso , a pesar de los antecedentes de dicha persona. Ante una sospecha, sin duda lo asesinarían. No quería cargar con eso en su consciencia además, había luchado y puesto mucho de sí para convencer a su nuevo «agente infiltrado».

La dama alta y rubia, la aparente líder y la más longeva de ese grupo de freaks, había presionado para que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

 

—Mira, por tu culpa perdí un muy buen compañero. Y no intentes amenazarme con que me acusarás de encubrimiento, te conozco, sé que lo harás. —Agregó incisiva.Ignorando totalmente a Jim quien suspiró, contó hasta diez para calmar su genio y puso su mano en el hombro de la fémina, ella lo miró fijamente.—Barbara, por favor...

—¡Vete de aquí! — Exclamó la rubia, ya exaltada. Odiaba el sentirse utilizada, el saber que Gordon se comportaba de forma condescendiente sólo porque tenía algo que ofrecer.

 

 

—¿Algún problema? — Preguntó Tabitha, quien oyó la conversación, desenfundó su arma sin dudarlo, aún estaba sanando su mano mutilada (milagrosamente pudieron reimplantárselo,el tiempo diría si la rehabilitación sería útil) por Nygma en su patética busca de venganza por la muerte de su novia. Nada de eso le impedía usar la sana, aunque seguía en tratamiento, la movilidad era muy limitada y era doloroso intentar usar fuerza. 

 

Jim giró sobre sus talones, y fijó su mirada azul sobre la morena.

Un tenso silencio se asentó y sólo el sonido de televisión, encedido se escuchaba. Hasta que la información que la programación en ese momento, captó la atención del trío en ese instante.

«Incendio en el Asilo Arkham: Ampliamos en minutos»

Los periodistas empezaban a dar los primeros datos de la situación .

El detective no tuvo tiempo de hilar pensamiento cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Sí, lo estoy viendo. Enseguida. — Fue la breve respuesta a su superior Bullock , debía apersonarse ya en la zona, la situación era grave. Por obvias razones.

—Debo irme. — Se despidió secamente , esquivando a la morena e ignorando su arma. Pero Kean se levantó y lo detuvo. 

—¡Espera! ¡Quiero ir contigo! — Galavan arrugó el ceño.

 

El intercambio de miradas fue suficiente, Gordon asumió que ella querría saber a primera mano la situación con su protegido. Aún le rondaba en la cabeza, el nivel de relación que compartía ella con Valeska, no parecía una romántica pero ¿Quién sabía? Los ojos vidriosos de Barbara eran reveladores, su máscara de frialdad se había caído un tanto. Lo suficiente como para percibir a la Barbara de antes, donde mostraba sentimientos genuinos. Estuvo de acuerdo.

Barbara iba a comunicar algo a Tabitha pero ésta enseguida asintió sin darle tiempo .  
—Yo me quedaré aquí , me haré cargo. Ve. —

Dijo y los vio partir. Estaba un poco celosa por la atención que Jerome recibía por parte de Bar. Ella consideraba que no lo merecía, nunca le terminó de convencer las sonrisas y chascarrillos de ese inquieto pelirrojo, sabía que iba a terminar muriendo (y regresó por azar del destino) por lo descuidado que era,pareciera que no iba a durar mucho, por esa misma actitud que lo llevó a donde estaba, miró entonces las imágenes que transmitían. 

Se veía que la columna de humo se podría distinguir en gran parte de la ciudad.  
Era un gran incendio, sin duda, provocado. Según algunas declaraciones que ya veía. Tabitha se sirvió un poco de vino,tragó un par de píldoras de analgésicos que Butch le había comprado y siguió los reportes atentamente, acomodándose en la butaca.

***************

Un hecho sabido era que los caminos de la vida son escabrosas. 

Y era demasiado impredecible, tanto que esa mañana Valeska, no se había levantado con la idea que se tenía prepararse para afrontar un incendio, la muerte y el horror otra vez.

No. Es más, se despertó más animado que de costumbre. Incluso, por su tan buen humor, su psiquiatra, el Doctor Bartolomeo le inquirió, siendo contagiado por su enérgica actitud.

— Umm es difícil decir, doc. — Respondió una vez que ingresó y tomó asiento en la sala del médico.Donde continuaba su tratamiento, un proceso extenuante y complejo.

—¿Estás seguro? Tengo el presentimiento a que se debe a las últimas visitas que recibiste, Jerome. — Comentó , también tomando asiento y disponiendo de una libreta y su lapicera.

«También... » Se dijo a sí mismo Jerome.Se encontraba pensativo y por una buena razón.

 

Ante los dichos de Jervis.

 

Éste le pidió unirse al plan, una que estaba hilando con gente de afuera , con la premisa de escapar de allí. En un principio, se sintió dudoso pero deseoso, quería salir de allí. Dudoso principalmente porque no le adelantó el cómo ni el cuándo.

 

De forma inevitable pensó en Bruce... era evidente que estaba peleando por ayudarle a salir de allí, por medios legales, cosa que llevaría su tiempo. La burocracia

 

El pelirrojo no tenía paciencia. 

 

Con Barbara sabía que no tenía problema, ella lo entendería, incluso pensaba apelar a ella para buscar refugio si se llevaba a cabo de forma exitosa su fuga. Con el adolescente... la cosa era diferente. Probablemente, no querría ni mirarle nunca más. Aprendió a valorarlo, no quería arriesgarse a afirmar cosas que a él se le dificultaba comprender, pero algo era innegable. Se sentía bien hablar con Bruce, ver sus ojos, sus tímidas risas (era difícil verlo sonreír y cuando lograba hacerlo sentir contento, era gratificante) . Su mirada transmitía tanto, le mostraban ese dolor y cómo intentaba sobreponerse. Quizás a Jerome le daba temor, sí, temor de lastimarlo, esa visión tan vívida cortesía de Jervis, le hizo entender claramente lo que NO quería hacer. Y era ser responsable de nuevo de sus sufrimientos. Admiraba la actitud del jovencito, era fuerte e inteligente, tan centrado. Y tuvo la desfachatez de robarle un beso...

 

Valeska, a veces, se encontraba suspirando como una colegiala al pensar en Bruce.  
Jervis solía burlarse de él por esa razón. No le importaba, el recuerdo de Wayne era un consuelo para escapar por un rato de esas paredes perpetuas ,gruesas y grises.

La imaginación, su mente le ayudaba a olvidarse de su encierro.

—En la vida, siempre tendremos a alguien que se preocupa por nosotros. Aunque no lo queramos o podamos ver. Porque , quizás , hubo hechos que nos marcaron .-

Habló el doctor, con una tranquilidad que inevitablemente se trasmitía. 

Su voz creaba un efecto calmo.

—¿Te has estado alimentando bien,Jerome?— Preguntó de improvisto. —Claro, aunque el menú no es muy variado que digamos .— Dijo el pelirrojo, con el mentón descansando en su palma.

El hombre bastante mayor,que ya tenía abundante cabello grisaceo sonrió, apacible con sus mejillas sonrosadas pareciendo Santa Claus , más con su barba desde la perspectiva del chico.

 

—Y creamos una dieta, sin tantas calorías y con mucha fibra, más nutrientes. Varios se medican y necesitan esa energía para poder , digamos, procesar mejor esos remedios. —Aclaró —El dinero del presupuesto es muy justito como para poder agrandar la gama de platos que se pueden ofrecer.—

 

—Sí, sí. Pero yo no tomo pastillas. ¡Ay! —Exclamó desaforado— Mataría por una hamburguesa con papas. —Miró al doctor y sonrió ampliamenre. —No literalmente, por supuesto.- 

 

El hombre sonrió también. Jerome, era por lejos el paciente más prometedor que había tenido desde que se trasladó a ese Asilo. Además ,era joven. Muy joven. El detective Jim Gordon, se había acercado a él para informarle todo lo relacionado con su nuevo paciente en específico. 

Había atendido, largos años en su ciudad natal, Central City ,distintos casos pero sin duda, Ciudad gótica era única, por su historia ,arquitectura y su gente... especialmente su gente.

Lo primero que pensó al pisar la ciudad fue que se introdujo en un film noir.

 

Parecido a un mundo aparte.

Había ayudado a rehabilitar a incontables personas y con orgullo afirmaba, que Jerome no sería excepción. Con varias horas acumuladas de charlas, logró ver el mundo a través de sus ojos .  
Sentir empatía.Una de las herramientas clave para su tipo de labor. El chico le expresó sus deseos de tener una vida diferente. No lo dijo como tratando de convencerlo, mintiendo... El Doctor ya tenía mucha" calle " y la combinación de experiencia en la vida como su extenso conocimiento en su campo, poco difícil era para sí detectar tretas de los demás.

 

Poco a poco noto cómo su paciente iba progresando, podían entablar una conversación sincera , donde el joven le revelaba su pasado . Una niñez repleta de abusos y desatención , que se decantó en sus acciones posteriores. 

 

Destacaba su gran capacidad de resiliencia, que era un factor muy importante en el proceso de reinserción.

 

Tuvo acceso a vídeos de cuando Jerome tomó de rehenes a cientos de personas con cómplices, claro. Se lo veía eufórico,disfrutaba de la atención. Incluso vio cuando un tal Theo Galavan, hirió a Jerome, cuando éste estaba a punto de lastimar gravemente o matar a un adolescente. 

Tenía rasgos de psicopatía sin duda y reitaraba ese amor por la atención. Parecían dos personas diferentes, el del vídeo y el que tenía en frente.

Le dijeron que quedó internado mucho tiempo en el hospital General.

 

Por la pérdida de sangre, era un milagro que estuviera en frente suyo. Era extraño , tener en cuenta que alguien con su historial, luzca tan cuerda y dispuesta a cumplir cada paso necesario para ser reconocido como alguien sana y capacitada. 

Ahí el doctor estaba para ayudar a integrar a ese ser humano de nuevo a la sociedad.  
Había una razón más por la que había creado cierto afecto con Jerome. Le recordaba mucho a su hijo, sabía que no debía mezclar su vida personal con la laboral pero y es que sus expresiones , su mirada risueña, le hacía rememorar a los de su hijo, que hacía años había muerto trágicamente de ébola. Durante su estancia en el Congo. Le gustaba ayudar y fue a ofrecer sus servicios de voluntariado. Tenía tan sólo 24 años.

 

—Baja los pies ,Jerome. — Pidió el doctor,pues el susodicho los había apoyado en la mesa . Éste obedeció. 

Satisfecho, escribió algo en el papel. Jerome hizo la tentativa de fisgonear qué contenía , mas, el señor Bartolomeo se lo impidió.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre quise saber qué es lo que tanto ponen ahí. Me siento como en la tele. — Se justificó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues lamento decir que no es de tu incumbencia por el momento, jovencito. — Regañó, pero sin un enfado real.

—¡Auch! — Respondió fingiendo estar dolido, segundos luego, soltó una carcajada.— Sabes, me caes bien. Otros directamente me llenarían de pastillas y camisas de fuerzas, sin importarles un comino nada más que el sueldo a fin de mes. —

 

El doctor se quitó los anteojos y se dispuso a limpiarlos. 

 

—Pues yo no puedo hablar por algunos colegas. Pero estoy seguro que ellos no prescribirían medicinas sin una buena razón. Primero por el compromiso de ayudar y segundo— El doctor lo miró directamente a sus ojos.—El coste de esos medicamentos , te aseguro, no son baratos. —

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno, eso sí. —

 

—Bien, cuéntame más de esa persona que dices que te tiene "en las nubes" . ¿Es necesariamente algo malo? Debo decir que en parte sí, no has estado prestando atención a nuestras charlas últimamente. — Afirmó el médico.

 

El joven suspiró. De nuevo, se mordió sus labios ligeramente.

 

—Bueno, es complicado. — Ya le había contado sobre Bruce, sobre la forma poco honrosa en la que se conocieron, cómo lo salvó y su apego a él. El Dr Bartolomeo le indicó que eso se debía a la empatía. Le contó que en toda su vida profesional , sólo había conocido una persona con maldad pura, que incluso era algo genético e influído por el ambiente en donde se desarrollaba el individuo y no había forma de curarlo, le costó ejemplificar sin hacer notar cierto desgano. Así que, era buena señal la capacidad de Jerome sentirse identificado en específico con el chico, su nuevo mejor "amigo" como llegó a denominarlo.Por supuesto, el hombre mayor conocía la historia de los Wayne.Era inevitable, pues se trataba de un miembro de unas de las más prominentes familias, que en su vida tuvo que soportar una pérdida dolorosa, resultado de la inseguridad. Eso era la información que manejaba. 

Le sorprendía, ya que eran personas evidentemente distintas, pero lograron encontrar cierto consuelo entre ellos, una forma de entendimiento.

 

Por eso, a pesar de todo, Bruce perdonó a Jerome.

De eso no le cabían dudas.

 

Algo que sin necesariamente haber sido explícitamente concedida, más que con palabras sino con acciones.

 

El Dr Bartolomeo , había visto salir de Arkham al joven multimillonario con su tutor.

Eso, marcó a Valeska, le dio una importante lección. 

Que alguien genuinamente se interesara en su persona.

 

—Entonces , es complicado porque consideras que no eres de su estatus. — Dijo Bartolomeo. 

 

—Eh, ni tanto. Esas ñoñadas, no son lo mío.— Hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano. -Es que, que umm... —Jerome vaciló un tanto. 

 

—¿Es qué...? — Le animó a continuar el doctor.

 

—Él es tan bueno, es decir, tiene modales que quizás lo aprendió , no sé en Europa.—Se explayó cuando encontró las palabras que consideraba correctas.— A veces usa palabras que en mi vida oí, y tiene una moral , unas creencias que lo hacen ver tan anticuado, cree que sabe lo que es el mundo por lo que le pasó. Subestimar al mundo, es su error y...

 

Entonces el médico, lo entendió. 

—Sientes que podrías .... ser un factor negativo en su vida. — Le ayudó a concluir.

Jerome asintió vehemente. 

—Umm Es noble de tu parte pero, la primera señal de que es erróneo tu conclusión, es que ya tienes en cuenta esa posibilidad. —

_¿Oh? — Valeska atinó a emitir, un tanto confuso.

—Es decir, sabiendo eso, conociéndote a ti mismo, de forma natural evitarás caer en esos errores. Que podrían alejarte de él.Debes aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo y por las almas que pena has causado, ayudar a hacer de este mundo, uno mejor .—Sentenció el profesional.

 

 

Para el joven, cada sesión era reveladora, tenía paciencia con él ,lo apreciaba por eso. Nunca se sentía incómodo con el doctor Bartolomeo, como le sucedía con la mayoría de los otros 

Por eso , evitaba hacerle una especie de bullying que le era imposible contener con quienes antes habían intentado tratarle.  
El doc, incluso, llegó a enseñarle algunos ejercicios de relajación y respiración, ejercicios que no le eran útiles en momentos en los que se vería sometido sólo horas adelante.

 

 

Pues, no había forma de ponerlas en práctica cuando tremendas llamas estaban empezando a expandirse demasiado rápido a través del techo de las instalaciones de Arkham.

La estructura era de la época victoriana, una casa en sus inicios, la cual no resistiría.  
Jerome entró pánico, no quería morir calcinado.

Una leve esperanza tuvo de morir por inhalación de dióxido carbono como ocurría en la mayoría de los casos o al menos, no estar consciente cuando el fuego llegue a él. Aún estaba presente el sonido chillón , constante y ensordecedor, era de alarma. Eso fue lo que primeramente, lo hizo saltar de su pequeña cama. 

Se había quedado dormido en la hora de la siesta.

 

Cosa extremadamente raro, con lo hiperactivo que era.

Jerome , golpeaba la puerta de acero en un intento de que un ser caritativo lo oyera y la abriera o por obra y gracia de un dios se cayera en un arranque de super fuerza.

Empezó a toser mucho, pues un espeso humo negro ingresaba por los recovecos de la mencionada puerta.

Los ojos le ardían.

Oh, ¡moriría! 

No tenía oportunidad. Ya no.

Pareció mirar al frío metal en frente suyo, inquebrantable e innamovible. Quería enfrentar su inevitable deceso con dignidad pero su instinto de supervivencia le hizo insistir en su llamado de auxilio, a la vez que notó que varios otros, estaban en su misma situación.

"No iré sólo al infierno al menos." Pensó. Juraba que entre los gritos de los otros internos, había escuchado explosiones.

Se le dificultaba cada vez más respirar.

 

Se sintió desvanecerse, cuando sus manos pasaron de estar sobre la puerta , al suelo.Su visión parecía captar tonos blancuzcos a verdes, y sus músculos no le respondían. Se entregó, era inútil cualquier intento de escapar. Cerró sus ojos por completo.

Distinguió una voz, de entre todos los sonidos que retumbaban.

Una suave voz femenina. Que parecía susurrarle.

 

—Jerome,aquí estoy. Esperando para abrazarte. — Le dijo tan claramente que sintió espanto por un momento.

El joven, sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más y pesar de aroma a quemado que lastimaban sus fosas nasales, una tranquilidad repentina lo inundó. Le pareció notar un mechón de pelo castaño, ondulado, cuando quiso mirar.

—¿M-mamá? — Articuló con dificultad.

Unas manos sobre él. Lo arrastraron hacia una dirección que no supo precisar pero ya el aire era menos viciado allí y tosió repetidas veces.

 

Resultó ser Jervis. 

Le dio unas palmadas en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar.Esa visión onírica fue producto de la inhalación de tóxicos. Concluyó cuando pudo pensar un poco más con claridad. Habían ingresado a la fuerza,un grupo casi comando a Arkham, usado granadas e iniciando un incendio con bombas Molotov.Los guardias fueron tomados por sorpresa, justo en un horario donde se hacían un cambio de personal para cubrir otro turno, los reducieron fácilmente y el objetivo era liberarlos a Jervis y a él.

—¡Seremos libres , Jerome! ¡Levántate! —Exclamó luego de levantar una ceja, incrédulo porque el pelirrojo lo llamó "madre", pero lo dejó pasar, ya que lo encontró medio inconsciente, siendo normal que dijera cosas extrañas.

 

Le avisaron sobre la hora la realización de plan, no había razón para esperar más.

 

Forzaron la entrada que le bloqueaba el escape, un enrejado maltrecho. Mientras algunos tipos , creaban nuevos focos de incendio para crear más distracción. Pacientes lograron escapar de su confinación, correteaban histéricos aquí y allá.

Pudo al fin ponerse de pie y caminar por sus propios medios. Habían zonas totalmente destrozadas y con Jervis a lado, se dirigieron a la salida frenéticamente. Las personas atacantes, estaban armadas y disfrazadas de internos, siendo fácil confundirse entre la multitud.

Los doctores que se encontraban en ese momento también fueron tomados como rehenes, junto con las enfermeras y personal de limpieza y de la cocina, bajo la leve lluvia , temblaban por miedo y frío, obligados a estar de rodillas a punta de pistola . 

Por el encapotado cielo, pareciera que la noche se había instalado más temprano.

 

Del calor abrazador en el edificio, Jerome sintió un escalofrío al llegar al fin por allí,al exterior. 

Quejidos, maldiciones, disparos, muerte...

 

Uno de los médicos era arrastrado por el suelo mojado , sostenido rudamente por el brazo .Valeska reconoció al Dr Bartolomeo. Quien pedía clemencia. Entonces intervino, cuando el tipo casi lo golpeó en la cabeza con la culata del arma que llevaba.Lo empujó y se lo quitó.

—Hey, límitate a llevarlos a donde están los demás. — Musitó duramente.

Ayudó a levantarse al doctor, quien lo miró fijamente y sorprendido. Bajó la mirada y fue donde sus colegas. Jerome sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos llenos de decepción de Bartolomeo.

El chico armado que casi golpeó al dicho doctor, fue entonces vigilar a los otros prisioneros, ese llevaba una máscara.

 

Era un cóctel maldito que lo llenaban de euforia y desesperación. Tetch parecía saber bien dónde se dirigía, luego de incentivarle nuevamente a que lo siga.

Por fin alcanzaron una furgoneta blanca destartalada que los esperaba, al otro lado de la calle. La puerta corrediza del vehículo fue abierta por un hombre de pelo negro, que sonrió complacido al verlos.

—¡Vamos, suban! — exclamó , al tiempo que les dio lugar.

Así lo hicieron sin perder más tiempo.

Una vez acomodados, desde el asiento del conductor, el hombre no despegó sus ojos de Jerome.  
Tetch frunció el ceño.  
— ¿A qué esperas ,Dwight? ¡Conduce!—

El susodicho se sobresaltó .

— Uy, lo siento. — Dijo, y sonriente, hizo los cambios y aceleró, justo cuando las sirenas del GCPD y los bomberos sonaban cada vez más cerca.


	33. Sustentar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo. XD
> 
> Aquí con este nuevo cap.Espero que les guste.Cualquier error , me avisan.
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, enjoy!

—Ni dignidad tengo.Maldito Jim, maldita Corte y maldito Ed. —Farfullaba Oswald malhumorado, mientras caminaba por las calles con dificultad ,se abrazaba a sí mismo, pues estaba bajo una tenue lluvia buscando detener un taxi que lo llevara a su casa. 

 

Acaba de salir de una reunión con la gente perteneciente a la Corte de los búhos , de la cual en su vida había escuchado hablar. Estaba solo esas horas, y no podía negarlo, temeroso aunque estaba armado (eran casi las dos de la mañana) .

Pero al fin realizó una especie de iniciación. Sabía que Kathryn, la vocera por decirlo así, no confiaba en él, enteramente como deseaba, pero al menos no lo echaron patitas en la calle en su primer acercamiento, gracias al tío del Jim, Frank Gordon. Que lo introdujo, exponiendo su interés en ser parte de tan honorable grupo y como alcalde, ser parte de ellos y seguir el ejemplo de sus antecesores. Supieron que el detective difícilmente podría insertarse entre esa gente, ellos tenían ojos y oídos por todos lados, y por su trabajo, sus promesas se contrapondrían con sus acciones.

Su reputación lo precedía. Así como sí mismo.

O al menos, su ocupación.

Ese detective tenía en sus manos, el poder de frustrar cualquier plan que tuvieran.

¿Por qué decidió ser un informante en una misión tan riesgosa?

Es que Jim le salvó el pellejo... otra vez.

 

Nygma había intentado asesinarle; lo secuestró (lo emboscó en su hogar,ya que antes le había dejado entrar pues no había revelado sus intenciones sino hasta ya muy tarde como para hacer algo) , dejándole abandonado y maniatado, a merced de un barril lleno de ácido. Estaba colgado sobre su cabeza ya que creó un llamativo método para que cayera en cualquier momento sobre él. Un maldito cubo de hielo, era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.Se derretía poco a poco, haciendo peor la tortura. 

Ese lugar estaba abandonado, aunque no muy descuidado como uno creería, pero saltaba a la vista que en mucho tiempo no hubo actividad allí.

Vio las ventanas tapadas del todo. Excepto una pequeña al frente y a lo alto.A través de la enorme puerta , que dejaba entrever el exterior,dedujo que era desolado, alejado de la urbe. Nadie lo escucharía...

 

 

Jamás había visto tanto desprecio en la mirada de alguien, tanto odio. Ed le acusó de haber sido el responsable de destrozarle la vida, le culpó por haberle hecho cometer un error , ya que le contó que primeramente que culpó a Butch por lo sucedido, debido a la enemistad que tenían. Pensó en él primeramente porque, confesó que no creía a Oswald capaz de hacerle eso.

Y su corazón estaba roto.Ahora , el de ambos.

Suplicar piedad era en vano.

 

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que fue dejado allí.  
Por fortuna Nygma no le revisó de nuevo, sí, le despojó de todo lo que tenía pero por un golpe de suerte,un pequeño móvil extra, que estaba en su bolsillo trasero no fue descubierto. Como sus brazos estaban amarrados fuertemente , orientados a su espalda,podía acceder al objeto. Tenía movilidad en sus dedos al menos, casi siempre lo tenía apagado, así que lo encendió .

Los contactos eran un contados con los dedos.  
Ordenados por orden alfabético. Jim,Zsasz, el mismo Ed y Barbara ...

Al respecto, estaba seguro que Kean le contó a Ed lo que hizo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido confiado con ella , sabiendo que tenía a su amante , quien era la asesina de su madre y claro, que era una maldita sedienta de poder.

 

También por haberse dejado llevar por los celos, ese sentimiento que ciega el pensamiento racional.

 

Usó su memoria para poder teclear, casi tanteando. Lo puso en Alta voz. 

Si por error llamaba a Nygma o a Kean, estaba acabado.  
No podía controlar el temblor que lo empezaba a dominar.

Después de unas cuantas tonadas y cuando empezaba a creer que perdería la llamada. La voz del detective escuchó, sintió un alivio enorme.

 

—Al habla Jim. ¿Quién es?— Preguntó.

Oswald había cambiado su número, esa fue la razón por la que Gordon respondió pronto, usualmente ignoraba sus llamadas ,ya no teniéndolo agendado en este, ayudó bastante.

 

Alzó la voz lo más posible, ya que el parlante de su celular estaba presionado por su cuerpo.

—Gracias a Dios, ¡Auxilio, Jim! —Gritó.

—¿¡Oswald!? —Jim sonó sorprendido desde la otra línea. — ¿Dónde putas estás? Medio departamento de policía te está buscando. Un alcalde no desaparece porque sí, deb...— Empezó a sermonearle, enfadado.

 

— ¡Fui secuestrado, Jim! ¡ Voy a morir, ayúdame ,te lo suplico!—Oswald le interrumpió, desesperado pues el pedazo de hielo que unía los extremos de la cadena que atajaba el barril , ya empezaba a formar un charco en el piso. Su vista se nubló por las lágrimas. —¡Me queda poco tiempo!—

 

Ante la desesperada y quebrada voz, Jim guardó silencio para luego hablar—Bien, calma. Respira.—Pidió el agente.Su tono seguro mantuvo —Dime, ¿Reconoces dónde estás? ¿Alguna pista me puedes dar?—  
Cobblepot negó , balbuceó más pedidos de auxilio, para luego,seguir sollozando, ¿Qué podía hacer?

 

Lo único que supo que era como un bloque de edificios abandonados, pero Gotham era enorme, había cientos de lugares similares. Mas su mirada se posó sobre una pila de utilería que estaba en una esquina de ese galpón. Visualizó un cartel, hecho de metal ya oxidado, pero se distinguía unas palabras.

— Planta de, de procesamiento A—ace , hay un cartel. Por favor, Jim...— Tartamudeó.

El agente pensó unos instantes.

 

A menos de que hayan edificios en desuso con nombres iguales...

—Ace... Ya sé dónde estás, iré pero alertaré a las unidades más cercanas. ¿Cuál es la amenaza?—  
El detective sabía la zona donde fue llevado sólo que era un lugar lleno de instalaciones. varios lugares probables donde pudiera estar Pingüino, así que mantuvieron comunicación para tratar de especificar su ubicación , ya que tiempo, no era lo que sobraba.

Oswald le había detallado todo, le dijo por una ventana, veía parte de una enorme antena. Como estuvieron en línea, le contó quién había sido. Mientras, temía que Ed se presentara en cualquier momento.No pasaron veinte minutos y declaró ese era día más feliz de su vida cuando un veterano oficial ,llegó a su rescate, forzó la puerta de acero, guiado por sus gritos. Al entrar, el policía con cautela , miró que no hubieran atacantes. Al asegurarse , desató las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban y justo a tiempo vieron el barril caer finalmente, Pingüino se sintió desvanecer del alivio.

Luego llegó un reecuentro con Gordon,luego una visita a un centro médico por las contusiones, luego interrogaciones... 

 

¿Cómo podía pasar desapercibido un alcalde flamante que fue ,además , raptado? Salió en las noticias, Ed ya debía estar al tanto, esos cuatro buitres hambrientos de su carne... (ya no confiaba ni en su sombra, bueno , a excepción de Jim,claro )

 

Gordon no desaprovechó la oportunidad de usarlo, Oswald le prometió su gratitud pues el detective le garantizó seguridad, veiticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. 

Se reunían cuando era estrictamente necesario, usualmente en el parque Robinson, era enorme así que podían hablar sin problemas.  
Jim estaba investigando del por qué le estaban dando caza, y nunca dejó mantener suspicaz para con él, no le molestaba. Gordon sabía con quién estaba lidiando.

 

A pesar de que lo trataba de una forma más fría que un témpano, Oswald estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.  
Tuvo que , sin embargo, tomar decisiones drásticas; Renunciar a su puesto, era imposible seguir cumpliendo con esa responsabilidad estando bajo la presión constante de un atentado más que seguro en su contra, a la Corte no pareció afectarle eso.  
Además de que , no tiene forma de enfrentar a los recursos que poseían Ed y compañía.Formar parte del plan de Jim y su tío, conllevaba la obligación de quedarse en la ciudad. Deseaba partir por un tiempo.

Pingüino tomó asiento una vez que encontró una parada de taxi, más adelante había la posibilidad de tomar un transporte público, pero su pierna le empezaba a doler en demasía, algo usual cuando el tiempo era húmedo, así que quedó esperando que llegara un conductor que lo llevara a su destino, un departamento que alquiló, en el extremo sur de la ciudad, cercano a otros asentamientos pobres y al Pioneers Bridge.

 

El lugar donde se encontraba , estaría prácticamente vacío en ese momento, si no fuera por un anciano que refugiado bajo techo,que veía la televisión . Éste al notar su presencia, lo saludó . Entonces señor le informó que en máximo quince minutos llegaría una unidad para transportarlo.  
Cobblepot asintió, no teniendo más que mirar las desoladas calles.

De repente , recibió una llamada. 

—¡Oh! — Se sobresaltó y respondió tan pronto como pudo.Rodó los ojos pues el interlocutor, ni siquiera lo saludó. ¡Qué falta de cortesía!

—¿Está hecho? — Preguntó sin preámbulo Jim.

—Sí, aunque no sé si... — Contestó casi susurrando.

—Necesito que insistas para que te hagan miembro oficial. — Prácticamente ordenó.  
¿Ni siquiera lo dejaría en paz en plena madrugada? Oswald refunfuñó.

—Pero necesito hacer algo u ofrecer algo que los convenza, sinceramente no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo. — Argumentó el hombre.

 

—Pues has estado interactuando con ellos durante bastante tiempo, supongo que has recabado información útil de los intereses de esa gente, hasta los más ínfimos detalles pueden servir. — Insitió el agente.No sonando nada agotado, viendo esas horas. Parecía super lúcido.

 

Oswald tenía un muy limitado acceso a ellos, tomaría años ser miembro importante y acceder a más actividades a realizar, e influir en la toma de decisiones. 

Explicó eso de forma apresurada.

 

—Más te vale buscar una solución, Oswald. Depende de nosotros salvar a la ciudad, es fundamental que busques la forma de descubrir sus planes. Si no es así... Debo decirte que la protección que te he estado ofreciendo, ya no podrá ser... Algo grande se avecina.— Advirtió Gordon. 

 

Oswald se sentía devastado, básicamente le estaba avisando que si no sacaba provecho de él, lo entregaría a la boca del lobo, se sintió inmensamente miserable e inservible. Suspiró largamente.— Sí, lo sé. Encontraré la forma. — Respondió , con un leve temblor en su voz.

 

Hubo una pausa. James, se sintió también un tanto mal por decir tal cosa, pero eso era un precio mínimo a pagar cuando pensaba en las miles de vidas que iban a salvar. El apoyo de Barbara era inexistente , pero no perdía nada en un primer momento de tener una fuente más de datos que podían ser fundamentales,mas la Corte no estaba interesada en el denominado,bajo mundo, que era donde kean manejaba sus negocios.

 

No había razón para ello.

Así que vio una gran oportunidad cuando su tío lo contactó para hacerle revelaciones que le hizo cambiar la perspectiva que tenía sobre todo y cuando Oswald le preguntó cómo podía pagarle por haberle salvado. Fue todo más fácil ver qué camino seguir, no literalmente, claro.

 

Quiso eliminar ese sentir de culpa.

 

Oswald no era una víctima, era un ser sanguinario y egoísta, al menos debía hacerle un favor a la humanidad. Incluso, el pingüino jamás hubiera aceptado introducirse a esa Odisea, si se lo hubiera pedido como un "amigo", era lo más probable. 

 

— Bien, ¿Dónde estás?—

—En un parada de Taxi, de hecho ya llega uno,estoy muy cansado,me duele la... — Dijo Oswald.

—Asegúrate que nadie te siga, te llamaré más tarde. Adiós. — Interrumpió Jim y cortó de inmediato sin esperar respuesta.

Cobblepot elevando una ceja, miró a su teléfono.

—Ok... Que descanses, "amigo". — Habló para sí, amargamente. Se puso de pie e hizo la señal de stop. Inmediatamente subió al vehículo. Disfrutando de la calidez dentro, en gran contraste con lo gélido de ambiente exterior.

 

**************

Bruce había estado en el estudio de su mansión, leyendo unos libros que contenían información sobre derecho, leyes, haciendo un seguimiento sobre casos similares a la de Jerome, cuando se enteró de lo que pasó en Arkham.

 

Selina estaba sentada sobre unos cojines, frente a una chimenea , bebiendo chocolatada.  
Él le pidió quedarse a pasar esos fríos días allí, ya que aún estaba en pie la oferta de que si deseaba , podía vivir con ellos de forma indefinida. Por el padecimiento que conllevaría estar expuesta a la ola polar, aceptó hacerlo y esperaba , por sólo pocos días.

 

La relación entre ellos , ya era más dinámica y olvidaron rencores del pasado, afrontándolos y decidieron aprender de todo error. 

 

Alfred estaba orgulloso de aquello.

 

—¿No estás un poco aburrido de estar entre esos papeles? Es lo primero que haces desde que te levantas . — Dijo Selina luego de un largo rato de silencio.

 

Bruce dirigió su mirada a la chica y sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, siento que es mi deber, cuando alguien a quien aprecio está en problemas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer .Tengo que.—

 

Se justificó. Selina asintió. Ya habían hablado sobre Jerome. Aún se notaba indecisa sobre qué pensar sobre lo que había entre esos dos, sólo lo había visto en la fiesta de caridad la primera vez y la segunda allí , en la mansión . En la fiesta ciertamente no le dejó buena impresión.

 

Pero muchas cosas habían pasado .

Valeska pasó de ser un peligro para Wayne , a ser una especie de soporte. Lo presenció el día que arrestaron a ese maniático, cómo su amigo se opuso entre los polis y el pálido muchacho.

Bruce era muy sobreprotector con quienes quería. Ella lo "sufría" en carne propia.  
Era entendible, no le hacía falta resaltar el eterno luto que no dejaba sus facciones y que deseaba sanar, quizás algún día lo haga. No experimentar esa clase de pérdida otra vez era su fin, tal vez.

 

Sin duda, ese pelirrojo tenía algo positivo por eso se ganó la confianza de Bruce, un plus aparte de haberle salvado. Era claro que antes de ser libre, debía purgar sus asuntos turbios en ese manicomio.

Por otro lado, hasta le daba ternura la dedicación que profería. Wayne con ansia esperaba los días de visita, contaba las horas para poder ir, así se mantuvo un par de meses. No satisfecho ,fue autorizado a realizar llamadas al asilo para estar al tanto de la situación del paciente de la celda 0801, pedía un reporte casi diario.

 

Selina ayudaba en la casa,ordenaba ,limpiaba. Hasta salían a pasear o almorzar en un restaurante...

Se sentía extrañamente tranquila allí, con Alfred y Bruce.  
Pennyworth estaba más que cómodo en el papel de papá sustituto de ambos.

Pero esa paz terminó súbitamente.

 

Sintió Kyle un malestar al ver las imágenes a través de la televisión, miró a Bruce que estaba pasmado, congelado en su lugar. 

Habían ido a la cocina a buscar más chocolate caliente,conversaban de algo superficial, riendo hasta que Alfred al verlos llegar, apagó la tele bruscamente . A Wayne le pareció sospechoso y prendió de nuevo el aparato.

 

 

En un parpadeo, ya estaban camino al Asilo, el panorama era desolador cuando pusieron los pies en la zona. Estaba acordonado, limitando el acceso a los curiosos, el aroma a quemado, mezclabo con la humedad. 

 

Bruce buscó a alguien para saber sobre Jerome, Selina lo siguió de cerca. La conmovió esa mirada llena de angustia , vidriosa preguntando por alguien que estuviera a cargo del procedimiento. Desesperado estuvo hasta que se encontraron con Gordon, estaba junto con él, una mujer rubia que miraba la zona colindante. 

 

Los bomberos estaban con la tarea de enfriamiento, mientras en los alrededores esperaban los de criminalística para realizar las pesquisas en el interior. Hubo pacientes fallecidos, según el personal del lugar, que a diferencia de ellos, no fueron dañados debido a que no se resistieron. 

 

Relataron que un grupo numeroso de individuos atacaron el lugar con el objetivo de liberar a internos de allí.Tenían una vestimenta que les recordaba a payasos ,desaliñados, algunos con mamelucos y pasamontañas.Y otros con ropa de internos del Asilo.

 

Mas, pareciera que los ánimos se descontrolaron y decidieron ser rápidos en la tarea, destruyendo todo a su paso.

 

Era evidentemente la mayoría murió producto de las granadas, había cuerpos desmembrados y charcos de sangre. Parte de la muralla del establecimiento derribado, así como el portón de la entrada principal.

 

 

Con el detective compartió un abrazo , el agente se mostró no tan sorprendido por su presencia.  
Gordon saludó a Selina y a Alfred con un gesto. Bruce trató de mantener la voz firme.

—Detective Gordon ¿Usted sabe si... si?— Tartamudeó. Jim no supo que responder, había llegado hacía sólo diez minutos, los testigos principales estaban siendo asistidos primero.

Entonces, intentaba estar al tanto de el progreso de sus compañeros, si lograron atrapar a algún atacante.

 

Unos oficiales que escoltaban a un tembloroso doctor, llegaron hasta ellos.

—Señor, él es doctor Bartolomeo. Tiene una información muy importante. — 

 

—Sí, sé quién es. Doctor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?—

—Sí, gracias, oficial. Dentro de todo, sólo unos rasguños.— Respondió, con visible perturbación en la expresión.

 

El mencionado doctor afirmó que entre otros pacientes, Jerome Valeska y Jervis tetch se habían fugado.  
Estaba muy seguro de haberlos visto.  
La noticia fue devastadora. Bruce estaba sin poder pensar, sin poder procesar la información. 

Jerome estaba vivo sí, pero con paradero desconocido. 

La débil defensa , el tema de su rehabilitación, que había creado se esfumó en segundos. 

—Oh, Dios... — Musitó el mayordomo.Para luego acercarse a su protegido , colocando una mano sobre su hombro.  
Bruce mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. Sus manos formando puños.

 

 

**************

 

 

En una casa de dos plantas bastante acomodada y fastuosa, habían sido llevados, tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Alejado lo suficiente del distrito Arkham. 

En los Narrows.

 

 

 

Por otro lado, Jerome estaba agotado, sucio y adolorido.Su cabeza lo estaba torturando, aún sentía dolor en la garganta.

La acción repentina había resentido en sus músculos. Dwight lo llevó a un cuarto, era muy servicial y se dirigía a él como «señor».

Ni siquiera quiso ducharse aunque sus ropas tenían un fuerte aroma al humo, se dejó caer en la cama, e inmediatamente se durmió.

No sin antes tomar un largo trago de agua fresca.

El cuarto era confortable y la semipenumbra, ayudaba a que conciliara un descanso, no quiso perder tiempo en mirar el nuevo ambiente, tendría tiempo para ello más adelante.

 

Entre tanto, Tetch se deshizo de ese uniforme maltrecho. Se vistió acorde a sus gustos luego de bañarse por casi una hora. Y mientras consumía ávidamente una hamburguesa en la sala, se puso a ver los noticieros junto con Pollard.

—No pensé que eran de tu talla, me complace saber que te quedan. — Dijo Dwight en un momento dado. Refiriéndose a la ropa.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Aún tienen cautivo Arkham? —Preguntó cambiando de tema— Te juro que se nota a leguas que son unos inexpertos, armados hasta los dientes pero no tienen ni idea de organización.Casi nos matan a Jerome y a mí. — Criticó Jervis ,cruzando sus piernas. Adoptando una postura más relajada, una vez terminado su alimento.—¿Podrías servirme un poco de vino?— 

—Oh, claro, señor Tetch. —Asintió el hombre. Y rápidamente hizo lo que se le pidió, buscando una copa en una vitrina cercana. —Bueno, es que esa gente de la Corte, nos dieron las herramientas, aunque mandaron un par de personas expertas en este tipo de... actividades, que los guiaron. Del resto nos encargamos nosotros.Mire, incluso nos dieron este lugar donde no nos molestarán. —

—No creo que nos hayan ayudado a escapar sin esperar algo a cambio... — Entrecerró los ojos el hipnotista. —Nuestro contacto era limitado en extremo debido a la situación en la que estaba. Así que ahora, quisiera saber los términos.—

Pollard carraspeó.

—Aún no tenemos órdenes explícitas pero la primera etapa ya está completa. Con ustedes seremos imparables y más importantes en este gran proyecto que tienen preparado. —Explicó.

—Ajá, ya veo... — Jervis se relajó en el sofá.— Son unos misteriosos seres. ¿Confías en ellos realmente,hmm? —Cuestionó.

Dwight, frunció el ceño, Jervis lo notó agitado.

—Bueno... sólo pude hablar con una mujer llamada Kathryn, es como la líder de esa gente y son muy poderosos. Si no estamos con ellos , nos consideraran sus enemigos. —Declaró.

— Les tienes miedo ... —Concluyó, vio a que Pollard asentía tímidamente. —Pero es entendible.Se nota que si no los seguimos, no tendrán otra opción que matarnos, sabemos mucho.

—¡Exacto! Siempre supe que usted es brillante. — "No me equivoqué en contactarlo." pensó Dwight, decirlo en voz alta, creyó sería algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Cree que Jerome ha de despertar pronto?— Preguntó , cambiando de tema.

—Es la décima vez que me preguntas. Jerome inhaló mucho humo. Es normal que requiera descansar, veremos si existen otros síntomas debido a las sustancias tóxicas , si no fuera porque uno del culto voló el seguro de la puerta con su escopeta a tiempo, probablemente tu amado mesías, no contaba la historia. — Respondió rodando los ojos, vio la hora y suspiró. —Creo que debo ir a descansar también, fue un día muy agitado. —Agregó, poniéndose de pie.

 

Dwight estuvo de acuerdo.Lo acompañó y le deseó buenas noches. Jervis se encerró en su cuarto. Entonces el hombre , no pudo resistir e ingresó en el del pelirrojo , para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

No quería encontrar la desagradable sorpresa de verlo tieso y sin vida al día siguiente. 

 

El cuarto estaba como lo dejó; A oscuras.

Vio a Jerome, en posición fetal, en medio de la cama. Sus pies desnudos, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, su respiración era pausada.

 

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, su pelo revuelto . Su rostro sereno pero sucio y transpirado, hizo que Dwight sonriera un poco.Antes de irse, dudó para al final decidir quedarse pues escuchó que el chico, balbuceaba algo entre sueños, se acercó para oírlo mejor. 

 

Mencionaba un nombre, aunque era  
ininteligible. Se encogió de hombros.

 

Tomó una manta entonces y se dispuso a taparlo, cuando terminaba de acomodarlo sobre Valeska.  
Ocurrió.

 

Pareciera que ser cuidadoso, no le sirvió pues de repente se encontró boca arriba , aprisionado contra el colchón, con unas manos sobre su cuello, aprentándolo, bloqueando su capacidad respiratoria.

 

Fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar.

Se sintió invadido por el terror, forcejeó pero Jerome no se lo permitió, su mirada era desorbitada , llena de ira.

Dwight intentaba gritar pero sólo lograba modular sonidos desesperados. Zapataleaba pero nada servía. Con sus manos echó una de las lámparas que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.  
Bruscamente, Jerome lo soltó gracias a Jervis, que mientras se cambiaba , oyó un escándalo aún sin haber terminado, fue a verificar estando sólo con una remera blanca y sus calzoncillos, pronto descubrió de dónde provenía , encendió la luz del cuarto y viendo la escena,no tuvo más chance que intervenir.

 

Dwight tosió, mientras se mantuvo donde estaba, tratando de recuperar oxígeno.

—¿Jerome estás conmigo? — Preguntó Jervis, con sus manos sobre las mejillas del susodicho , habían quedado sentados en el suelo. El muchacho se veía adormilado, se frotó sus ojos y cuando los abrió , se le notó confuso.

—Uf, mi cabeza me sigue matando. ¿Qué demonios pasó? —Fue lo que preguntó, al ver a Dwight , tratando de componerse.

Jervis también dirigió su mirada sobre el aterrorizado hombre y sonrió con malicia.

—Parece que eres una especie de sonámbulo homicida.— Fue toda su respuesta.Jerome se paró y suspiró.

—Buena esa, puede ser, Jer. —Sonrió también, hasta que miró sobre un lado, se puso de pie para ir hacia al pobre tipo sobre la cama,quien al fin se dispuso a sentarse, apoyandose con sus codos .

 

—Perdón por haberte retorcido el cogote. —También se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su pecho para acentuar sus dichos. Luego bostezó. —Normalmente mato con una pistola o con cuchillos. —Agregó, guiñando un ojo a Dwight, éste sólo asintió con rapidez. Con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Bueno, si esto es todo,chicos. Necesito que saquen sus culos de aquí.¡Merezco privacidad!— Exclamó , y con un portazo, ingresó en el baño colindante.

 

Tetch soltó una carcajada.

—Payaso idiota. —

Ambos sujetos salieron. Dwight iba a la planta baja cuando una mano sobre su antebrazo le detuvo.

—Menudo pervertido resultaste... entrar a hurtadillas en el cuarto de un bello durmiente. — Musitó. Luego ,cruzándose de brazos.

—N-no es así, sólo quería verificar que estuviera bien, yo... —Habló atropelladamente.Frunció su ceño cuando su voz salió ronca.

—Bueno ya entendí. Que descances, Dwight.Te sugiero que tomes un analgésico.— 

Una vez solo, Pollard miró a sus temblorosas manos. Concluyó que no sería nada fácil lidiar con dos personas con los antecedentes y características de Jerome y Jervis.  
Esperaba poder sobrevivir a esa misión que a sí mismo se dio. 

Quizás no dimensionó en qué tipo de asuntos se metió hasta ese momento.


	34. Visiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa. Aquí con esta actualización.
> 
> Sólo diré que cualquier error, me avisan ¿Sí? Ya saben lo feo que queda un texto con horrores de todo tipo. *Se estremece*Sería cute si me lo hacen saber.  
> Gracias por comentar dejando sus opiniones.  
> PD:Tristeza porque murió Bats Adam. QEPD.
> 
> Paz & amor, gente. :D

Bruce estaba en la sala, leyendo un libro. Todo estaba silencioso, demasiado para su gusto.

 

Ya llevaba un cuarto de hora, cuando decidió ir en la cocina, en busca de agua. Vio a Alfred y a Selina cuchichear , mientras el mayor cortaba unas verduras.

—¿De qué tanto están hablando y no quieren que oiga? — Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.  
Alfred y Selina intercambiaron mirada.

 

—Amo, Bruce. Nada que usted no sepa. Estabamos pensando salir al shopping , ya sabe que se acerca un día muy especial. —Respondió apacible y animado el hombre.

Wayne casi lo había olvidado.

 

—Asumimos que no querrías venir, con todo lo que pasó... —Agregó Selina.—Pensamos la forma de persuadirte. — Continuó acercándose al joven. Apoyando una mano en su hombro.

 

—Resulta que tienen razón. — El adolescente sonrió un poco. —Pero no necesitan convencerme. Iré ,necesito despejar un poco la mente.—

Al mayordomo le pareció magnífica la predisposición de su protegido.  
Usualmente, tenía tendencias dignas de un ermitaño, más desde la pérdida que sufrió por partida doble. Sin contar que , la mayoría lo reconocían en un lugar público y pedían fotos e incluso autógrafos. Bruce era amable y accedía pero simplemente no era lo suyo.

Además, no veía razón de aquella atención,cual famoso actor o cantante.

 

 

Tomando en cuenta que el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Bruce estaba a pocas semanas, y ya desde años tenían el plan de hacerlo a lo grande, para un bien colectivo. La gente de más influencia así como en general, estaba invitada.Todo regalo, material /monetario, sería redirigido para el hospital de niños y hogares carenciados de Gotham. Por eso, para ingresar ,sólo se debía donar. Apenas unos souvenirs deseaba comprar el mayordomo, y manteles, cubiertos deshechables etc, de su gusto . Del resto, ya se encargaría la empresa organizadora que contrataron, no pondrían limitaciones. Hasta el lugar de la fiesta estaba fijado.

 

El histórico Hotel Royal, ubicado en el distrito Diamond. El segundo más grande de la ciudad y lujoso.Hasta poseía un casino propio,con distintas salas para usos variados, como conferencias y reuniones. Claro estaba, su cumpleaños se desarrollaría en el salón de baile. Pensaban hacerlo en el Jardín botánico, mas las inclemencias del tiempo , no permitía llevarlo a cabo allí.

 

Sólo faltaba un detalle.

—Alfred , realmente esto no es necesario. — Dijo un poco irritado, sintiendo comezón por todos lados. Se estaba probando un traje azul de doble botonadura , no le gustaba nada.  
Luego de recorrer casi todo el centro comercial, llegaron a una tienda a pedido de Alfred, buscaban una nueva vestimenta para su cumpleaños. Su mayordomo era quisquilloso y no se irían hasta conseguir el adecuado a sus preferencias.

 

—Es más que necesario, amo Bruce. — Respondió el hombre mayor, con gesto pensativo. No convencido.Fue a otros percheros en busca de más opciones.

 

Selina estaba mirando la escena, aguantando la risa.

 

—Te ves bien, Bruce. — Dijo la joven. Para Wayne parecía ser un suplicio, de la cual ella se limitaría a ser una espectadora. El joven se ruborizó. Dándole una de sus miradas intimidatorias, haciendo que finalmente la chica riera a carcajadas.

 

—Vamos, Alfred. Tengo hambre , además repito que no es necesario. Ya tengo ropa similar para la ocasión. — Se quejó, al tiempo que su tutor traía otra prenda.

—No nada, jovencito. Yo también repito que es muy necesario y sí, tiene usted vestimenta de este tipo pero déjeme decirle que esos trajes ya no le quedan.Crece muy rápido. — Argumentó sin dar lugar a réplicas. Bruce,resignado, tomó el traje e ingresó al probador. Minutos luego, salió.

 

Las vendedoras quedaron embelesadas. La dinner jacket quedaba justo sobre el cuerpo del adolescente, todo negro , excepto por el moño ,que era gris.Le favorecía sin duda.

Y también era el más cómodo.  
Era perfecto. Ya estaban listos, por lo menos con él.Alfred advirtió que llegaba el turno de Selina para probarse unos vestidos, cosa que no agradó a Kyle.  
Por el mismo proceso fue sometida.

_Señorita Kyle usted asistirá a la fiesta ,entonces, debe ir acorde.—

 

Era el turno de Wayne reír.Esquivando un tacón, ágilmente. Ganando ambos una reprimenda por parte del Mayordomo.

—Mi señor. ¡A este paso,van a lograr sacarme canas verdes!—

 

Terminando con la compra de ropa.Fueron al patio de comidas.

Disfrutaron de unas hamburguesas y papas fritas, claro que a Pennyworth no le gustaba esa clase de alimento para ellos, dos en desarrollo y él que debía controlar los triglicéridos. Pero tomando en cuenta que su amo y la señorita, aceptaban sin rechistar lo que él preparaba , una vez darles gusto, no mataba a nadie.

Selina resoplaba puesto que Bruce y su tutor , usaban tenedor y cuchillo para degustar esa comida rápida. Ella desafió a Wayne (pero no a Alfred, con Alfred siempre salía perdiendo, era sabia) a hacerlo sin ellos, sino, lo llamaría de ahora en más "gallinita Wayne" Claro,Bruce , aceptó.Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a sentir con sus dedos, la grasitud de la comida pero siguió.

 

Notó que una compañía constante que no era la suya , surtía un efecto positivo en su amo. Debía ser social, interactuar con personas de su edad, iba progresando en eso, si tan sólo no se hubiera acercado a alguien que tenía cargos de asesinato y secuestro ... Mas sabía que no era suficiente, la sombra de Valeska lo perseguía, no lo olvidará fácilmente.Conocía lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

Bruce se disculpó pues necesitaba ir al baño , ansiaba lavarse las manos. Estaba en su camino cuando vio unos folletos con fotos de varios criminales, entre ellos, la de Jerome ,pegados en la paredes . Donde decía "Se busca" , se informaba que habría recompensa para el ciudadano que haya visto a alguno, colaborando con la captura..

 

Por impulso ,arrancó el papel.

 

Constante era el peso que debía cargar el adolescente, quería saber el paradero de Jerome.

Selina planeó ir en su busca, después de todo ella conocía las calles y contratar informantes tampoco un problema para él, pero Alfred como era de esperarse, se opuso terminantemente.  
A veces,Bruce creía que la mansión estaba llena de micrófonos.  
Eso o el mayordomo tenía capacidad para predecir el futuro o leer la mente.

¿Planeó todo ese tiempo su fuga? Se sentía traicionado pero quería verlo de nuevo.  
Era algo que deseaba a pesar de su sentimentos contradictorios.

Si Valeska quería contactar con él, ya lo habría hecho. ¿Quizás fue sacado de Arkham a la fuerza? Tantas interrogantes había.No entendía por qué, el pelirrojo rondaba en sus pensamientos. Y lo acosaba en sus sueños.

No quería que Jerome vuelva a los malos pasos, sería inaudito.

Pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados esperando. La incertidumbre no se volvería costumbre.

 

Suspiró , tratando de calmar la tensión que lo invadió.

 

******************

 

 

El departamento de policía empezaba la jornada de forma ajetreada, como siempre.Los oficiales correteaban aquí y allá. Mientras el detective Gordon bebía café, antes de empezar a movilizarse.

 

Era engañosa la sensación de normalidad, como si fuera, la calma antes de la tormenta.La idea de que la desgracia finalmente cayera sobre la ciudad , la peor catástrofe en la historia de Gotham. Estaba al tanto que su ciudad no era la más destacada en varios rubros, pero la gente era la que lo hacía especial , había quienes día con día, colaboraban con el progreso, por el bienestar , merecían algo mejor que ver sus vidas acabadas por un grupo de tiranos sin corazón ni moral. Ellos eran la razón, por la que cada mañana se levantaba y se preparaba para brindarles seguridad a costa de su propia vida

 

¡Era su juramento!

 

Era más que seguir el oficio familiar, el linaje. Era su misión en la vida.

 

Jim rara vez lograba dormir ocho horas completas, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Despertaba entre sueños, para después estar en vela sin poder volver a descansar.En esos días, con menos razón podía darse el lujo de un sueño reparador.  
Si dormía, en esos momentos las pesadillas lo acosaban sin piedad.

 

Entre otros fugitivos de Arkham, se encontraban dos peligrosos asesinos que tanto les costó atrapar, escurridizos y astutos. Ambos con una personalidad vengativa, tal afinidad entre esos dos atentaban con su círculo más cercano.  
Frank, Leslie, Bullock, Bruce... en general era una amenaza para todos pero para afectarlo más, lastimarlo más... fijaban sus ojos sobre ellos.

 

Refiriéndose al adolescente, realmente estaba preocupado por él. La última vez que lo vio, estaba abatido. Era de esperarse, se había esforzado tanto para crear una defensa para Jerome, de quien ya veía venir eso. No le engañaba esa personalidad, sumisa aparentemente de Valeska. Pero si se volvieron tan cercanos, daba a pensar que no lastimaría a Wayne aunque, cualquier precaución era poca.Ese chico pelirrojo era todo ,menos predecible.

 

Dio un último sorbo a su bebida y sacó su móvil. En la pantalla estaba escrito P.O en su agenda, dio clic y escuchó el tono de espera.  
Una voz desganada contestó.  
Pingüino sonaba ronco.

 

 

—¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó directamente sin formalidades de por medio.

 

Oswald quien ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa la noche anterior , pues se durmió ni bien apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Lo despertó Jim. Quien se dio cuenta que estaba congestionado, y sus ojos lagrimeaban, le dolía mucho la garganta. Había pescado una gripe y no era para menos, estar a la interperie con el frío y el agua nieve, no era algo que sus reducidas defensas por el estrés y la falta de alimentación ,podían enfrentar con eficacia.

 

—Creo que estoy resfriado , Jim. Me duele todo—.Terminó su frase y un tuvo un ataque de estornudos, lo que hizo que el agente rodara los ojos.

—Ya me di cuenta, eso significa que no podrás ir a ningún lado. Quería citarte a donde siempre. —Dijo, tapando el auricular por el bullicio de su alrededor. —No, perdón Jim, si no me doliera tanto te juro que iría. —

 

Se excusó , antes de que Gordon básicamente le empiece a insultar por su incapacidad o por pensar que no daba todo de sí para cumplir con su promesa. Sorpresivamente eso no llegó, en cambio oyó que Gordón dio un suspiro.

 

 

—Entonces iré a tu departamento y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue, ¿Entendido?—

 

—De hecho, ya te dije que no pu... —

—¿Entendido? —Volvió a preguntar con más énfasis el detective.

—Sí, Jim. — Respondió Oswald, recostándose del todo. Ya debía acostumbrarse a ese carácter pedante. Jim cortó, avisó a Bullock sobre su actividad , con el visto bueno primero decidió ir a dar una vuelta por un mini market antes de ir al departamento del Cobblepot. Realmente , Oswald caía en picada desde que renunció a su puesto como alcalde.

Por un lado,estaba contento, puesto que alguien como él jamás debiera de tener esa clase de poder pero por otro lado, le pareció chocante el semblante decaído que estaba sobre el hombre desde que fue secuestrado por Edward Nygma, que aún rondaba por ahí, y no le sorprendió que era amigo o por lo menos, formó una alianza con Barbara, eso los ponía en un predicamento.

 

Estaban en lados opuestos del tablero, tarde o temprano Kean uniría las piezas, se daría cuenta que tiene a Oswald de su lado por una razón y atacaría, sólo para arruinarle la investigación y sus planes, sabía que era equivalente a arruinarle la vida. Más enfocado y decidido, siguió su camino.

 

 

 

***********

 

 

Barbara caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina de The sirens. Furiosa. Edward, sentado en el mullido sofá, no estaba mejor. —¡Nygma! ¿¡No era más fácil meterle una bala en la cabeza!? Un error tras otro, le quitaste la mano de Tabs, y ahora esto. —Te dije que deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa para ese pingüino, ¡Quería que sufra! —Exclamó, harto de las reprimendas de la fémina.

No sólo sobrevivió, sino que contaba con la protección de la policía. Pero debía descubrir la razón, aunque sabía que Oswald era tenaz, era oportunista así que lo más probable era que les esté brindando un servicio.  
¿Qué información poseía que lo convertía en alguien tan vital ? Se preguntaban.

—Jim ha venido a mí en busca de ayuda, seguro que encontró en Pingüino lo que no consiguió conmigo. Si capturamos a Cobblepot mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. — Barbara le explicó lo que Jim le transmitió, sobre la amenaza a la ciudad. Sólo personas con mucha influencia eran capaces de tener esas intenciones. Debía ir muy en serio, ya que James se mostraba desesperado por detenerlos.Y no sólo él,otros detectives intentaron sacarle datos.

—Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Se mudó de casa, pero volverá a su nido tarde o temprano para buscar algo. —Afirmó, Ed seguro de sí mismo.  
—Con eso en cuenta, más temprano que tarde, lo tendremos de nuevo—. 

—Eso espero, se ha convertido en un completo estorbo. —  
Barbara sentenció, el reinado de ese pingüino ya acabó. Pensaba también en Jerome...el asalto en Arkham fue a lo grande, quizás él quedó envuelto en todo ese tema, quizás fue visto como alguien útil a la causa de ese misterioso grupo y planeaban usarlo. Tendría que encontrar la forma de hallarlo. Ese chico era duro de domar, si le dieron órdenes, lo más probable era que las rompa.

Esperaba que Valeska muestre la cara en cualquier momento.

 

 

*******************

Estaba colocándose una bufanda, frente al espejo ,luego de haberse peinado la maraña roja, con prolijidad aunque de todos modos, usaría un gorro. Sólo pasaron dos semanas desde su fuga y planeaba hacer una visita a su Brucie. Probablemente ha de estar furioso, y no quería que vuelva a tener un mal concepto de él y que no le de la razón a Jimbo. 

 

Se sentía renovado, y a pesar de ser buscado por la ley, no se preocupaba.Sería porque ya era inmune al GCPD.  
Dwight intentaba por todos los medios que no salgan Jervis y él de la casa. Pero era inútil.

 

Le pareció curioso que Martin, fue a verlo un par de días después del escape, el barman había renunciado a su trabajo , había formado parte del culto en su honor todo ese tiempo.  
Le confesó que descubrió su identidad relativamente fácil y que podía contar con él,para lo que sea ,añadiendo una lasciva sonrisa.

Se sintió contento por la atención que le brindaban pero era extenuante . Toda su vida acostumbró a ser un cero a la izquierda.

 

Con parsimonia, se puso un poco de perfume. Para tener un aroma fresco a cítricos.

 

Estaba cansado de las cuatro paredes, quiso salir a estrenar su libertad. Lo hacía de noche, e iba a lugares mayormente despoblados,donde nadie podría reconocerlo, pero aún así su "asistente" (Pollard) temía que lo descubrieran.

 

—No hay diversión sin tomar un poco de riesgos, querido.— Le gustaba jugar con Dwight, era obediente , nervioso y servicial. Le agradaba.Siempre le proveía de ropa y zapatos nuevos, esperando su aprobación. Por poco y no le daba de comer en la boca.

 

Por simple aburrimiento, solía castigarlo, haciéndole buscar cosas difíciles de conseguir , por la época, simulaba tener antojos de fresas o bananas, o ropas no tan baratas y de edición limitada.

Deseaba castigarlo por lo que hizo a Bruce en la feria, estaba tan asustado el adolescente, recordaba su mirada... Aunque si no hubiera sido por eso, no iban a entablar el primer contacto. 

 

 

Apreciaba la fidelidad que habían mostrado en las reuniones clandestinas con su persona.

 

Pero tenía un asunto que le corroía, es que no le estaba gustando nada de nada que sólo haya sido liberado porque creyeron que era útil. Era considerado una simple herramienta, prescindible,como le dijo su Theo imaginario. Ya demostraría que nadie lo mandaba. Ni siquiera una Corte compuesta por ricachones que se creían omnipresentes.

¿Y que era eso de los Búhos? Patéticos. Se suponen secretos pero ajenos a ellos saben de su existencia. Pffff

 

Eran un mal chiste.

 

Eran las cerca de las ocho de la noche, e iba paseando en un muelle solitario, hasta que se detuvo en un área determinado para apreciar el paisaje.

A la vista estaba el río Gotham, de aguas un tanto agitadas, a lo lejos también se veía la parte Norte de la ciudad .

 

No había nadie o eso creía.

 

Un gato se le apareció , maullando hasta que empezó a frotarse con gusto sobre su pierna.Ronroneaba bastante fuerte .

Jerome sonrió y sacó unos bocadillos salados empaquetados de su bolsillo, los abrió y se los dio.

 

—Oh, hola, amiguito.Toma.—

 

El felino comió contento lo que el joven le ofreció (se lo tragó de un bocado) y dejó que lo acicalara. Se agachó para poder acariciarlo.Le fascinó el pelaje de color naranja del animal, le faltaba un ojo pero eso no le impedió parecerle encantador a su benefactor humano. 

Cuando el gato empezó a lamer sus dedos, Jerome rió.La lengua del animal era áspera.

 

—¡Me haces cosquillas! Lo siento ya no tengo comida para ti.— Le dijo.

 

Luego se incorporó y elevó la vista.

 

Las luces parecían puntitos dorados y blancos, como un árbol de navidad. El aire lo estremeció , y creyó oportuno partir a su principal objetivo. Cuando atravesaba los contenedores abandonados, escuchó un barullo. 

No se resistió y decidió echarle una miradita,siguiendo los sonidos.Estaba escabullido dentrás de una de esas estructuras.

 

—Yo no tengo dinero, chicos. No quiero pelear. — Oyó decir a alguien. Juraba que conocía ese timbre de voz pero no podía ser , era altamente improbable de hecho. 

Se asomó tratando de oír y ver mejor. Desde su ángulo, ante el precario foco que iluminaba ese "claro", en medio reconoció a Bruce. 

"¿¡Qué carajos!?" Lucía como un pordiosero. Esos pantalones habían conocido mejores tiempos. Pero sus ojos no le engañaban, sigiloso se acercó más. No, no era una alucinación, una broma pesada de sus sentidos.

Estaba rodeado de tres chicos, no mayores que él mismo. Vio que lo empujaron y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, entre insultos lo patearon sin piedad, el adolescente sólo se cubría el rostro y la cabeza sin intentar escapar. Valeska miró a su alrededor, hasta que halló un pedazo de varilla bastante gruesa, oxidado pero le sería útil.

Salió en defensa del jovencito.Por detrás golpeó a uno de los agresores, haciendo que los otros dos se retrocedieran, de un movimiento tuvo cautivo al muchacho que había golpeado primero, soltando la varilla antes y con su navaja presionada en el cuello ajeno.  
En el ajetreo, su gorra cayó .

—Vaya, vaya. ¿No les parece injusto atacar a alguien entre tres? Les falta clases de ... modales. — Dijo adoptando un tono sombrío.

La punta estaba cerca de rasgar la piel , haciendo que su prisionero gritara.

Los demás hicieron el amague de acercarse.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—É-el nos robó, lo merece.—Se excusó otro, apuntando a Bruce , que estaba en el suelo, observando la escena.

—No me importa, no me pareció agradable ver esta clase de escena.— Sonrió ampliamente, pero no transmitía nada reconfortante. Los chicos se turbaron.  
Estuvieron en silencio, sólo el que estaba en manos de Jerome, respiraba aceleradamente. El vaho salía de su boca y nariz.

 

— Dios, Richie.¡ Él es el tipo que escapó de Arkham! —

 

Exclamó al reconocerlo finalmente. Abriendo sus ojos como platos. Retrocedieron aún más.

—Tranquilos, que un movimiento en falso y le rasgaré el cogote a su amiguito.  
— Advirtió serio. — Dejen en paz al mío y... ¡Todos felices!—

 

— No diremos a nadie ni perseguiremos a tu amigo, lo prometemos. Déjalo ir. — Pidió el joven.

—Umm Ok. Pero si resulta que no es así,si la poli cepilla el lugar, les daré caza. —Zarandeó a su rehén y luego de soltarlo, le dio una patada para que se aleje.

 

Los tres vándalos, corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

Jerome, recogió su gorra, luego giró sobre sus talones y como si hubiera salido de un trance, vio que Bruce echó a correr. 

 

—¡Hey! ¡Ven acá! — Gritó el pelirrojo, siguiéndolo , sorprendido por la actitud de Wayne. Corrieron uno detrás de otro, pero no lograba igualarlo,no lo recordaba tan ágil, esquivaba obstáculos de forma magistral. ¿Tanto tiempo pasó desde que estuvo en el Asilo ?

 

Sus músculos ya resentían la actividad, helaba pero estaba sudando como un marrano, , pero no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.No dejó que lo descubrieran por nada.

Se detuvo pues perdió señal del joven. Había una pared gigante de estructuras métalicas, habiendo sólo una salida posible.

 

—Es inútil, Brucie. ¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte ! — Gritó de nuevo, alargando la pronunciación de la última vocal.  
De repente lo vio saltar de una forma increíble de un contenedor e ir a la ruta de escape.

 

La carrera continuó hasta que llegaron de nuevo en un área del muelle. 

 

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, Bruce estaba acorralado. El río le impedía continuar. 

 

—No te hagas el idiota, Brucie. —Musitó, tratando de recobrar el aliento.Intimidado se vio Jerome, ante la fiera mirada que le dio. No parecía un gesto normal en Wayne

Quedaron allí, sin moverse. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, para el joven pelirrojo le pareció todo el suceso demasiado extraño y la actitud del otro mucho más. Viéndolo más de cerca, percibió el leve temblor que le recorría y su nariz le sangraba.

Valeska, se relajó un poco. Se dio cuenta que el adolescente tenía fijos sus ojos en su navaja, sabiendo eso, limpió el filo por su suéter, pues tenía un poco de sangre,y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Consiguientemente expuso las palmas de la mano en un gesto universal de rendición.

 

Al no recibir respuesta, rió— Ya sé que seguro estarás enojado conmigo pero todo tiene una explicación. — Dijo avanzando de a poco hacia su interlocutor. Frunció el ceño.  
—¿Usas peluca o la comida que te da Alfred es super nutritiva haciendo que te crezca en tiempo récord la melena? Pareces un rock star. —Soltó una carcajada falto de aliento.

 

Estuvo a menos de un metro del chico, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Parecía un cachorro mojado. Su sonrisa decayó, pues ya empezaba a preocuparse.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué robaste a esos pobres diablos? Estás ...sangrando.— Cuestionó sin cesar el joven.

 

El adolescente se tocó el philtrum, el área entre la nariz y los labios, suavemente ,sus dedos pronto se mancharon con el rojo líquido. Jerome sacó un pañuelo y quiso limpiar la sangre pero de forma trepidante, recibió un golpe en el plexo solar, dejándolo sin aire. Pronto se vio, con la mejilla presionada contra el suelo, lastimó especialmente el pómulo por el frío (cualquier golpe dolía más en un clima así ) y las pequeñas piedras que minaban el suelo,al tiempo que su brazo fue doblado dolorosamente hacia su espalda.  
Un movimiento brusco y lo dislocaba. Un pie sobre la zona lumbar lo aseguraba allí.

 

Brucie no parecía Brucie.Decidió no devolver el ataque ni resistirse. Creía poder repelerlo pero notó la tremenda fuerza que tenía. 

 

"En serio, ¿Qué onda?"

 

—¡Auch! Ya no somos enemigos, ¿recuerdas? —Apeló a la bondad del chico. —Yo soy incapaz de hacerte daño. —Continuó tratando de sonar amigable. 

 

—¿Incapaz?—  
El chico al fin habló. Su voz eran tan suave y calmo.  
En un momento de distracción, Valeska decidió liberarse del agarre.Rodó a un costado y dando un salto, se paró.

Le dio un punta pie en el hueco poplíteo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, se colocó con maestría encima suyo , cuando lo tuvo boca arriba usó toda la fuerza que pudo para tomar sus huesudas muñecas con una mano y con la otra , lo agarró del cuello.

Las uñas del dedo pulgar e índice, clavaban la carne del jovencito.  
Si bien , el joven de cabello negro, aún tenía una voluntad llena de bravura, también estaba exhausto.

Cruzaron miradas , sólo bastó unos segundos para caer en cuenta.

—Tú no eres ... Bruce.— Dijo Jerome, escéptico, no creyendo sus propias palabras.No parecía reaccionar ante ningún estímulo, era como estar hecho de piedra.

 

 

El chico sí que sentía dolor, pero los años que estuvo encerrado en Indian Hill (desde que tuvo uso de razón), lo formaron para soportarlos, no dejarse influir por sus sentidos.

No ser débil.

Pero ya meses habían sido desde que tuvo un encuentro con Wayne. Luego, anduvo vagando sin rumbo, pasando incontables penurias. Hambre, sed , insomnio... no ayudaba a la desazón de su propia existencia.

Al escapar, era la primera vez salía al exterior. No sabía como socializar, no sabía cómo sobrevivir pero se adaptó. Estaba perdido, con mucho miedo y pensó que encontraría respuestas con el muchacho que veía en todos lados. La televisón, periódicos, revistas... pues eran como dos gotas de agua. Pero no le sirvió de nada, quiso adoptar una personalidad propia pero no podía, al final acaba por imitar lo que veía. 

 

Bruce pareció sentir empatía por él pero era imposible convivir de la forma en la que lo hacían. El mayordomo y sus miradas llenas de ... suspicacia.  
Convivir sintiendo envidia por todo lo que el otro tenía, poniendo en evidencia su propia incapacidad.Era como un párasito.  
Quería ser él mismo pero acaba por ser opacado por la sombra del empresario.

 

Era frustrante ser nadie.Parecía inalcanzable su sueño de poder encontrar su verdadera identidad.

 

Incluso, después de haberse alejado de Bruce y su mayordomo, le seguían creando problemas.

 

Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de controlar su ira.

 

—No, no soy Bruce Wayne.—Manifestó con dificultad. — No tengo nombre pero se referían a mí como 514A.—Cerró fuertemente sus ojos. No podía respirar.Eso sumado a la sangre que seguía brotando de sus fosas nasales, que se vio obligado a tragar, logrando que tuviera arcadas.

Los ojos verdes de ese muchacho no dejaban de inspeccionarlo. Movió sus piernas tratando de impulsarse pero no lo logró.

—Quieto. —Pinchó la delicada piel de la muñeca como advertencia.—Promete no darme uno de tus super golpes y te soltaré. ¿Bien?—  
Ante esto, el otro asintió.

 

Entonces, Valeska decidió soltar su cuello.Cinco aspiró aire , aliviado de poder hacerlo. El otro seguía sentado sobre su vientre, no parecía tener intención de moverse de allí. En un momento dado, lo vio frotarse la mejilla. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sentía caliente la zona donde se golpeó en el suelo.Seguro tenía una magulladura. Se encogió de hombros.

 

Puso un dedo en su mentón, pensativo.

— Yo no sabía que Brucie tenía un hermano gemelo. ¿Y qué es eso de "quinientos catorce A"? Qué falta de imaginación, te hubieran puesto no sé... Ramón o Kevin. —Sonrió.

Cinco bufó.

—¿Qué?—

—No soy hermano de Bruce Wayne, es decir, no lo sé. Toda mi vida viví encerrado en un lugar llamado Indian Hill.— Confesó, ¿De qué valía ocultar ese dato? No era algo vital después de todo.—Podrías bajarte de mí, no eres precisamente liviano. —Dijo enfadado.

 

—¿¡Indian Hill!? Yo estuve ahí, un científico loco me revivió sólo para usarme como conejillo de Indias. ¿Entiendes? Indian, de india, ¿Eh?— rió solo por su propio chiste. El otro permanecía impasible

—No sólo tienes su cara y su voz sino su carácter de amargado. — Afirmó.Luego alzó una ceja.  
—Nunca mencioné el apellido de Bruce. ¿Lo conoces?—

Preguntó Jerome luego.

—No es difícil saber su apellido, él es la persona más rica de Gotham y al cual precisamente me asemejo.—Replicó.

Su cuerpo empezaba a doler por la posición en la que estaba.

—Oh, es cierto. — Lo miró un instante, luego se dispuso a darle un pañuelo. —Límpiate esa sangre.—

Finalmente se levantó y le ofreció una mano, Cinco dudó unos momentos pero luego accedió.

 

—¿Cómo llegaste allí? — Cuestionó el más joven.Con la tela sobre su nariz. Realmente le dio curiosidad lo que tenía que contar ese extraño parlanchin.

—Lo de siempre: morí y un tal Hugo me resucitó al mejor estilo Frankenstein en un obscuro laboratorio. —Respondió sin darle importancia. —Caray, esto parece que ya lo viví. —Se dijo a sí mismo pero en voz alta.

—¿Cómo conoces a Bruce y a su mayordomo? ¿Son amigos? —Preguntó sin dar tregua.Jerome sonrió ante la curiosidad del chico.

—Eso, creo, ya es algo privado, pequeño melenudo. —Habló paseando sus dedos sobre las hebras negras.Era tan parecido, era como estar con el verdadero Bruce. Parecía haber sufrido peores cosas encerrado en ese lugar, su odio por Hugo podría ser tremendo.  
— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tengo un lugar bastante cómodo para que puedas comer y dormir, en fin, bañarte si quieres. —Le propuso.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mí? — Interrogó dudoso.

—Somos dos reos de Indian Hill,aunque no nos vimos en todo ese tiempo, tenemos algo en común. Ya eso me alcanza. ¿Aceptas?—

El chico pensó que estaba en lo cierto, anhelaba dormir en un lugar tranquilo, sin miedo a ser apuñalado para robarle lo poco que tenía. Comida caliente y algo de protección.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio. Jerome pareció aburrirse y fue caminando con parsimonia en una determinada dirección .

Sonrió cuando notó que "Bruce dos " lo seguía.

Por esa vez, debía cambiar de planes.

 

***********************

 

Jervis estaba encerrado en su cuarto, ocupado con sus artilugios y alucinógenos varios,preparándolos para usarlos más adelante. 

Iba testeándolo de vez en cuando, Dwight era sujeto de prueba usual, usando dosis no mortales. Jerome lo ayudaba, se mostraba muy interesado en sus experimentos.Dijo que le serviría en un futuro Quería crear por sí mismo una variante de esas sustancias. Al ser cuestionado , sólo decía que era broma . Pero Tetch no llegó a creerle. 

 

Estaba muy concentrado cuando oyó sonidos abajo. Era relativamente tarde y pensó oportuno ir a ver quién era , aún sabiendo que podría ser Jerome, pero creyó que tardaría más en venir. Dwight no dormía allí , temeroso aunque no lo admitiera de estar rodeado de personas como Valeska y él, más después de que su ídolo casi lo estranguló y que fuera drogado sin ser consultado antes, así que tampoco era una opción factible.

 

Sacó un revólver de un cajón que luego ocultó entre sus ropas.

Bajó las escaleras, había un pasillo que conectaba a la cocina , se dirigió allí. Trató de no hacer ruido.

Vio de espaldas a un intruso de pelo negro bastante largo, que buscaba algo en la nevera. Desconcertado, miró al chico girar y encontrarse ambos cara a cara. Desenfundó su arma,oprimió el percutor. Entonces de una veloz patada,el objeto fue a parar en la esquina.

 

El misterioso muchacho, lo sostuvo de su traje y agarró de inmediato un cuchillo cercano de carnicero, lo dirigió a su cara, pero afortunadamente apareció Jerome, quien tomó la muñeca ajena, evitando que llegue a su objetivo. 

 

—¡Cinco ! ¡Apenas llegas y ya quieres apuñalar a los dueños de casa! — Le reprendió, sacándole el arma blanca.

 

—¡Jerome, más te vale darme una buena explicación!— Exclamó furioso Jervis.

 

Aclararon todo en cuestión de minutos.Hicieron una especie de reunión en la sala. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como Cinco , si en un momento sólo buscas un poco de pastel en la cocina y en el otro, tienes el cañón de un arma sobre tu persona. 

—Regla NÚMERO UNO, es NO traer más huéspedes acá. ¿Siquiera lo conoces? — Regañó al excéntrico pelirrojo.Jervis estaba visiblemente exaltado.

A Jerome pareció ocurrírsele una gran idea.

Se puso de pie y extendió una mano a un sorprendido Cinco, aún así se dieron un apretón.

 

—Hola ,quinientos catorce A, yo soy Jerome Valeska, él es Jervis Tetch. Jerome. 514A y Jervis—Se señaló a sí mismo, luego al adolescente y del adolescente señaló a Jervis a medida que iba nombrando .—

—Ahora ya no somos desconocidos. ¿O sí?—

El hipnotista , rodó los ojos.

— Pero míralo, estaba solo y abandonado. No podía dejarlo, vamos ,bro .— Argumentó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por poner una mirada de cachorro.Cinco sólo engullía la comida que había hallado en la cocina,ignorando ya a los otros dos.

 

—No somos beneficencia,Jerome.— Vio su mejilla amorotonada, seguro Valeska intervino donde no le llamaban, sólo porque ese freak se parecía (bueno, era su doble exacto) a su enamorado. Se veía desde el espacio que Valeska estaba atraído por la peor persona posible debido a su estilo de vida. Era como intentar mezclar agua y aceite, pero ahí estaba, su socio suspirando cual quinceañera por cualquier rincón con la sola mención de Wayne o relativos.

 

Acordaron dejarlo vivir allí. Resultó curioso cómo Cinco parecía haber aprendido técnicas de lucha muy específicas,era muy inteligente. Dejaba pasmados a todos, incluso a Dwight.

Pero era extraño, podía pasar horas mirando un insecto o acomodando cosas en toda la estancia.No decía más de cien palabras en el día. 

Lo único bueno que le veía Jervis era que si le decías que no toque algo, no lo hacía.Incluso evitaba estar rondando cerca.

 

Dwight había llegado temprano en la mañana al chalet, emocionado por traer noticias nuevas a los chicos. Había conseguido unas donas para acompañar al desayuno y celebrar. Cuando se encontró con el doble de Wayne, casi le dio un paro cardíaco.

Éste husmeó en su paquete de papel Kraft por el aroma a caramelo que salía de allí.  
Por un segundo, creyó que el príncipe de Gotham estaba allí para vengarse. 

Se le cayó la cara de vergüenza cuando Jerome y Jervis se doblaron de la risa.

Le explicaron lo sucedido, más o menos.

 

Cinco era más expresivo con Jerome. La casa tenía cuartos de sobra pero extrañamente decidió dormir con él.

A Valeska le pareció extraño pero no se negó.

 

Poco a poco le iba revelando su historia, como que nunca había ido a una escuela pero que le habían enseñado a leer y escribir. Rara vez la luz del sol tocaba su piel.

 

Su medio de entretenimiento eran la televisión y los libros, muchos libros. Podía ver documentales de artes marciales y películas del género.  
Esos elementos multimedia consistían en su única ventana al mundo.

 

Empezaron, cuando llegó a determianda edad ,a poner en práctica su conocimiento adquirido sobre peleas.  
Lo hacían enfrentarse con otros sujetos de prueba, mutantes.Normalmente era cosa de vida o muerte, le inyectaban distintas sustancias que influenciaba su forma de ser, lo volvía eufórico antes de cada encuentro. 

 

Ethel Peabody era lo más parecido una madre que había tenido, la mujer siempre le leía cuentos y fábulas.

De más pequeño le contó cómo lo cuidaba y cómo lo conoció. Que su propósito en la vida era grandiosa, que era resultado de un milagro de la bioingeniería.

 

Un día, en sus paseos autorizados por las instalaciones, evitó a las cámaras de seguridad y se coló a la oficina del doctor Hugo, y entre sus documentos guardados en su caja fuerte (sólo una vez bastó verlo usar su contraseña para memorizarlo.) accedió a información clasificada.

Allí vio la historia de su origen.

 

Él era resultado de un proceso de, básicamente , clonación, que era parte del proyecto Granjas Pinewood, o reminiscencias de había un apellido nombrado allí. Monroe. En el hospital donde nació, consiguieron obtener tejido del primogénito de los Wayne. 

 

El individuo fue elegido, el pequeño Bruce.

Hacía falta el núcleo de cualquiera de sus células (obtuvieron de su sangre, por la influencia de Strange, con una excusa de estudiarla prevenir alguna patología,había aprovechado la amistad que tenía con Thomas.Alegando un favor al hacerlo detenidamente y sin cobrar, claro )y un óvulo donante , una paciente antigua de allí  
, del cual extrajeron previamente el núcleo. Se procedió a fusionar ambos elementos y se haría crecer en el laboratorio a la nueva célula, reprogramada, hasta que llegase a ser un embrión. Finalmente, éste se implantaría en el útero de una mamá sustituta.

 

Del dicho al hecho, había un gran estrecho.

Leyó varios intentos fracasados ,abortos espontáneos, fallos en la transferencia nuclear de células somática y como consecuencia de la extracción del núcleo del óvulo para hacer espacio para el núcleo del donante eliminando accidentalmente, las proteínas fusiformes, dañando la capacidad de división celular.

 

Mediante hormonas de crecimiento,aceleraron su metabolismo. Llegando a la pubertad, antes de tiempo.

 

Había muchísimo más pero fue descubierto husmeando y por ello ,castigado. La cicatrices en su cuerpo eran consecuencias de esa actividad.

 

Ethel se volvió fría e imparcial, Hugo indiferente como siempre.

 

Nunca fue tratado con tanta calidez por parte de nadie, así que era inevitable que desarrollara, sentimientos por Jerome.

Dormían uno a lado del otro, Valeska ignoraba el hecho de que lo consideraran bizarro por dejarlo dormir con él, sólo reía.Estaba acostumbrado, pues durante su estancia en el circo, dormía junto con su mamá, excepto cuando ella encontraba algún amante.

Una noche Cinco, no pudo dormir. Y se puso a mirar a su compañero de lecho, la cama era amplia así que se acercó más.

Cinco había memorizado cada detalle de su rostro, a contar la cantidad de pecas que adornaba su cutis, a comparar su pelo con pétalos de rosas. A reconocer su perfume. A valorar su manía de estar media hora cepillándose los dientes después de comer a cualquier hora, se deleitaba verlo cambiarse cada rato de trajes de gala ( Se expresaba emocionado por una gran fiesta a la que no faltaría por nada del mundo, esa tarde se la había pasado probándose unos que Dwight le trajo.)

Era curioso porque ellos supuestamente eran buscados por la policía, mas quería asistir a un lugar especialmente concurrido, aunque de todas maneras, él sabía lo que hacía.

Cinco recordó con qué afecto lo miró Jerome al pensar que era Bruce.

Esa fiesta que tanto se hablaba era para conmemorar su cumpleaños.De tal lujo, sólo reservada a personas con la fortuna de la que era dueño Wayne.  
Nuevamente, pensó en lo afortunado que era. Bruce tenía a Selina y a Jerome. Magníficos cada uno a su manera .

Deseaba que aprenda a valorarlos.

Sonrió un tanto pícaro.

Tanteando , paseó una mano por el pecho de  
Jerome, que había estado durmiendo boca arriba. Él no se mostró inquieto.  
Logró desabotonar una simple camisa que usaba como pijama.Acercó su boca a la mejilla de Valeska y empezó a prodigar delicados besos, llegando a su cuello y lóbulo.Su mano, se deslizó por su propia ropa interior. 

¡Qué dulce y suave era esa piel!

Se estremeció sin dejar de mirar a la cara de Jerome. Ignorante de lo que ocurría a su lado.  
Su expresión era tan pacífica...

 

Jadeaba mientras masajeaba su miembro,con más ímpetu ya que se había puesto dolorosamente erecta. Quería saborear los labios, ajenos pero sabía que estaban vedados para sí.

 

Aprendió a conformarse con esto.

 

Mientras, se relamía al ver el pecho desnudo ,mostrando un pezón sonrosado, subir y bajar suavemente . 

 

Eyaculó sobre su mano, en relativamente poco tiempo. Aspiró más de la esencia ajena y volteó limpiando su semen en la tela de su camiseta. se durmió sin dejar de sonreír,sudado y deliciosamente agotado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si en vez de poner 514 puse 505, culpen a mi hype por Villanos. Estoy ENAMORADA de ese proyecto 100% Mexicano y bueno, se pudo haber colado por ahí. XDD


	35. Lo correcto

—¡Si no te quedas quieto, no podrás aspirar bien el fármaco!— Reclamó Gordon, mientras sostenía la mascarilla del nebulizador de una forma poco cortés, sobre la cara de Pingüino. Lo había traído de su casa, era un aparato útil para administrar las soluciones por vía respiratoria.  
Creyó conveniente usarla con Oswald, le ayudaría a combatir ese resfrío. 

 

—Sosténlo.—Refiriéndose a la mascarilla, de la cual salía un denso vapor.— Iré a traer algo— Musitó. Pronto regresó, con una taza llena de té de limón . El departamento donde vivía Cobblepot era bastante precario y la cocina, comedor y sala correspondía a una sola área. —¿Has desayunado? —Preguntó, observando el pelo de Oswald que se pegaba a su frente, sudaba mucho, recostado con los ojos cerrados. Mientras sostenía el objeto, temblaba de forma copiosa.Apagó el nebulizador al tiempo que negó con la cabeza ligeramente, enseguida el agente le impulsó a que apoyara la espalda en la cabecera de la cama , ya que de esa forma podría beber la infusión de forma más eficaz con una pajilla.

 

No había entrenado en la academia para hacer de enfermero. 

 

Pero necesitaba tenerlo sano. Aunque el ambiente que le rodeaba no era muy saludable, puesto que las paredes húmedas estaban. No había calefacción ni ninguna comodidad similar.  
Oswald apenas había podido abrirle la puerta cuando llegó, se había tomado su tiempo, usaba como bastón su paraguas. Cuando Jim ingresó se dio cuenta que estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Estaba pálido y no podía hablar mucho, sin energía para nada.

 

Significaba que estaba peor de lo que creyó, su hogar estaba en paupérrimas condiciones en una zona de cuestionable seguridad , débil e indefenso.  
No había forma que se defienda estando así, Pingüino era muy bueno en... hacerlo, lo conocía bien.Pero en esas circunstancias y con casi cuarenta grados centígrados de fiebre, tenía una decisión que tomar.

—Toma esto, cuando termines nos iremos a mi casa. — Manifestó , tomando un bolsón y recogiendo algunas ropas y objetos personales del enfermo.  
A Oswald no le agradó la idea de ir con Jim a su casa. Pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de llevarle la contraria, no extrañaría su departamento igual.

—Es hora, Oswald. — Avisó y miró por las ventanas. Quiso ver la hora y en el reloj en su muñeca, marcaban las nueve am , la mañana se presentaban gris y fría.

Las calles estaban tranquilas , de vez en cuando pasaban peatones y vehículos, era tan apacible. Demasiado. Pensó que se estaba volviendo un poco más paranoico de lo usual pero no en vano. Cerró las maltrechas cortinas y aseguró las ventanas para evitar entraran a hurtar lo poco que tenía el inquilino, en un momento dado,se sobresaltó pues pareció oír una especie de risa, provenían de hombre recostado en la cama.

Elevó ambas cejas, que expresaba lo desconcertado que se encontraba.  
—¿Oswald? —Inquirió, acercándose.

—¿Sabes qué , Jim? D-déjame aquí, me curaré solo. Seguro , debes tener mejores cosas que hacer y....—No pudo continuar, pues comenzó a toser.Su garganta le dolía aún e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para continuar hablando.

 

— Ah... estoy cansado de ser una carga.—Puso un antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Sólo quería dormir.  
Gordon se sentó a su lado, era raro observar esa faceta suya, no esperaba que esté saltando de alegría ante su llegada pero sus dichos estaba empezando a creer que sufría depresión, sumandose a otros tipos de obvias alteraciones mentales que poseía. No era psiquiatra pero durante mucho tiempo lidió con gente así, que no era normal. Se puso a analizar ... ¿Y quién lo era en esa ciudad? Por algo a Gotham la suelen llamar «La ciudad maldita», pero una cosa es ser excéntrico o tener manías y otra es ser un asesino o encontrar como sustento, las actividades ilícitas.

Pingüino encajaba más en la última categoría mencionada.  
—Vamos , Oswald. ¿Una simple gripe te hará rendirte? Entonces creo que estoy hablando con una mala copia tuya.— Respondió, sonriendo ligeramente, Oswald se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró fijamente.

¿Le sonrió? Sintió una extraña emoción hacer saltar su corazón, era un gesto tan poco usual en él, era la primera vez que le dedicaba ese gesto.

 

Gordon, se frotó la nuca.

—Mira, creo que nunca sabré qué realmente pasó entre tú y Edward... pero...—

 

—Por mi culpa él perdió a alguien a quien realmente quería. —Interrumpió Oswald, su rostro tenía una mueca difícil de clasificar entre ira o frustración.

— ¡Era tan claro! Fui muy estúpido ¡ estúpido! Existió esa oportunidad de salvar a Ed de toda esta locura.Y, yo —Jim vio que los ojos del otro estaban llenos de lágrimas, que luchaba por evitar romper en llanto,el otro no se animaba a mirarlo. 

— ¡Pero no! Tuve que arruinarlo todo y ... y ahora él desea destruirme.  
—

 

Jim habló suavemente, carraspeando antes.—Fuiste el autor intelectual. El latiguillo de los frenos del vehículo propiedad de la señorita Isabella, fue cortado. Bajo tu orden ¿No?—Un leve asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, vio que sus manos cubrían su cara.Sus temblores se volvían intensos ya.Nadie dijo nada hasta que el agente decidió reconsiderar algo.

 

—Bien, te propongo algo , Oswald. Escucha,siendo que tu ayuda es fundamental en esta misión, estando dentro de la Corte. Finalmente podremos tener la herramienta para poder suprimirlos y salvar la ciudad. La misma ciudad que amo, que tú amas... a tu manera.—Aclaró, Cobblepot, mirándolo esta vez, casi con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.Dejó que continuara con la idea. — También haré que te absuelvan en el caso de la señorita Isabella y detendremos a Ed ,desbarataremos todo plan que pretenda llevar a cabo contra ti.Lo prometo.— Le causaba cierto escozor , en su consciencia. El fin justificaba los medios,suponía viendo su caso, pero iba contra la moral que su papá le enseñó. No sabía si podría cumplir, pero también pensaba en una posible guerra entre Edward o El acertijo (como se presentaba, según Bullock y Lucius) y Oswald sería catastrófico para todos. No quería que vuelva a suceder . Sería mejor quitar el problema de raíz.Así que con eso en mente , dio su palabra.  
El enfermo hombre, no habló enseguida, estaba sorprendido. 

— Jim... prometo hacer lo mejor para ayudar, con tal de que me salves de Ed, él ya no es él... Lamento tanto lo de Isabella... Argh, mierda. —Confesó .

 

Su voz se quebró, se cubrió otra vez el rostro con la manta.  
El policía era más que consciente de la amistad que compartían esos dos, pero Pingüino , era un caso especial cuando de socializar se trataba, todo el asunto era un tinte perturbador, un juego donde nadie sale ganando.No podía confirmar si Oswald estaba arrepentido de haberse ensañado con la fémina o sólo triste por haber sido desemacarado, de todos modos, no había de saberlo. Era evidente que sus vivencias lo marcaron y que se aferraba a una falsa ilusión, se aferraba a su objeto anhelado. ¿Esperaba que funcionara una relación de índole más romántica? 

Era como intentar casar a un tiburón con un cocodrilo, ambos hambrientos en un mismo medio. Ed vengativo e ingenioso, Oswald entrépido y oportunista. Lo único en común era la sed de sangre y crueldad. Sabía lo crueles que podían llegar a ser.Decidió no remitir sentencia ante el ataque de sinceridad .

 

—Estás ardiendo fiebre. —Afirmó palpando la frente del hombre cerca. —¿Vendrás? 

—Sí, vamos.— Oswald estuvo de acuerdo. Un tanto más animado.Desahogarse necesitaba, realmente Jim era un buen oyente.

 

Quizás no le importaba lo que sucediera con él, pero su presencia indicaba lo contrario, aunque nunca sabría qué pasaba por la mente de su "amigo", estaba seguro que sólo estaba allí porque le era útil,pero no era quien para juzgar, él mismo se movía en la vida así, buscando conveniencia con tal de lograr sus metas.

 

Montaron el auto de Jim.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante parte del trayecto, de vez en cuando se oía las voces de sus colegas por la radio del auto.

El policía iba conduciendo hasta llegar a una intercesión poco transitada, un semáforo los detuvo allí. Oswald estaba acurrucado en el asiento del copiloto.Con una manta a su alrededor.

El otro hombre, ya pensaba seriamente en llevarlo a un centro médico, en vez de su casa. Quizás era su enfermedad más grave de lo que creía.

 

Iba a cambiar de ruta en dirección al Hospital general, cuando otro vehículo captó su atención por el retrovisor, había salido de la nada. Cuando apareció la luz verde, avanzó , mas dio unas vueltas al azar y el otro lo seguía insistentemente sin perderle de vista. Pingüino notó la expresión decididamente grave del conductor.

 

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves alarmado. — Preguntó, mirando hacia atrás.Notando un auto negro, un sentra de vidrios polarizados. 

—Nos están siguiendo, desde hace rato. — Respondió. 

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué haremos?— 

—Tú agáchate, para que no te vean.—Jim le ofreció una pistola entonces—tómala.—Ordenó.

Oswald hizo enseguida caso. Guardó el arma en su bolsillo, era increíblemente cómo temblaba , sus manos estaban transpiradas. 

Estaba harto de vivir al límite pero pareciera que fueran imanes de conflictos.

Oyó farfullar a Jim mientras intercambiaba palabras con una compañera de trabajo. A través del radiotransmisor.

—Aquí Gordon. Código 10-34 Repito, código 10-34

—Detective Gordon, estamos le estamos ubicando. Llegará apoyo en minutos. Mantengase alerta.Cambio.—

—Código 10-4.—

 

En vez de seguir dando vueltas, decidió acelerar, no podía enfrentarlos.Empezaría una carrera al mejor estilo de Tom & Jerry .  
No sabía cuántos habían en ese auto, pero sus intenciones estaban lejos de ser benignas, su instinto le decía, cada acto de esos extraños era revelador, más aún ,no les importaba ser tan obvios.

 

Armados y peligrosos, no podía darse el lujo. Menos teniendo a un sujeto que no estaba al cien por cien en sus sentidos a su costa, incluso eso era desventaja. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, irracional incluso para su gusto; En la naturaleza los animales , abandonaban a sus pares enfermos, incluso a sus crías si percibían que no eran ejemplares óptimas en condiciones. 

Pensó por otro lado, que probablemente iban a por Pingüino, quizás pusieron precio a su cabeza o a la suya propia como en el pasado.

 

Sean quienes sean , no dejarán testigos. 

Pero su placa no era de adorno.

Cuando Gordon aumentó la velocidad, Oswald rápido se colocó el cinturón de seguridad ya empezando a sentir pánico.  
—¿Jim? ¿Qué haremos?—Se animó a hablar,repitiendo la pregunta.

—Por tu parte, cerrar el pico. Yo, distraerlos hasta que llegue la ayuda.—Le preocupaba que en cualquier rato les caiga una lluvia de balas. Se arrepentía de no haber traído un chaleco antibalas extra aunque tampoco ayudaría . Su acompañante estaba en extremo vulnerable aunque no los protegería de disparos en el cuello ,cabeza...

 

El Policía, decidió no poner riesgo más vidas inocentes en esta persecución, yendo a zonas que sabía,no era muy concurrida por la cercanía con el río, de un viejo puerto , rodeado de galpones y edificios mayormente abandonados.En cuestión de segundos, otro vehículo tipo 4x4, les salió delante en el camino, mientras un par de enmascarados, estaban erguidos en la parte trasera. De unas cajas, lanzaron cientos de pequeños objetos metálicos en su camino.

Gordon no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos, tampoco los perseguidores de atrás, que también aumentaron su velocidad.

Por los abrojos que minaron el asfalto.

Quedaron con dos ruedas inservibles,, perdiendo el control ,Jim chocó contra unas rejas oxidadas pasando por encima de ellas, quedando en medio de un predio inhabitado, lleno de arbustos. 

 

Estructuras que fueron depósitos se alzaban imponentes así como bloques.

 

Escucharon un estruendo , el sentra chocó en otro lado de la calle.

¡Tenían tiempo de correr! Jim ágilmente salió del auto. Oswald había gritado cuando oyó las ruedas reventar.

Se quedó congelado en su lugar, cuando finalmente se detuvieron.  
Pronto el policía le sacó el cinturón, y lo agarró del brazo, se internarían en los depósitos. Era un lugar enorme, muchos espacios para escabullirse.Rompió unas cadenas que de forma precaría unían las puertas,disparando al candado.

El lugar estaba oscuro , llenos de cajas y muebles viejos, cubierto con carpas.  
Se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás, en busca de una salida alternativa. Jim esperaba no haberlos internado en una trampa mortal.


	36. Venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo. XD Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero lo importante es que está aquí, ¿No?
> 
> Cualquier error, me avisan.

Era muy llamativo hasta para sí mismo cómo evolucionó su estado de ánimo. Eran contradictorios y detestaba no poder hacer nada al respecto.

 

Ese pelirrojo escurridizo ocupaba su mente día y noche.  
No sabía cómo pero tenía la certeza de que estaba vivito y coleando en algún lado, aún más sabiendo el relato del testigo clave. Mejor sería que tenga una buena excusa sobre lo que pasó en Arkham.

Lugar histórico que estaba en plena reconstrucción, aprovecharon la desgracia para remodelar lo más pronto posible y regresar a los pacientes allí. Veía las noticias y la mayoría de los fugados ya habían sido recapturados.Irónicamente los más peligrosos andaban sueltos, así calificaban a Jervis y a Jerome. Sobre este último, pensar que sólo estuvo jugando con él, después del nivel de confianza que le ofreció, hacía hervir su sangre.

 

Bruce pasó del inicial shock , a la desolación, luego a la tristeza a una gran ira. Dicha ira, canalizaba con más entrenamiento, y entrenamiento, estuvo en constante contacto con el GCPD y especialmente con Gordon para saber de primera mano la ubicación de Valeska en caso de que haya sido detectado.

Alfred le manifestó que debía guardar la calma y que probablemente , todo tendría una explicación lógica sobre lo sucedido porque al fin y al cabo;Una mano negra estaba imbuida en todo ese tema, no precisamente defendía a Valeska, pero le daba el beneficio de la duda. Pennyworth dijo que el deseo de progreso o integración del joven era genuina, viniendo de alguien experimentado y entrenado como su mayordomo, era obligación considerar su punto de vista.

 

Selina estaba puliendo sus uñas como podía , suspirando algo resignada.

 

Bruce le pidió ser de contrapeso mientras realizaba unas lagartijas, básicamente estaba sentada sobre la espalda su amigo.

Ella manejaba algunas técnicas de pelea que adquirió de las calles,se las transmitía a Bruce, que a su vez aprendió rápido , mejoraba sus habilidades ,intentaba con mucho fervor y con Alfred también aprendía pero contó que quería algo ... Más especializado. Buscando maestros que le transmitieran más conocimientos sobre artes marciales y técnicas de relajación, meditación, pero para eso necesitaría embarcarse a un viaje. 

Pero su tutor, dio un "No" rotundo alegando que antes de cualquier proyecto personal ,primero debía finalizar los estudios y especializarse en el nivel superior .Para aquello realizar la primera parte de ese deber faltaban, dos años. 

 

Dos largos años.

Wayne prometió cumplir ese requerimiento, consciente que en un futuro debía tomar el mando de la empresa, y sin los conocimientos necesarios , llevaría todo a la ruina el sacrificio de sus padres y sus ancestros .

 

Para evitar aquello debía tener visiones claras sobre determinados elementos y conceptos para el eficaz desempeño de las actividades que pretendía desarrollar en el negocio.

Con eso en mente. Continuaba, entonces. A veces ni él mismo podía precisar la razón de su empeño en poder dominar esas habilidades físicas, aunque había algo que sí quería , y era nunca más sentirse vulnerable, quería mantener el control sobre su mente, su cuerpo,sobre sus emociones... Tenía la desgracia de atraer la atención indeseable, todo por la fortuna, el dinero , la avaricia que todo a su paso devoraba, esa misma que hizo que un pobre diablo por un poco de pasta, que le fue entregado por gente sin escrúpulos ,asesinara a sangre fría a un matrimonio en frente de un niño. 

No tenía el poder de un Dios para poder erradicar posibilidades de que esas y más injusticias ocurran en el mundo, en cada inhóspito lugar. Pero, teniendo las herramientas y determinación, podía hacer algo en SU propio entorno.

De alguna forma u otra.

Alfred llegaba al jardín, con una bandeja ,encima una jarra llena de limonada y galletas de arroz para su protegido y su amiga.Elevó una ceja al observar la posición poco ortodoxa en que los encontró, Kyle no se veía contenta de todos modos.

 

—Creí que querrían comer y beber algo, en esta agradable tarde, jovencitos.—  
Dijo al acomodar su carga en una mesa exterior cercana, especialmente dispuesta para desayunar o merendar al aire libre.

Selina como resorte se puso de pie y fue servirse un poco del líquido fresco.

—Lo siento, Bruce. Recordé que tengo mucha sed.—

 

Bruce había asentido pero seguía con su rutina de ejercicios.  
Alfred se acercó hasta él y con los brazos cruzados, le dio la mirada que era más que suficiente para dar una advertencia.

—¡Está bien! —Dijo el adolescente y también se puso de pie. Estaba por completo transpirado, tenía una musculosa que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Alfred estaba sorprendido por el nuevo comportamiento adoptado por Wayne, era estricto con su alimentación, antes era reacio a consumir verduras al vapor, en la actualidad parecía haberse convertido en su bocado favorito. Eliminó las bebidas gaseosas y las golosinas, notaba su pesar por sacrificar los dulces, su única debilidad.

Tenía citas online con una renombrada nutricionista que le había creado un modelo a seguir , un diseño y planificación de menús adaptados a sus requerimientos. Obviamente fue a citas médicas para hacerse pruebas de sangre, ,orina,frotis incluso, además de saber su estatura y peso, todos dando resultados normales. 

También Pennyworth estaba impresionado por su evolución positiva, en vez de volverse depresivo, cabizbajo, parecía que se sobreponía ante su dolor y seguía adelante. No, ya no era un niño.

Las hormonas hicieron su trabajo y los 1.73 cm eran la prueba, ya lo sobrepasaba en altura, aún faltaba bastante para que su fase de crecimiento concluyera. Pensar que alguna vez lo cargó entre sus brazos y era tan ligero como una pluma, cuando recién tenía horas de nacido. 

Casi se le escapaba un lagrimón , a veces deseaba con toda su Alma que el señor Thomas y la señora Martha pudieran presenciar la metamorfosis de su primogénito, quizás desde algún lado lo hacían.

 

Pocos días ya faltaban para conmemorar la fecha especial del nacimiento de una de la personas más ricas de Gotham. La prensa y la comunidad en general estaba expectante por ese acontecimiento que pocas veces se sucedía a ese nivel.

 

Todo debía ser perfecto.

Más tarde ese día, Selina había avisado que iba a salir. No dijo para qué pero que volvería antes del anochecer.  
Era un hábito de la chica. Entonces estaban solos .

El mayordomo estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala, Bruce como quien no quiere la cosa, golpeaba con energía la punching ball que hacía poco había comprado.

—Amo Bruce, ¿No cree que es suficiente por hoy? No debe exigir tanto a su cuerpo.— Sugirió luego de unos minutos. 

Bruce tenía la respiración agitada. Se quitó los guantes y se tiró cerca de su tutor en el sofá ,ya agotado. La voz de Alfred parecía haber regresado sus pies en la tierra . Percibía que músculos escocían bastante.

 

—No sé si usted insiste en hacer esta sobreexigencia física por creer que sirve como una forma de descargo sobre algo en específico. —Comentó el hombre a la vez que cambiaba de página.

—Bueno, puede ser eso y el hecho de que ya me hayan secuestrado dos veces ,razones suficientes como para querer aprender a defenderme por mí mismo.— Respondió sarcástico, lanzando sus guantes a otra esquina de la estancia.

—Usted es reticente a querer contratar guardaespaldas, ni guardias en la entrada de la mansión e incluso me hizo quitar las cámaras ocultas que teníamos, eso es dejar paso libre a quien desee atentar con cualquiera que habite en este lugar.—

El adolescente, se sentó y miró al mayordomo.

—Se han comprobado que poco y nada ayudan esos recursos en distintos casos de inseguridad, esas pequeñas cámaras extras que no sé en qué momento las instalaste, pueden ser fácilmente hackeadas y fulanos estarían espiándonos para desvalijarnos ni bien noten nuestra ausencia.— Replicó.

Debido a eso, Alfred se sacó las gafas y dio toda su atención al joven.Ya había empezado la pequeña batalla verbal. Sonrió ligeramente.

 

—De acuerdo, creo que tiene razón en eso. Pero si mal no recuerdo , ya me había echado en cara el por qué no le comenté sobre ese tema .Simplemente olvidé ese detalle.—

 

—No te echado en cara, es que... esa vez estaba muy... susceptible por lo acababa de suceder.— Claro. El argumento de Alfred, no se lo creía, no del todo al menos, pero por su edad, era posible.Bruce agachó la cabeza y pasó una mano por su enmarañado cabello.Un nombre revoleó por la mente del mayor. Y carraspeó.

—Jerome Valeska sin duda se volvió una parte a considerar en su vida y no me parece descabellado pero esto trasciende a lo que llamo amistad.—

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sintió que un intenso rubor aparecía en sus cachetes, no fue suficiente el ejercicio, bastó esas palabras para lograr que ocurriera. Abrió ampliamente su ojos.

—Simplemente me hace pensar lo bastante peculiar en que ha ido progresando su interacción con ese otro jovencito. Andaban ocultos como si fueran Romeo & Julieta, si hubieran hablado con sinceridad desde el principio conmigo no hubiera tenido lugar sucesos tan ... traumáticos. Yo ,si le soy sincero, moría de ansiedad ante la posibilidad de que Jerome le lastimara cuando lo vi por la mencionada cámara, cuando ya había caído la pobre fachada que armaron.Pero usted parecía querer protegerlo el día del arresto.— Explicó con parsimonia.— No haría eso si no fuera por algo trascendente.—

Bruce pareció sentir un cierto alivio. Le gustaba lo sutil que podía llegar a ser su mayordomo pero le resultó inquietante la comparación con esos personajes de Shakespeare.

 

—Pero eso cambió , Alfred. Habíamos quedado a mano con él, ya te conté sobre cómo se sucedieron los hechos. Él quizás no planeó la fuga pero si estaba consciente como narraron los testigos, podía perfectamente hacer lo correcto , refugiarse en otro lugar y no escapar. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba trabajando para que pueda tener oportunidad de libertad , ahora debe someterse a la justicia.— Alegó con ahínco.

—Seamos sinceros, Amo B. Cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho, es decir, entre todo el alboroto. la adrenalina y sabiendo desde ya lo impulsivo que es el joven Valeska, no tuvo mejor idea que seguir su instinto. —

—Eso no es excusa.—Refunfuñó el adolescente.Pero le dio la razón, ¿Y si aparte de eso, en realidad lo forzaron a ir con ese misterioso grupo que atacó el Asilo? Pudieron haber sido esos alocados fanáticos o ¿alguien más estaba detrás? Había una amplia gamas de posibilidades. No debía subestimar ninguna, mas reiteraba su deseo sincero de que ese hiperactivo chico estuviera sano y salvo. Esperaba que recapacite en algún momento.

—No, no lo es. Pero hay que ver la realidad. —Alfred miró su reloj siguiendo su propio consejo.—¡Oh! Ya casi es hora de la cena y no he cortado ni los vegetales. Le sugiero que por su lado, tome una buena ducha, amo. Debo llamar a la señorita Kyle también, ya oscurece y esa chica brilla por su ausencia.—Se quejó.

 

Bruce asintió y se levantó dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cuarto en la planta alta pero el mayordomo exclamó cuando estaba a pasos de subir por las escaleras.

—Pero antes venga y recoja sus guantes, no trabajo todos los días para tener un tiradero como casa. — 

 

Wayne rodó los ojos e hizo lo que se le ordenó.

///////////////////

Bien temprano se había alistado Jervis, se puso su traje, desayunó y partió junto con tres personas más ,que formaban parte de la organización que seguían a Jerome, respondieron a la solicitud que hizo pues necesitaba apoyo para esta misión.

 

Primero pidió ,valga la redundancia a Jerome para que haga algo ante el requerimiento debido a su capacidad de influenciar, ¡Rayos que obedecían ciegamente al pelirrojo! ¡Eran capaces de hacer de todo para complacerlo!  
Estaba trabajando con la sangre de su dulce hermana que logró rescatar.

 

Un buen fajo de billetes y su habilidad para dominar la mente humana, permitió que unos funcionarios de un laboratorio renombrado conservaran ese líquido vital pues poseían herramientas y un medio apropiado para ese fin.  
Fue a retirar unos de los frasquitos y estuvo preparándolos para usarlos con Jim Gordon que era su objetivo.

 

Tenía un informante que seguía los pasos de ese fastidioso policía, y ese día le avisó que se encontraba en un departamento de alguien que no supo precisar, le mandó fotos y la ubicación. Le pareció curioso lo poco precabido que era, conociéndolo, debía estar más distraído de lo usual. Para su fortuna.

Propuso a Valeska que lo acompañase, sabía que también Jimbo había sido una roca para sus zapatos .

Pero se negó, diciendo que no quería estorbarlo de alguna forma pero le deseó suerte, ya que Gordon era como yerba mala. 

—Además, Jer, la venganza es mala, para el alma. ¡La mata, la envenena! — Exclamó mientras estaba jugando una variación de póker con el otro fenómeno.—Mmm ¡te tengo! —Sonrió alegre— es decir... Tu turno, Bruce 2.—

—Ni lo creas, Jerome. — Sonrió un tanto travieso Cinco, algo inusual en él, exponiendo su mano, escalera real de color.

—Ay, mier...— Empezó a decir el pelirrojo a la vez que su triunfo se iba como su expresión de gusto.

Jervis rodó los ojos, aunque era interesante ver la interacción de esos dos , refunfuñó para apurarse en su misión  
—Como quieras entonces, nos vemos.—

La desfachatez que brotaba de los poros de Valeska no tenía límites.

Sabía muy bien que no lo hacía porque eso afectaría la débil relación que tenía con el niñato de Bruce Wayne, era obvio que el heredero y el policía eran amigos o algo así. Al menos no hizo tentativa de detenerlo.

Ya todo en lugar estaba, habían empezado a seguirlos,Gordon iba en su propio auto, acompañado de un fulano escuálido que definitivamente no era un colega suyo, pero que se le hacía algo familiar. No importaba, lidiarían con él.

Sus planes , sin embargo, cambiaron radicalmente cuando otro equipo intervino, unos desconocidos aparentemente con el mismo objetivo aunque pensó por unos momentos que eran del GCPd pero lo descartó y se pusieron manos a la obra.  
Como su presa y él mismo habían derrapado, deteniéndose abruptamente, ya que chocaron contra el muro a un lado. Gordon y compañía se introdujeron en ese enorme terreno.

 

Los otros dieron vuelta en "U" rodeándolos luego de bajar del respectivo vehículo.

 

Estaban entonces cara a cara, con un hombre alto y vestido elegantemente, su traje era verde, era evidente que él lideraba la otra operación . Tres matones lo acompañaban.  
Había tensión, era palpable.

—Soy The Riddler, y temo que están obstruyendo mi diligencia. —Se presentó educadamente aún con su tono un tanto irritado.

Jervis quitó las arrugas de su impoluto saco de color morado oscuro y saludó con la misma cortesía.

—Un gusto. —Dijo con sarcasmo—Soy Jervis Tetch O,como la prensa en sí me rebautizó ,Mad Hatter. —Sonrió ampliamente, como estando orgulloso de su notoriedad.

 

Supieron que sus adversarios eran completamente diferentes y por cosas del destino estaban juntos, entonces decidieron hacer equipo .O algo parecido. 

Ordenaron a dos de sus hombres de cada uno, hacer guardia en toda la manzana,en total cuatro fueron.

Esos dos fugitivos suyos estaban atrapados allí, los dos villanos estaban decididos a no dejarlos escapar. 

 

Ingresaron en el enorme galpón cuya entrada tenía señales obvias de haber sido forzada.  
Edward estaba ansioso por atrapar a Pingüino, sabía que estaba envuelto con el policía pues aparentemente trabajaba como informante. Menudo soplón.No estaría de brazos cruzados mientras ese andaba libre.  
Tenía en mano su Smith & Wesson M60 listo para usar.  
Vio lo abandonado y apenas iluminado que era ese lugar. Se veía cutre.

—¡Oswald Cobblepot, sé que estás ahí! ¡Entrégate! Sabes que tu destino es morir en mis manos. — Musitó en voz alta, en realidad no planeaba matarlo allí. No le haría nada fácil. Y es que cada noche para dormir , imaginaba distintas formas creativas para escuchar sus gritos de dolor.  
Suspiró al no oír nada.  
Jervis frunció el ceño y miró hacia Riddler. 

 

—¿Oswald Cobblepot? ¿El alcalde ese? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.Recordó que alguna vez lo tuvo cautivo. Junto con otras personas con influencia en la ciudad. Irrumpiendo en una cena.Bueno , resultó ser un ave de mal agüero, pues en ese día lo capturaron. 

 

—Corrección, ex Alcalde. —Respondió. —¿No es así?—Continuó oyendo el eco de su voz resonar.— Eras el Pingüino rey, pero todo reinado no dura para siempre, ¿Huh? —

Oswald juraba que esa ocasión estaba primero en la lista de momentos más aterradores en su vida.  
Se alarmó al escuchar su nombre.

 

Lo único que lo reconfortaba aunque sea un poco era estar con Jim. 

—¡Estamos jodidos!— Dijo desesperado en voz baja, estaba temblando del frío que sentía y el terror.Ambos estaban en cuclillas, escudados y momentáneamente protegidos por diferentes maquinarias enormes visiblementes corrompidas por el paso del tiempo.

 

El policía lo ignoró y se dio un pateo mental ,lo que más temía ,sucedía inefablemente .

Debía haberlo adivinado, Ed no aguantaría las ganas de capturar a Oswald.

No lo permitiría.

Ya había desenfundado su arma reglamentaria, preparado para usarlo.  
Esos tipos iban en serio, con el objetivo de acabarlos. 

Ed tampoco sentía precisamente algo positivo por el policía.

Tuvieron sus roces poco agradables.

 

Oswald no supo precisar si eran sólo los hombres de Ed o alguien más. Por lo que vieron, vino con una comitiva más grande.Aunque de ser así, era un equipo muy mal sincronizado.

Venían de muy mala caña y en su estado, no podría dar lucha, ni ayudar en nada , no quería morir así.Apenas podría darle a un objetivo con sus temblores.

 

Quedaron en completo silencio.Esperando en qué momento harían el primer movimiento los otros.

Jim se había sobresaltado, ya que reconocía ese tono de voz, alguien habló con Ed.

 

Pero quería estar seguro.

—¿Tetch? —

El sombrerero , al escuchar su nombre mencionado ,llamó su atención. Sonrió con remarcable malicia.

—¡Jim! ¡Amigo mío, tanto tiempo sin verte! O al menos ,escuchar esa voz tan cantarina ¿Por qué no vienes y nos damos un apretón de manos amistoso? — Ofreció. Riddler indicó a uno de sus hombres que vaya a explorar más en el fondo sigilosamente, que dispare de ser necesario pero no a matar. Había un laberinto de muebles y cajas , en alguno de los recovecos escondidos deberían estar. El sujeto miraba cada zona donde avanzaba.

—Apareciste finalmente, ¿Por qué no me sorprende ? —El policía se atrevió a cuestionar, trataba de distraerlo mientras pensaba en un plan. Gracias al eco,no podrían precisar el escondite. Aún. 

Jervis hizo una mueca.

Confió una de sus jeringas llena de la sangre infectada a su propio hampón, había explicado ya sus intenciones. Los seguidores de Valeska no eran tan huecos como pensaba. Los que se ofrecieron no eran tan jóvenes, pero al igual que estos, deseaban algo de emoción .Si él no alcanzaba a infectar a Gordon personalmente, ellos lo harían. 

—Bueno, ya sabes. Uno tiende a aburrirse de la rutina, amigo Jim.—

 

Sinceramente estaba empezando a impacientarse. 

No era el único.

 

Jim entonces decidió repelerlos para poder crear una vía de escape. Del apoyo que había llamado, ni señal.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

 

Localizó a un matón desatento buscándoles,de entre las chucherías, le disparó en una pierna. Su grito rasgó en toda la estancia.

Valeroso, salió a disparar a los dos hombres trajeados que estaban varios metros adelante, junto con él , Oswald, siguiendo el plan que acaba de urdir con él, reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Gordon pronto desarmó al herido para luego intentar correr hacia la salida con su acompañante.No estaba contento estando expuestos de esa forma pero era una oportunidad que debían tomar.

Pero Oswald vio por el rabillo del ojo a otro tipo que se acercó a ellos, cuando intentó precipitarse y dispararle para evitar que logre atraparlo, vio una figura que veloz intervino.Hizo que se distrajera y recibiera un puñetazo que lo noqueó momentáneamente. 

Jim , luego de arremeter con el tipo que alcanzó a Cobblepot y reducirlo con rápida eficacia, quiso asistir al ex alcalde cuando lo agarraron por detrás y oyó la voz de Tetch en su oído, su brazo fuerte alrededor de su cuello. El cálido aliento en su piel, hizo saltar su corazón.

A la vez ,estaba sosteniendo su mano que tenía la pistola.

—Ahora es tiempo de que vean todos al verdadero Jim Gordon. Llegó la hora de que disperses el terror.— Inmediatamente el policía sintió un brutal pinchazo en su yugular y un líquido siendo introducido en su sistema, juraba que percibía el helado líquido esparcirse, mezclarse con su sangre.

En ese momento pensó que le había inyectado alguna droga, alguna clase de sus alucinógenos.

Su arma rebotó en el piso.

 

El grito que lanzó fue tan desgarrador que estremeció a Oswald, quien trató de ponerse de pie , había perdido su pistola y al levantar la vista, se encontró con la complaciente sonrisa de Ed.Éste colocó un pie sobre su pecho.

—Tsk, tsk. Mejor quédate ahí, mi querido.—

Ambos,Ed y Jervis, se habían adelantado hacia ambos hombres que intentaban escapar de una forma tan bizarra y petulante.Pasando por detrás de las maquinarias.

 

Como Tetch se sintió satisfecho, dejó caer a Jim. Observó al hombre, retorcerse en el suelo.Sonrió,quiso regocijarse más viéndolo así pero decidió marcharse tan rápido como pudo.

 

Ed, optó agarrar a Cobblepot del cabello con agresividad, obligándolo a pararse. En el estado en el que vio a su ex colega del GCPD, no lo consideró una amenaza.  
No le sorprendió notar la desaparición de su fugaz aliado, lo mejor era seguir su ejemplo.

Lo estironeó y se dispuso a llevarlo consigo.

—Vendrás conmigo, Pingüino. Tengo algunas sorpresitas para ti. — Prometió .  
Oswald no pudo ver claramente a su alrededor, pues las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. 

 

—Ed, por favor. Por favor, te suplico, perdóname. P-podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Intentó convencerlo. Su corazón sintió encoger al percibir la humanidad de Jim , agonizante. Se mordió los labios y forcejeó, logrando soltarse del agarre de Riddler. Corrió y se lanzó hacia al policía, para luego sostener el rostro ajeno entre sus manos.  
Su piel estaba endemoniadamente caliente.

—¡Jim! ¡Resiste! —Exclamó , tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿Me escuchas?—No supo si le habían inyectado un veneno, no había forma de que sepa de que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad 

La sangre de Alice se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, el virus pronto atacando su sistema nervioso, partes específicas del cerebro. Los instintos primarios se volvían prioridad.Supervivencia,Hambre, Sed de sangre.

Jim tenía la visión llena de un vapor rojizo.

Le quemaba las entrañas.

—Ven aquí, ahora. Oswald. — Habló Nygma, apuntándolo con el arma. Viendo que no hacía caso, rodó los ojos.

Se acercó más.

—Bueno, mejor terminémoslo aquí. —Musitó , ganando una aterrada mirada de Oswald y cuando se dispuso a apretar el gatillo. Súbitamente Gordon le sacó la pistola y lo agarró del cuello. Edward vio que sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, como estando poseído.Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se movió.

Cual animal salvaje, furioso ,gruñó y lo lanzó con fuerza contra un mueble, una especie de estante lleno de cajas. Por el impacto, dicho mueble cayó encima suyo con un sonido sordo,no le dio tiempo para reaccionar.  
Haciendo que quede desmayado .

Cobblepot estaba pasmado.

—¿Jim? — Preguntó. 

Éste giró sobre sus talones, y casi le dio un infarto. No parecía humano, y aún en el suelo, se arrastró, retrocediendo.

Gordon se acercó con un gesto nada reconfortante,mostraba sus dientes y sus manos eran puños. Aún sangrando. Oswald pudo ponerse de pie pero no encontró salida, estando entre el policía y la pared.

 

En un costado. Estaba el cuerpo de un matón en un charco de sangre y otro inconsciente cerca, no pudo precisar si continuaban con vida, por el otro, Nygma inerte también. Sintió su estómago revuelto.  
—Oh, Dios...—

De repente, corrió hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado de uno de los hombres, lo esquivó sintiendo dolor en sus piernas agudizarse con el pequeño salto que dio.

Jim lo seguía, furioso.  
Gritó en pánico al ver que ya casi lo alcanzaba. Antes de llegar al hueco por donde entraron, se tropezó. El policía aprovechó para agarrarlo del tobillo.  
Lo sostuvo de la garganta de la misma forma que hizo con Nygma una vez que lo acercó a su altura. La fuerza era inconmensurable, y apenas podía respirar. Las manos de Oswald, envolvieron las muñecas ajenas, pero era inútil tratar de liberarse.  
Repitió su nombre , tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. 

—S-soy yo, ¡Tu amigo! —

Exclamó con un último esfuerzo, perdiendo ya la consciencia.Algo milagrosamente hizo "clic" en el hombre y Pingüino sintió que le soltaba. 

 

Con desespero, tragó todo el aire que pudo, sin duda quedarían marcas en su piel. Cuando se recompuso, sin dudar se acercó de nuevo a Jim, quien había sentido sus piernas flaquear , terminando sentado en el suelo, con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.  
Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento.

La pérdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando.

—Creo que el viaje al hospital es inevitable despues de todo. —Dijo Oswald intentando mantener un semblante calmado, a pesar de las fuertes emociones que sentía. Era fundamental llevar asistencia médica al detective, antes de que se agraven sus síntomas, vio que el tejido escarlata brotaba de un costado de su cuello , creando una gran mancha roja en su camisa blanca. Pingüino se encargó de aflojar su corbata y usarlo como un torniquete.  
Juntos fueron hasta el abollado auto de Jim. A lo lejos, escuchó las sirenas pero de todos modos no pensaba esperarlos más.  
Condujo hasta el Hospital General, sabiendo que cada minuto era crucial.


	37. Resiliencia

Alfred estaba hombro a hombro junto con su pupilo, ya hacía rato se habían marchado unos cuantos periodistas de distintos medios periodísticos , que seguían la actividad emprendida por el heredero.

 

Estaban en un centro de Salud, ubicada en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad.  
Luego de enterarse de las carencias que tenía ese lugar, el joven decidió realizar donaciones de medicinas más esenciales que requerían, camas y distintos aparatos pues la que poseían ya eran precarias e inservibles.  
Para ello, requería ver por sí mismo las necesidades.Para poder traer lo más urgente. 

 

Para ilustrar la situación: Había cuatro camas para 11 pacientes y un cuarto de baño para las distintas áreas , la mayoría estaban clausuradas. La latente corrupción y la crisis que surgió por la sorpresiva renuncia del nuevo alcalde de Gotham ,colaboraron con la decadencia de ese y más lugares cuyo funcionamiento óptimo era fundamental para la comunidad.

Triste consecuencia de la ineptitud de los diferentes entes contralores, al grado de llegar a un estado desesperante, no colapsaba gracias a las donaciones y apoyo exterior.

Allí se atendían emergencias de varios kilómetros a la redonda.

 

Las mejoras en una parte de la construcción de ese centro de salud, habían quedado paralizadas. Además ,los recortes en presupuestos,que reducía el personal de blanco y los médicos que quedaban ,no daban a basto. Era una época dura , las enfermedades estaban a la órden del día.

Había estado charlando con el director, un afable hombre ya pasado en años que le contó que su oficio era prácticamente su razón de vivir, podía jubilarse pero aún no sentía la necesidad acceder a ello ,se explayó contándole hasta los orígenes de ese lugar, suspirando de resignación por la pasada y ya olvidada época dorada que alguna vez había enorgullecido a quien ingresaba allí, sean enfermeros/as, doctores o pacientes.

 

Bruce quedó tomando nota todo lo que se necesitaba, el veterano médico era requerido entonces con una disculpa se había marchado, pidió que continúen si deseaban con el recorrido, y que en caso de no verlo regresar pronto, se encuentren en su oficina para poder despedirlos como correspondía..

—Joven amo, ese artículo en el periódico apenas reflejaba la real miseria que sufre este lugar. —Acotó ,preocupado, Alfred mirando la humedad en una parte de la pared de ese pasillo.

—Ciertamente. —Respondió. Avanzando a una zona atestada de personas esperando ser atendidas, en esa sala hacía bastante frío , la calefacción no era sufiente.

Una mamá estaba sentada en un banquito, nebulizando a su bebé de aparentemente meses de edad nada más, cerca un hombre estaba recostado en una camilla, recibiendo suero, convaleciente.

 

Siguieron caminando y el mayordomo decidió traer café para los dos, Bruce quedó esperando, estaba en la parte trasera del nosocomio. Ya pronto habrían de marcharse de ese lugar, debía realizar todo un papeleo para traer la asistencia lo más pronto posible.

Había unos cuantos árboles allí, de secas ramas, una ambulancia en desuso. Y un portón corroído.Pensó en también intervenir en la restauración de ciertas estructuras del lugar, dando trabajo a un contratista y obreros a la vez .  
Estaba buscando números en su celular, para poder consultar presupuestos.

Cuando vio una figura que con dificultad según notaba, caminaba hacia donde él estaba pero que no estaba al tanto de su presencia.  
Se dio cuenta que era una mujer y se acercó inmediatamente.

—Señora, ¿Necesita ayuda? — Le preguntó, posando una mano en el hombro de la fémina, era evidente que estaba embarazada. Tenía un cabestrillo improvisado sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Oh! Bueno, más o menos. —La mujer respondió sonriéndole dulcemente, aceptando la ayuda de Bruce. Él quiso saber por qué estaba sola en esa parte del centro hospitalario, y ella le contó que había salido al exterior para poder llamar a su esposo, buscaba señal de su móvil, hasta el momento no pudo contactarle.Le dijo que no había traído moneditas extras para llamar desde un teléfono público y le daba pena pedir prestado a otras personas sus teléfonos.

La mujer era agraciada, aparentaba tener entre veinticinco años o un poco más, de pelo corto color castaño y ojos del mismo tono. De tez blanca aunque bastante pálida, el jovencito pensó que tenía fiebre, pues a pesar del fresco ,unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.  
En su expresión, percibía trazos de dolor que irrumpían.  
Una vez adentro, ella tomó asiento. Suspirando algo aliviada.

—¿Cuántos meses? —Consultó , sentándose cerca, Bruce.  
La fémina ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, no comprendiendo enseguida la pregunta. Cuando cayó en cuenta, soltó una risotada y acarició el bulto en su vientre, sonriendo nuevamente. El gesto estuvo tan lleno de amor que sobrecogió al chico.

 

—¡Ah, ya! Ocho meses de embarazo.Es mi primer hijo. — Acotó.  
Le comentó que estaba practicando unas rutinas,era trapecista, cuando tuvo un resbalón y se fracturó la parte distal del húmero según los rayos X, pero que a pesar de haberle sumistrado paracetamol para el dolor, en una dosis que sólo atenuaba el dolor un poco. Por su estado, no podía así como así ingerir cualquier remedio. El tratamiento requerido era el conservador, no era necesario métodos quirúrgicos para poder proceder con una lesión de esas características. Aún esperaba la atención completa. Estabilizar la posición del eje de la articulación y la correcta colocación de una escayola para estabilizar el brazo. 

 

—El señor Haly me trajo pero no pudo quedarse conmigo. Mi esposo fue al otro lado de la ciudad para visitar a familiares. Confieso que fue estúpido mi accionar viendo mi estado.—  
Wayne abrió ampliamente sus ojos.  
— No digas eso, los accidentes ocurren. —Respondió.¿Haly? Ese nombre le recordaba al... circo. No pudo evitarlo y preguntó sobre la relación de ese nombre con cierto espectáculo artístico.

La mujer lo miró fijamente no perdiendo su sonrisa.

—¡Sí! Lo es, trabajo y vivo allí.Como te comenté, soy trapecista. ¿Has ido a algún show?  
— Cuestionó.  
Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que ya se han marchado. Es decir, hacía tiempo que habían venido aquí.—Explicó. Allí, allí creció Jerome. En principio Alfred quiso llevarlo allí, cuando se habían presentado una vez en Gotham.Por supuesto , rechazó la propuesta.Se preguntaba si de haber ido, hubiera conocido a Jerome antes de la tragedia que lo llevó a la perdición.

—Nosotros normalmente hacemos giras en todo el país, estaremos aquí un par de meses más y nos marcharemos a otra ciudad. Nuestra reputación ha quedado un tanto mancillada por ciertos hechos hasta macabros diría que sucedieron , básicamente quedamos varados hasta ahora. —Contestó con parquedad. —En el circo somos como una familia, y como toda familia tiene defectos y virtudes. — Agregó. —Es triste lo que pasó con unos miembros nuestros.  
Bruce se mordió los labios ligeramente, pensando en qué decir al respecto. Era obvio que se refería al asesinato de Lila.

Cuando la mujer se sobresaltó.

— ¿Le duele algo más?—Preguntó alarmado.

—No es nada grave,sólo que mi bebé ha empezado a patearme. Normalmente lo hace durante la noche, aún no nació y ya no me deja dormir. —Sonrió. Sorpresivamente tomando la mano de Bruce , haciendo que sienta los movimientos de la criatura en su panza.  
Ella rió ante la reacción del joven.

—Es increíble. —Murmuró.

—Lo es,aunque usa mi hígado como saco de boxeo. —

Wayne sonrió ampliamente.

Alfred carraspeó sosteniendo dos vasitos llenos del café humeante frente a ellos. Entregó uno de ellos a su pupilo.

—Buen día , señora.— Saludó cortésmente ofreciendo una mano a la mujer.

—Buen día, soy Mary Grayson , un gusto, mi apellido de soltera es Loyd. —Respondió al saludo guiñando un ojo, alegre tomando la mano enguantada del señor.  
Wayne se había dado cuenta que no se habían presentado apropiadamente.  
Lo hizo, ante la atenta mirada de su tutor. Las fichas cayeron y ella se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la persona más rica de Gotham, nada más y nada menos.  
Había leído sobre él en los diarios e incluso visto su imagen en las noticias.

 

Pennyworth le ofreció la tibia infusión a la mujer, la bebida era descafeinada.  
Pasaban los minutos y Alfred decidió darle un aventón hasta el hospital general inmediatamente pues ese lugar era más apropiado, de sólo ver esa pobre tela que envolvía el hinchado brazo de la fémina ,le dio un estremecimiento al hombre, esa fractura necesitaba atención urgente. Cuando estaban a punto de ingresar en el lujoso auto y Bruce se disponía a abrirle una puerta a Mary para que pudiera ingresar, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante tanta amabilidad. Ésta oyó su nombre siendo mencionado, un hombre se acercaba revoleando sus brazos desesperado.

—¡John! — Dijo la mujer.

—¡Amor! —Exclamó el hombre, abrazando su menuda figura cuando llegó. Ella emitió un quejido por el poco cuidado que tuvo con su gesto.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón!—

—Ugh, ten más cuidado la próxima vez,cariño.— Musitó la mujer, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sí. Perdón, es que me asusté cuando no te encontré en ninguna parte del hospital.—Respondió.

Entonces fijó su mirada en el mayordomo y Wayne, quienes sólo quedaron observando la escena sin intervenir.

—Um, uh, hola.— Saludó algo cohibido. John era un hombre alto, tanto que la diferencia con su esposa era bastante marcada, de 1.85 cm quizás, de ojos azules y cabello negro como el onix. Bien parecido y por más que traía una chaqueta , se notaba que era muscular. Intimidaría si no fuera por su expresión tan apacible.

 

Pronto ella le explicó todo lo que pasó. Grayson, por su parte, le indicó que Haly le había avisado sobre la situación y que había ido hacia allí tan pronto su motocicleta se lo permitió.

Como Alfred estaba reticente a dejar que el hombre trasladara a la mujer en sus condiciones, por un medio de transporte como ese, finalmente la llevaron en donde pretendían en el auto, seguidos de cerca por John.  
El futuro padre dijo estar eternamente agradecido por la candidez con la que trataron a su esposa y a su bebé no nato . 

 

Bruce quedó con una marca carmesí en su mejilla, resultado del enorme beso que ella le obsequió y el cuerpo adolorido por el enérgico abrazo del hombre, antes de despedirse e ingresar al establecimiento.

 

Alfred no se ha podido salvar de aquello tampoco.

 

Eran personas muy afectivas por lo visto.

 

—Vaya, hoy fue un día poco común. —Dijo Alfred, divertido al ver a su pupilo con la cara como un tomate.

Wayne no era muy fanático de cierto contactos físicos, manteniendo esa característica desde muy pequeño. Rezongando cuando su mamá o papá lo capturaban para darle apapachos sorpresivos.

 

— Se siente bien ayudar. Hay gente por las que aún vale la pena luchar. — Dijo sin necesidad de aclarar que eso incluía el entorno familiar. Pero el día estaba lejos de terminar, las horas habían pasado volando y ya era casi las doce y media para ese momento. Cuando se disponían a irse, llegó a toda prisa un Dodge Polara. Casi había chocado con otros vehículos estacionados. Pronto vieron que una de las puerta se abrió , saliendo un hombre que luego corrió al lado del pasajero y lucía sinceramente, desesperado.  
Bruce con el ceño fruncido, fue a ver el panorama en el que se encontraban ,aparte porque el auto le era familiar. 

—¿Joven amo?—Preguntó Pennyworth.

 

Bruce pronto se dio cuenta que era Jim quien yacía en el asiento, inconsciente y sangrante.

Alfred lo siguió.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasó?—Cuestionó.

Oswald tenía ambas manos sobre Jim, quien aún no reaccionaba. Pareció ignorar la pregunta.

Pennyworth apartó suave pero firmemente a Cobblepot para verificar el pulso del policía. Pidió a Bruce que busque enfermeros rápido. 

 

Oswald estaba evidentemente en shock, temblando de pies a cabeza. Siguió a Jim hasta que lo ingresaron hasta una zona restringida.

Pingüino se encontraba despeinado, con su ropa algo harapienta, había ido al baño donde se limpió un poco. A pesar de los moretones que tenía en el rostro, no quiso ser atendido.  
Había explicado parcialmente a Bruce y Alfred lo que sucedió, sus palabras salían tan atropelladas , así que sólo lograron entender una parte de la historia, nunca vio a alguien tan angustiado, no al menos alguien con la reputación de Cobblepot.

Bullock y otros colegas había llegado al hospital varios minutos luego, el capitán del GCPD pidió a Cobblepot para que lo acompañara, éste se mostró reticente pero cuando Wayne le prometió que lo tendría al tanto del progreso de Jim, aceptó.

También consciente de que iría en carácter de testigo y no de sospechoso .  
Se adelantó, escoltado ,a uno de las patrulleras en el exterior.

Harvey entabló una breve charla con Alfred.

—Por los resultados de los estudios, todo parece indicar que fue infectado con la sangre de Alice Tetch. Barnes fue afectado por ese virus y ya vieron lo que pasó. Quedará en observación así que por ahora lo tienen sedado.—

Dijo, cuando recibió una llamada, fue corto y conciso.  
—Oh, ¡al fin una noticia buena!—Exclamó, suspirando luego de terminar la comunicación.

El mayordomo tenía el signo de interrogación escrita en su cara.

—Me informaron que capturaron a Edward Nygma , lo encontraron inconsciente en el lugar del ataque a unos veinte minutos de aquí. Él quizás sabe el paradero de Jervis.—Bullock se frotó las sienes.Y agregó. —Siempre los encuentro en los lugares menos pensados.—  
Musitó, mirando al joven heredero y su tutor. Bruce quedó pensativo. Pero aliviado, al menos, pues la vida de Gordon no corría peligro por el momento.  
El policía se retiró, diciendo que será más útil recabando información para capturar a Mad Hatter.Estaba seguro que con eso, encontrar una cura para ese virus, sería una consecuencia natural.

 

Wayne garantizó una atención adecuada a su amigo, y satisfecho con la promesa de que mantendrían en condiciones al policía , pidió a su tutor que lo llevara a casa. Muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, lo dejaron exhausto.

//////////////////////

Una vez en la mansión, Bruce fue directo a su habitación no soltando una palabra en todo el trayecto. Saliendo sólo para cenar.

Alfred no quiso indagar, pues sabía lo mucho que lo afectaba que seres que a él le importaba , salieran lastimadas como era lógico.  
Pero sabiendo la línea de trabajo en la que se manejaba Gordon, salir herido era uno de los gajes del oficio.  
Ahora estaba en debate, la vida del policía como la conocía, ese virus llevaba a la locura literalmente a la gente. Era progresivo.

Pero aún había esperanza.

 

Eran las diez de la noche y el joven estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, contemplando las luces de la ciudad.  
Tenía puesto el pijama, así que una chaqueta complementaba su vestuario.

 

El aire era frío pero la noche estaba clara, despejada. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente, aún con la contaminación lumínica presente. 

Desde arriba todo se veía hermoso y hasta pacífico, pero al ingresar en esa selva de concreto, cuando tu mirada se adentra allí, se podía percibir la realidad. No siempre bondadosa.

—Bonita noche. — Escuchó una voz femenina .

Bruce miró a un costado y vio a Selina sentada en el parapeto, también admirando el paisaje.Nunca dejaba de impresionarle lo sigilosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Le recordaba a los ninjas.

 

—Me gusta cuando la luna está en cuarto menguante.— Dijo Wayne, sonriendo ligeramente, de repente una gélida brisa, hizo que temblara.  
Las ramas de los árboles circundantes, se movían de un lado a otro. Una lechuza quizás ,cercana , chirriaba insistentemente.  
Compartieron unos minutos de silencio.

—Alfred me contó lo que pasó con tu amigo el policía. Lo siento. Yo creo que pronto encontrarán una solución, ¿No? — Kyle preguntó.

—Sí. Ojalá.Por suerte hay tiempo antes de que ese virus se apodere totalmente de él. —Bruce descansó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Lo único que te falta es una nube negra precipitando sobre ti.— Contestó la chica, cambiando de tema. Ya cerca del joven.

—Me temo que no entiendo.—

—Luces más sombrío de lo usual. —Aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros—¿Estás nervioso por ser mañana el "gran" día?

Bruce rió un poco.  
—No, no es eso. — Selina suspiró y se cruzó de brazo.

 

—Bueno... en parte sí.—Finalmente afirmó Bruce.

Bruce siempre había anhelado pasar momentos especiales con sus padres, desde la muerte de estos. Una sensación de nostalgia y profunda soledad calaba profundo en su ser.  
Lo consolaba un poco mirar los álbumes familiares, tantos recuerdos hermosos que atesoraba con su corazón.

También agradecía tener a alguien como Alfred a su lado, no sabía cómo hubiera podido sobrellevar el duelo sin su incondicional apoyo y compañía. Luego Selina, ella era un cable a tierra para él, era su confidente y una verdadera amiga, tuvo un crush con ella pero las cosas cambiaban, la conoció en una etapa vulnerable e inestable, quizás eso colaboró a que esos sentimientos afloren, actualmente no podía verla más que como una aliada. Obviamente estaban, Jim, Lucius... Agradecía lo que tenía, no debía preocuparse por necesidades mundanas , a diferencia de la gran mayoría ,ese punto consistía en un verdadero suplicio pero con una salida determinada.  
Podría incluir a su lista a Jerome, pero era un asunto complejo y lastimosamente supo de primera mano de su existencia cuando este estuvo a punto de asesinarlo. Pero eso decidió desterrarlo de su mente. Pues también lo salvó. Y se sentía extrañamente cómodo con él.Parecían ser dos mundos aparte pero que encajan perfectamente a la vez.

Según Oswald,Jerome no estuvo en el ataque a Jim, no había visto a nadie que concordara con las características de Valeska.  
La policía había creado la teoría de que ambos eran aliados , personal de Arkham confirmó la cercanía de ambos durante su estadía sin contar con testigos que no se cansaban de afirmar que los vieron escapar en una furgoneta. Eran socios, Jervis odiaba a Jim, Jerome también.

 

A ese pesar se le sumaba el remordimiento por estar metido en una fiesta, mientras un amigo padecía en un hospital. Pero ese evento no podía cancelarse , sería un desastre, las invitaciones estaban hechas, todo estaba perfectamente organizado, eso afectaría a las personas con las que se había comprometido a ayudar .

Era evidente que si quería hacer la diferencia, beneficencia no era la solución, pero era todo lo que estaba a su alcance por el momento.

Cuando llegara el momento, podría llegar más lejos a través de Wayne enterprises, sacando del pozo a su amada ciudad con inversiones e investigación, aunque le faltaba un largo trecho para poder tener esa capacidad.

 

—Yo no soy una especie de... oráculo para decirte que todo saldrá de forma positiva o como esperamos. Pero si algo sé es que ese Gordon es tenaz y logrará superar esta prueba.—Afirmó Selina.

—Lo sé, estuvo en tantas situaciones inverosímiles. No salió ileso del todo pero eso lo hizo más fuerte.—

—Como tú. —

—Como nosotros. — Afirmó Bruce.  
Ella de nuevo miró hacia la ciudad.  
—En fin, sólo quería hacerte saber que no asistiré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. —  
A Wayne no le sorprendió. No pensaba pedirle explicaciones.

—¡Pero! Te tengo un regalo por adelantado.—

Bruce la miró sorprendido.  
Ella le mostró una pulsera de hilo, muy bellamente anudado de color negro y azul, sin duda hecho por su propia mano, lo cual lo hacía aún más especial.

Tenía una medallita agregada, plateada y representando una especie de «B» .

—No , es un símbolo que se denomina "Auṃ", representa unidad con lo supremo, la combinación de la parte física con lo espiritual.Es la sílaba sagrada en el idioma sánscrito, lo elegí por el significado y el plus del parentesco con tu inicial. —  
Wayne estaba fascinado y se lo colocó enseguida en su muñeca derecha.

—Gracias, Selina. Es bellísimo. —De improvisto la abrazó y ella correspondió, rodeándolo pronto.

—Parece que hiciste la tarea.—Acotó sonriendo una vez que se separaron.

—Podría decirse. —Ella respondió.—Ok, ya es hora de que entres a dormir. O vas a pescar un resfrío. ¿Cómo pretendes salir en las tapas de las revistas si te enfermas?

Bruce rió.

—Está bien. Pero deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué harás mientras estemos fuera ,Alfred y yo? Llegaremos muy tarde.—

—Saldré a pasear y luego vigilaré los alrededores de tu mansión, quizás. Ya veré. —

 

Ella se había marchado a sus propios aposentos y entonces él ya se disponía a descansar.  
No podía negar que estaba un tanto nervioso por lo de la fiesta. Pensó que un sueño reparador lo ayudaría a mantenerlo centrado al día siguiente.


	38. Una alianza nace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por no publicar en tanto tiempo. Ya tenía hecho varios capítulos , se eliminaron repetinamente. Me encabroné y lo dejé totalmente indignada, pues los hice antes del fin de vacaciones , sucedió cuando debía empezar el estudio y combinado con el trabajo ya no tenía tiempo.Ya sin tiempo grrrrrrarggg Pero ya estoy aquí. :')

Paradójicamente Oswald se sentía protegido bajo el manto de la noche, porque así como sus astutos enemigos pasaban desapercibidos , significaba que él también.Él tenía experiencia viviendo en el bajo mundo y tenía conocidos, no aliados pero al menos, estaba seguro que no lo asaltarían mientras solitario caminaba por las calles de su amada ciudad.A pesar de ya no tener nada y verse obligado a vivir en el hogar de un policía, conservaba cierto respeto por su reputación en ese ámbito callejero.

 

Durante el día, se la pasaba encerrado en el austero departamento de Jim, austero hasta un punto porque era amplio y con interesante vista, pero no había más lujos.  
Bullock le dijo que no vaya tan a menudo al hospital, exponía a su compañero a un peligro extremo , no sólo a él, sino a todo el personal médico y otros pacientes.  
Estuvo de acuerdo, además si alguno la Corte lo viese, empezarían a asentarse las sospechas sobre sus intenciones.

Su fachada frágil finalmente caería.

 

Como no le gustaba estar como él decía ,habitando como una especie de parásito, hacía los qué haceres allí.  
Se notaba que mucho tiempo pasó desde que enceraron el piso o quitaron el polvo de ciertos muebles.

Higienizar , ordenar, fue su rutina en los últimos días mientras el detective aún yacía en la cama de un hospital. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

 

Cuando entró en el frío dormitorio ,para poner algunas prendas recién planchadas en su lugar,  
vio las ventanas cerradas y con gruesas cortinas de color bordó, llegó a sus fosas nasales un perfume refrescante ,el que siempre percibía de Jim.  
Era embriagante.

Suspiró y decidió salir rápido de allí, era un poco tenebroso a decir verdad.

Todo ese lugar era como Jim, dejando ver lo estoico de su actitud ,elegante incluso, con los elementos ligados a sus determinadas funciones. 

Similares al estilo Mid Century Modern. Sencillos, sin muchos detalles, pero con una alta funcionalidad.

 

La televisión estaba prácticamente nueva.El control remoto tenía una especie de bolsa de plástico envuelto en él.

 

El dueño de casa se la pasaba todo el día fuera, se preguntaba si Gordon a menudo se sentía solo o deprimido cuando llegaba al final de la jornada.  
Lo imaginaba entrar, cerrar de un portazo , bañarse quizás antes o después de abrir una lata de carne (una alacena estaba llena de esos) y comerlo sin mucho ritual mirando un noticiario sentado sobre el sofá, usando chancletas o descalzo para luego dormirse temprano y prepararse para otro día.

Pero podía notar que estaba más preocupado de hacer pagar a los maleantes sus actos con la dura mano de la ley.Tanto que descuidaba otras cosas.

Se permitió llenar la triste heladera del detective, que daba pena ajena verlo tan vacío excepto por un par bananas ennegrecidas ,un jarabe para la tos y un envase casi acabado de mayonesa, le deprimió ver eso.

 

La ropa de Jim estaban todas limpias y ordenadas en su ropero, había una máquina lavadora pero era evidente que se usaba poco también. Gordon acostumbraba a llevar sus prendas a una lavandería cercana.

Observando las pocas fotos familiares , se sentía raro. Compenetrarse en la privacidad de quien alguna vez fue su contrincante. 

Aunque de hecho ya sabía todo de él,había pedido su gente elaborar un expediente sobre él, hubo días en el pasado donde tuvo una especie de obsesión con James Worthington "Jim" Gordon, Jimbo.

 

Tenía vergüenza de el deseo de hurgar que tenía, se negó a sí mismo hacerlo, a pesar de que no es lo mismo un expediente que tener a mano, objetos personales tan cerca. 

 

Sería caer más bajo de donde estaba.

Aunque algunas fotos más estaban expuestas en la sala, especialmente en una cómoda pareciendo casi una altar.Habían restos de cera perteneciente a velas y también flores artificiales.

Los apreció con ojo más crítico.

 

Una en especial le llamó la atención.

Se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Un cuadro pequeño , donde estaba Jim sonriente y muy joven, luciendo un peinado mullet que le quedaba monísimo, y ropa más holgada ,sus muñecas llenas de pulseras . Tenía un brazo rodeando los hombros de otro hombre mayor que vestía con traje bien prolijo.Tenía una sonrisa leve pero con brillantes ojos, por su parte ,rodeando la cintura del más joven.

Jim era el clon del hombre.  
Porte imponente, pelo rubio ceniza y ojos azul pálido.

Era sin duda su padre.

Obviamente había averiguado sobre Peter Gordon, un fiscal de distrito que en vida fue amigo del mismísimo Carmine Falcone , irónicamente.

Peter murió en un accidente causado por un ebrio. Muchas cosas descubrió estando en la corte de los Búhos, como que ese hombre fue parte de ellos, hizo algo que no les agradó y lo asesinaron.

Jim quedó huérfano, altamente probable que destrozado emocionalmente ,de su madre nunca pudo averiguar.

 

Oswald se estremeció.

Ese mismo fin le esperaba si lo pillaban siendo infiltrado, a veces creía que ya lo habían hecho y sólo querían ver hasta donde llegaba con esa farsa.Habían muchas cosas en su contra, había salido en las noticias sobre la balacera en la que estuvo envuelto, aparecería el nombre de Jim. Era paranoico, creía que su celular estaba intervenido de alguna forma, a pesar de cambiar de chip a cada rato,no estaba muy adentrado en el mundo la informática como para saber si servía para evitarlo. La Corte tenía conexiones, nunca se sabía quiénes formaban parte o no, la única garantía era que eran poderosos e implacables ,dando todo para hacer cumplir sus objetivos.

 

Estaba muy pensativo.

Se detuvo un instante para sacudir un pie, el lado bueno. Lo metió en un charco que se formó en hoyo de la vereda y se empapó el zapato.

Su media y parte de su pantalón no se salvaron, percibiendo la desagradable humedad, le salpicó bastante. Menos mal había mandado a reparar las calles, antes de salir de su puesto...

 

Fue quizás una decisión apresurada pero se sentía extremadamente aburrido. Solo allí, sin nada que le entretenga en la tv o radio, libros habían y bastantes pero nada le llamaba la atención.

 

A pesar de su molestia en la pierna que era causa de su cojera, que aumentaba cuando se preparaba para llover.Se puso su traje, unos de los que pudo rescatar de su antigua morada ,cargó un revólver corto de 32 por las dudas, y su paraguas.

Tenía poco dinero ahorrado y la que Jim le había confiado, pero no gastaría una parte para ir a un cine o algo similar.Así que partió dispuesto a pasear esa tarde-noche,escabulléndose de un par de policías que vigilaban la zona,estando apostados en frente. Miró que estaban conversando dándole la espalda, creyó ver que estaban comiendo donas y bebiendo café. Típico,estaban lo suficientemente distraídos.Dejó la luz de la sala prendida para engañarlos.

Entonces aprovechó.

 

Había llegado un momento en la que ya era bastante tarde , entonces pensó que esperaría un transporte público que lo llevara hasta su hogar provisorio , empezaba a tener apetito.

Una lánguida lluvia cayó todo ese día y continuaba a esas horas, el asfalto brillaba casi ante la luz del alumbrado de la calle, pocos autos pasaban. Casi no había gente andando. Pero si hubo mucha concurrencia en frente de un Hotel muy conocido, pasó cerca y vio personas de la alta sociedad adentrándose allí, un evento importante debiera de estar desarrollándose allí.

Siguió su ruta al azar.

Amaba ese aroma de gasoil, de petricor y la frescura del viento a esas horas.

 

Cuando se acercaba a la parada,se detuvo, quedó de pie en la esquina, pues vio a una mujer más adelante, que estaba allí sentada , con un par de sujetos cerca, que parecía que le hablaban, mas ella lucía desinteresada. Tenía un sobre todo negro que dejaba ver un vestido verde claro, con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Zapatos de taco alto y del mismo color. Su pelo era largo, ligeramente ondulado, color rojo,un rojo que ante esa luz proveniente del poste, que la bañaba, parecía fuego. Era magnífico.   
Era como una visión, al menos desde allí. Decidió seguir en las sombras para decidir qué hacer,no quería entrometerse.

Pero todo parecía sospechoso

Ella, como notó, no estaba a gusto acompañada por estos. En un momento dado ella se puso de pie, desde su lugar dispuesta a irse, podía ver el deseo en los de estos sujetos.  
Uno de ellos la tomó del brazo, ¡ Todo estaba escalando muy rápido! La pelirroja se liberó ,casi cayendo por el suelo mojado y les gritó algo que Oswald no pudo entender pues estaba ocupado cruzando la calle hacia la trifulca.

Odiaba ver que se quieran aprovechar de una mujer desprotegida, especialmente una con una belleza delicada y deslumbrante. Últimamente recordaba mucho a su mamá, hasta había soñado con ella. La extrañaba muchísimo, eso y aunado a la ira que su pérdida le causó por culpa de Theo y Tabitha fue lo suficiente para ir a poner las cosas en orden.

Sacó su arma una vez que estuvo cerca.

—Mejor dejen a la dama tranquila. ¿No tienen mejor cosa que hacer? —Pronunció esas palabras.Plantando una sonrisa descarada en su pálido rostro.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida , sus ojos verdes como platos recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Ambos hombres, jóvenes que no llegaban a los treinta se intercambiaron las miradas, ellos no tenían pistolas ni ningún modo de defensa más que los puños.Uno de ellos habló.

—¿Quién coños eres?—

 

—¿No sabes quién soy?— Preguntó algo indignado Cobblepot, ¿Cómo era posible que no supieran de él?

—¡Es el Pingüino! Es él, mira ese peinado cutre que lleva.—Con tono preocupado respondió el otro.

Oswald rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste sobre mi pelo?— Y apuntó a quien dijo ese comentario.—Mejor lárguense de aquí , ¿O quieren saber qué se siente ser una coladera? Ustedes eligen. —Los dos recapacitaron e hicieron lo mejor que les pareció, se fueron sin dejar de mirar al hombre empuñando su arma.

No pensaban ser asesinados por unos piropos dirigidos a una tipa cualquiera.

Oswald los siguió con la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados, firme en su posición. Apretando su paraguas cerrada y bajando su brazo para guardar la pistola. Se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos lo rodearon.La misteriosa mujer lo abrazó desde atrás fuertemente. Lo soltó y ella giró para poder estar cara a cara con su "héroe", dando risitas.

—¡Eso fue impresionante! Amé tu valentía , ¡Eres super genial!—

Oswald se pasó una mano por la frente, algo azorado por la atención recibida.

—Me llamo Ivy Pepper.— Dijo ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo, él la tomó luego de dudar durante unos segundos aprenciando sus uñas esculpidas pintadas en negro.

—Oswald Cobblepot.—

—Un gusto.Y no les hagas caso, tu pelo es fascinate .—

Afirmó la joven.

Ella hizo un gesto curioso, poniendo un dedo sobre su labio, mirando hacia arriba, al cielo.Si de lejos Ivy le pareció linda, de cerca era como estar frente a una supermodelo. Era alta y esbelta, sus zapatos la hacían aún más alta, tenía gracia en cada cosa que hacía. Su piel blanca , rostro salpicado con pecas le daba un aire aniñado , su personalidad por lo que notaba sí era algo infantil.  
—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? Te lo debo después de todo, Ozzy.Hay un bar muy chulo que conozco por aquí, no te preocupes, yo pagaré la cuenta.—

—¿A tomar algo?— Ella asintió ávida.

Oswald se lo pensó , lo acaba de conocer y ya entraba en confianza tanto como para llamarlo por sobrenombres , esa chica debería ser más cuidadosa y selectiva.... ¡ Rayos!

 

Con una boba sonrisa,embelesado quizás por sus ojos,esa voz cantarina o ese perfume...

—Oh, claro.Suena bien.—

Aceptó.


	39. Herramientas convenientes

La velada transcurrió calmadamente, estaba a punto de servirse la cena a los presentes. Si bien cualquier ciudadano estaba invitado a asistir a la fiesta, estaban presentes únicamente miembros de Wayne Enterprises , cercanos a su madre y padre , incluyendo contadas personas pertenecientes a las élites de Gotham.

 

Irónicamente en el evento habían meramente adultos, ni tan siquiera los hijos de dichos grupos socioeconómicamente favorecidos fueron.

 

Cosa poco común siendo que el homenajeado era un jovencito, todo tendría que haber sido, desde una perspectiva común, más animado, risas, música electrónica o pop, más risas, pista de baile como esos que habían en las Discos y hasta confetis.Cosas características en una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero tampoco había hecho grandes amistades en el Instituto donde había asistido, así que no podía hacer una invitación más personal a nadie.

Gran contraste con lo que se extendía frente suyo, personas de más de veinte años, vestidas exquisitamente, conversando en voz baja entre ellos,ya en las mesas que eligieron.

La luz de la lámpara de araña, vistoso y enorme, brindaba una iluminación blanca , que casi enceguecía,daba un aire de pureza debido a las paredes igualmente blancas que estaba salpicada de cuadros de pinturas con naturaleza muerta.

Mozos ágilmente atendiendo.

 

Echaba en falta la presencia de Selina , ella hubiera hecho más entretenido lo que restaba de la noche, soltando algún comentario sobre las vestimentas de algunos, o el acento de otros, haciendo imitaciones de clase B sobre las mujeres "fresas" con sus maneras elegantes que la fastidiaban.

 

Un cuarto de hora estuvo parado en la zona de recepción, lugar donde obligadamente se debe pasar si se desea ingresar al salón donde transcurría el festejo, podría ser llamado así, aunque nada pomposo había.

 

Gente común, honestos ciudadanos de Gotham se acercaban dejando sus aportes para que sean destinados a los necesitados, lo saludaban claro estaba.

Admirando al heredero por la iniciativa, en vez de desear objetos para sí. aprovechando la ocasión para poder ayudar.

Desde pequeño estuvo bajo el ojo público así que algunos que estaban allí ,teniendo la chance de estar cerca de Bruce , de los más acaudalados de la región,se dirigían a él como si fuera una celebridad de Hollywood, quizás para ellos, Bruce no era diferente a estos.

 

Por supuesto, Wayne correspondía el afecto recibido con un apretón de manos o un amigable abrazo. Con un atento Pennyworth, a su lado en esos momentos.

 

Todo era apacible,estaban acompañando los músicos con melodías de jazz aunque por intervalos, tocaban música clásica.

 

Bruce, miró a los lados.  
Llegó el momento.

Un poco nervioso ,carraspeó.

Muchas miradas estaban fijadas sobre él ya.Paulatinamente había disminuido el barullo que inundaba el salón.

Parado sobre el escenario, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.Oyó el eco de su voz amplificada.

—Les agradezco a todos su presencia. Significa mucho para mí. También por la colecta , sin ustedes esta iniciativa no hubiera sido exitoso.Es una pequeña retribución a esta ciudad , que tanto me ha dado, que tanto ha entregado a mis ancestros. Seré breve para no aburrirlos. —Dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.Algunos presentes soltaron risitas, se sintió complacido de poder hablar fluidamente, fue sorpresivo el gusto repentino por ser el anfitrión.No siempre fue extremadamente tímido,no lo era de hecho.Pero tampoco se sentía con la capacidad de labia que poseían su mamá y padre en el pasado, el don de caerles bien a todos también, robaban miradas ni bien aparecían en alguna estancia.Quizás se presentarían más oportunidades para poder mostrar y ejercitar esa faceta suya.

—Espero que disfruten la velada.Recuerden que Alfred tuvo un papel preponderante en la organización.—Apuntó al susodicho ,quien estaba a un costado , dando una suave reverencia.

Entregó el micrófono a un asistente que se acercó y la música volvió a sonar.

Minutos más tarde, pasó un rato hablando con algunos de los que asistieron.

Hasta que llegó a la mesa donde estaba una pareja que lo recibió con algarabía.

El señor William Earle, jefe de la empresa ( hasta que Bruce pudiera hacerse como CEO del mismo) se puso de pie y estrecharon las manos.

 

Era un hombre caucásico, alto, de pelo rubio exquisitamente peinado con laca.Con un impecable traje.Su marcas de expresión en el rostro, denotaba mejores tiempos cuando no tenía los años cargados en su espalda.

 

Se trataba de un hombre sagaz, emprendedor especializado en Administración y un economista de renombre.Había construido una sólida amistad con Thomas Wayne, desde que eran jóvenes, y también habían sido compinches en la época de universitarios , con alguna que otra aventura después de tragos acompañados con anécdotas de las cuales,les generaron risas y penas pasado el tiempo.

 

Una parte de su corazón murió cuando se enteró de lo sucedido con él y su esposa en ese callejón, le pareció surrealista.Su hermano de alma, había partido de forma precoz.

Le hizo pensar lo impredecible que era la vida, más aún en una ciudad como Gotham, Thomas iba contra la corriente y obviamente eso no hacía gracia en el bajo mundo. Sentía frustración contra el GCPD y la justicia en general por no exponer los trapos sucios y hacer pagar al autor o autores intelectuales del crimen porque sabía muy bien que eso no había sido un simple atraco como principal móvil.

Aunque estaba aliviado, sí. Porque el único hijo de ambos haya podido sobrevivir a esa fatídica noche pero pagando un precio muy caro.

Viéndolo , cualquiera se sorprendería por su resiliencia, pero sabía que de algo así difícilmente uno sanaba, sin duda Bruce tenía fortaleza de acero.

 

En un primer momento desearon adoptarlo, pero según Rose, luego de la pérdida , sería chocante cambiarlo de entorno tan pronto. Viendo la relación estrecha que tenía con su fiel servidor, el elegante y eficaz Pennyworth.  
Se dieron cuenta que en mejores manos no podría estar y era un hecho de que eso hubieran querido Martha y Thomas, sin duda.

 

Su esposa, era psicopedagoga , oficio que le venía como anillo al dedo.  
Conformaron un matrimonio que no tuvo hijos ,al menos no naturales, adoptaron sí unos gemelos que eran la luz de sus vidas.Eran inútiles las inseminaciones , ella pensó en alquilar un vientre mas supo que no estaba excento de riesgos.  
El deseo de ser papás iba más allá de querer tener alguna relación sanguínea.

 

Martha y Thomas tuvieron la bendición de poder concebir.

 

Recordaba la angustia de Martha al no concretarse el embarazo en varios intentos para seis meses más tarde llegar a su estudio donde Rose atendía a sus pacientes, saltando y con una cara de felicidad inconmensurable, dándole la noticia de que finalmente estaba esperando un bebé, esa noche planearon baby shower para compartir la buena nueva, hasta la prensa tomó la noticia como tema importante en sus titulares, pues años habían pasado de una de las parejas más poderosas de la ciudad y de la región, tendrían un descendiente.

 

Era parecido a las uniones de la monarquía donde procrear era un deber, así llegaban a sentirse los Wayne,percibió, aunque claro no con ese nivel de presión.

Ellos eran los benefactores principales de Gotham, quizás , creía la gente que afectaría en las actividades de Thomas, para bien o para mal , requeriría su tiempo para criar adecuadamente al bebé y lo haría experimentar situaciones completamente nuevas.  
Su primer hijo.

 

La señora Earle suspiró.

 

El mismo que estaba en frente, sonriendo tímidamente.

 

El chico era un mix perfecto de ambos. A primera vista era una fotocopia de su padre,su porte, sus manerismos,etc. Pero el cabello,la forma de las cejas y los ojos grandes, cuyo color eran similar a la de Thomas, entre avellana y grisáceo sin duda venían del lado materno.Las maravillas de la genética.

 

Sonrió y le dio un par de sonoros besos al joven en sus mejillas.

—¡Qué grande y apuesto estás, Bruce! —Exclamó Rose Earle,con una sonrisa plasmada en su envejecido pero agraciado rostro. Ella siempre fue un poco MUY cariñosa con Wayne desde que él tenía memoria, pues en eventos, reuniones, cuando tuvo edad para recordar, Rose siempre lo cargaba y mimaba. Lo hacía sonrojar por menudo entusiasmo .

 

—¡Siéntate, Siéntate! Has de estar un poco agotado luego de tanta diligencia.—  
Comentó la mujer, ofreciéndole una silla en donde Bruce, asintió y se sentó.

—Hey, Bruce. No te dejas ver tanto en la empresa últimamente, te echamos en falta .—Comentó Earle, sirviendo un poco de champán a la copa de su esposa y la suya para luego cargar un zumo de durazno para el anfitrión.

—Bueno, tiene razón, pero temo ser inoportuno.— Replicó.

—¡Tonterías! Eres la futura cabeza de la empresa, jamás serás inoportuno. ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Sid?—

 

Sid Bunderslaw era el director del área de Operación Físicas.Usaba su posición para integrar una asociación ilícita llevando a cabo operaciones clandestinas y de paso manchar el nombre de Thomas Wayne, una completa desgracia para la empresa.Una decepción total para William. Viéndole la cara de tonto, no sólo él, sino la de toda la junta directiva.  
Aún debían sanear el entorno laboral, cosas así tenían raíces que se aferraban y eran profundas, se esparcían como cáncer.Al menos Bunderslaw ya estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de sus actos ante la ley aunque por poco perdió la vida cuando lo ajusticiaron precisamente por sus andanzas.Bruce había tratado de sacar la careta por sí sólo (ya dejaba a relucir una capacidad que todo líder debiera de poseer, la suspicacia. No confiaba en Sid, descubriendo tretas suyas denotando sólo la punta del iceberg).  
Por eso lo hizo sólo por su cuenta, suspicacia de doble filo, que lo expuso a una confrontación abierta con el hombre.

—No, Sid no.Él ya es historia. Pero no creo poder aportar nada yendo muchas veces.Hasta podría distraerlos.—

Rose oía todo hasta que intervino.

—Oh, querido. La idea es que sea ti a quien sirva esas visitas, que charlando e inspeccionando las actividades te enriquezcas.Si distraes, podría ser a las secretarias.—  
Bruce la miró unos segundos.Y rió.  
—Supongo , señora.—

—Así es, Bruce.— Agregó William.— Avísame cuando quieras, te daré un aventón para ir a una jornada laboral, me vendría bien un asistente y la oportunidad de tener uno de lujo como tú no puedo dejarlo pasar.— Sonrió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.—  
Dijo Bruce, devolviendo la sonrisa.

 

William pareció recordar algo , hizo una seña a su esposa. Ésta elevó una ceja hasta que cayó en cuenta, buscó rápidamente en un misterioso bolsón que estaba a sus pies, sacando una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con forma rectangular de tamaño bastante considerable. Se la dio al hombre y él, a su vez, la entregó al joven que lo tomó, sorprendido.

—No puedo aceptarlo, en serio, eran sólo necesarios los alimentos no perece....

—No aceptaremos un "no" como respuesta, querido. — Lo interrumpió la mujer.

—Después de todo, diecisiete años no se cumple todos los días. Es una edad maravillosa y mereces algo para ti, por favor , ábrelo.—Continuó el señor Earle.

Bruce miró fijamente a su alrededor y luego a su regalo, suspiró resignado. Entonces se dispuso a abrirlo.

La tradición al hacer eso, decía que debía desgarrarse el papel, romperlo hasta llegar al objetivo pues te daba "suerte", pero Bruce simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Lo abría con cuidado, sin dañar considerablemente , pues pensaba en el esfuerzo que se aplicó para crear ese papel, los árboles que fueron sacrificados ,los químicos, el impacto ambiental,tinta usada, etc.

Quedó desconcertado, era una especie de chaleco, hecho de cuero color pardo, pantalones, guantes, botas.Sacó uno de los guantes y lo palpó.Era diferente de alguna forma del cuero, su color parecía variar dependiendo del ángulo en que llegaba la luz.William vio las interrogantes en la mirada del joven.

—Genial, ¿No? —Comentó Rose.

—Lo es, es una especie de traje... —Respondió mirando con más detalle.

 

—Sí. —Comenzó William— Efectivamente, es un traje . Es creación de Lucius Fox en un programa de desarrollo en la división de Ciencias Aplicadas de Industrias Wayne. Fox es un genio, lo nombró "traje de supervivencia", está diseñado para uso militar por su ligereza y su resistencia a elementos externos ,las propiedades del material hacen que sean usadas en neumáticos,chalecos antibalas, velas náuticas .—

—Es... poliparafenileno.Kevlar.—Complementó Bruce , ya fascinado.

—Rose, te decía que no exageraba, el chico tiene conocimiento.¡No me esperaba otra cosa!—Exclamó Earle.—También posee fibra de carbono, cuyas propiedades son muy interesantes.  
Por mencionar un par ;también resistencia a agentes externos.  
Capacidad de aislamiento térmico.Pero bueno, también es muy caro de producir así que no se pudo llegar a un acuerdo con el Ejército , por precisamente el coste. Así que quedó este prototipo y otras piezas más delicadas que quedaron estancadas en la fase de prueba.—

—Creímos que sería más útil a alguien y como Pennyworth mencionó que eres un fan de los deportes últimamente ,este traje podría ayudarte a realizarlos de forma más segura.Después de todo, eres prácticamente el dueño , más útil entregártelo a ti, que dejarlo guardado ya sin más.—Dijo Rose.

—No sé cómo agradecércelos, es una maravilla.—Dijo Bruce, luego de oír atentamente.Estaba al tanto de los contratos que aún mantenían el Ejército y Wayne enterprises pero su padre en vida,poco a poco intentó desligarse de esta clase de negocios para enfocar el objetivo comercial a otros campos menos "bélicos", obviamente ,era una tarea titánica considerando las ideas e intereses de la junta directiva.Pero actualmente el proceso fue retomado.

—Puedes ser mi asistente de lujo, esa sería una forma. —Rose le dio un ligero codazo.

—Ouch, ¡Qué carácter,mujer!—

 

—Eso se llama chantaje aquí y en China, Bill.—Reprendió en broma Rose.

Los tres rieron.

 

—Bueno, Bruce,ya sabes.Cuando escalas una zona escarpada , no tendrás que preocuparte por raspaduras.O si tropiezas, temer por objetos filosos como rocas de puntas afiladas, ramas o trozos de vidrio aunque eso no significa que debas tomar todo a la ligera.—

 

—Sí,Bruce, querido.—Rose habló con una suave voz. —Que estés con este nuevo respaldo no significa que debas descuidarte.Promete que lo usarás sabiamente.—

—Lo prometo.— El susodicho asintió, quedaron en silencio hasta que el señor Earle habló.

 

—Oh, hablando del rey de Roma.—Dijo el empresario contento.  
En ese instante Bruce sintió unas cálidas manos en sus hombros levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro sonriente de Lucius .

—¡Fox!—Dijo Wayne, gratamente sorprendido.  
El hombre saludó a la pareja e intercambiaron unas palabras.

 

—Veo que mi creación está ya en buenas manos, permítanme robarles la atención del anfitrión pero requiero comunicarle algunas ... cosas. Si no es problema,claro.—Comentó .  
—Oh, por supuesto.Si el cumpleañero accede.—Concedió William.

Bruce luego de agradecer por décima vez a los Earle ,se puso de pie y empezó a caminar junto con el ejecutivo aferrado a su caja donde estaba el traje, ya intrigado por la visita de este.Le había avisado que no podría ir, sin embargo allí apareció.


	40. Partidas

Pollard miraba sentado en la cama, cómo su ídolo más adorado, se aplicaba los últimos retoques para completar su traje.  
Desde temprano había empezado esa tarea.

Jerome se acicalaba frente del espejo de cuerpo entero en su cuarto , por último se puso un poco de colonia, en las muñecas y cuello.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo luzco? — Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo,ya satisfecho, girando sobre sus talones, con los brazos extendidos para brindar una mejor vista a su "asistente".

 

—Bien, muy bien, de hecho.— Respondió Dwight sonriendo tímido.

Valeska estaba de excelso buen humor pues adoraba usar ropa de buena calidad , linda y nueva. Sonrió también, complacido volviendo su atención al espejo. El traje era del tipo Frac color negro, que le quedaba excelente y así lo hizo saber Dwight.Que fue quien pudo conseguirla, no indagó cómo pues era un conjunto nada barato.

 

Se componía de una levita, corbata de lazo,chaleco.

Resaltaba su sombrero de copa alta o galera,también había conseguido bigote postizo en un mercado de pulgas, era de buena calidad (era realista) y un tono castaño. Serviría para ocultar sus facciones aunque no era muy frondoso, aún debía acostumbrarse pues le daba algo de picazón,había costado varios minutos la aplicación de dicha barba ,con una base ligera de silicona. Pollard tuvo la habilidad y paciencia de aplicárselo de forma adecuada. Le recordaba la noche en la que se hizo pasar por un mago en ese baile de caridad.

Oh, aquellos tiempos.

Cinco estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta ,cruzado de brazos.

—Pareces esos directores de orquesta. También me da gracia ese sombrero,pero con el viento que hay afuera, dudo que lo puedas mantener en tu cabeza. —A pesar de sus dichos mantenía su voz monótona y rostro impasible.

Jerome soltó una carcajada mirando a Cinco.  
—Mi taxi vendrá pronto ,no iré a pie y pasaré más tiempo adentro del edificio, no creo que con este frío hayan hecho el cumple ese afuera , ¿No?—

Finalmente se colocó unos guantes de cuero de color morado.

—Aún sigo creyendo que es una locura que vayas a ese lugar, Jerome.Es demasiado peligroso, sería muy fácil que te atrapen, aunque admito que con eso puesto, sería complicado reconocerte. —

—Me halagas,Jervis.— Respondió Valeska.El susodicho acaba de llegar colocándose a lado de Cinco.

Le estaba llamando la atención (y creando un poco de irritación) esa reunión en su habitación.

 

—Me sorprende que Pollard no haya insistido en decirte que no vayas.Estamos todos en juego, todo y todos.—Acotó el hipnotista mirando al mencionado muy serio.

—¡Pero lo hice!—Exclamó Dwight para luego bajar la mirada, apenado cuando los otros tres fijaron sus miradas en él.

—Ajá, lo sé pero soy escurridizo. ¡Qué ya nadie puede colarse en un fiesta para poder comer como la gente por una vez!—Exclamó algo harto de estar siendo observado de cerca por seis ojos quisquillosos.—Además empeoraste esta cacería del GCPD por tu ataque a ese poli. No es mi culpa,por tanto no impedirá mis planes.—

—Era necesario. Nada de lo que hago es al azar,Jerome. Deberías estar al tanto de eso.Sinceramente estar alrededor de ese niñato Wayne, lo único que te traerá serán problemas.Lo presiento.—

 

Valeska miró la hora en su teléfono ignorando los dichos del otro por un instante.

—Oh, ahora, aparte de hipnotizar, eres adivino.Vaya, vaya. —Comentó sarcástico— Por ahora has sido tú quién me está causando problemas. Podríamos discutir esto toda la noche y no llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Así que con permiso, caballeros.—

 

Jervis frunció el ceño.

Cuando Jerome se hizo paso hacia la puerta, intentando partir, el Sombrerero lo tomó del brazo firmemente.  
—Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta del tipo de trato que tienes con el chico, no me incumbe, sí .Pero la cosa cambia si metes la pata y revelas información que podría afectarnos. Es lo único que te pido que NO hagas.—Enfatizó.

Jerome resopló.

 

—Hello, Jervis! Soy yo el experto en eso de ser fugitivo aquí, estuve escondiéndome del GCPD y toda Gotham antes de que tú siquieras hayas decidido volver a poner un pie por estas tierras para ver a la hermana que dejaste tirada en manos de Hugo Strange.— 

Pollard se cubrió la boca.

Jervis era muy sensible cuando se trataba de su hermana y Jerome acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga.

—¡No dejé tirada a Alice!—Replicó Jervis, rechinando los dientes.—¡Buscaba una solución a su problema!— Cinco miró fijamente al hipnostista ante su reacción.Jerome asintió.

—Ups, había olvidado ese detalle.—

Un tenso silencio se asentó.

 

—Ah, y señor Valeska. —Comenzó Dwight tratando de intervenir en ese ambiente caldeado— No se olvide que a la media noche estamos citados por la Corte. Es muy importante que asistamos, ¿Comprende? Por favor, no se olvide.Iré a buscarlo donde me diga.—

Se quedó tieso cuando Jerome repentinamente saltó cerca suyo y lo rodeó con un brazo con entusiasmo.A la vez, liberándose de Jervis.

 

—Oh,no se preocupe,señor Dwight.—Dijo imitando la forma de hablar del susodicho.—No lo olvidaré. Sólo que estoy muy emocionado por poder codearme con gente poderosa.¡Pondré un memo!—

Dwight lo siguió hasta la entrada minutos luego, Valeska había decidido llamar a un taxi horas antes como aclaró Cinco, no estaba seguro si lo vigilaban aunque no veía a nadie sospechoso en las calles. Estaba harto de tener que ser títere de esas personas desconocidas para él y deseaba liberarse de esas ataduras que conllevaba estar bajo exigencias ajenas.Los planes que posean, no han dejado vislumbrar, esa noche lo más probable era que finalmente les den órdenes más directas. En base a eso, actuará. Hasta entonces...

Oyeron una bocina, Dwight miró entre las cortinas de la ventana y divisó un vehículo amarillo.  
Así lo comunicó.

—Ese es. Bueno, chico, pórtate bien.Nos vemos luego.Bye! —Se apresuró para salir y luego de saludar al conductor se subió rápidamente.

Dwight quedó afuera hasta que el auto desapareció en una esquina.Miró la silenciosa calle un rato.

La casa donde habitaban era ,no la más lujosa, pero sí con aspecto más cuidado que los demás.Las personas del barrio temprano se refugiaban en sus hogares, los narrows la parte más pobre, que implicaba que existan circunstancias riesgosas para la integridad de las personas. Asaltos, riñas, adictos por doquier... un panorama deprimente si le preguntaban.

Aún estaba oscureciendo y ese día ,como la mayoría de los días,estaba nublado. Efectivamente como mencionó ese extraño muchacho que se coló allí,Cinco, el viento era relativamente fuerte.

Entró cuando observó unos jóvenes quizás de otro barrio caminando desde en la otra vereda.Su furgoneta estaba estacionada al otro lado de la calle, debía avisar a Martin de dicha reunión y acordar buscarlo también.  
Se encontró en la cocina con Jervis , que ya se encontraba bebiendo vino y farfullando por lo bajo.  
—Umm señor Tetch.—

—¿Qué?— 

—Usted va a venir ,¿ verdad?—

Jervis asintió con evidente desgano.Bebió toda la copa con rapidez.

 

—Entregaremos al clon a esta gente. No me da buena espina. —

Dwight miró a los lados.  
—¿En serio? Pero Jer...—

—Él no es mí jefe, será el tuyo pero mío no. Saldremos perdiendo si esos ricachones enmascarados se dan cuenta que estuvimos ocultando durante todo este tiempo a este fenómeno. —De hecho, ya había planeado usar a la Reina roja para someterlo. Sería en realidad un reto, ese clon era muy ágil.

—Tiene razón, pero no creo que se entregue. —  
Quedaron en silencio unos instantes,entonces Jervis tomó la botella de vino para dirigirse a la sala, Dwight lo siguió para encontrarse ambos con el muchacho del que habían conversado minutos antes.

Este estaba mirándolos fijamente, con los puños cerrados. Su rostro parecía inexpresivo pero por la forma en la que cerraba sus puños y su sola mirada hacía notar furia .

Dwight sin analizar mucho su acción, intentó hablar se forma conciliadora con él pero cuando se acercó, el chico lo tomó del brazo, maniobró para poder tenerlo como rehén. Con el cuchillo en el cuello de Pollard que hizo un sonido de sorpresa al verse en esa posición, con el pecho de Cinco pegado a su espalda. Su fuerza era inconmensurable para él, y sabía que si intentaba liberarse, terminaría con el arma blanca hundida en su carne, sabía que no podía hacerle frente.Pero el instinto de supervivencia empezaba a nublar su lógica.

Jervis no tuvo tiempo de advertir a Dwight que no se acerque, así que lo único que le quedaba era lidiar con la situación que ya tenía en frente.A pesar de haber compartido la conversación en voz baja ,el chico pudo haberlos oído , ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

 

—¡Cinco!— Exclamó Jervis.

—U-ustedes me entregarán a esa Corte. Ellos me asesinarán porque soy un experimento fallido. El doctor Hugo es parte de ellos, seguro les pidió matarme. ¡Yo quiero vivir!— Tetch intentó replicar pero el clon de Wayne negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos largos y negros.

 

Jervis quizás podía utilizar la desesperación que percibía para endulzar sus oídos y sacarlos de esa embrollo.

—Si asesinas Dwight, ahí definitivamente estarás en problemas con la Corte. Es por tu bien, ¿No lo ves? Es fácil darse cuenta. —Si bien no había hablado claramente con las personas con las que Pollard entró en contacto, no era complicado saber para qué pidieron capturar a Quinientos catorce . Obviamente entraba en la ecuación Bruce Wayne, Cinco era perfecto para usurpar su lugar, quizás eso fue el impulso principal para darle origen.

—Ellos te darán una identidad, si Hugo te creó y es parte de ellos, fue por una razón fundamental. Eres importante para ellos, no veo razón para acabar contigo , más aún si obedeces.—

Cinco no aflojó su agarre para con Dwight pero no apretaba más el filo del cuchillo en la garganta ajena con saña. Igualmente estaba escuchando con atención.

—Lo que yo padecí bajo el techo de Strange no fue vida, siempre fui su prisionero y no... —Su voz salió estrangulada. Era la primera vez que lo vio perder el control de sus emociones.—No quiero volver a eso, nunca más.—

Muy en el fondo , Jervis sintió pena por Cinco. Mas, pronto se enfocó en su cometido. 

—No serás prisionero , Chico. Es la oportunidad de tener una identidad. Nada de esa basura de "Cinco". Serás el más rico de la región.—

 

—¿Por qué te interesaría la situación de un "fenómeno" como yo ,como te escuché decir? — En realidad, los sobrenombres quizás despectivos no lo molestaban pero era una buena manera de saber qué clase de pensamiento tienen los demás sobre él, si eran de confianza.

—Eres uno con muchas capacidades y extraordinario. Sólo te digo lo que pienso. Podría decirse que yo también soy un fenómeno ¡Por algo estoy aquí! ¿No crees? No es necesariamente malo.Deja ir a Pollard, empeorarás no sólo tu situación.La mía, la de Jerome...—

Cuando mencionó a Jerome, cayó en cuenta de que estaba acertado.Le tenía sin cuidado los demás exceptuando por Valeska.Además tenía a su asistente como prisionero en ese instante, el pelirrojo estaría enojado cuando supiera que lo mató y no quería eso.

 

El haber crecido encerrado toda su vida tenía total inexperiencia en lo que respectaba a interactuar con las personas y mucho menos astutas como Jervis.Era una gran desventaja.

Por los nervios y por falta de una mejor respuesta, empezó a transpirar. No quería que lo entreguen pero a su vez estaba curioso ante la supuesta propuesta que le harían.

—A tu destino podrás ir, para con la Corte la misión cumplir.— Empezó a hablar con suavidad.Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su traje con discreción —Vamos , no vivirás más controlado, sólo obtendrás un papel que te sentará como anillo al dedo.—

Pollard percibió esa fuerza ajena menguar, haciendo caso omiso al intento de manipulación de Tetch pues estaba aterrorizado y no quería estar así un minuto más. Dio un codazo en el vientre al muchachito.

 

Lo cual ayudó a que pudiera zafarse pero no fue lejos pues como Cinco estaba habituado al dolor , sólo le quitó un poco el equilibrio, el golpe fue como una caricia para él pero sí encendió su ira. Con velocidad y como represalia, clavó el puñal en el cuello, en su yugular. Dwight cayó al suelo en un grito ahogado, apenas sintiendo el filo que estaba casi completamente hundida en su carne. Sólo percibiría un terrible ardor luego, en segundos la sangre estaba esparcida por todo el piso formando un charco.

Instintivamente, Pollard se arrastró lejos de su atacante con dificultad hacia la cocina, dejando la huella roja en el mármol.

 

Jervis por su lado dejó caer la botella de vino ,que no se había dado cuenta que lo tenía apretado entre sus dedos hasta ese instante.No se quebró milagrosamente.

Aprovechó el momento de distracción para acercarse al clon que miraba sus manos temblando y consternado.

Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la maniática sonrisa y los ojos de chocolate de Tetch.  
Al instante ,todo lo que vio fue una nube escarlata.

Aspiró el extraño polvo sin poder evitarlo y pronto, ya en su sistema, empezó a sentir sus efectos. Comenzó a estar extremadamente mareado.

Tanto que mantenerse de pie no pudo, y cayó de espaldas. Mientras tenía visiones,espejimos que lo hacían revivir situaciones que no recordaba pero que sí le sucedieron debido a su necesidad de suprimirlo en su mente cuando aún no se resignaba.

 

Torturas a las que fue sometido, las eternas paredes grises que eran su mundo.

El televisor crt en donde se centraba prácticamente sus días, revistas viejas y desvencijadas en una mesita, tantas veces leídas que ya había memorizado su contenido. Rememoró los pinchazos con las jeringas en su flexura del codo, recordando el tormento durante esas sesiones interminables.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero la imágen no se borraba. ¡No se borraba! ¡Se intensificaba!  
Creyó oír la voz de alguien pero no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus vivencias del pasado.Sin embargo, se oyó a sí mismo mascullar palabras pidiendo que todo se detenga de una buena vez.

Jervis vio complacido cómo el poderoso alucinógeno hacía su trabajo, bastante útil para ese momento. 

Fijó entonces su atención en el hombre que estaba el suelo de la cocina , había apoyado su espalda sobre la blanca puerta de la heladera. Le sorprendió lo lejos que pudo llegar.  
Evitando la sangre embadunada que terminó creando un caminito. Llegó hasta el herido.

Se puso de cuclillas a la vez que escuchaba las exhalaciones  
ajetreadas , tenía una expresión angustiosa. Parecía querer hablar.

Jervis le sacó el cuchillo sin mucho cuidado, no importándole  
que el mango esté completamente mojado con sangre, manchando su propia mano.  
Ignorando el lloriqueo del otro ante tal acción. Contempló el arma blanca.

 

Luego la enorme y terrible herida de Dwight. 

Débilmente el ya agonizante sujeto, quiso ejercer presión con sus dedos en la profunda lesión. Aún así perdía muchísimo líquido, la hemorragia era incontrolable.

—Bueno, sabíamos que este momento llegaría, Dwight.Pude haber sido yo quien hubiera acabado contigo o incluso Jerome...— Jervis le dijo, pasó su ensangrentado dedo índice sobre la mejilla del susodicho.

—No te sientas mal, que te sirva de consuelo que morirás de la misma forma que tu amado.Coincidencias,coincidencias...—

Lo sintió temblar, y en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ya vio su luz opacarse. 

No duraría mucho.

 

Jervis quedó embelesado mientras lo veía dar su último suspiro, Dwight quedó con el mentón casi sobre su pecho.Como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. De pronto fue consciente de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, antes de salir a la cocina, habían apagado la luz, un retazo de iluminación llegaba desde la sala donde aún se encontraba retorciéndose Cinco.

 

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de inerte sujeto para sacarle su móvil, lo encontró.

Buscó también cuerdas por la toda la casa, hallándolas en un sótano.Las usó para inmovilizar a Cinco quien no ofreció resistencia y ya listo, asegurándose de que las calles estén aisladas para cuando decidía llevar al joven dentro del furgón, tomándolo entre sus brazos lo llevó tan pronto como pudo. Contactaría con la Corte de los Búhos para entregar lo que tanto anhelaban.Arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho mucho antes.


	41. Reaparición

—Está mejorando pero una cura definitiva es aún lejana para nosotros.— Comentó Lucius visiblemente desganado al recordar ese cruel hecho.Tenía una copa en la mano, bebiendo champán del que no era precisamente fan pero no quiso rechazar el ofrecimiento del mozo.Fueron hasta el balcón cercano, donde apenas se oía a la concurrencia y la música, en esos instantes, los invitados ya podían saborear el postre.

 

Mientras hablaban podían ver las luces de la ciudad ,eran magníficas desde allí.El aire era frío pero de alguna manera reconfortante , el cielo totalmente despejado con alguna que otra estrella que se podía observar por ser lo suficientemente brillante como para vencer la contaminación lumínica.

 

Y la luna llena.

 

Imponente.

 

Noche atípica en Gotham pues se notaba apacible.

 

—Ya eres colaborador fundamental del departamento de policía , por lo que veo.Aunque poco me sorprende.— Respondió Bruce con una leve sonrisa.Él lamentaba la ausencia del detective Gordon e incluso se sentía un poco culpable por festejar su cumpleaños mientras su amigo padecía en la cama de un hospital. Jim dijo que no se preocupara , aprovechando la oportunidad de la llamada que le hizo para felicitarlo.Sonaba débil pero que luchaba para no parecerlo.

—¡Ah,gracias! Desde que Lee Thomkins y Edward Nygma decidieron tomar sus... propios caminos , se hizo difícil encontrar un personal forense estable. Este trabajo no es para cualquiera. — Agregó Fox.Recordando los ataques al departamento que mató a muchos oficiales.—Así que teniendo los conocimientos y sabiendo que me gusta colaborar con una buena causa además de estar con una nueva oportunidad laboral...Obviamente, me estoy capacitando para estar en el puesto en forma. Ya sabes, finiquitar los detalles no menos importantes.—Explicó el hombre.

—Eso es llamativo, Lucius. Entrar en sus filas. Por la reputación de la policía por aquí. —  
Tanteó Bruce. 

—Así es. Es fácil notar la corrupción y duele ver que no pueden hacer nada para eliminarlo del todo pero sé que hay personas rectas trabajando allí ,intentándolo como Jim.—Fox suspiró. Y es que estaba muy preocupado, no sólo por el detective sino por la seguridad pública. Jim tenía el mismo virus que el ex capitán Barnes pero se manifestó mucho más rápido, probablemente por la dosis que recibió y por alguna mezcla que seguro se realizó.

 

Ya sabían los síntomas y que no habría vuelta atrás si no se encontraba el antídoto pronto. Medicamentos convencionales sólo ofrecían alivios momentáneos.

 

Sus síntomas eran variados, y en instantes tenía temblores que eran tan fuertes que para aplicarle calmantes por el dolor ,debían sostenerlo entre cuatro personas. Tuvo que presenciar toda la escena durante una visita cuando tuvo uno de esos episodios.

 

Le sorprendía la fortaleza que mostraba,muy admirable. Aún cuando un antídoto era poco factible aún, y todo indicaba que no iría mejor que a Barnes, decía que lucharía lo mejor que pudiera para no lastimar a nadie, incluso había pedido por escrito que si no lo lograba aunque sea un poco, aplicaran fuerza letal.

—Parece que esta fortaleza es contagiosa, ya has salvado a Harvey Bullock de las manos de ... ¿Cómo era?—Preguntó el chico.Ni recordaba su nombre, a pesar de haber tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

Lucius dio otro sorbo a su bebida, mirando abajo, en el jardín. A la fuente magnífica.

—Nygma pero me llevó un golpe en la cabeza memorizar el álter ego de este psicótico, "El acertijo".Tanto cerebro y para terminar siendo un loco de remate. —

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Es muy inteligente ,lastimosamente se convirtió en un desperdicio.Fue cómplice de Hugo Strange.—Comentó el joven.

—Al principio "paciente" ¿Quién sabe si aún lo es? Hugo es un prófugo , podría estar en cualquier parte. Estoy seguro que él es el único que puede ayudarnos a encontrar la cura, teniendo en cuenta que está muy familiarizado con el virus.¡No veo la hora de ponerlo tras las rejas!—

—Sí, definitivamente esa fortaleza esa fortaleza es contagiosa... —Reafirmó con tono sarcástico Bruce.Complacido.— Bien pensado lo de integrarte al GCPD, aparte de ser científico forense podrías tomar la parte más activa. Parece ser algo que te nace. —Sugirió.

 

Fox rió.

—No lo creo. Creo que el límite que me he puesto para trabajar con ellos, alcanza y sobra para mi dosis diaria de emoción que requiero.Gracias — 

Wayne asintió y nuevamente rió.Quedaron en silencio un rato de nuevo apreciando el paisaje. Repentinamente sintió la mano de Lucius dándole un apretón en el hombro.  
El joven lo miró, pero continuó sin hablar. Hasta que Fox lo hizo.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bruce.—Expresó,  
con afección— Te dije que tenía kilos de papeleo que leer respecto a un nuevo proyecto paralelo que debo finalizar y que no podría venir ,sabes... —Como confiándole un secreto, se acercó ligeramente hacia el muchacho—Aún no preguntes de qué va, es confidencial hasta que esté listo para presentarlo.—

Bruce sonrió.

 

—Pero me hice de tiempo. Mi consciencia no me dejaría en paz hasta que no venga a decirte esto personalmente en un día como hoy: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no sólo eres la viva imagen de tu papá sino que heredaste su inquebrantable ética. Sin duda , harás un bien a Gotham como lo hicieron tus predecesores.—

 

Wayne mantuvo la mirada fija .

 

—Muchas gracias, Fox. Por todo.—  
El ex Ejecutivo luego preguntó dónde podría encontrar a Alfred, dijo que necesitaba hablar con él. De esa manera podía ya marcharse, excusándose por su vestimenta inapropiada. Bruce le dijo que había una alta probabilidad de que estuviera en la zona de servicio ayudando a las demás personas con sus tareas.

—Le pedí que tome asiento aunque sea por un rato pero insistió en que le necesitaban. En cuanto a tu ropa, es lo de menos.—

—Ok. Ya iré a ver qué tanto hace. Oh, una pregunta ,¿Cuándo pensarás usarlo?—Refiriéndose al traje que estaba dentro del empaque.Wayne había estado con él todo el tiempo, sosteniendo el objeto cual niño con su esperado regalo de navidad. Fox se sentía orgulloso de ese traje,por sus funciones y que le serviría en algún punto.

 

El chico ,se encogió de hombros.

 

—Bueno, cuando Alfred crea apropiado. Solemos tener salidas para hacer campamentos, aparte de sus anécdotas e historias, hacemos largas caminatas y actividad física no muy exigente por así decir. Probablemente me permitirá escalar algún área escarpada con esto puesto. Este equipo será muy útil. —Explicó para luego dar una ligera sonrisa, seguro de sí mismo.No tenía precisamente la idea de estrenarlo en esas caminatas, tenía grandes planes a partir de ese presente.

 

Lucius lo miró unos segundos y asintió.  
—Ya veo... De todos modos, no te arriesgues. Este traje no hará todo por ti, es sólo un complemento aunque fue diseñado para resistir ambientes en extremo hostiles ,escalar y correr incidirá en nada en lo que respecta a su calidad.La máscara es más como un casco ultra delgado pero resistente, al tocarlo sentirás lo sólido y flexible que es al manipularlo.—Miró la caja de nuevo—No estarás cómodo andando con eso en la mano todo el tiempo, ¿Quieres aprovechar y dejar que se lo lleve a Alfred? Probablemente sabrá dónde ponerlo hasta que la fiesta concluya.—

 

—Oh, sí. Creo sería lo indicado. —Se lo entregó y Fox , con una leve reverencia, se retiró.  
—Nos vemos, Bruce. Pásala bien.—

—Está bien. —respondió el susodicho.

 

Bruce ,ya solo, volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad. 

Desde arriba se observaba una gran quietud pero sabía que al adentrarse en sus calles, el panorama cambiaría de forma radical.Pareciera que estaban sumidos en una eterna penumbra aún cuando era pleno día.

 

De vez en cuándo, un solitario vehículo pasaba por la avenida.  
Ya estaba a poco tiempo de obtener la mayoría de edad, ya podría pedir la emancipación aunque no veía necesidad de aquello, complicaciones por nada era lo que quería evitar.

 

Igualmente , aún con todo desarrollándose de forma normal, no se sentía completo o feliz. Era como si nada podría darle esa calidez en su pecho, que se extinguió y que no era posible volver a encenderlo. 

 

Pasando el tiempo estaba y ese hueco lo único que hacía era crecer, se vería en el espejo y fantaseaba con que un día lo haga de forma casual ,para encontrarse con un envejecido ser que nada ha hecho con su existencia, nada bueno, nada malo, sólo neutral.

 

Al final Pennyworth era lo único que lo mantenía con las ganas de continuar, así mismo el mayordomo que obviamente cumplía un rol mayor que eso,le hacía ver que muchas personas lo querían con todo y defectos, que no estaba sólo.

 

Que todo formaba parte de una prueba,para que finalmente sepa su propósito. Alfred le había dicho, que debía ser feliz sin dañar a nadie, progresar y tener fe.  
No era tarea fácil, dijo, pero que todo tenía un por qué.Parte de ese desarrollo, consistía en educarse...  
Debería sentirse eufórico, estudiaría en el extranjero y volvería para ocupar su lugar en Wayne enterprises pero no era así de fácil.

Cuando Alfred se lo propuso, estuvo aturdido pero era la opción lógica, sus propios padres habían pensado en eso desde mucho antes. Que era la mejor manera de valorar lo que tenía y a la vez, enriquecerse con otras culturas y conocimientos ...  
Era algo que no podía eludir.

Así que había agregado otros objetivos en esa travesía. No podía estar ciego con lo que acontecía a su alrededor, no podía irse sabiendo que se desarrollaba algo grande en cada lugar de esa ciudad  
,esa decadencia que parecía crecer, esa  
aprensión también lo abrumaba. No pensaba dejar cabos sueltos, que sí los tenía.  
Sintió correcto salir de la zona para evitar que esos pensamientos lo embarguen.

Cuando iba a volver al salón principal, vio que una chica se acercaba. Era alta y de pelo castaño y largo, llevaba un vestido de noche fucsia y una cartera del mismo color. A cada paso que daba, destilaba confianza en sí misma.

Ella le parecía conocida.

 

—Hola.—Dijo una vez que ella estuvo cerca.

 

—Hola.—Contestó. Le daba pena pues quería romper el hielo mas no sabía su nombre.

 

Ella lo notó y sonrió, preguntando si la recordaba.  
Wayne fue sincero y negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Blomdhal, Grace Blomdhal.—

Allí cayó en cuenta.Grace fue su compañera del clase en la escuela primaria la que asistió durante un tiempo antes de cambiarse a otra institución, era lógico que no pudiera reconocerla inmediatamente.

La chica le contó que estaba radicada junto con su familia en Blüdhaven , que está situada al sur de Gotham. Que poco a poco dicha ciudad iba recuperando la economía gracias a la ambición de convertirla en un centro de fabricación de transportes marítimos. Rubro que su propia familia incursionó,aunque aún estaban comenzando.

Las tasa de delincuencia actuales allí eran más bajas que las de su ciudad natal, Gotham. Por tanto, llevaba una vida más plena,según sus palabras a pesar de decirlo no muy convencida.

—Decidí aprovechar mi visita unos días aquí para poder verte. La noticia del festejo de tu cumpleaños llegó hasta Blüdhaven. Muy hermosa iniciativa. Sólo deseaba venir felicitarte ,aunque un poco tarde y ah, claro, dejar mi aporte.—Dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

—Toma par de horas llegar de todos modos, gracias por tu esfuerzo al venir.— Dijo el joven.

—Estás muy diferente desde la última vez que te vi, Bruce.Yo... —Pronto el móvil de la joven sonó , discúlpandose, ella respondió. Entre sus respuestas pareciera que la persona del otro lado de la línea le pedía que se apure o termine sus actividades para un rápido encuentro, al menos eso percibió Bruce.  
El joven carraspeó.

—Lo mismo digo de ti. —Refiriéndose al comentario anterior de Grace antes de ser interrumpida. Guardando su móvil.

—Aunque veo que estás preparada para otra fiesta. — Comentó distraído Bruce.Era así, tenía un maquillaje más acorde para una salida nocturna más... movida.

—Oh, en realidad sí. Iré a una discoteca junto con mis amigos y mi novio, Tommy .—  
Informó Grace sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Tommy ?—

—Tommy Elliot.Lo recuerdas , ¿Verdad?—

—Lamentablemente sí. —Respondió con aspereza Bruce, no pudo evitarlo.Cuando más vulnerable estaba, le había puesto el dedo en la llaga,típico bully y no se arrepentía de haberle dado una lección.Al menos tuvo la satisfacción de haberlo golpeado en la cara.

—Oh, sí, me contó que ... pelearon.—Bruce no dijo nada más al respecto.Ella negó con su cabeza. —Mejor olvidémoslo , este es tu momento especial.—Ella lo acarició en el hombro.—Es todo muy hermoso, he echado un vistazo a este lugar.También fui a saludar a Alfred. Siempre tan trabajador,¡ está de aquí para allá!—

Bruce se relajó y sonrió imaginando la escena descrita por ella.  
—Bueno, es él haciendo lo que hace mejor, organizando todo y ayudando al personal. Es perfeccionista.—

—Es así... es destacable el rol que tuvo que asumir para tu bien... tener que criarte. —

El muchacho elevó ambas cejas.  
—Hey, no soy tan malo como parezco.— La joven quien soltó carcajadas.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes, por favor... Me refiero, proteger al futuro CEO de una multinacional no ha de ser fácil.Además de las circunstancias en la que has estado y él mismo... junto a ti. Ya quisiera tener a alguien así conmigo. —  
Comentó, suspirando sin perder la sonrisa pero con un retazos de ensoñación.

—Grace, tú al menos tienes padres. Yo a Alfred y sí, es de lo mejor que tengo. Sinceramente estaría perdido sin él.—  
Comentó Bruce.  
Ella carraspeó. A pesar de haber dicho que sólo quería transmitirle energía positiva, sintió que con Bruce ,quien había atravesado situaciones dolorosas ,podría entenderla.

—Ellos están, gracias a Dios. —Dijo — Llenos de vida y tal pero mayormente sus mentes están ocupadas por sus trabajos y no es malo,con la crisis que hay pero sí en exceso. No nos hablan casi, a mí ni a mi hermano menor. —Como había dicho, Grace comprendía perfectamente lo que implicaba el tener que dar a flote el negocio, pero vivir bien , a precio de ¿qué? La degradación de la familia, el núcleo de la sociedad. Su hermano en especial estaba entrando en la adolescencia, una etapa llena de cambios, por tanto requería contención que sola ella no podía ofrecer.

 

Bruce ,por su parte, sabía que una comunicación fluida y una relación de confianza con los hijos era algo vital, la ausencia de aquello era negativo. En su caso su padre y madre cimentaron la confianza en él , tuvo conexión única con ellos hasta el último día . Thomas Wayne ,hombre íntegro le había contado de sus desventuras en juventud de manera acorde a su edad, pero siempre con un aprendizaje o lección que lo dejaba pensando y riendo.Él ,ajeno a esa frialdad que Grace describió , tenía empatía y sabía que aún ella teniendo a sus padres pero ausentes era lo mismo que no existieran.

Recordó una conversación en particular, mientras merendaban en el jardín, su madre Martha regaba las plantas, en esa plácida tarde .Él tenía seis años y estaba sobre el regazo de su progenitor.

—En mis brazos un bebé de tres meses ,llorando con toda su fuerza en plena madrugada. Estando solo yo, Alfred tenía sus días descanso y tu madre asistiendo a una conferencia sobre los derechos de los niños en Québec. Era fundamental su presencia, tal era la invitación debido a su influencia e investigaciones sobre su importancia ,sabes... ella no quiso faltar tampoco aunque estuvo a punto de declinar pero yo le aseguré que lo tendría bajo control aún sin ayuda de una niñera. Bueno, el caso es que yo estaba medio dormido ,en la cocina contigo dejándome medio sordo, cargué tu mamadera sin darme cuenta , ¡en vez de usar la leche en fórmula casi cargué vino que había dejado en la mesada después de cenar! —

Bruce recordó que rió hasta las lágrimas.

 

—¡Casi me emborrachaste, papi!—Dijo finjiendo cierto enojo luego.

Thomas lo acercó a sí y lo besó con fuerza en la mejilla, su barba incipiente le hizo sentir cosquillas.

—Hasta un doctor puede cometer errores.Al menos reaccioné antes de dártelo.—Suspiró largamente, mientras su esposa terminaba de regar en esos momentos,el resto de sus flores.—Recuerda;El error es humano, seas quien seas,es parte del aprendizaje... —Luego de un silencio, agregó—Realmente, dar vino a un lactante hubiera sido una gran mancha en mi currículo.—  
Agregó guiñandole.

—¿No hay guías para padres?— Preguntó Bruce inocentemente.

El doctor , soltó una carcajada .  
—¡Que si las hay! Claro, pero prácticamente se enfocan en cosas superficiales por así decirlo.Pero oye, atención, pero no menos válidas. Eso sí,hijo . Aún con todas esas guías , yo estaba aterrorizado y a la vez emocionado por ser papá. Llegaste y te convertiste en mi luz.Todo fluyó cuando te tuve en brazos y tus ojos me miraron por vez primera. Sabes, pensé que heredarías los preciosos ojos de tu mamá, pero al final resultaste ser un mix de nosotros dos.  
—Continuó contemplando a su hijo.

Bruce apoyó su cabeza en el pecho amplio de su padre, escuchando sus latidos de corazón.

—¿Bruce? —

—¿Ummm?—  
—Debes prometer que no contarás esto a tu madre. —

—¿Oh? —Bruce puso una manito sobre su mentón, gesto que remedaba de su padre cuando pensaba en algo de forma profunda  
.  
—Bruce... —Dijo de nuevo Thomas divertido, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Alfred llegaba hasta ellos, saludando cortésmente con tazas cargadas de té rojo en una bandeja , a su vez Martha llegaba quitándose los guantes de jardinería.Y tomando asiento.

 

—Justo a tiempo, Alfred. La hora del té ha llegado, ¿He mencionado que adoro tu exquisita puntualidad?—

—Más de una vez , Madame.— Respondió el hombre, con ligera sonrisa, repartiendo a cada uno la bebida.

—Gracias , ¿Quieres acompañarnos , Alfred?—  
El susodicho rechazó amablemente la oferta, diciendo que tenía tareas que atender dentro.En realidad, no quería "entrometerse" en esa intimidad familiar que compartían en esos instantes.

 

Martha asintió algo decepcionada para luego poner su atención a los dos en frente suyo—A ver, a ver.Y ¿De qué tanto estaban hablando ustedes dos?—Cuestionó la mujer, entrecerrando sus ojos .  
El pequeño compartió una sonrisa llena de complicidad con su padre.

 

 

Bruce,pasó una mano sobre su cabello y suspiró, volviendo a la realidad. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de realizar la pregunta.  
—¿Has hablado sobre eso con ellos?—

—Precisamente ese es el problema. No puedo hablar con ellos, siempre tienen excusas. —Se sintió un tanto culpable por llamarlo excusas, venían agotados ,sí,pero podían ver unas cuantas horas de films antes de dormir pero no preguntar sobre los logros académicos suyos o los de su hermano, o de cómo iban las cosas con Tommy.

 

—Debes imponerte,Grace.Yo tengo la certeza que no se dan cuenta, por eso ese comportamiento. Los adultos tienen la cabeza llena de sus rutinas descuidándose de aspectos fundamentales. Llama su atención , es importante. Exponiendo con completa sinceridad y calma,captarás la atención de los dos.No tengo duda que los ama a ambos, sólo que no saben cómo canalizar de distintas formas ese afecto. El esfuerzo que realizan para cubrir sus necesidades básicas, saca a relucir ese hecho. La confrontación es la única respuesta en tu situación.No tengas miedo.—

 

Ella lo reconsideró unos momentos y sí, debía armarse de valor. Cada día se volvía frustrante, incluso la salida con su novio la aceptó más que nada para alejarse de esa mesa silenciosa que representaba su hogar.

 

—Tienes razón, no se puede solucionar nada hablando tras bambalinas. Debo entrar al plató principal.—Replicó la joven.

 

—Exacto. A eso me refería. —

—Eres muy dulce en escucharme. —

—Agradezco que confíes en mí, si puedo serte de más ayuda, aquí estoy.—

—Sabes ,eres bueno con las palabras y realmente eres una buena persona,Bruce. Sin dudas llevarás a tu empresa por los cielos —

— Gracias por el cumplido.—

 

Se miraron varios segundos, cuando ella fijó su atención en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.  
—¡Oh, rayos! Quisiera quedarme más pero debo ir a por ellos.Estaremos en contacto,Bruce. De nuevo gracias.—

 

Ella le dio un papelillo con su número telefónico ,había anotado raudamente cuando lo sacó de su bolso con una lapicera muy llamativa, poseía una pluma rosa en la punta. Instantes luego, plantó un cálido beso en la mejilla de Bruce, cerca de la comisura de su labio. Fue un gesto cálido y dulce.Más largo de lo esperado.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un gesto similar. Selina no era muy cariñosa y rara vez ella siquiera lo abrazaba , usualmente era muy huraña. Aunque tal cosa no era diferente a sí mismo.  
Alfred tampoco era del tipo cariñoso aunque se lo expresaba de otras formas. 

—Nos vemos, Grace. — Se encontró contemplativo observando la esbelta figura de la fémina partiendo, con sus zapatos de tacón resonando. Ella giró y con un guiño hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano que fue correspondido.

El chico estaba seguro que tenía un poco de su lápiz labial en la zona donde lo besó.Posó una mano allí.

 

De repente, en el rabillo de su ojo, captó una figura llamativa.Una persona que estaba dejando una copa en la bandeja que le era ofrecida por un menudo mozo.

Exhaló aire. No se había dado cuenta que estuvo conteniendo la respiración.

Enfocó su atención en el individuo, tenía un sombrero de copa, era el único asistente que la tenía.

Por eso resaltaba.

Pareció intercambiar una breve y animada charla con el trabajador antes de que este se marchará a atender sus otras obligaciones.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron . Pareció sonreír y empezó a aproximarse,subiendo unos pequeños peldaños, pretendiendo atravesar el portal donde se llegaba al balcón.

 

Bruce también se dispuso a ir a su encuentro, quedaron entonces entre el salón y el balcón, un lugar donde reinaba la calma.


	42. Un alivio

—¿Me estás diciendo que estas simples plantas le van a curar? ¿Estás demente? —Bullock no pudo evitar preguntar, el consideraba a ese hombre un desequilibrado peligroso que debía estar en Arkham pero no podía hacer nada para cumplir su deseo.

 

Su compañero cabezota le consideraba una pieza importante en lo que respectaba a la solución sobre una amenaza que estaba sobre la ciudad . Y sinceramente odiaba cuando Gordon tenía razón, cuando seguía su intuición. Cosa que él jamás comprendería del todo, Harvey sólo confiaba en los hechos y los hechos demostraban que Oswald era un psicópata pero... también ayudó a que el detective recibiera asistencia médica pronto luego de ese ataque que recibieron, Jim (en un procedimiento de la que él no había estado enterado) había forcejeado con su atacante cosa que hizo que la jeringa que usaron para inocularle el virus, produjera una lesión en su yugular, eso lo constataron los médicos.

 

Justo a tiempo detuvieron la hemorragia.De otro modo, hubiera tenido que estar de luto.

 

Oswald sonrió nervioso, intentando controlar su exasperación ante la actitud altiva de Harvey, obviamente se lo pensó mucho para acercarse al Capitán, que en el pasado ordenó que lo ejecutaran.

 

Exhaló durante varios segundos para calmar sus emociones.Si no hubiera visto y sentido por sí mismo los efectos de esas yerbas medicinales, jamás ni en sueños se hubiera acercado al GCPD por cuenta propia

A su lado estaba Ivy visiblemente ofendida ¿Esperaba ella realmente que Harvey acepte la propuesta? Aparentemente sí . Oswald al menos fue ya con la idea de qué tenía que afrontar.Ella se había convertido en un gran apoyo, en muchos sentidos.Pronto habían cimentado una relación de amistad, aunque hasta ese momento él no creía en eso pero poco a poco fue abriéndose a ella pues no se sentía con ganas de continuar viviendo así,a la defensiva ( aunque estaba bien justificado).

 

Era dulce, un poco inmadura para su gusto aunque ella le había contado una historia un poco descabellado sobre un suceso que le cambió la vida.Sin embargo, estaba extremadamente informada en cuanto a botánica se trataba aunque según sus propias palabras, aún mucho le faltaba por aprender.Tenía una ambición enorme en cuanto a investigar sobre ese tema ,no sólo para ella sino la humanidad.  
Rememoró sus palabras.

 

Para ella, la respuesta estaba en las plantas.  
—Limpian el dióxido de carbono,dan medicina y comida. ¡Y qué hacemos en vez de agradecerles! ¡Desforestamos las selvas! ¡Contaminamos todo!—Ella le había invitado a entrar a una modesta casa que alquiló para poder vivir tranquila y con ingenio creó un vivero algo pequeño en la parte trasera.Que ella misma construyó, teniendo que reutilizar y reciclar materiales como madera, cañas de bambú,plástico de invernadero entre varios otros objetos que logró conseguir.Dijo que aprendió velozmente, gracias a ver tutoriales en páginas webs e investigando en libros, sin contar de varios intentos fallidos.

 

Sabiendo que había distintos tipos de viveros como las forestales,ornamentales y agrícolas , Ivy logró tener un poco de todo dentro del suyo,con sistema de riego .Incluyendo una caja para gusanos, en la cual hizo que Oswald introdujera su mano allí.Ella rió al ver la expresión del menudo hombre.El movimiento de los gusanos rojos entre sus dedos hizo que se estremeciera.

 

—Son muy buenos productores de abono orgánico y no tienen mal olor.—Ella tomó un puño de tierra y lo olfateó.

—En cambio, liberan ese aroma a petricor que es de mi favoritos.Mis lombrices son comilones. ¿No es así? ¿No es así? —Habló a una lombriz en particular que asomaba su cabecita entre sus deshechos y la tierra.

 

A Cobblepot la energía demostrada por la chica era hasta encantadora.Un cambio agradable contrastante con la seriedad de Gordon.Conversaron entre otras cosas, de los hobbies y ella le comentó uno que le convenía en varios sentidos.

—Con ayuda de las feromonas ,que los engatusa, y así pude sacarle un poco de pasta a algunos ricachones para crearme este hogar.Voy a fiestas de la alta sociedad, logro colarme. Financiarme, ya sabes.— Continuó contando la muchacha. Era curioso, ella no mencionaba ningún tipo de acercamiento sexual, se limitaba a de alguna forma drogar a sus objetivos y tomar lo que deseaba. ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Hasta pensó probarlo el mismo, Ivy estuvo de acuerdo. Pensaba crear nuevas fórmulas mejoradas y pretendía experimentar. Le mostró el frasquito donde conservaba el "perfume". Oswald paseaba observando las plantas ,algunas con sus flores exuberantes.Debía admitir que era un lugar que hasta brindaba serenidad .La temperatura era un tanto cálida y había humedad en el aire.Le preguntó por qué le gustaba la botánica ,las plantas en general.

 

—Oh, son mis amigas. Desde muy pequeñita me encantan. Lástima mi papá que las menospreciaba a pesar de haberlo curado varias veces de sus jaquecas luego de su juergas.

 

 

—¿Tus amigas dices?—Consultó extrañado.  
Ella ya estaba regando unas cuantas plantas cuando giró y miró fijamente a Oswald.

 

—¡Así es! Bueno, ahora ya cuentas tú.Eres la persona más encantadora que he conocido. —Cobblepot sintió un rubor crecer en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada. No recibía muchos cumplidos ,menos provenientes de una mujer particularmente hermosa.

 

—Me siento halagado. —Había expresado.Miró en silencio macetas con varias rosas rojas.—Nunca vi tanta dedicación en algo como esto...—  
Ella llegó hasta él ,orgullosa de su logro con esas rosas. Poco a poco iba agregando más variedades a su colección de flores en esa sección , en la otra ya empezaban a madurar sus tomates.

 

—Como es importante también tener propias tus hortalizas y verduras , es una forma útil de controlar lo que se consume, así todo al natural. ¡No por nada tengo este pelo brillante y sedoso! —Dijo soltando y sacudiendo, coqueta ,su melena roja ,que segundos antes había estado amarrado en una coleta.  
Luego a un lado del lugar, miró una de sus flores favoritas ya desarrolladas, sus pétalos bicolor, siendo un regalo para sus ojos.

 

 

—¡Oswald mira ! ¡Mi Cattleya dowiana al fin floreció!—Lo atrajo para que las observe mejor. Él, de súbito estornudó y comenzó a lagrimear.

 

—Oh, ¿Eres alérgico al polen? —Preguntó.  
Era fuerte el aroma de perfume de vainilla además

Cobblepot negó con la cabeza mientras usaba su pañuelo.

—No, para nada. Pero he estado con gripe desde hace tiempo, por unos días se me pasa pero siempre vuelve. Alguien que trabaja como doc o algo así del GCPD me había dado paracetamol , pero no ha dado resultado.— Culminó su relato, farfullando insultos por su mala fortuna hasta en ese asunto.La fiebre eran intermitente y la flema además de la garganta irritada eran una tortura.

—¡Menudo veneno! —Dijo Ivy, lo tomó por los hombros y se agachó un poco para quedar cara a cara.Realmente preocupada.

—¡ Si tomas paracetamol corres el riesgo de morir! ¡Además aquí está prohibido! ¿Sabías que tomando diez de esas pastillas durante cinco días te deja el hígado destrozado?—

Fue tal el dramatismo en la que se vio envuelto, que Oswald sólo negó con la cabeza.  
—No. No lo sabía.¿Qué propones para curarme? —  
Ya tenía una idea de cuál sería su respuesta pero no pudo imaginar lo efectivo que fue su solución.

Trébol de prados y Salvia.

En tibias infusiones.

 

  
En menos de una semana, estaba como nuevo. Hasta más enérgico.  
Se sintió tan bien que pronto empezó a prestar atención sobre lo que ella le contaba.  
Y entonces se animó a pedirle un favor.

Crear una cura para el virus.

Ivy había dicho que no podía crear uno, pues no poseía el nivel de conocimiento e instrumentos para llevar a cabo el proceso, mucho menos para contrarrestar un virus de tales particularidades (él había podido acceder a análisis que brindaban más luz a ese virus extraño que atacaba , entre otras, el sistema nervioso central).Había otro problema .

 

—Ellos ,sin certezas, Jim y ese Harvey persiguieron a Pa porque lo acusaron de haber matado.No recuerdo a quién o quiénes ... Aunque sí sé que ellos son culpables de que me haya quedado huérfana así que.—  
Oswald quedó pensativo.

 

—Pues , mira ,Ivy. Con Gordon y Harvey, no he tenido la mejor de las relaciones también. ¡Jim estuvo a punto de matarme hace mucho tiempo por orden de Bullock! Se vieron obligados por la mafia estábamos jodidos ,luego te contaré en qué líos estuve PERO —Puntualizó esa palabra elevando su voz —Jim se negó a eliminarme y me ayudó a simular mi muerte, dejándome ir aún sabiendo los riesgos .—

 

—Fue un camino escabroso.Yo mismo llegué a querer estrangularlo con mis propias manos.—Río nervioso, sintiendo algo de vergüenza al compartir ese hecho.—  
Pero que nos permitió sobrevivir hasta hoy en día.Lo que quiero decir es que los tiempos cambian y hay cosas que no se pueden remediar. Vivir en el pasado, no nos deja evolucionar.—Concluyó con calma.  
A Ivy pareció llegarle sus palabras cuando, aún cruzada de brazos, suspiró.  
—Jim es un policía, supongo que era sólo un arma del GCPD, andaba bajo órdenes meramente. Mi Pa era muy problemático la verdad, así que tarde o temprano morirían así... por sus andanzas. —Comentó con la mirada distraída. Él las golpeaba. A ella y su mamá, su mamá... se había suicidado sin pensar en su hija antes de llevar a cabo la decisión de auto eliminarse, dependiente emocionalmente de Mario Pepper, era de esperarse. Se dio cuenta que no le dolía ni un poco el final de su padre. Y no sentía un rencor tampoco, ni contra Jim ni nadie.

 

Ivy le prometió entonces que trabajaría en el alivio de los síntomas , ayudando a retardar los efectos del virus.En tiempo récord cumplió su palabra pero requería al paciente para probarlo.

 

—¡Qué emoción! Tú ayudando a ese policía. —Apenas recordaba haber interactuado con el oficial, habían pasado tantas cosas .—Eres tan heroico. Tiene un renombre James en el bajo mundo, no sé cómo no está muerto .—Oswald rodó los ojos.

 

—Yo también me lo pregunto.Es un gruñón insoportable... pero es un buen hombre.—Oswald lo dijo con tono de voz más baja. —Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que importa.—Había dicho , luego ya se dirigían al departamento de policía.

 

Harvey no se fiaba ni de su sombra. Así que creyó adecuado estudiar el jarabe que habían traído Pingüino y la aparente femme fatale, llevándolo directo al laboratorio que poseían.

  
A veces pensaba la suerte que suelen tener los raritos como Pingüino, que incluso se veía pequeño a lado de esa mujer que parecía tremendamente apegada a él.

 

¿La naturaleza de esa aparente atracción? Nunca comprendería. Aunque debía confesar, sólo a sí mismo que en el fondo,muy en el fondo, esos ojos verdes esquivos con pestañas arqueadas, tenían un extraño encanto. De todos modos, pensaba que Oswald tiraba al "otro" equipo así que pasó segundos varios mirando ambos inesperados visitantes, literalmente todo el departamento se detuvo para ver la entrada de esa pareja bizarra.

 

Un análisis muy complejo de la sustancia no se podía, llevaría un día o más pero Ivy dijo que se echaría a perder , al menos se confirmó que no tenía toxinas de ningún tipo.

—Sí, agente Bullock, sólo queremos ayudar. Al menos servirá para algo, por favor. —Dijo Oswald.

El hombre suspiró y sabiendo que no era más peligroso que un placebo, decidió escoltar a esos dos al mismísimo centro hospitalario.  
Jim estaba en duermevela cuando llegaron, afortunadamente quedaban dos horas para la finalización del horario de visita, por tanto pudieron verle.

El doctor no quería que entren todos a la vez, ya que lo que Jim tenía era infeccioso pero el capitán no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a su subordinado en manos de ese psicópata y su acompañante, debido a la capacidad de convencimiento de Bullock ,él y el médico llegaron a un acuerdo, pudieron ingresar con sólo veinte minutos con tapa bocas puesto los tres y guantes.

Ante la mirada de Harvey, Oswald observó el pequeño cuarto cuyas ventanas estaban cerradas, impoluto, había una pequeña cortina de plástico transparente que rodeaba al policía.

Se acercó a Jim y le impresionó la pérdida de peso , además de su palidez.Nunca lo había visto tan frágil, aún poseía vendaje en su cuello, y tenía suero conectado.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Oswald miró con angustia a Ivy, ella tenía en su cartera el líquido ya listo para dárselo, torció su labio apenada ,luego miró al capitán quien esquivó su mirada, sí, ya sabía que parecía que Jimmy estaba a sólo dos pasos de la tumba o la locura.

El silencio fue roto por una voz, aunque débil aún tenía autoridad.

 

Pingüino dirigió su mirada directo al paciente, cuyos ojos entre cerrados brillaban con lánguida pero bien presente ira.  
—¿Podrías decirme quién fue el genio que pensó que sería bueno una visita tuya? —

Oswald apenas pudo balbucear palabra cuando Bullock intervino.  
—Mía, amigo. Oswald dice que tiene algo que te sacará de tu miseria. —

 

Jim sonrió. Visiblemente haciendo un esfuerzo para replicar, estaba afónico.  
—Temo disentir pero no creo que funcione, otra droga a mi cuerpo y terminaré muerto más rápido. —

 

—Oh, Jim. No digas eso. —Oswald dijo apesadumbrado, tocando ligeramente el hombro del hombre acostado. —Te ayudaremos, pues hemos traído esto, Ivy lo ha hecho especialmente para ti. —

 

  
Jim elevó una ceja y trató de observar mejor a la mujer, con esfuerzo elevó su cuerpo para ponerse más o menos erguido apoyado en las almohadas, dejó que Oswald lo ayudara, pues automáticamente este tomó suavemente su espalda para sostenerlo.  
La chica se acercó y le entregó el pequeño frasco a Oswald, quien lo agarró y ofreció a Jim.  
Él miró a ambos y olfateó el contenido luego de sacarle la tapa. Tenía un aroma suave,no desagradable pero que nunca antes había percibido algo igual.

 

  
Era evidente que tenía sus dudas pero si Bullock aceptó traerlos allí para que pueda probarlo, era porque serviría.  
Lo bebió de un trago, para no sentir su sabor, su textura era aceitosa y se estremeció.  
—Vaya,no está tan mal. —

—Has hecho lo correcto,Jim. Te ayudará mucho.—Dijo Oswald, cuando tuvo de regreso la botellita.

—Eso espero, pero sigo sosteniendo que no debiste haber venido, te estás exponiendo demasiado. No será el último atentado contra ti.—Regañó Jim, mirando a Oswald sin ocultar su desencanto— debiste dárselo a Bullock y ya.—

—No confiaba que realmente te trajera el jarabe y hasta ahora el único que ha intentado matarme en estos tiempos está en encerrado ,además , quería verte. Después de todo somos amigos, eso hacen los amigos. —Pingüino sonrió suavemente y apoyó tímidamente su mano en la de Jim.

 

Gordon rascó su sien de forma incómoda.  
Y juzgando por la expresión de su capitán, le esperaba unas cuantas burlas luego. Si es que salía aún cuerdo de ese lugar. Oswald podía llegar a ser muy sentimental, más con su apego a él, lo cual podía ser malinterpretado por los demás .

Ya había pasado el tiempo de visita y no pudo hablar más con nadie. Oswald se despidió efusivamente ,mientras que Harvey le dio una suave palmada en el hombro.  
—Vendré en cuanto pueda,amigo.—

—No hay problema. —

Cuando quedó sólo suspiró e intentó dormir, tarea que era difícil.

Luego empezó a tener mucha sed, y luego sudó bastante, tanto que llegaba a mojar sus sábanas pero no sentía calor.  
Las enfermeras creyeron que era por el calefactor pero al apagarlo,Jim seguía transpirando .Del mismo modo, no tenía fiebre tampoco.  
Dar medicina a pacientes sin permiso del médico iba contra las reglas y no hubieran ingresado sus anteriores visitantes de haber revelado que precisamente venían a eso,así que el tampoco reveló nada pues inmediatamente le extraerían sangre y otros fluidos ,sinceramente estaba harto de las jeringas y demás.

Había perdido apetito en esos días , más que nada por el estrés de estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, incapaz de levantarse por su cuenta, con el temor de volver a convulsionar con cada minuto que pasaba.

No tenía ganas ni de atender su higiene personal, por eso su barba incipiente , le daba pena mirarse en el espejo .

 

  
Lo trataban bien pero detestaba ser objeto de lástima.  
El quería seguir haciendo lo que amaba pero llegó Jervis, que para su más mala suerte aún estaba prófugo, y fundió todo.  
No lo admitiría pero tenía miedo,que después de toda su lucha terminaría así como Barnes.

 

  
En horas sintió un cambio extraordinario, el dolor constante de sus huesos se mitigó así con sus migrañas, no encontraba explicación más que el jarabe que le habían proveído.Al día siguiente ya podía levantarse sin tanto esfuerzo y dolor, los escalofríos habían disminuido hasta acabarse. Los médicos estaban desconcertados ante el progreso.  
Harvey había ido a verlo de nuevo pero sin compañía.

 Aunque con los recaudos de siempre, tapa bocas, guantes...

Jim se puso de pie.

  
Y lo recibió con un abrazo.

  
—Parece que este rarito y su chica te trajeron lo correcto, mira esa mejora, ya no pareces un zombie. —Dijo el capitán.

Aún se preguntaba quién era esa mujer, pero Oswald parecía estar cómodo con ella, prefería indagar en la identidad de la fémina, y cómo había logrado la confianza de Cobblepot. Ese hombre era muy desconfiado y temeroso, así que alguna cualidad habría encontrado,Pingüino era muy inteligente aunque muchas dotes de socialización no poseía.

—Parece que sí, necesito más de eso. Y necesito hablar con Oswald e ir a ... —

Harvey se había levantado y bañado especialmente para verlo temprano a esas horas cuando apenas el sol había salido (odiaba bañarse a la mañana ,peor con el frío pero al asistir a un hospital debía hacerlo) aún con todas sus responsabilidades en el Departamento decidió tomar un desvío .No eran horas de visitas pero tenía un pase especial. 

Valió el viaje, pues pudo notar a su colega más enérgico y visiblemente mejor, supo con disgusto que Jim intentaría persuadirlo para que le ayude a que le den el alta.

—Oh,no. —interrumpió—Amigo,no te ha curado nada esa cosa que te dieron. Es algo sólo provisorio, además no sabemos si puede ser peor a largo plazo. Necesitas descansar. Escuchaste al doctor, aún con esta "inexplicable" mejora no es garantía de nada.—

Gordon entre cerró los ojos sobre la figura del otro hombre.Se sentó en la cama tensionado.  
Harvey lo ignoró y encendió la pequeña televisión que había en el cuarto, estaba sintonizado en el canal de noticias. Escuchó la voz de la periodista, lo suficiente antes de que su capitán lo apagará de inmediato.  
—Ups... —

Los ojos de Gordon quedaron como platos.  
Hablaban de un intento de rapto , y el nombre de Bruce Wayne quedó como eco en su mente.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —


	43. Dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, por dedazos no deseados quizás encuentren errores terribles.  
> Mi enemigo mortal es la palabra "ceño" y up! Aparece con "S" , detesto eso pero sucede. Disculpa desde ya por esas horrografías y por ir poniendo en el texto " Gotham" o "Gótica" ,suelo variar cuando las coloco,sorry . :')  
> Menudo plot twist tuvieron en Gotham, ummm fascinante. Pelirrojos al cuadrado *^* y para más locura, ambos se engancharon a su manera al pobre Bruce, se libera de uno, le viene a la carga el otro .LOL

Había compartido una conversación con todos los invitados , excepto con este hombre.

Así que creyó adecuado no excluir a nadie.Lo miró esperando al otro presentarse, sin embargo , el ensombrerado con una especie de reverencia lo saludó.No emitiendo palabra.

Del bolsillo de su saco, tomó un pañuelo entre sus dedos.

 

Bruce miraba sorprendido, y no sabía que dicho pañuelo color rojo tenía un compartimento secreto que le dio al,por el momento, extraño muchas posibilidades para hacer un viejo truco. 

Estaban colocadas flores en forma de cápsula .  
Perfectas para sorprender al joven ,quien al ver aparecer un ramo completo en frente suyo arrugó el ceño.

El otro se la estaba obsequiando.

Bruce algo dubitativo la tomó. Inspeccionó unos instantes al hombre y le tomó poco tiempo hasta que sintió como si un cubo de agua fría le fuera derramado encima .

Esos ojos grandes y turquesa los conocía muy bien.Esa hilera de dientes blancos en esa sonrisa.Tanto los conocía, que le asustaba, pues inconscientemente acechaban sus sueños y recuerdos ,adquiriendo un nuevo significado en él. Uno sorpresivamente no negativo, sino al contrario.

 

Trató de regularizar su ritmo cardíaco mediante un ejercicio de respiración,mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

 

 

Truco de magia barata, sonrisa encantadora, ojos del mismo tono que el Lago Peyto , lugar ubicado en Canadá que visitó con sus padres durante vacaciones cuando era pequeño.Acarició los pétalos unos segundos, percibiendo su suavidad.  
Aún con las rosas artificiales en mano, se cruzó de brazos.Enderezando la espalda.

—¿Creíste que puedes engañar a alguien con ese bigote tan deleznable?—

Jerome amplió su sonrisa, no esperaba menos del chico. 

 

—Obvio no, Brucie.Pero fue lo suficientemente convincente para los guardias.Y deja de usar ese lenguaje de ricachón que estamos entre "Bros" aquí, no son necesarias formalidades.—  
Afirmó, ya haciendo un mohín. —Además, hice un esfuerzo titánico para poder venir . Al menos deberías decir como todo buen chico ,"gracias".—

 

Bruce no podía creer lo que oía. Aún así trataba de contener la risa por los gestos que hacía el intruso.Mantuvo la calma, las demás personas aún seguían en lo suyo, y pronto tendría que alistarse para el momento que más detestaba de todo cumpleaños. Que era el de tener que aguantar que le cantasen y luego cortar el pastel.Jamás le había gustado esa parte.

 

Pero no quería arruinarlo creando una escena ,ganas no le faltaban de estrangular o algo , al hombre que estaba en frente . Por convertirse en un vil traicionero. Pero quería escucharlo primero, arriesgarse así sin una buena razón, sería muy estúpido. Y Jerome podía ser de todo pero no ignorante al ir sin una buena excusa.

De nuevo se iniciaba esa lucha interna en entre lo que quería y debía hacer.

 

—Bien. Gracias. —Educado respondió —Ahora dame una razón, una sola para no bajarte un par de dientes y luego llamar al GCPD. Apacible a pesar de sus palabras.

Jerome emitió un sonido de sorpresa exagerado.

Demostrando estar espantado supuestamente, llevando una mano enguantada sobre sus labios.  
—¿Bajarme dos dientes dices? Vengo a desearte un feliz día y ¿me amenazas? Eres muy malo.—Replicó en tono jocoso.Imposible esconder la especie de alegría que lo invadía. Esas amenazas no lo intimidaban y si realmente fueran parte del plan, no estarían discutiéndolo tan campantes desde ya.

 

—Di-me.— Dijo Bruce más serio, separando en sílaba la palabra para dar más énfasis.  
Jerome rodó los ojos.

—Porque soy tu... ¿Amigo?—

—Buen intento. —

Valeska se lo pensó un segundo.

—Un invitado. Cualquiera es un invitado y a uno no se lo debe golpear. ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos tranquilamente como dos personas normales?—

—Jerome, ambos sabemos que la palabra normal no está registrado en tu cerebro .—  
El mencionado no pudo evitar soltar una risita.Wayne aún lo miraba ,inquisitivo.

 

Según parecía , Jerome estaba solo. No había venido acompañado, tampoco se veía amenazante sino bien arreglado, estaba muy guapo, admitió. 

Bruce de alguna manera, se había vuelto más receptivo cuando de analizar ante la primera impresión a alguien se trataba, si venía o no en son de paz. El pelirrojo, ataviado en esas prendas que le sentaban muy bien parecía todo, menos listo para atacarlo .  
Era una gran oportunidad para aclarar todo. Debía...  
"No hay nada que aclarar, Bruce. Ese tipo en frente es fugitivo. Te meterá en líos." La voz de su consciencia resonó.

 

Sin embargo sentía, algo que podía llamarlo alivio , ver a ese joven de ojos claros, sin daño alguno, aún respirando.  
Era esa la preocupación que lo tenía taciturno en todo momento.

—Yo sólo quería verte, ok? Ya lo hice.—Jerome evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pero fue sincero. Un pequeño silencio se instaló y para evitar que se alargara, decidió soltar ese simple comentario casual.

 

—¡Estás más alto desde la última vez que te vi! ¡Pasa volando el tiempo! Qué maravillosa edad, dejas de ser un niño pero tampoco eres un adulto.¡Magnificencias de la vida!—  
—Jerome suspiró —  
Por otro lado; la policía ni tú podrán llevarme a ningún lado si no me atrapan primero.—Musitó Jerome con atisbo de orgullo . 

En parte sentía un poco de decepción, quería aclarar todo lo que había pasado pero ya que Brucie estaba en esas actitudes, tampoco suplicaría piedad. Debía entonces hacer en lo que se había especializado, que era escapar .Podría sonar ilógico pero si su cumpleañero no lo quería oír, otra alternativa no tenía.

Wayne rodó los ojos.Remarcando lo obvio.

 

—Técnicamente sí eres un invitado.—Concedió Bruce, acercándose al huésped.—Pero también un fugitivo. Mi deber es notificarlo ,de otro modo sería cómplice.¿No crees? —

Jerome rodó los ojos.

—Oh, no arruines todo con tu cantaleta sobre el deber o empezaré a llamarte "Mamá Brucie". ¡Relájate un poco!—

—¡No vengas con eso! ¡ No puedo relajarme cuando un amigo está padeciendo en un hospital y no tengo idea si tengo al culpable en frente! Además, razones tienes para haber participado del ataque a James Gordon.—

 

Valeska bufó. Esto iba ser más complicado de lo que creyó.

—¿Hablas de Jimbo? Yo no tengo que ver con lo que le pasó.—Suspiró— Jim , Jim , Jim.—Dijo el pelirrojo.—Aún sin su presencia, se las arregla para fastidiarme.—Farfulló.

—¡Bah! Tú le has causado más dolores de cabeza de los que imaginas.—Jerome se hizo del desentendido, con una sonrisa de lado.Bruce continuó.

— Debes conocer al autor ;Jervis Tetch. Escaparon juntos de Arkham, testigos los vieron. — Argumentó implacable el más joven.Además, sí debía tener asistencia, para ser un fugitivo, estaba bien alimentado y vestido.

—Ay, por un demonio. Esto no...—Ahí sí se sintió acorralado.

—Dime dónde es su paradero, es el único que puede salvarlo y no sólo a Jim, existen otros infectados con ese virus. Hazlo, y en recompensa quizás te reducirán toda condena.—Dijo hasta suplicante el chico.—Yo me encargaré personalmente de que así sea.—Prometió.  
Jerome suspiró y quitándose unos instantes el sombrero para pasarse la mano sobre el cabello, sobrecogido por la mirada que tenía frente a sus ojos de parte de Bruce. Se sintió poco capaz de negarse rotundamente.

—Jervis terminará asesinándome si abro la bocota...—

—No, no lo hará. —

—¿Y quién lo evitará?—Consultó cabizbajo.

—Yo.—Replicó, contundente. Y la frente en alto.  
Jerome lo miró con incredulidad ante su gesto.

 

—Oh, wow.—Murmuró, quiso decirle algo como que ni él mismo no podía cuidarse , menos a otras personas. Pero sería bastante fuerte y no quería crear un abismo más grande entre ellos.  
—Tú no llevas arma alguna, ¿No?—Preguntó súbitamente Wayne.

—¿Arma?— Jerome preguntó, bufando otra vez,elevando ambas cejas.Pareciera que en el tiempo que no se vieron, el Príncipe de Gotham se dispuso a ser más soberbio y paranoico.

Pensaba en todo ,no demostraba ni aparentaba su edad , parecía otro ser. Uno con misterio que le encantaba cuando sacaba a relucirlo un poco.A pesar de su promesa sintió que era una sin mucho fundamento.  
Tampoco esperaba que lo recibiera todo feliz y contento de todos modos.

 

—Tsk, tsk. ¿De qué armas hablas? Deja de ser paranoico, soy tan vulnerable como todos y cada uno de los presentes aquí.—Levantó ambas manos en son de paz.  
No había lugar para sentirse ofendido.

De pronto , el más joven, empezó a catearlo .Sus manos palpaban su torso y bolsillos del pantalón.

Todo.

Valeska sintió cosquillas y no pudo evitar reír.  
—¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada! ¡Deja, deja! Vale,te voy a contar los sucesos que ocurrieron por las cuales estoy donde estoy. ¿Qué te parece? Pero escúchame, ¿Quieres? .—Jerome habló luchando por sonar serio a pesar de su sonrisa.

Bruce se detuvo y asintió .

—Comienza.—

Valeska suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Yo no tenía pensado escapar,es decir, sabía de que habría una fuga y todo, hasta quisieron integrarme al plan pero la verdad es que yo nunca había dicho que sí ni nada, fue todo muy repentino.—Resumió— Pero hay algo más que tengo que contarte. —

Bruce miró a su alrededor durante un instante. Con un gesto en la mano le indicó que siguiera ,luciendo escéptico para pesar del pelirrojo.  
Jerome se acercó un poco.  
Le susurró entonces.

—Todo fue por la idea de la Corte de los... Cuervos, creo.—

Bruce ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.  
—¿Por las dudas no es "Corte de los Búhos"—?

—¡Sí ese! Estuvieron detrás todo. Me quieren para trabajar para ellos.—

Bruce quedó congelado en su lugar. ¡Sabía que tenían algo que ver!  
Entonces Valeska sabía sobre la existencia de estos.

 

—¿Qué te ordenaron?—

—Mantenerme escondido ... nada más, por ahora. Esta noche debo reunirme con ellos . Supongo me dirán qué hacer.—

 

Surgió una sensación enfermiza en Bruce, Jim había estado investigando sobre la Corte ,orquestaron el ataque que recibió, pues Jervis había venido con toda una comitiva.Poco usual para un prófugo de la justicia de su "nivel".  
Edward Nygma, ya en Arkham no había dicho nada relacionado, fue poco cooperante.Jerome podría ser entonces de gran ayuda, pero ¿Qué le servía de garantía? Ese muchacho de cabello rojo siempre fue de todo ,menos predecible.Era muy posible que hayan decidido manipularlo a través de él por sus... sentimientos de alguna forma. 

Además, era muy obvio. Él mismo fue puesto en la mira, y de manera poco ortodoxa lo contactaron y advertieron que no siga husmeando en los asuntos que les involucraba.  
—Puedo no ir... se me ocurrirá una buena excusa...—

—Si no vas, lo tomarán como un rechazo implícito y te asesinarán de todos modos. De hecho, puede que sepan que estás aquí ahora.Ellos tienen ojos y oídos en toda Gótica.—

—Oh... gracias por hacerme sentir mejor,Brucie. De veras.—Dijo con sarcasmo.Bruce lo miró fijamente, Valeska había cambiado tanto. Cuando lo conoció, lo tomó como un ser temerario, desequilibrado al máximo además de encontrar humor en todo. Si bien conservaba esos aspectos, especialmente ese último,  
era increíble lo diferentes que eran esas facetas,era un tanto más cuidadoso,lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de disfrazarse para ir a verlo,cuando pensó en eso sintió unas cosquillas en su panza, ¿Tomó todo ese riesgo para felicitarlo en su día?  
Bruce intentó borrar esos pensamientos.

Y notó incomodidad del otro al saber ese dato sombrío.

—En caso de un milagro y que no se hayan dado cuenta de tu presencia aquí, podrías servir de informante.—Sugirió Wayne .Aunque una voz le gritaba que eso acarrearía riesgo aún mayor para Jerome, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. 

 

—Mira, yo no tengo información vital ni nada, no hay razón para matarme.—Por un momento Jerome creyó sonar muy ingenuo, como un niño creyendo y afirmando algo tan obvio sin presentir la realidad.  
En el fondo sabía. Estaba al tanto de ese latente peligro.  
—Créeme lo harán ante la mínima duda, yo estoy en la lista negra de la Corte como mi padre lo estuvo. —Continuaba fija esa mirada suya ,tanto que preocupó a Jerome.— Ellos mandaron a matar a mis padres porque no les siguieron la corriente. Eso es lo que sé y ahora quieren arruinar más vidas. ¿Qué crees que pensarán al verte aquí? Déjame decirte que fue muy osado de tu parte venir. —

Jerome se animó a sonreír ligeramente.  
—Bueno, ya creo que conoces mi estilo. —Refiriéndose al último comentario .  
Por otro lado, esa información que le expuso, esa revelación que con tanta calma pronunció lo dejó abrumado.Suponía que cualquiera estaría hecho una furia teniendo conocimiento sobre quienes básicamente hicieron que tu vida se haya ido al carajo.  
Por su parte Bruce logró decirlo sin un temblor en su voz, sino con determinación, el conocimiento que no revertiría ese suceso pero que sí se podría prevenir que esa organización siga controlando desde las sombras cada aspecto de sus vidas.Aprendió que para acabar con ellos, debía ser cuidadoso, inteligente, astuto. Wayne miró las reacciones cristalinas de Valeska, estaba acostumbrado a su rostro tan juvenil, con ese bigote falso era frondoso ,haciendo complicado apreciar sus facciones y siendo sincero ,quería quitárselo para admirarlo mejor.También le traía recuerdos cuando Valeska lo había tomado rehén en ese baile de caridad, lo cual no era algo lindo .Tocó su sien, en un vago intento de olvidar ese suceso en particular,había pasado mucho tiempo y tanto había cambiado.

—Quiero ayudarte, es decir, estoy de tu lado. Brucie, no sabía...—Escuchó decir a Jerome.En un tono extraordinariamente conciliador que parecía pronunciado por alguien ajeno.Wayne mantuvo su expresión su incorruptible semblante.

Los demás estaban ignorantes de la creciente tensión entre ambos.


	44. La movida

Pensaba en la propuesta, aún así no lograba estar tranquilo, a pesar de las garantías que Wayne dejaba en claro.

—Eso, Brucie, no creo que esté dentro de tu poder.Tampoco al servir de soplón, Jervis... si no me asesina algún siervo o algo así de la Corte,lo hará él.Y te digo que ese sujeto es un loquillo de estilo particular,así como insistente y rencoroso.—Señaló ,poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho del otro durante unos segundos.

 

Wayne elevó ambas cejas.Quiso tomarlo de los hombros y animarlo, sacudirlo,convencerlo de una vez, pero se resistió.  
—¿No crees mí? Mírame, yo no dejaré que te suceda nada malo, si colaboras.— Aclaró.

Jerome sonrió , y se atrevió a pasear una mano sobre un brazo de Bruce.  
—Bueno, si tú lo dices.—Siempre condescendiente,realmente sabía dar discursos convincentes.

 

—Intenté desenmascararlos pero no está dentro de mis capacidades, no puedo solo, me costó mucho confirmar su existencia incluso. Son demasiado cuidadosos y existen desde hace centurias.Un secreto a voces.—  
—¿Como los Iluminatis?—  
Bruce arrugó el seño.  
—Ya sabes, esos del triángulo con el ojo.—  
El chico de pelo azabache, lo pensó unos segundos.  
—Sí,algo así... Aunque doy fe de que existen, tú sabiendo de ellos , es imposible de ignorar.  
Pero esto ya no se trata de ti,de mí ni de mi familia. Ellos planean desestabilizar la sociedad, a través de un plan para afianzar el poder que tienen. Todo lo que hacen es dejar muertos a su paso, es una terapia del shock, seremos como conejillos de India, una prueba a "pequeña escala".—

Quizás fueron los meses en los que estuvo preso o los medicamentos que Strange le había metido que hacía de su mente ya no sea tan centrada ,pasó por alto mencionar sobre Cinco.  
Rememoró ese asunto cuando Bruce hizo mención de los conejillos.

 

Bruce nunca le había dicho que estaba en la mira de la Corte ,cosa que le hacía pensar sobre cómo no reforzaba su seguridad, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho,igualmente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para analizar situaciones como esas o desarrollar ese nivel de confianza que se construye lentamente para estar al tanto de sus ideas. Wayne le informó que estaba en búsqueda de ese chico, su doble.Le contó sus características.

—Quizás suene descabellado,Jerome. Pero es así, se hace llamar "cinco".Otro sujeto de Hugo Strange.—

 

¿Cómo ignorar la existencia de un ser que era tu viva imagen?  
—Eh, ¿Cinco? Creo que... Lo llegué a conocer.—

 

Bruce quedó mudo, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos.

—Y también se me dio una orden ,ahora que recuerdo, de capturarlo jeje.—

Jerome se colocó el sombrero con la que había estado juegueteando.Y de nuevo esquivó la mirada. Mas oyó la suave réplica.

 

—Sí, para reemplazarme quizás... es algo que puedo esperar de ellos.¿Cómo lo viste? — Viendo en su pasado, secuestrarlo no era nada complicado, si bien ya era muchísimo menos descuidado y no confiaba en casi nadie, nada detendría que consiguieran una forma para capturarlo.Una vez que tengan a Cinco.Empezaba a realmente sentirse paranoico.

—Con los ojos...—

Wayne le dio una mirada exasperada.

—Bien, bien. Lo encontré en una zona horrible siendo golpeado y lo ayudé.Creí que eras tú pero esas greñas de hippie no eran algo tuyo y luego decidí darle cobijo.No te preocupes, tu Clon está a salvo. Escondido donde actualmente vivo.—Confirmó.

Lo dijo en voz baja,como creyendo que hubieran oídos escondidos en las paredes.

Bruce le pidió que le dijese la ubicación para poder hablar con Cinco, pues la última vez que lo vio, no tuvo oportunidad de convencerlo de que deseaba ayudarlo y que no pensaba que era un "monstruo" porque era evidente que lo único que compartían era la apariencia. Cinco tenía problemas psicológicos graves, y no creía que tuviera capacidad de acceder de forma consciente a un plan tan macabro.

 

No era necesario ser psicológo para darse cuenta, con sus miradas que usualmente parecían perdidas en la nada e increíblemente inexpresivo , incapaz de demostrar sus emociones porque no recibió estímulo adecuado durante su desarrollo.  
Ante el pedido, Jerome se mostró reticente.

—Eh... le pasaré el recado. —

Bruce gruñó.

—Mira ,realmente quiero ayudarte pero llevándote a mi " guarida" ,nope. Eso sí no puedo.—Replicó Valeska.

—Si Ellos te dijeran — Empezó a mascullar Wayne al otro con los ojos entrecerrados— que me quieren a mí. Si te ordenaran capturarme, ¿Lo harías con tal de salvar tu pellejo?—

La pregunta sola lo ofendía. Bruce era el único en mucho tiempo le trató como un par, que aparte de Kean y hasta Tetch ,le consideró un ser humano y no un lunático sin motivaciones.

Dwight no contaba. Él, según su percepción, lo tenía más como la encarnación de una idea .

Bruce ,además de ser su crush no caería tan bajo, ni el viejo Jerome se rebajaría. Pensó que quizás... tal vez SÍ, en el pasado lo hubiera secuestrado pero no lo entregaría a nadie, sólo se divertiría atormentándolo un poco, intentando bajarle sus humos. Rompiendo sus caparazones, uno por uno... pero se repetía, eso hubiera sido si su otro lado prevaleciera. Jerome ya no era el mismo y aprendió a controlarse... más o menos.

 

Su " yo" del pasado, más cruento y bizarro estaba encerrado bajo llave en lo profundo de su cabeza, estaba allí pero bajo vigilancia y pensaba mantenerlo así.De alguna manera seguía siendo el mismo, su esencia no estaba perdida, pero quizás su renacimiento precisamente fue eso, un renacimiento total. Hasta se sintió salido de la mismísima biblia. Pasó penurias, fue asesinado, resucitó, teniendo también más retos en su camino... toda esa odisea fue necesaria para ayudarle a liberarse de las limitaciones ,una más clara visión , de la dirección impuesta por las decisiones del pasado. Si hubiera tenido esa capacidad , desde el primer momento, nunca habría considerado quitarle la vida a su mamá en primer lugar, quizás hubiera escapado y ya,buscando su camino lejos. Pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Sería incapaz , Pequeño príncipe.De todos modos ya estoy jodido .—Fue su breve respuesta.

Bruce intentó ocultar su sonrisa. Luego adquirió una expresión más seria. Y tomó la muñeca del pelirrojo.

 

Pero lo soltó tan pronto como pudo pues llegó hasta ellos el fotógrafo contratado para el evento , apareció de forma sorpresiva.

 

Su nombre era John.Era un hombre de sesenta, con una barba abundante de color gris y algo excedido de peso ,pero de aspecto bonachón. Amigo de Alfred, siempre había participado en fiestas u ocasiones especiales para los Wayne, como buen amigo, el mayordomo le proveía de buenos curros.

Sus trabajos, sin embargo, eran excelentes.El tener contrato, era por mérito propio.

—Oh, mil disculpas por interrumpirle, joven Wayne. Estaba revisando y me temo que algunas imágenes salieron con trepidación.—

 

—Vaya, qué cruz.—Dijo Wayne, poco convincente.

—Debería sacarlas de nuevo.—Sugirió el fotógrafo .Cuando hubo unos instantes de silencio.

—Oh,no es necesario.—Afirmó el chico.

—Vienen dentro del paquete que usted ha pagado por adelantado.Así que... No me sería adecuado dejar incompleto mi trabajo,joven.—  
Bruce suspiró de manera imperceptible y sonrió.

—Ya, está bien, Señor. —

 

—Trepi-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa?—Cuestionó Jerome, no pudiendo evitar entrometerse en la conversación.

—Trepidación.—Repitió el hombre ,quien lo miró súbitamente, sus pequeños ojos detrás de sus lentes inspeccionaron a Valeska. Bruce se tensó, ¿Y si lo reconocía? ¿E iba corriendo en pánico? Y si...?

 

—Se produce debido al movimiento brusco del espejo durante el disparo,las imágenes salen movidas.Influye también la insuficiente luz.— Habló el hombre sin notar la incomodidad de su cliente .

Jerome se vio intrigado y miró la cámara que colgaba del cuello del señor.

 

—Ah, entiendo. Y ¿Qué tipo de cámara es? Es muy chula.—

John sonrió, si había algo más que adoraba hacer aparte de ejercer su trabajo ,era hablar sobre las herramientas que le permitían hacerlo.

 

—Es una réflex.Posee 4 veces más sensibilidad.Tiene una gran rapidez de disparo, capturando al toque, entre ráfagas de 3 y 14 fotografías por segundo,además tiene enorme  
capacidad de almacenamiento

 

—¿Usa de esas películas de 35 mm? —Jerome no era profesional conocedor de todo el asunto pero desde hacía tiempo, le había empezado a agradar el tema de fotografía. Le fascinaba los colores y efectos, podía estar horas observando un portafolio de fotógrafos renombrados y no tan renombrados. Eran algunas de naturaleza ,moda, les gustaba más las del tipo surreal. Ya decían que una imagen valía más que mil palabras, un rasgo peculiar y muy significativo para él y tener en frente un magnífico dispositivo que permitía obtener los catálogos .Le pareció agradable.  
John sonrió, ese chico ya le empezaba a agradar.

 

—Wow ¡Es super genial! Supongo no debe ser nada barato esta preciosidad.—

—Eso es verdad, es una de las desventajas, su precio pero vale cada centavo, joven...—

—Soy Jack, puedes llamarme Jack. Un placer.—Estrecharon manos.

Bruce carraspeó. Ya , era fascinante ver el carisma de Jerome floreciendo pero no sabía que más hacer para captar su atención, para hacer que se detenga. No era precisamente el momento para hacer buenas migas.Además, el fotógrafo podría reconocerlo, estaba siendo poco cauto.Nuevamente.

John pidió por favor que se dispusiera para tomar nuevas imágenes.

—Un gusto. Si le cuento todas sus bondades, no terminaremos, joven Jack.Procedamos.—

Jerome asintió y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bruce, un franco gesto de confianza.

—Así, unas con nosotros juntos, por favor.—  
John así lo hizo,

Bruce empezó a sentirse nervioso. Era una completa locura lo que estaban haciendo. Mas, debían mantener la fachada.  
La luz del flash lo enceguecía, el posesivo gesto del pelirrojo y su calor lo aturdían. Empezó a sentir gotas de sudoración resbalando por su frente.

Aún tenía las rosas en las manos, definitivamente sería una foto rara.

 

John decidió marcharse por otras áreas permitiendo que Wayne pudiera seguir conversando.Sintió de alguna manera que fue desafortunado.Simplemente percibió que Bruce le pediría pronto que los dejara, pues lo notó bastante tenso.Pero no podía ser por su compañía, Jack. Pues Jack aparentaba ser un pan de Dios y siempre sonriente, esperaba encontrarlo el resto de la velada.

 

En fin, debía seguir trabajando.

 

 

Cuando desapareció de la vista y antes de emitir palabra, Bruce agarró de la mano a Jerome y lo llevó a un extremo del pasillo. El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.Alejados poco a poco del bullicio. Llegaron hasta una puerta que daba a una amplio cuarto,en realidad era una sala polivalente.

Con diseño eficiente y práctico, moderno,en comparación a las demás partes de ese hotel. Con modificaciones para disponer de material audiovisual.Allí no habían cámaras de seguridad (excepto la parte externa de ese lugar ) y la luz era discreta, un tono azulado bañando el ambiente.

 

Tenía dos overturas de entrada y salida, afortunadamente para Wayne, se podían cerrar desde adentro. Y así lo hizo .Jerome miró sorprendido ese lugar, en realidad todo le parecía bonito. Todo tan pulcro y limpio.

 

De alguna forma, le parecía similar con la mansión de Bruce, pero con mejor iluminación. Dicha mansión siempre parecía poseer las ventanas cerradas, todo parecía tan deprimente y silencioso.  
A veces, imaginaba al muchacho sentado, solo en medio de su sala. Sentía un nudo en la garganta,sabiendo que probablemente esa era una escena repetida.  
Soledad.

Vacío.

 

—Tenemos que pensar en algo.—Dijo Bruce cerrando la puerta, asegurándose de que no tendrían interrupciones.—Pronto.—Luego de sus dichos. Prácticamente lanzó el ramo de flores falsa en la mesa.Valeska, se sintió un poco agraviado por ese acto pero lo ignoró.

—La verdad es que sí, no estamos lidiando con cualquiera. —Jerome se estremeció con teatralidad. —Todo este tema de secretos y conspiración me empieza a dar jaqueca ¿No tendrías ibuprofeno?—Preguntó y decidió tomar asiento en una silla cercana,se quitó el sombrero, poniéndolo sobre dicha mesa.

Bruce caminaba de un lado a otro,pensativo, silencioso.Se mantuvo así un tiempo considerable para el pelirrojo.

 

—Vale, ¿No se te ocurre nada? Yo digo que...—

 

—Deberías irte de la ciudad.—

 

 

Jerome quedó mudo unos segundos.

—A ver, ¿Qué?—

 

—Quiero que te marches de Gótica.—Guardó unos segundos el silencio, se veía dudoso pero agregó.— Pienso que es lo mejor.—No se animó a mirarle en ese instante.

 

Jerome se sorprendió y sin pensarlo mucho respondió.

—¡No!—

 

Wayne levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al oirlo.

 

Y Jerome ante la ya penetrante mirada de Bruce decidió explicarse.

 

—Mira, siempre pensé en esa opción, pero ahora más que nunca sería inútil. Si la idea es salir con vida de esto. Escapar como una rata, sería algo lógico. Pero según tú y mis propias conclusiones, la Corte logrará encontrarme así me vaya a Australia. Conclusión,niño;Me quedo.—Dijo ,tomó su sombrero y se lo puso de nuevo.

 Como reafirmando su pensamiento.

 

Wayne reanudó su caminar.Para luego quedarse quieto .

 

—Bueno, eso es verdad...—

 

Compartieron un momento de silencio y Jerome vio cómo el jovencito cerró sus ojos ,bajó la cabeza,como si no pudiera seguir observándole más tiempo.

Ambas manos inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo

Jerome ,en ese instante, apreció mejor el elegante traje que portaba el chico sinceramente , parecía en frente a un muñequito de pastel, no era para menos.

 

Quizás,costaba el sueldo de un año de cualquier mortal de clase media.  
No lo oyó decir más nada y preocupó a  
Jerome ,quien se acercó automáticamente preguntando qué sucedía.

 

Le llamó la atención ese cambio repentino.Wayne no le contestó.

 

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?— Formuló más interrogantes pero no tuvo respuestas, de repente cuando estuvo frente a Bruce, lo vio temblar casi imperceptible y en esos momentos, sus manos estaban sobre su rostro, lo dejó en desconcierto.

Pues parecía sollozar.Era apenas audible, incluso creyó que era producto de su imaginación .

 

Pero se dio cuenta que no.

—Oh,Brucie. — Lo conmovió e instintivamente lo abrazó. —Cuéntame, ¿Qué sucede?—Su voz no tenía nada de burlesco, sonaba suave y calmado.Paseó sus manos por el cabello azabache, tan sedoso.  
Finalmente, sintió que su abrazo era correspondido. Fuertemente.Y el llanto más audible y a Jerome le pareció sentir cierta humedad en su hombro .

Sus tibias lágrimas en él.

 

Bruce estaba llorando y le intrigaba la razón, nunca lo vio así, nunca imaginó que lo vería así. Y comprendió finalmente la presión que tenía en él, reprimida sus emociones, que en algún momento debían salir.

 

Pero se preguntaba el por qué parecía ser un detonante de aquello.No quería ser quien lo hiciera llorar y lamentarse.

Pero había leído que llorar hacía bien.

Entonces,lo incentivó a que lo siga haciendo.Por más extraño que pudiese sonar.

—Shhh, está bien. —Habló como si de un bebé se tratase.

—C-cuando vi en las noticias sobre la explosión en Arkham, pensé lo peor. Por un segundo en mi mente, te vi ,tirado en el suelo,muerto y yo, yo no...—Murmuró Bruce. Su voz baja y quebrada,como confesando algo pecaminoso.

 

Fue increíblemente reconfortante sentir su abrazo y percibir el perfume de Valeska.Cómo lo acariciaba, necesitaba de eso.

 

Jerome se sintió conmovido.

 

—Pues no fue así, estoy de nuevo en el ruedo.Ese ataque fue sorpresivo.Imagínate, estaba dormidote y fui sacado de la tabla que tenía por cama y sin aviso ,más allá de eso,ningún rasguño.Déjame decirte que esa gente que estuvo allí haciendo parte de ese desastre, supuestamente son mis "seguidores" ,son lamebotas sin oficio. Un molesto grano en el culo,¿Sabes? Me tienen harto.—

 

Wayne rió un poco. Oh, Jerome siendo él mismo.  
Jerome, haciendo lo que no recordaba haber hecho antes, apartó ligeramente a Bruce y puso ambas manos sobre cada lado de su rostro.  
En cada cachete. Ante su vista, el chico parecía un ángel. Ojos vítreos , labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas húmedas.Su expresión tan suave.  
Vulnerable.  
—Hay otra razón y no menos importante por la cual el plan de irse apesta.Abandonarte no está en mis planes, acabar con esos bastardos hijos de perra juntos, sí lo está.Quizás aún estoy loco pero no lo suficiente como para dejarte solo.No, no ,señor.—

 

Esas palabras, fue de las más reconfortantes que había oído en bastante tiempo.  
Jerome limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. El pelirrojo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Bruce expresaba sus emociones, esa frialdad aparente no podía ser natural en alguien tan joven, vio que aún pretendía enmascar lo que a sentía. Según lo que recordaba del médico que lo atendió en Arkham ,el señor Bartholomeo, lo único que se lograba era extrema ansiedad y muchos otros problemas a nivel físico.  
Con el paso del tiempo si se continuaba así, alteraba al individuo ,afectantándole en todos los aspectos de su vida. .  
Muchas cosas le había enseñado el profesional.  
Quería transmitir esos conocimientos a Wayne pero le resultaba complicado. Bruce,por otro lado, se sentía miserable. Por mostrarse así ante él, un ser incapaz de controlarse pero ya era tarde. Jerome lograba hacerle sentir contenido aún cuando la angustia amenazaba con devorarlo  
Sin preámbulo, el pelirrojo lo besó en la frente.

 

Bruce lo miró fijamente y decidió que también lo besaría, pero en los labios,quería saber que era real,palpable esa presencia suya.

Fue un gesto tan agradable para Jerome que no quiso apartarse luego de unos segundos, el hecho de ser besado sin que haya sido su iniciativa significaba mucho para él.

—Wow, eso fue inesperado. —

Wayne ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.  
—¿I-inesperado? —Tartamudeó pensando que había hecho mal.

—Bueno, no es como si fuéramos, no sé... una pareja. —Tanteó el pelirrojo.

Bruce quedó pensativo unos segundos, el hecho de haberlo besado fue natural, un impulso. Decidió ser claro entonces.

—Bueno, me gustas. Y lo común es demostrarlo de alguna forma. ¿No? ¿Te disgusta?—

—Vaya, ¿acaba el chico príncipe de Gotham declararse? ¿A mí ? Por favor, ¡Alguien pellízqueme! ¡debo estar soñando! —Exclamó eufórico el joven.

Bruce rodó los ojos. E intentó alejarse, fastidiado de haber confesado algo así y recibir sólo bromillas

Jerome en cambio rió y lo abrazó con fuerza , no dejándolo ir. Wayne se dejó hacer.  
—No me he declarado, lávate los oídos. — Dijo a su vez .

Realmente disfrutando del cálido cuerpo .

 

Se apartaron ligeramente luego, para verse cara a cara en dicha cercanía.  
—¡Sería realmente loco que me disguste que me beses! Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras porque me gustas también.Y mucho, Bruce. —Jerome dijo eso último con una voz clara y sesgo de seriedad.

El susodicho sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Así, así , sonríe y no lo ocultes, eres más guapo cuando sonríes. —Con su dedo en el mentón instigó a que Wayne lo mirara—  
Mirá el fiestón que tienes, yo en mi cumpleaños lo único que yo recibía eran golpizas del amante esporádico de mi madre,ella no hacía nada, excepto cuando se le unía en esa actividad.— Habló luego de unos segundos.Bueno, esas descripciones quizás no eran dulces pero eran lo bastante claras en su objetivo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el más joven.

Jerome se encogió de hombros.  
—No sé, probablemente porque eran unos malditos nada más o creían que los pelirrojos somos de mala suerte y esperaban eliminarme en una de esas. —

Bruce no podía ocultar su indignación.  
—No me explico, eres... —la mano suave tocó la mejilla libre de bigote falso del otro, contemplativo—Eres hermoso, esas supersticiones no tienen sentido, no merecías ser maltratado, nadie lo merece. —  
Jerome sonrió ampliamente.

 

—Doble wow, ¡gracias! —

 

Y posó ambas manos en sus propias mejillas, simulando ocultar su sonrojo.

 

Bruce no pudo contener la risa.  
Pero quedó pensando que ser golpeado en un día así, debiera ser extremadamente doloroso, no le sorprendía que en algún momento Jerome iba a estallar, todos tienen un punto de quiebre.

O se colapsa cual estrella ,convirtiéndose en un agujero negro absorbiendo todo a su paso o explota como una supernova.

Aunque de diferentes circunstancias podía empatizar con su dolor. Pero ahí estaba, frente suyo, con sus sonrisas y ojos brillantes llenos de luz.  
Bruce lo contempló un rato.  
Valeska con su dedo índice, tocó juguetón la punta de la nariz de Bruce.

 

Al chico le llamó la atención el tono morado del guante.

 

  
—Nadie nunca me ayudó excepto tú , cuando me salvaste de esos rufianes que casi me dejan sin carnitas. —Recordaba a la perfección esa ocasión en su despreciable piso, aún le sorprendía la presencia del chico y cómo sin chistar lo rescató de esa situación de la que no parecía tener salida. No estaba ,según Wayne en su momento,dentro de sus planes intervenir en algo así, pero de todos modos se sentía halagado por esa acción, cada vez que rememoraba también sentía como retazos de felicidad.  
Bruce sonrió.

 

—Bueno, fue una forma de quedar a mano. —  
Jerome iba a replicar pero escuchó que tocaban la puerta, miró extrañado.

 

Bruce negó con la cabeza .

 

—Debe ser alguien de servicio. —Le dijo en voz baja. Pero se sorprendió al oír la voz de su mayordomo luego de momentos de silencio.

 

—¿Amo Bruce? ¿Se encuentra allí? —  
El chico farfulló malas palabras casi inaudibles, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con Jerome y apenas tenían tiempo.

 

En vano serviría ignorarlo.  
—Sí, Alfred. Estoy aquí. Estaba un poco indispuesto, ya salgo.No te preocupes. —

 

—¡No salga! Uh... Es decir, necesito hacerle una consulta, sólo un momento, amo B. —

 

  
Wayne compartió una mirada críptica con Jerome. ¿Cómo supo de su presencia en ese lugar?  
Había corroborado que nadie los viera ingresar allí.

Pennyworth sonaba poco firme, más bien dubitativo.

 

Bruce tenía un presentimiento, por un momento pensó que algo sucedió con Jim por su tono de voz pero al abrir la puerta, y ver a Jerome ubicarse detrás de ella.

 

Notó que Alfred no venía solo, un mozo estaba tras suyo , mirando de un lado a otro.  
Bruce no recordaba haber visto al hombre durante la velada.

Alfred tenía una expresión de completo terror.

 

—¿Sucede algo? —

Wayne se quedó paralizado cuando su tutor fue empujado bruscamente dentro de esa dependencia.

 

—¡Alfred! — Exclamó desesperado e intentó sostener al hombre mayor para evitar que impactase sobre la mesa cercana. Llegó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

 

Cuando volteó la cabeza, vio que tenía un arma , apuntando directamente a su cara .

 

Era hombre caucásico y de estatura media.  
El rostro era impasible.  
Cuando dio un paso hacia él, Jerome se abalanzó al atacante.

Aprovechando su posición.  
En cuestión de segundos, se vieron envueltos en un forcejeo.

 

Bruce empezó a sudar frío y temblar. Miró a Alfred quien aún estaba aturdido, pues había recibido un golpe en la nuca con la culata de arma.

 

Forcejeando intensamente, Jerome tenía la mano de su contrincante con la suya, haciendo que el cañón del arma apuntara al techo.  
Recibió entonces una patada en la panza, su sombrero salió volando por una esquina así como el arma,pues en ese ínterin ,Jerome no tuvo mejor idea que morder la muñeca ajena.

En una vuelta de tablero, o distracción.

Tenía entonces ya el cuello agarrado por el otro, intentando estrangularlo, prácticamente con el tipo encima suyo. Estaba en clara desventaja.

Viendo esto Bruce se lanzó sobre el tipo, desde atrás intentando sacarlo de encima de Valeska.  
Introduciendo sus dedos en los ojos ajenos, el hombre emitió un grito y cayó de espaldas sobre Wayne, aplastándolo. Aún así, él que quedó momentáneamente sin aire, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura ajena.  
Hizo lo mismo con un brazo en el cuello del hombre, aún cuando el otro se zarandeaba. Bruce intentó aplicar fuerza suficiente para hacer que se quedara inconsciente.

Pero en cuestión de segundos llegaron en el lugar dos hombres más.


	45. Versus

Eran ,sin duda, cómplices.  
Y claro, también estaban armados. 

 

Alfred aún seguía aturdido, así como Jerome.

Aunque este último intentaba llegar donde estaba Bruce cuando se presentaron los refuerzos del malhechor.

 

—Suéltelo, Joven Wayne. Y nadie saldrá herido, sólo venimos por usted. —  
Bruce se distrajo y dejó ir al sujeto. En recompensa, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, que hizo que emitiera un quejido y que brotara sangre de su labio. Quedó tendido en el suelo. 

Jerome estaba consternado mirando hacia los dos que llegaron y Alfred fue de inmediato hacia su pupilo no importándole que por tal razón hubiera recibido un balazo por ese movimiento brusco. 

 

Jerome abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

 

—¿M-Martin? —  
Lo reconoció ni bien posó los ojos en el moreno.  
Martin lo ignoró, y se dirigió a Bruce mientras indicaba a los otros que procedieran de una determinada manera. 

 

/////////

 

Mientras afuera la fiesta seguía, con la música y el barullo, a Bruce estaba en el suelo y seguía brotando sangre del labio, cayendo en el gota a gota , escurriéndose de su mentón,manchando su traje,acompañado de un dolor inmenso y que se veía en sus facciones.

 

Uno de los maleantes vigilaba la entrada.

 

Martín se acercó a Bruce, el chico le dio una mirada altiva, aún cuando el corazón palpitaba de forma incontrolable en su pecho, rezumbando en sus oídos. .  
Jerome y Alfred estaban siendo acorralados por el tercero en una esquina.

 

Martin, casi ni miró a Jerome e indicó a los otros dos que tenían poco tiempo.

—Llévenme , pero déjenlos en paz,no los lastimen. Por favor, iré con ustedes.—  
Pedía Bruce de forma incesante pero firme,a la vez que Martin obligaba a ponerse de pie agarrándolo del brazo.  
Ya le habían dicho lo que buscaban, entonces debía intentar ser dócil. Esa gente no estaba jugando. Mientras Alfred miraba intensamente a Jerome, estaban pegados uno del otro ,hombro con hombro en ese espacio reducido, sentados en el frío suelo. El pelirrojo con cautela aprovechó para hablarle.

 

—Te aseguro por todo lo que quieras que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con esto.— No recibió respuesta en varios segundos pero algo en las facciones del mayordomo de alguna forma se aplacó. Y posó su preocupada mirada en su muchacho,quien sangraba profusamente aún y vio como lo aprisionaban contra la pared para esposarle las manos en la espalda sin mucha delicadeza.

 

—Hey,¡malditos! Pagarán por lo que están haciendo ¡me oyen! ¡Malnacidos!—Alfred no pudo contenerse al ver a su amo maltratado así,se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para defenderlo.

 

Jerome sentía esa misma impotencia y terror, sí. Martin sin duda seguía órdenes nada más, sintió que fue traicionado, todo parecía ya planeado pues estaban actuando rápido,probablemente los ejecutarían al mayordomo y a él.

La sola idea le hizo sentir náuseas.  
Y con la bocota de Alfred, los matarían más rápido.  
Martin dejó al pobre chico atemorizado en el suelo y apoyó el caño del arma en la mejilla de Pennyworth.Dandole la espalda a Wayne,como quien sabe que posee el control total de la situación.

 

—No,no. ¡Por favor!—Pidió Bruce.Desesperado.

—Vamos,Martin... —Intentó hablar Jerome de manera condescendiente. .

—Deja de decir ese nombre,"Jack".No te metas, o deberé darte un balazo también para que cierres el pico. Sería una pena,dada la hermosa piel que tienes. —

La respuesta fue seca, sin espera.

Jerome suspiró y miró a Bruce ,quien tenía su mirada vidriosa ya en él . El pelirrojo sonrió tratando de reconfortar a Wayne.

—Si me hubieras querido muerto,ya lo estaría.—Dijo, firmemene luego de unos segundos.

 

Martin sonrió. Sin dejar de jugar con la punta bailoteando en frente del mayordomo,quien intentaba mantenerse inmutable.

Y apretando los dientes por ira pura.

—¡Ja! Tan inteligente,J. Pues sí,estás en una cuerda floja, deberán de avisar si eliminarte o no en los siguientes minutos. Demostraste ser desobediente,un chico malo.—Afirmó el hombre sosteniendo, de repente ,el mentón de Jerome con cierta fuerza.—La verdad sabía que eras un zopenco pero llegar hasta este punto... —Dio una risa cruel y breve—Fue complicado identificarte cuando te busqué, por esta barba. No me gusta como te queda. — —Ya sabes,Martin. Por eso me aman, por eso tengo seguidores.Porque me importa tres carajos las reglas.—Dijo desafiante. Valeska lo vio extrañado, parecía que disfrutaba someter, con arma en mano,se notaba que gozaba su trabajo, definitivamente todo rasgo de sentimiento positivo hacia él se esfumó desde del momento en que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a Bruce.

—Parece que has subido de rango,eh. ¿Dónde está Dwight? —Preguntó.

El moreno se encogió de hombros simplemente.

—¿Crees que soy su niñero? —Puso un gesto de disgusto.—Bueno chicos, hagamos esto rápido.—Procedieron de manera similar con Alfred y Jerome,manos en la espalda,esposados. 

Precisamente ,la espalda del pelirrojo estaba apoyada en estante cercano y Alfred igual.

Pusieron una cinta americana en la boca de Wayne y le colocaron un saco en la cabeza.

 

Bruce con evidente desventaja, no podía darse el lujo de resistirse, sería lo más estúpido que haría dadas las circunstancias. No sólo por su bienestar, sino la de Alfred y Jerome... Aún así nada garantizaba que todo resultara bien a ninguno de los tres. No era la primera vez que lo raptaban,pero eso no quitaba el miedo que amenazaba con adueñarse de su psiquis. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. 

Martin se marchó con Bruce de forma cautelosa acompañado de un compinche, por el corredor ,donde no había público, se dirigían a una salida en la zona trasera de la estancia. 

Debían atravesar un jardín bastante extenso hasta la calle.

 

El tercero quedó vigilando a los dos rehenes hasta que reciba un pronto aviso de qué hacer con ellos, especialmente con Valeska.

 

No tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

 

Martin no era quien daba las órdenes, él también debía responder a otros,eso les daba tiempo.  
Jerome no se quedaría a esperar que se decida su futuro , sabía quiénes estaban detrás de todo. No era difícil darse cuenta.

Por tanto, eso le hacía también saber que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran mínimas.

El hombre armado miró por la puerta momento que aprovechó Jerome para hablar a Alfred otra vez .

 

—Golpeame,empújame,Alfred.—

 

El susodicho volteó la cabeza hacia él.Recibiendo un seño fruncido por parte del mayor.

Jerome hizo que siguiera su mirada hacia donde indicaba.Justo arriba de su cabeza .

 

En el estante había un montón de objetos de oficina, reglas,bolígrafos,chinchetas y su objetivo; Una cajita llena de clips de todos los tamaños y colores.  
Pudo darse cuenta,porque de hecho, en dicha cajita estaba escrito su contenido y estaba lo suficientemente repleto como para poder verse el montón del material.

 

Pennyworth comprendió enseguida, y mirando al hombre cuya atención no estaba en él se abalanzó sobre Jerome. Demostrando gran energía, tal ,que el joven colisionó con fuerza en el mueble.Que a su vez, se tambaleó en el primer intento. Cayendo un montón de objetos en el suelo,ya desperdigados por todos lados en un segundo a otro.

 

El hombre armado se sorprendido cómo el mayordomo estaba prácticamente sobre Jerome, en una bizarra pelea. 

Los separó pronto.

—¡Maldito! ¡Todo por es tu culpa! — Exclamó Pennyworth siguiendo el juego.Aún cuando fue separado y alejado de una patada. Intentó llegar hasta el joven,con el riesgo latente de ser herido de gravedad.

—Silencio,viejo estúpido.—Dijo irritado el bandido.

 

 

La caja era más pesada que lo que creyó Jerome pues tenía tijeras ,engrapadoras y perforadoras. Y cayeron directo en su cabeza.

Fue doloroso el empujón recibido , imaginó por un momento que se quebró algo por las patadas pero lo ignoró,Valeska no supo si realmente actuaba o venía en serio tal entusiasmo de golpearlo pero a la vez de ser creíble ,funcionó. Tomando aliento, encontró lo que buscaba,con sus dedos había tanteado la superficie del suelo y con precaución procedió ,aprovechando que el maleante estaba intentando refrenar a Alfred.

Alteró la forma del clip, que ya servía como una horquilla cualquiera. Con la adrenalina fluyendo, buscó el ojo de la cerradura e hizo lo suyo.  
Encontró el cerrojo dentro.

La imagen de Bruce sangrante y con sus ojos llorosos lo desesperaron,más aún sabiendo con quiénes lidiaban, existía la posibilidad de lo desaparecerían para siempre. No dejando rastro suyo .

 

La sola idea le resultó estremecedora.

Giró la llave improvisada en varias direcciones frenéticamente ,sus manos sudaban y temía que se le resbalara su única oportunidad de escape.  
Cerró sus ojos con fuerza buscando concentración cuando oyó un "clic" y la presión en su muñeca derecha desapareció. Sintió una oleada de entusiasmo. 

Ese sonido pareció haber sido percibido por el hombre armado, quién giró hacia él.  
Y lo vió justo cuando Jerome se ponía de pie y no tuvo tiempo de reacción pues  
con una precisión digna de un cirujano , su garganta fue profundamente herida por un cortaplumas.Valeska fue rápido a la hora de arremeter e implacable y lo golpeó en repetidas sucesiones en la cara, a puño cerrado, además de sacarle el arma.  
Luego emprendió una carrera hacia la dirección donde se llevaron a Wayne.No había tiempo que perder, hubiera sido adecuado liberar a Alfred y buscar un auto suyo para seguirlos o intentarlo al menos, pero nervioso y frenético como estaba no pensaba racionalmente. Con el conocimiento de que con cada segundo, desparecían la posibilidad de rescate. 

 

Alfred quedó sorprendido ante la ferocidad de Jerome y el charco de sangre que se formaba del hombre, quien cayó inexorablemente , ahogándose, retorciéndose por la hemorragia y el dolor .  
Decidió buscar también la llave o alguna forma de liberarse de las esposas tan pronto como pudo.

 

Mientras tanto,Valeska sin pausa corrió, pasando por el jardín trasero , vio el portón que daba acceso hacia la salida estaba abierta y también observó una furgoneta maltrecha y blanca.

¡Reconocería ese vehículo donde fuera ,cuando fuera!

 

Dicho vehículo ya se alejaba ,aún así corrió tras él aún sabiendo que sería infructuoso,  
no lo alcanzaría. 

No podría seguirlos por mucho , el ardor en sus articulaciones lo convencía. Entonces vio a media calle a un hombre que estaba cerrando la cajuela de su auto tipo vitz, le daba la espalda. Probablemente no había visto cómo introducían a una persona atada en un vehículo. Casi sin aliento , se acercó a él ,con la esperanza de que pudiera servirle de ayuda.


	46. Versus II

—D-deme su auto— Dijo Jerome, jadeando pero decidido .Aunque su expresión cambió totalmente cuando se sorprendió al ver un rostro conocido .

—Oh,Dios. Me asustó,joven Jack. ¿Qué hace por aquí? —Por unos segundos no digiriendo sus palabras, elevó ambas cejas el hombre. —¿Mi auto?—Preguntó al no creer procesar bien el pedido.

—Necesito urgente su auto, ¡Secuestraron a Bruce! ¡Debemos seguirlo! En esa furgoneta que pasó hace segundos, ¡allí lo tienen! —  
Exclamó visiblemente afligido.Pero lo suficientemente calmado para dirigirse lo más acorde posible al hombre.  
Era evidente que lo espantaría de no ser de ese modo.

—Jesucristo... —Murmuró John. Miró a Jerome con un arma en la mano, su cabello rojo enmarañado además de su expresión desesperada.Tomó decisión, un secuestro sí era factible ,no había razones para que el chico inventara.

Pero verlo así lo dejó perturbado.

Había buscado por todos lados al joven Wayne para despedirse,incluso donde lo había visto la última vez y no lo halló, sabiendo que Wayne era atento se sintió extrañado .

 

Los otros invitados ya empezaban a preguntarse dónde se había ido.

Además Jack le daba confianza así que le creyó.

—Yo conduciré, sube. —Dijo armándose de valor. —Necesitarás ayuda, Jack.  
—Afirmó al notar el rostro perplejo del joven.

—Debemos seguir la furgoneta , la que seguro viste pasar aquí recién— repitió Jerome subiendo rápido al asiento del copiloto.Luego de asentir y experimentar gran alivio.

—No hay tiempo que perder,aún podemos hallarlo,dobló a la izquierda de esa esquina.¡Vamos!— Dijo John ,arrancando y acelerando.De forma afortunada ni bien se pusieron en marcha, visualizaron la parte trasera del dicha furgoneta.  
Ambos ya tenían alta velocidad.

—Oye,John.Bruce es la prioridad, debes hacer lo que debes hacer, ¿Sí? Estamos ante unos tipos muy peligrosos. No te expongas, si se da oportunidad , no intentes ayudarme,debes mantenerte al cubierto.— Dijo Jerome serio y sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

 

John asintió .—Está bien,Jack. —Respondió con reticencia, luego pareció recordar algo— ¡Oh! Revisa la guantera.Tengo un Magnum 357 ¡Tómalo!—  
Exclamó el fotógrafo.No estaba contento con tener que llegar a esas instancias, pero era evidente que lo requerían. 

 

—¿Sabes disparar?—

 

Valeska elevó el mentón esa vez , mirándolo con sorpresa.  
—¿Que si sé? ¡Tengo la vista de una bendita águila!  
—  
Luego de su afirmación, revisó el lugar y la encontró debajo de unos papeles . Hizo lo que le indicaron sin perder tiempo.  
Si iba a morir,no lo haría sin luchar, su espíritu lleno desperanza surgía rápido.

No dejaría que se salgan con la suya.

 

Entonces vio el techo solar del auto y la abrió, deslizándo la puertecilla. Se asomó por ella.

 

Su mente funcionaba a mil, no importándole el viento frío en su cara, aún con el movimiento frenético.  
John lo miró con incredulidad, intentando atender su camino, el tránsito era por liviano, tampoco había gente andando por esas horas, afortunadamente pero intentaba dilucidar qué pretendía hacer el pelirrojo, le recordaba alguien pero no sabía a quién , especialmente sosteniendo el arma, como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo.

Y también cayó en cuenta, que se estaría metiendo en un tiroteo. Podía costarle vida, pero quería colaborar y la mirada de Jack estaba tan desesperada que no habría tenido corazón de negarse además cuando se comunicaran con la policía, ya se reducirían con cada minuto las oportunidades de encontrar a Bruce.  
En Gotham si desapareces, todo rastro era imposible de hallar , si te encontraban, probablemente sea ya sin vida. Si había algo en sus manos para cambiar ese cruel destino para el muchacho,lo llevaría a cabo.

Notó el plan de Jack.Una vez que con arriesgada maniobra, lograron ponerse a la par del otro transporte blanco.

—¿Se te ocurre dispararle a un vehículo en movimiento ?— Incontables peligros se sumaban a esa acción, podía desbocarse sobre personas inocentes en el trayecto.

 

—¡Necesito que en lo posible conduzcas a la par de la furgoneta! ¡agacha la cabeza cuando te indique!—Replicó el joven. Ignorando la obvia pregunta.

 

La calle oscuro era lo suficientemente ancha y frenéticamente se mantenían a la par, Jerome pudo visualizar a Martin. Estaba conduciendo.

 

Y estaba sorprendido al verlo emerger de ese orificio desde su lugar . Sacó su arma a la vez que se aferraba al volante con la otra mano.

 

—¿¡Qué mierda pretendes hacer!?—Le oyó gritar.

—¡Entrégame a Wayne !—

La expresión sorprendida de Martin se tornó a pura ira.—¡Estúpido!—  
Y comenzó a disparar tres tiros en total.

El fotógrafo no requirió que se le indique nada, se aterrorizó al oír los disparos y se agachó de inmediato.  
—¡Ugh!—

Afortunadamente para Jerome las balas no lo alcanzaron.El ángulo y la tarea de manejar de Martin le hicieron fallar,incluyendo claro que en un rápido reflejo , el objetivo se agachó introduciéndose dentro del auto para cubrirse.

Inmediatamente, cuando el ataque se detuvo, dio oportunidad al pelirrojo para arremeter contra la rueda delantera de la furgoneta.  
Tenía seis tiros, pero al cuarto disparo vio y oyó una llanta reventar.Fue suficiente para desequilibrar.

 

Sabía que no debía temer al efecto rebote, ese calibre era lo suficientemente potente para lograr su cometido.

 

La furgoneta zigzagueó de forma violenta cuando John arremetió el costado de su auto contra él , y estando ambos en una intersección, una lujosa camioneta se les atravesó, el fotógrafo pudo frenar a tiempo,no así Martin. 

 

Que en un intento de frenar , perdió estabilidad y por la colisión, volcó quedando sobre uno de sus laterales,cerca a una columna de electricidad.

 

Jerome salió del vehículo, alerta. Y se acercó ,aún exponiéndose, hacia la puerta corrediza que se abrió prontamente.  
Emergió tambaleante uno de los atacantes, quien no coordinaba bien sus movimientos, apenas podía ponerse en pie ,a la vista no tenía arma , no vio señal de Martín.

Corrió hacia el tipo apuntándole , cuando su vista captó un montón de cabello azabache que se movió y que surgió de ese vehículo humeante.El corazón de Valeska pareció dar un respingo.  
El chico tenía moretones en su cara, y su mirada estaba perdida .

 

—¡Bruce!— El joven también tambaleante, salió de allí, tenía aún las manos a su espalda y su pie tropezó con la puerta pero antes de caer , se encontró con un tibio sostén.Jerome lo agarró tan pronto lo vio

Bruce percibió que lo arrastraba lejos del vehículo tan rápido como podía.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero los golpes que la cabeza que recibió debido al vuelco lo dejaron aturdido .

 

Fue recostado en el pavimento,oyendo una voz que le hablaba pero no podía entender qué le decía.  
Veía borroso, intentaba enfocar pero era inútil, no podía articular palabra alguna.

Un síntoma preocupante.

Llegó John quien asistió Wayne.

—Lo llevaré al auto.— 

 

—¡Apresúrate!— Ordenó Jerome.Apenas terminó de hablar y viendo a el señor acomodar en el asiento trasero a Bruce, oyó su nombre siendo pronunciado en un grito de cólera.

Los pelos de su nuca se irguieron.

 

Martín estaba de pie , con la cabeza sangrante y aún así apuntaba el arma de fuego hacia Jerome.

 

—¡Tira tu arma ahora!—  
Jerome miró hacia la ubicación de John y Wayne, no necesitó decir nada.  
John retrocedió el auto y partió rápido tomando la dirección ,claro estaba, de dónde habían venido.

El fotógrafo no deseaba abandonar al pelirrojo pero recordó sus palabras y la mirada del joven se mostró impávido pero decidido.De todos modos en su pecho sintió una gran opresión.

Una sensación enfermiza lo embargó.

 

Bruce necesitaba revisión médica, yacía en el asiento, .  
El señor conduciendo a la vez contactó a la policía.

Luego de dar aviso lo mejor que pudo, vio que un hombre se paró en medio de la calle, con las manos en alto y frenó tan rápido como sus reflejos lo permitieron.


	47. Despedida

Martín estaba fuera de sí, ya no tenía tiempo para huir y tampoco medio para hacerlo.  
Podía correr y alejarse...

Pero no quería irse sin hacer algo respecto a la situación con Jerome, que estaba prácticamente de rodillas.

Sabía que algo saldría mal, debido a su inexperiencia,matar a algún testigo quizás. Pero no precisamente pensó en la intervención de Valeska, no podía creer lo estúpido que era ese maníaco. Realmente lo detestaba.  
Cuando lo convocaron pensó que se limitaría a las pintatas,o de mensajero y nada más.

 

 

En Jerome la adrenalina seguía fluyendo y estaba cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en la cuerda floja, decidió no hacer intento alguna de moverse.  
Había sobrepasado los límites de la paciencia, suponía del ex trabajador de The Sirens.

—Mira lo que has hecho.—Martin sostenía aún su arma.

—Oye,Martin . Es una pena que te hayas tenido que meter en esta mierda, pero debes entender que hay algo mejor que ser marionetas de esa bola de engreídos. Cumpliendo o no sus órdenes. —

Valeska imitó con sus dedos, un cañón de arma y se apuntó en su propia sien. —Igual ¡Pum! Se desharán de nosotros .—

 

—¿Cómo sabes eso ,Valeska? ¿Qué esperas ganar rescatando a ese Wayne? — El hombre rechinaba sus dientes, le ardía el corte en su cabeza y sentía fluir aún la sangre. Odiaba sentir dolor. 

Hizo una seña al otro , se acercó a Jerome y lo agarró de ambos brazos, para mantenerlo inmovilizado desde atrás.  
El ex barman decidió golpear a Jerome con la culata de su arma.Este al percatarse de la golpiza que se venía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza,pidiendo a los dioses habidos y por haber que no le rompa algún hueso.

—Vamos, Martin... Eres más listo que... esto.— Pronunció con estragos. Al tercer golpe que impactó en su pómulo.—A ver... ¿Cuánto te pagan? ¡Puedo doblar el dinero que te ofrecen ellos! —Habló falto de aire.Cuando el siguiente golpe venía. 

—¡HEY! ¿Qué cojones están haciendo? — El conductor de la camioneta que intentaba cruzar la calle y chocó con la forgoneta, había logrado recobrarse de shocks inicial , bajando para verificar a las personas del otro vehículo al final ,encontrándose con esa escena.

Martin se dio vuelta, quitando la vista a Jerome e hizo un ademán de acercarse al pobre hombre que se entrometía.Este abrió ampliamente los ojos al verlo con el arma en mano y la herida sangrante.

—Oye...—

—Una palabra más y también te meto plomo, estúpido . —  
El sujeto empezó a balbucear y a retroceder.  
Cuando vio que Martin le apuntaba.Pues podía reconocerlos, era un testigo indeseado .

Jerome aprovechó la distracción y con ayuda de un codazo, logró sacarse de encima al tipo que lo atajaba, sacó la pistola que había guardado antes de tomar la de John y disparó , justo en una pierna , un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Su grito desgarró el momentáneo silencio de la calle.

 

Sin un segundo de duda, cuando giró Martin alertado por el escándalo, Jerome apretó el gatillo, dos veces.  
El moreno cayó en el suelo al instante.

El conductor corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

Valeska se acercó con cautela primeramente al Martin.  
Para luego ver que había dejado caer su arma, él también guardó la suya.  
—¡Mierda! — Jerome se acercó se colocó cerca sosteniendo la cabeza del hombre. —Yo, no quise... Martin... — La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Arruinaste todo, Jerome. — Murmuró, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. —No podrás huir. No ... No...—

Dejó de respirar pronto, con la sangre fluyendo de su boca.

Las balas que recibió habían sido certeras.

Valeska no sabía cómo sentirse, quedó en blanco. El sonido de otro vehículo llegando, de lejanas sirenas,el lloriqueo del cómplice de Martin y voces acercándose no eran captados por él. Soltó el cuerpo inerte, y lo contempló con un nudo en la garganta. Miró sus manos manchados de sangre y las frotó contra sus prendas para quitárselo.

Aún a través del guante, parecía quemarle.

Se puso de pie e intentó correr aunque no sabía dónde, pero quería alejarse.

 

Debía escapar.

Decidió correr en dirección contraria de donde había llegando con el fotógrafo, a un callejón. Era lo único que se le ocurría.Sus piernas parecían no querer obedecer.

 

Miró hacia los lados cuando fue interceptado por Alfred.

 

—¡Oye! ¿No me escuchas? Te estuve llamando.—Alfred lo hizo girar para encararlo.

 

Jerome miró asombrado al mayordomo.  
—Pero ¿Cómo? Bruce, John... —

—Hallé a John , afortunadamente, pensé que requerías refuerzos pero ...— Ambos miraron la escena a metros de ellos.

 

—Veo que has logrado salir airoso de esto. Las autoridades están en camino . Atenderán a ese .—Apuntó con desdén al aún hombre gimoteando en el pavimento.— Bruce está bien, lo llevaremos pronto a un centro asistencial, el hecho de que pueda hablar ya es suficiente señal positiva. Lo requerirán para hablar a la policía.—Aclaró.

 

 

Ciertamente no esperaba un auto para aventón donde se encontrase a su pupilo,había corrido de forma automática tras Jerome, no quería perder tiempo buscando el vehículo con el cual habían llegado a ese hotel en el estacionamiento en un primer momento.

Corrió hasta que sintió ardor en sus fosas nasales y garganta, aún más cuando oyó sonidos de disparos, fácilmente podían confundirse con fuegos artificiales . Sin embargo,eran claros para él, eso lo guió.

Vio un auto andando ligero en el camino.  
Se paró en frente,apeligrándose , manos en alto para detenerlo. Estaba decidido.

 

Al reconocer al hombre del auto,quien le contó con rapidez lo sucedido , le pidió que le acerque, a donde estaba Jerome.

En el camino revisó a Bruce de forma preliminar y le quitó la horrenda esposa , no había notado huesos rotos pero las heridas internas preocupaban a Alfred .  
—¡Bruce!—Dijo y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

El chico al oír su nombre, abrió sus ojos ,tuvo reacción cuando en segundos sacudió una bruma en su mente , automáticanente abrazó con fuerza al mayordomo. Creyó que era un sueño.

Quedaron unos momentos así.Luego se separaron .  
—Pensé que.. yo creí...—

—Estoy bien,Bruce. —

Conversaban prácticamente en susurros.

—¿Jerome?—

—¿Sientes dolor agudo en alguna zona en particular?— Wayne negó con la cabeza vehemente.

Entonces repitió su pregunta.  
Pennyworth no supo qué responder y cuando John frenó , y exclamó ante lo que veían.

Jerome estaba junto con el cuerpo de uno de los atacantes. La luz pública hacía prácticamente brillar los mechones pelirrojos inequívocos sobre a quién pertenecían aún a esa distancia.

 

Lo vieron correr.  
—¡Es él! — Bruce hizo amago de bajar pero Alfred lo detuvo.  
—No. Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver. ¿Entendido?— El tono fue tan firme y la mirada tan impasible, que lo dejó congelado en su lugar aunque con no menos remordimiento de no poder ir a asistir a Valeska .

Tuvo que apresurar el paso hasta que logró atraparlo.

 

Alfred vio mucha sangre en el traje de Jerome.Arrugó el seño e intentó revisarlo también , temiendo que hubiera sido baleado.

—No es mía. No...—

—Pero tu mejilla se está hinchando . —Veía hematomas en su cara. Alfred se quitó su chaleco y la puso alrededor de Jerome.

 

—A cinco cuadras hay una plazoleta , espérame en un banco. Intenta pasar desapercibido. Sé que no quieres que la policía te vea rondando. —  
Jerome asintió y aceleró el paso al tiempo que la policía pisaba sus talones.

 

Alfred con muchas dudas lo dejó ir y deseó que Jerome no decidiera desaparecer de nuevo, había demasiado por hacer .

 

John llegó pronto hasta él.

 

**********

 

No pasaron más de dos horas, cuando Bruce caminaba llevando una manta consigo, mirando a todos lados, en ese solitario barrio. 

 

Ingresó en el área ,vio un bulto en una esquina oscura, sólo zapatos eran visibles en la opaca luz del farol.  
En el banco estaba recostado un joven quien temblaba de frío , recostado como un ovillo.La imagen lo sobrecogió 

Bruce se acercó silenciosamente y puso una mano en el hombro suavemente.  
Jerome se turbó y miró hacia donde provenía el estímulo, vio al joven cuya mirada suave fue desconcertante pero lo hizo sentir calma.

Un alivio enorme surgió en ambos .

Entonces Wayne le ofreció su mano y Jerome la tomó sin titubeo, segundos de compartir una mirada, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo .

 

Alfred los esperaba en un auto,estacionado en la vereda de enfrente.


	48. Interacción

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente, recordando algo importante , que debía hacer algo urgente .

Pero el agotamiento lo hacía sentir como si aún estuviera dentro de un sueño .

 

Se vio en una oscuridad absoluta.

Notó el sudor en todo su cuerpo, el dolor en sus músculos, sus piernas , sus brazos. En sí ,le dolía todo . Especialmente su mejilla, el cual al palparlo ,notó que estaba hinchado y caliente.

Miró las paredes del cuarto de color crema a medida de que su vista iba acostumbrándose a la falta de luz, habían lámparas a cada lado pero la idea de estirar un brazo para alcanzarlo no le apetecía . No era opción.

 

También notó el ventanal en un costado ,amplio pero bien cerrado con cortinas gruesas color granate, que parecían negras con bordes dorados.

Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche y marcaban las tres y media de la mañana.

Se recostó otra vez, cuando el colchón y el edredón se sintieron irresistiblemente tibios y acogedores , cerró sus ojos .

No se dio cuenta que pasaron casi seis horas más dormido, pues al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada ,cayó rendido de nuevo ante esa suavidad y comodidad tan necesitada.

Escuchó murmullos, un ligero canto de los pájaros afuera, el viento soplando algo fuerte, sí reconocía esos sonidos.

De nuevo se sentó y se frotó los ojos, bostezó unos instantes, con dificultad comenzó a desperezarse .

 

Se evantó de golpe, sintió la necesidad de salir, desesperado.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto, se vio en un pasillo largo,con puertas blancas y cerradas por doquier. No recordaba dónde estaba, su memoria estaba algo borrosa, estaba desorientado .  
Percibió que sus pies estaban descalzos y el consiguiente frío.  
Iba a retroceder cuando unas fuertes manos lo sostuvieron y se encontró con Alfred . —Oh, está despierto. Ya me parecían suyos esos ruidos desde abajo. —dijo a modo de saludo.

—B-buen día.— Dijo Valeska por mera inercia, algo alterado por la sorpresiva presencia del hombre.  
Tocó su propia frente en busca de aliviar las punzadas que atacaban su cabeza.  
—¿Tiene migrañas? —Preguntó el hombre mayor cuando observó el gesto, le dio un ligero apretón en los hombros y lo soltó enseguida.

Al joven le resultaba desconocido el interés que alguien podría tener sobre su persona, que no sea Bruce y además curiosamente ante la presencia del señor, estaba sintió bonancible.Es decir, de una forma extraña le transmitió la misma sensación de seguridad luego de que había logrado librarse de Martin y el otro sujeto.

—Sí, un poco. —Respondió Jerome, su voz sonaba bastante ronca.  
—Comprensible.En ese caso, tengo la solución perfecta pero por favor, primero lo primero. —musitó Pennyworth guiando de nuevo al adormilado pelirrojo a su cuarto hasta el baño del mismo. Le mostró el cepillo nuevo, el cual procedió a sacarlo de una cajita. —Lávese el rostro y los dientes.—Quedó pensativo unos segundos— Le sugiero un baño mejor. Le pondré prendas limpias en la cama. De esta manera podrá bajarse a tomar el desayuno y luego una medicina para la jaqueca. ¿Está bien?—  
Alfred tenía ropa suya de cuando era más joven, Jerome tenía una contextura similar a la suya a pesar de su edad. Cosa que le llamaba la atención. Era un poco más robusto que su amo B. ¿Cómo no? Se notaba a leguas que era una persona inquieta, no podía imaginar cómo debiera de haber sido en niñez.  
Decidió prestar esas prendas a Valeska, le sería más útil a él en esos momentos.

 

—Gracias ya tomaré una ducha, pero quisiera saber dónde está Bruce, necesito hablar con él.— Manifestó el pelirrojo.

El mayordomo miró durante unos segundos al joven de cabellos revueltos .  
—Bueno, recibió un llamado de una persona que necesitaba su asistencia. Vendrá pronto según me ha notificado, esperaba que pudiera quedarse a descansar luego de la situación que se presentó pero insistió en que debía ir . Es increíble que amo B esté tan enérgico después de lo sucedido, estuvimos dos horas con el GCPD hoy temprano, vinieron a pedir nuestra declaración y han puesto dos patrullas aquí en frente, por tanto no le recomiendo asomarse por la ventana.—Resumió el hombre.  
Jerome tenía extrema curiosidad sobre la razón que llevo a Bruce partir.

Mientras se debatía, hizo lo que mejor le haría sentir. Y se tomó una ducha, habían disponibles también elementos de higiene, como jabones, desodorantes,colonias , talcos dispuestos a para su uso.De marcas extrañas que no había visto nunca y juzgando por la calidad, caro.  
Terminando con esa actividad, salió con la toalla rodeando su cintura a ver qué prendas le dejó.

Consistían en un pantalón de mezclilla, mangas largas de color negro con rayas horizontales de color verde oscuro,la ropa interior lucía nueva hasta tenía aroma a nueva, además habían calcetines negros con zapatos deportivos del mismo tono.

 

Ya observaba el por qué de la paleta de colores que Bruce prefería...  
Todo era de su talla , cosa que lo sorprendió bastante. Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había allí, peinó su cabello húmedo aún, de forma rápida y luego bajó a presentarse ante el mayordomo en la cocina.  
A medida que pisa cada escalón ,descendiendo, todo se sintió raro, Esa experiencia de dejar el cuarto a encontrarse con el hombre mayor debiera de ser ritual rutinario de Wayne .

Era como ser Bruce por un instante .  
Una vez sentado en la misma butaca en la que estuvo hace mucho tiempo. Tamborileó sus dedos unos instantes sobre la fría mesada, no estaba nervioso pero tenían una tarea urgente por delante aunque el mayordomo no planeaba moverse seguramente sin una buena razón.  
Pennyworth le trajo una taza de café y galletas.

 

—Confío en que lo que deba contarle a mi protegido también pueda compartirlo conmigo.—Habló luego de tomar asiento cerca.

—Bueno... Este... — Tomó un largo trago de la bebida que le ofreció.Era problemático encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.Pero le contó sobre Arkham,luego donde estuvo viviendo en un lugar en los Narrows .Sobre cómo conoció a 514A.Que estuvo en Indian Hill junto con él pero que no supo su existencia hasta entonces .

Alfred bebía un sorbo de su té cuando se atragantó al oír ese dato. Wayne no le había mencionado nada.

—¿¡Ese clon ha estado contigo todo este tiempo!?—

Jerome le explicó tan rápido como pudo que lo había conocido hacía relativamente poco tiempo y que luego de enterarse que era objetivo para ese misterioso grupo, debían ir a buscarlo inmediatamente.  
—Ya veo...—

Pennyworth se acercó un poco más que el espacio personal de Jerome, éste quedó en su lugar con sus ojos bien abiertos esperando .

—Has demostrado enorme valor al intervenir en el intento de secuestro de mi muchacho.Soy un lobo viejo, Jerome.—No recordaba que le hablaba de forma tan informal, siempre le hablaba de "usted"— Y reconozco la nobleza en alguien y sin duda te debo. Pero—Enfatizó esa palabra —Si llega a traicionarnos, a traicionar de alguna forma al amo B sabrá entonces que la muerte no es lo que peor que alguien pueda experimentar .—  
Ouch.  
Esas palabras inquietaron a Valeska, sí que tenía carácter el hombre. Y no dejaba lugar a réplicas .  
Asintió .  
—Verás, tendría más oportunidades de mostrar que voy en serio, buscando a Cinco cuanto antes .—Respondió. 

Pennyworth lo miró un instante.  
—En ese caso , termine su desayuno. No es bueno salir sin tener la barriga llena. Mas sin embargo, si la tarea que menciona es así de delicada debemos apresurarnos.—

Dijo, quitándose el delantal blanco que había llevado todo ese tiempo.

 

*********

 

Fueron a la zona del garaje, el vehículo tenía las ventanillas polarizadas .Jerome se acurrucó en el asiento trasero , para evitar ser observado.  
Los policías apostados frente a la Mansión consultaron a Pennyworth sobre su destino.  
Este respondió que necesitaba conseguir una medicina de un boticario que tenía su oficina en una específica zona, debido a que requería algo que lo relajace luego del shock vivido.  
Estos no sabían que Bruce había salido una hora antes.

 

Este muchacho,luego de recibir la llamada. Salió por el lado trasero, entrando en una zona de los matorrales. Teniendo que tomar un camino más largo hacia la ciudad, insistió que no quería que lo sigan los policías.

 

Pennyworth confió en que hubiera una buena razón para aquello y a pesar de sus preocupaciones latentes, prefirió darle el permiso y evitar más conflicto.

 

Bruce se notaba bastante agitado por la llamada.

 

Aún pensaba si ya habría llegado a su destino, caminar no era la forma más rápida de llegar a determinados lugares .

 

Un patrullero quedó en la mansión, la otra escoltó a ambos. 

Con unos metros ya conduciendo ,Alfred comenzó a hablar.

—Unas cámaras de seguridad habían en la zona donde sucedió todo . Uno captó el vehículo de mi amigo John. Pero la calidad es muy mala, aún más de noche. Tomando en cuenta sobre cómo usted procedió.—

 

Jerome se asomó ligeramente hacia el lado de Alfred .Este se sobresaltó sin querer cuando repentinamente oyó la voz del chico tan cerca.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—John me contó cómo ha procedido , disparando desde el techo solar. Repeliendo ataques. ¿Ha tenido algún entrenamiento?—

 

Jerome escuchaba con interés. No había pensado tanto en que aún era buscado por la policía y que fácilmente lo implicarían si hubieran testigos clave o cámaras que lo ligaran.

 

—No, no tuve. Nunca ,la verdad.—

Alfred estaba impresionado, por supuesto su amigo había preguntado sobre el paradero de "Jack" , el mayordomo sólo se limitó a decir que la policía no era precisamente del agrado del joven y que prefería mantenerse al margen de los procedimientos en los que envuelto se vería en caso de quedarse.El fotógrafo no parecía convencido, pues no lo había visto más después de que Alfred habló unos instantes con él y lo dejó ir.  
Pero entendía la razón ,por eso no insistió en el asunto.  
Muchas de las personas en la ciudad sentía repulsión por el GCDP, prejuicios contra la policía era común y en realidad estaba justificado, en parte... Bueno, en gran parte.  
La inoperancia era una de las principales razones también.  
Constantemente acusados de realizar chantaje o el uso excesivo de la fuerza, el típico "gatillo fácil", persecución injustificada, entre otros tantos males.  
La corrupción en la policía era la norma,eso y otros hechos, eran los mayores problemas sociales que aquejaban a Gotham.

Luego de volver, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que llegara la policía y los típicos curiosos.

 

Bruce fue asistido por un paramédico y también a los otros dos sujetos, a unos de ellos intentaron reanimar en el lugar.

Wayne no tenía huesos rotos efectivamente, ni nada que requiriera sutura.  
De todos modos , quisieron llevárselo para hacerle estudios más complejos, a lo cual aceptó pero con la condición de que iría por sus propios medios más tarde.

 

Se llevaron a los dos hombres al hospital General.Uno fallecido ya ,el otro estaba con vida pero tuvo mucha pérdida de sangre.No ha podido ser interrogado debido a su estado delicado.

Dos de los tres atacantes estaban muertos.

 

Cabía la posibilidad que el sobreviviente hable de Jerome y lo delate.Aunque delatar no era la palabra, al fin y al cabo fue quien frustró toda su misión, una que le traería muchos problemas.

Las autoridades manejaban varias hipótesis de las razones del ataque, pero Alfred y Bruce ya lo sabían .

Con la confirmación de Jerome, las piezas encajaban.

 

—Pero siempre me gustó correr y escalar, subir árboles. Esas cosas . —Respondió el joven.—En los últimos tiempos, me limitaba a dar caminatas en la noche.Cuando estaba encerrado en Indian Hill practicaba yoga o algo parecido, me ayudaba a gastar mis energías y poder dormir mejor. Era un lugar horrible para entretenerse.No había nada de nada. Solía hablar a la cámara que había en una esquina del cuarto para atraer atención de quien me tenía allí pero no me hacía caso. Si les fastidiaba lo suficiente me daban drogas que me hacían dormir por muchas horas, puedo decir horas aunque no tenía reloj ni ventana para saber, que eran tantas que me dejaban los músculos duros y la lengua seca como un loro. Otras veces me daban cosas que me hacían ver colores magníficos y me hacían sentir liviano como una pluma.—

 

El mayordomo quitó un instante la mirada del camino para observar al chico que seguía asomando la cabeza entre los asientos.Lo vio pensativo.  
—¿Con qué le drogaban?—Preguntó.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, solían hacerlo a cualquier momento cuando menos lo esperaba. Cuando me daban el desayuno, en la leche . O en el jugo a la hora del almuerzo , eran creativos. Una vez lo hicieron metiendo una clase de manguera en el agujero que usaban para darme mis bandejas con comida . Liberaban un gas que me dejaba medio muerto,lo hacían cuando iban a cambiarme de celda o sólo para revisarme.Me daba cuenta,pues me despertaba y veía marcas en los brazos. Quizás me sacaban sangre. —

A medida que Alfred escuchaba, se sentía más y más consternado.Recordaba la intervención hecho en Indian Hill, estaba más que al tanto de los horrores que había allí.  
Pero escucharlo en primera persona era hórrido.

Sus vivencias en ese laboratorio subterráneo , no eran nada placenteras pero lo que lo dejaba boquiabierto era el hecho de que Valeska le contara sin una pizca de temblor en la voz, sin entusiasmo claro pero sí con naturalidad.

—¿Qué le decían ,Joven Valeska? ¿Por qué lo retenían?—

—Ese doctor Hugo, lo único que me había dicho era que estaba para grandes propósitos. Nunca me dijo cuáles y tampoco intenté averiguar, sólo quería escapar de allí. Especialmente después de que empezaron con la terapia de electro-choques.  
Eran dolorosas, y hacían que me quede con letargo por días.—  
Un ligero escalofrío paso por Valeska. Fue inesperado. 

A medida que hacía el esfuerzo de ir rememorando las experiencias,una inusitada desesperación ,antes inexistente, se acrecentaba en su pecho.

Bajó la mirada .

El mayordomo pareció notarlo y carraspeó.  
—Sabe, yo he trabajado como agente del servicio secreto Británico...—

 

El pelirrojo elevó la mirada. Eso sonaba extraordinario, Alfred parecía del tipo reservado por eso le sorprendió esa información suya que le era revelada.  
Sonaba muy interesante.

—¿Es como ...?—  
Jerome iba consultar algo pero fue interrumpido.

 

— Y no, no es como en las películas de James Bond ,donde existen misiones extravagantes con persecuciones y artefactos muy convenientes ante cada situación.—

 

Alfred sonrió un poco al oír un ligero suspiro que venía acompañado de inequívoca decepción.  
—Muchas veces mi vida consistía en escuchas, investigación en archivos, recabar datos,seguimientos que en la gran mayoría de casos no llevaban a nada, eran infructuosos.Un desperdicio de tiempo. Aunque gané experiencia como cirujano nivel experto y otras cosas, de todos modos vinieron acompañados de situaciones muy poco positivas.Se era requerido entrega completa al trabajo.  
Pero mi verdadero sueño era algo radicalmente diferente.—

Jerome le preguntó qué hizo al respecto y de qué se trataba su verdadero sueño.

 

—Actuación. Me volqué por supuesto a ese sueño, fue un alivio.No ganaba ni la mitad del sueldo del gobierno pero era feliz. Había empezado mi sueño cuando era muy pequeño,lo supe claramente cuando me había colado en una fiesta. Había surgido un problema en una puesta en escena de aquel evento y ayudé a resolverlo. Dos bellas damas me agradecieron la intervención, recuerdo que una era una de ricitos de oro , regordeta pero linda y una gran voz . Y otra, una mujer muy alta y morocha. Aunque de ojos profundamente azules.Recuerdo la atención que recibí, fue magnífico.—Hacía tiempo que Pennyworth no hablaba de esas cosas, Jerome había resultado ser un buen oyente. Cualidad que no creyó que tendría,si era sincero.

 

—Ya veo... Y ¿Qué hizo que vinieras aquí?—

 

—Las cosas nunca serán fáciles, como usted se habrá dado cuenta. Mi padre había ido a trabajar en el exterior, más precisamente al otro lado del charco , aquí, en América. A pesar de la lejanía nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ningún rumbo que tomaba en mi vida, .Debido a esa negativa , en mis obras me sentía poco inspirado y empecé a entregarme a la bebida , por los fracasos de los shows.El apoyo de mi madre que en paz descanse, no alcanzaba a llenar el vacío que había en mí por esa falta de afecto paternal.—Alfred dobló una esquina, iba a muy baja velocidad. A medida que Jerome le decía que dirección tomar.

 

—Estaba perdido hasta que por cosas del destino, crucé camino con un tipo que me había visto sentado en un callejón, temblando de frío pero con mi ron en la mano, lanzando maldiciones luego de haber estado metido en una riña que me había dejado nada bien parado. Fue el único ser que se detuvo y me tendió una mano.—

 

Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.El sonido de unos zapatos llegando hasta él. Un señor que estaba bien vestido ,con  
gabardina y sombrero , pero que dejaba ver frondoso cabello negro ,de ojos pequeños pero alegres y de un extraño tono azulado. Aunque cuando lo vio esa vez primera ,notó preocupación.  
Thomas , un desconocido de acento Americano fue su salvación. Le propuso un nuevo comienzo en su país. Rehabilitación,un nuevo hogar, trabajo ...

Su padre había regresado , enfermo .Muy enfermo. Alfred le prometió que seguiría la tradición familiar con el fin de que se quedara tranquilo. Falleció en poco tiempo.

 

Con un beso se despidió de su madre, prometiéndole que le enviaría cada centavo que ganara, pues decidió embarcarse en un viaje. Junto con su confidente y empleador.  
Thomas y Martha Wayne le abrieron la puerta a su hogar.

 

Bruce en ese entonces ni siquiera era un plan.  
Todo esos recuerdos volvían a él como una cascada que caía constantemente. Le traía nostalgia. Y lo dejaba más decidido en su intención de traer a Cinco.  
Con él, las posibilidades de que la Corte lo utilice en contra de su amo se verían radicalmente reducidos.


	49. Metamorfosis

—¡Santo Dios, Ivy! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡Deja de ver esa chorrada y prepárate! Debemos ir ahora mismo a donde pactamos con ya sabes quién.—En realidad, Ivy no vería a nadie, sólo lo esperaría en una zona cercana.Oswald se sentía a salvo tener compañía aunque sabía que ella no tenía tantas ganas en ese instante y no la presionaría.

La susodicha con el seño fruncido miró a Oswald y luego continuó mirando la pantalla que tenía enfrente, estaba envuelta en una manta.  
Atenta a una película que le llamó la atención y quería seguir viéndola hasta el final.

—¡No comprendes esa fascinante de esa criatura! ¡Adoraría tener un pequeño amigo así!—  
Oswald se acercó a ver también lo que se desarrollaba en la tv para comprender a qué se refería .

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Una árbol que habla no creo que podría entrar como expectativa para una amistad en la vida real ¿No te parece?—

Ella se encogió de hombros.  
—Si vamos a tener que ver a esa gente de tornillos flojos, al menos déjame disfrutar algo.¿Llevarás el auto?—

Oswald suspiró.

—No ,iré a pie, Ivy. —Él no entendía por qué ella tenía auto estilo Opel corsa.Si ni siquiera sabía manejar y no daba señales de querer hacerlo alguna vez. Dijo que había sido un regalo. Ivy estaba llena de regalos , allí mismo donde vivían era un regalo, por el precio rentado.

—Bueno, estaré fuera un par de horas. Recuerda que hay tarta de patatas con queso en el refrigerador para que la recalientes cuando tengas hambre.Recuerda;NO abras la puerta a nadie.Y lo más importante... —Sonrió ligeramente—no te comas mi postre de kiwi ¿Entendido? — 

 

Ivy elevó una rojiza ceja y correspondió la sonrisa pero después aumentó el volumen del televisor.

—¿Ivy?— Pingüino elevó un tanto la voz para sobreponerse ante el sonido del aparato.

 

—Sí, ya te oí. No le abriré la puerta a nadie.Y no comeré tu kiwi.— Dijo la joven rodando los ojos.  
Satisfecho ,el hombre asintió.

 

No estaba de más dar advertencias para su seguridad al menos, en varios aspectos la joven era mostraba aspectos como ingenuidad . Y debía imponer reglas, era evidente que ella no había sido educada con debida regularidad en el pasado.  
Ella le había confiado ciertas cosas personales pero parecía que no le interesaba lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás, tampoco Cobblepot pondría insistencia en hacerle hablar de su vida, él mismo no estaba demasiado cómodo con contarle cosas que sin dudas, harían que Ivy incluso lo echara de allí.

Cosa que no era adecuado con los tiempos que corrían.  
En realidad, todo era especulaciones... realmente era difícil saber cómo reaccionaría la joven el saber sobre lo más bajo que ha caído Cobblepot.

Tenía una frescura en su carácter que le fascinaba y fastidiaba hasta cierto punto, él había estado acompañado toda su vida de personas vanidosas, tramposas y que difícilmente apreciaban más allá de sus propias satisfacciones.  
Y de forma inesperada, tomó un papel similar a la que juega una familia, que era la de ser consejera y orientadora, él especialmente no se veía como el más indicado para aquello, pero la vida lo había obligado a hacerlo, viendo las circunstancias no había de otra.

En el pantano, encontró una flor delicada que crecía y se mantenía con vigor en un pestilente medio ambiente, conservando rasgos relacionados con una belleza interior, rara vez opacada por la negatividad .

—Nos vemos,Pengüi.—Dijo y ella lo vio con su inseparable paraguas, no había pronóstico de lluvias en la semana y aún así el hombre no salía sin ese objeto.

La puerta se cerró, entonces ella suspiró .

Ella estaba tomando un descanso, momentáneo,pues estaba aún trabajando con sus remedios caseros .  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde. 

Buscaba mejorar su fórmula pero la inexperiencia y falta de conocimientos propios de un botánico además de un farmacéutico, sin contar con la falta de herramientas adecuadas, hacían demasiado difícil mejorar los efectos de su creación.  
Aunque se esforzaba, estudiando por su cuenta, y con varios intentos en su historial pero sentía que no estaba ni cerca de lograr lo que buscaba.  
El bienestar del infectado desaparecía en pocos días, el alivio no era permanente y eso la enfureció.  
Tampoco ayudaba que Oswald era un hombre un tanto complicado para vivir.  
Ella misma le había invitado a mudarse en su hogar.  
En vista de que el detective , pretendía regresar a su departamento debido a su mejora aún cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo , Cobblepot le dijo que prefería marcharse pues la convivencia no sería la mejor a pesar de todo y era verdad, había una extraña relación entre ambos.

 

Con su nuevo amigo tenía un trato único, y habían logrado sentirse cómodos en la presencia del otro, podría ella no tener vasta experiencia, con las personas al menos con trato cordial. Sólo lo recordaba con Selina, pero con un varón... Desde que se había transformado, repentinamente desde una preadolescente a una mujer desarrollada, la habían abordado gente que no parecía ni un poco merecedora de confianza, Oswald era radicalmente diferente. Y ya lo supo desde la noche en que lo conoció .  
Sin embargo, era demasiado perfeccionista.  
Nada nunca estaba lo suficientemente limpio u ordenado.Eso llevaba a ciertos conflictos hogareños.

 

A su vez, le daba seguridad y confianza que  
también la impulsaba a seguir intentándolo para ver resultados de sus capacidades.  
Irónicamente él mismo no tenía dicha seguridad y confianza en sí mismo , ella notaba que su ansiedad estaba por las nubes que le creaba angustia .

Quizás era así porque fue humillado sin pausa durante la infancia, según le contó. Entonces ya en la adultez buscaba ser aceptado socialmente.  
Comenzando por Gordon.  
La joven no odiaba especialmente al policía pero no le gustaba cómo trataba a Cobblepot.  
En esos tiempos, no había notado agresividad ni nada pero era inevitable el intento de Oswald por complacer en todo al  
hombre, incluso marchándose.  
Gordon se había comunicado por teléfono con Pingüino cuando justo este cuando empezó guardar los pocos objetos que había rescatado de su anterior departamento.   
Ella había decidido ir allí a colaborar en la mudanza.Doblando algunas prendas de su amigo y colocándolas en otra caja, atenta en la conversación con Jim .  
Quien intentaba convencer ¿quizás? a Oswald de quedarse. Al menos , juzgando por las respuestas de Cobblepot.

Ivy frunció el seño, imbuida en sus pensamientos.Ella no era psicóloga claro estaba pero aún así debiera de haber más razones, es decir, ¡estaba con un ex alcalde de la ciudad! Eso era un logro importante, ¿No? Oswald no debería ser tan complaciente .

 

—Gracias ,Jim. Pero sería incómodo para los dos. Como te respeto, es lo menos que debo hacer.—Le oyó responder , a lo que sea que le haya dicho Gordon.  
No había nada que lo haría cambiar de opinión.

 

A veces la presión a la que no era familiar, la afectaba, y buscaba alivio entre sus preciosas plantas que le daban paz .Sus logros con el jarabe quizás eran sólo mera casualidad...

Su vivero se había convertido en una especie de laboratorio .

La muchacha pasaba muchas horas allí, con sus adoradas amigas verdes.

Entre las que tenía resguardadas, había unas que salvado de la calle. Fueron desechadas en un basurero, para que se sequen, para que mueran. No le importó meter las manos en el contenedor para rescatar a las santa ritas , en poco tiempo, con el cuidado requerido flores brotaron y su color fucsia alegraban su vista.

Para ella fue como un silencioso regalo de agradecimiento.  
Se horrizaba más y más por el desprecio del hombre por la vida vegetal.

Lo que la naturaleza tardaba miles años en crear , con un equilibrio espléndido, los seres humanos se encargaban de destruirlo en minutos.

La rica vida natural destrozada para la agricultura , en todas partes del mundo.Le impactaba ver animales y vegetales que crecieron durante millones y millones de años juntos , adaptándose y sobreviviendo para luego ceder ante la fuerza arrolladora y destructora del ser humano Aún con ese poder maravilloso, simplemente no estaban preparados para afrontar esa amenaza.

 

Tesoros escondidos dentro de los árboles podrían perderse para siempre y quedar sólo como un recuerdo.

Oyó zumbidos a su alrededor y sonrió un poco cuando se adentró en ese su templo. Hacía un par de meses habían llegado sus abejorros . Había hecho un pedido y se la trajeron desde Bélgica.  
Eran excelentes polinizadoras, mucho más que las abejas mieleras además eran capaces de sobrevivir incluso a 6000 metros sobre el nivel del mar,vivir sin problemas en glaciares. Adoraba observar sus vuelos ,cómo incansables iban y venían desde su nido.

No fueron baratos pero valían la pena.

 

Se acercó a una mesa instalada e hizo una llamada cuando tomó asiento.

—¿Y vendrás?— Habló luego de oír el tono de espera siendo interrumpido.

—¡Ivy! La verdad no lo sé... aún.—La aguda voz le habló.

—Vamos, ¡me habías prometido!—

—Iré pero no te puedo asegurar cuándo, realmente estoy ocupada. De todos modos,mándame tu ubicación, siempre te mudas y mudas ya no sé dónde estás a todo momento.—

—Bien, te espero hoy por favor. ¡Necesito conversar con mi mejor amiga!—

—Sí, sí ... Está bien,nos veremos.— Dijo y cortó tan pronto como pudo.

 

Ya la había llamado con anterioridad y también le había ofrecido quedarse a vivir con ella. Realmente extrañaba a su amiga, pero esta actuaba algo raro desde adquirió esa nueva apariencia , comprendía en parte quizás lo chocante que podría haber sido pero el principio de ese alejamiento fue cuando empezó a frecuentar al chico Wayne cuyo cumpleaños era ese día. Le fastidiaba realmente. No sabía qué veía en él. 

Esperaba que enviarle su ubicación en ese instante no fuese en vano, tenía tantas cosas que contarle...

Además necesitaba desahogarse por la frustración ante los resultados poco alentadores en sus trabajos, llegando hasta mezclar al azar un conjunto de sustancias sin siquiera leer con atención sus propiedades.  
Palpó lo que tenía en mano, la cápsula de Petri, su mortero, el embudo...  
Vio uno de sus frascos cónicos, allí había colocado el líquido resultante en unos tubos de ensayo que descansaban en la gradilla junto con otros tubos repletos de líquidos de colores curiosos.

Aún tibio ella observó la sustancia espeso color verde resultante.Nada ya se parecía al transparente jarabe inicial que ayudaba a Jim.

 

Probarlo era una idea mala, sabía.  
No había siquiera pretendido seguir el método científico en su forma más básica.  
Pero su curiosidad y falta de paciencia la llevaron a tomar de un sorbo el contenido .

 

Antes había, usado un gotero para testear el sabor .  
No le había parecido nada fuera de lo normal, se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos para terminar de beberla de una vez.

 

Cuando segundos luego,un ardor terrible surgió en su garganta y no podía respirar,los ojos le lagrimeaban .Quiso agua pero perdió el equilibrio pues entró en pánico y al tratar de sostenerse en la mesa, este se volteó y ella cayó .

 

Sobre ella cayeron también dos balones de fondo y otros vasos cónicos llenos de líquidos con los que pretendía experimentar, los había hurtado con ayuda de la influencia de sus feromonas de una tienda naturista cuyo dueño era un Oriental que alegaba poseer recetas que eran mágicas prácticamente, prometían  
juventud y salud.Otros de sus pociones según publicitaba hacían crecer el cabello más rápido o mejoraban la regeneración de las células y más propiedades increíbles.Aún bajo su influencia,el vendedor le comunicó que eran peligrosas si se utilizan de forma inadecuada .

Se vio empapada completamente de estos y emitió un grito agudo al sentir ardor en su piel, las sustancias ingresaron en sus fosas nasales y ojos.Por un momento creyó que se echó ácido y que su piel de desharía . 

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr a ciegas prácticamente, antes de llegar a la salida del vivero, su zapato se quedó atorado en un cable que alimentaban las lámparas instaladas allí con el objetivo de dar calor .  
Las luces incandescentes no eran adecuadas para el crecimiento de plantas: producían demasiado calor y poca luz, luz necesaria para que sus plantas la conviertan en azúcares ,ella no lo sabía.

 

Y cayó otra vez , planteras impactaron en su persona con el estiró el de dichos cables. 

Como las conexiones eléctricas no eran las mejores y su cuerpo buen conductor , junto con chispas y un grito de dolor, se electrocutó.

 

No estuvo mucho tiempo en contacto con la corriente,pues salió expulsada a un lado .

Quedó tendida en suelo ,inerte, pues tuvo pérdida de conocimiento.  
El espeso líquido comenzó a burbujear sobre la chica, y su cuerpo humeante absorbía poco a poco la sustancia.  
Formando una membrana que se endurecía en ella más y más, pareciendo un capullo en cuestión de minutos.


End file.
